The Horse, the Leopard, and the Serpent
by CHEVEYO
Summary: Post War: Voldemort wins, Harry Potter is said to be dead, or is he? Tyranny ensues. On girl put on the auction block and bought by Lucius may change everything. Rated for sexual content. This is an OC fic with HP. HGDM though. Try it, you might like it.
1. Found

She was dressed as a boy. 

She had to be, she was unregistered (braclets were put on them) and her father paid good money keep it that way, her real name was Azadeh. They kept a close eye on her, if she were discovered, the Death Eaters would take her. It had been dark times since the man Harry Potter lost to Voldemort, she was sad to hear it. She had met Harry once, he was very nice...even though she was a half-blood. Her father was a Shaman, an American Indian Shaman..rare and dangerous to Voldemort. He didn't like Shamans, they had unusual abilties that he didn't possess and he had recently taken action to try and have them all killed, but with no success. Her father would always say, "it is because the spirits always warn us...that is the problem with the white man, they no longer listen to their ancestors."

They had managed to be smuggled to England, since most of the hunting was done in America. Yes, even America was affected by this, but it didn't matter now...it seemed muggles everywhere were in danger, the females registered for possible 'purchasing', since the war had killed a majority of witches and wizards, muggle-borns had to no choice but to be bethrothed and if they couldn't be found, attractive muggle women were taken to have half-breeds, but if the child didn't have magical ability, they would be dropped off at muggle's doorstep or given to an orphanage, often with the mothers begging not to take their children.

They had borders, the muggle border and the wizarding border, no longer invisible to muggles...it was so they'd be warned. If a muggle was caught in the wizarding area without a wizard escort, they would be persecuted. Her father had managed to become good friends with wizards who did not agree with Voldemort and hoped that someday, they could revolt once their numbers increased, with help from the Shaman's abilities. Her father had manage to accomplish his full seven totems which were; the owl, the wolf, the moutain lion, the spider, the buck, the bear, and the hawk. All powerful animals and he was respected by many Shaman and wizards, the ability to used the animals in battle and help people was a unique gift and one Death Eaters feared. His daughter, Azadeh was born with a star birthmark by her left ear, one that signified she was a Seer and he knew there was no way he could or would register her, so they paid to have the birth certificate say she was a 'boy'. Since she was a 'Seer' and started to show some Shamanic potential, her father feared for her life, or worse, she would be sold to the highest bidder, a girl such as herself, would be worth a least $200,000..and that was the starting bid.

Today though was her birthday, she was eighteen now, but her father had told her to be cautious while she was out. It was true, she had told him about her dreams of being taken...she had accumulated this gift that passed down from her great, great grandmother, which her father didn't have, but sad that she did, for fear it would make her too much of a target if her ability were to show in public by accident. But she didn't care, right now she was out and about, having fun and listening to a muggle music box called an 'ipod'. She was dancing around, dressed as a boy of course, her hair up under a cabby hat and covering her face. If anyone were to truly look, they would notice how incredibly beautiful she was...for a boy, plus her small frame could gave her away, but her father would just joke that she was the 'runt' of the family when they were in public.

Soon it was becoming dusk and all muggles had a curfew.. Azadeh looked at her watch, "crap..it's like 6 o'clock." She turned around and noticed that she was a little out of the area...the border, she was just a little past the border, and even a little past the border was not wise. "I came too far again, dammit!" she mumbled, and made a brisk walk back...but someone grabbed her hand...a leather clad one. Slowly she turned around with her eyes shut tight and her breathing rapid, 'shit..shit...SHIT!' Azadeh opened them to find a tall blonde man with grey eyes staring down at her. "Oh, I'm so sorry...I just realized I was just past the border, I was listening to music and wasn't paying attention to where I was going...it's my birthday..," she was trying to do a low husky voice.

"Indeed, you should be punished for your absent mindedness...BUT...," Lucius was NOT fooled, his keen eyes and reptilian like intelligence noticed quite a bit about this 'boy'. Small frame, dainty hands...even the way 'he' walked was a little too feminine...an unregistered type of feminine that Lucius had become familiar with. People hiding their girls so they couldn't be sold..sitll, he was going to have a little fun. He had no need to wear the Death Eater mask, everyone knew who he was and there was great pride in it...but there had always been for him.

"But?" her voice was shaking, making it hard to keep up the low tone.

"It is indeed your birthday, you say? I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let it slide this time, but be weary of your surroundings next time...," he purred.

"Uhh, yes...thank you very much, sir," Azadeh sighed in relief, grabbing her high neck shirt that partly covered her birthmark. 'That was too close for comfort..and he was Death Eater!' she thought, she had seen the insignia on his cloak and who could miss the black cane with silver snake head, she knew his name...and his reputation for being ruthless...more so now that his own wife was dead, thanks to Hermione Granger, who was unfortunately captured later. So why did he let her go...? Suddenly she heard a voice call, 'expellirumus!' and her hat flew off, her long black hair falling down past her shoulders, and she jumped about a foot off the ground, her hand clapped over her mouth to stop the girl-like scream that was coming out. She turned around and saw Lucius grinning.

He noticed her extreme beauty, her unusual features, pitch black hair, tan skin, big black eyes...and pouty lips...he really liked that very much. How long had it been since he'd had a woman like that? Azadeh had an idea of what he was thinking and bolted hard across the prairie grass, she heard heavy footsteps behind her, why didn't he just shoot spells at her but when she turned, she could see how fast he was gaining on her...'DAMMIT! Lucius loved this...he was an excellent shape and could easily catch up to her...

Azadeh decided to kick it into high gear, she decided to try and call her totem animal...she was fairly inexperienced but that that maybe it would work...it was the leapord, fast and could leap high. She quickly did the prayer..but nothing was happening, she'd done it before...why wasn't his spirit answering! Soon she felt the spirit in her and her legs became faster...Lucius was suprised by this, a sudden burst of speed? "No point in chasing you...STUPIFY!" He hit her square in the back and she felt hard on the ground, almost skidding. He realized...he cheated a little, but like he cared.

Lucius picked her up, she was incredibly beautiful, still her features looked familiar but he would consult the register, they had a way of telling what nationality someone was. He kicked the door open and demanded to see the register, the assistant quickly led him and he placed the girl on the table. "You FOUND this girl? She can't be more than twenty! Imagine...going this long without being registered, clever...her parents must have paid a fortune to keep her identity safe. Well, let's have a look..." He scanned with his wand..."OHO!"

"Well...WHAT IS IT, I don't have all day!" Lucius snarled.

"You were right, her features are unique. She's half american indian it looks like, AND.." He tilted her head to side, "she has a star birthmark...a symbol in their culture for a 'Seer'...and it is correct each and every time. She'll go for quite a price.."

Azadeh awoke slightly, her head jerked just a bit...she saw man with her ID card and heard him say 'reveal'...and then 'Azadeh Sixfeather'. "NO!" she screamed out, which startled Lucius and the examiner, she kicked him square in the head and grabbed her ID card. The examiner held his head...

"GUARD!" Lucius was quick to grab her shoulders. The guards came up and tried to grab her by her feet, Lucius was losing his patience and about to strike her with his walking stick. She grabbed one of the guard's heads and was choking him with his feet, Lucius started laughing at this...he just found it funny. He heard a growl...a true growl like that of a large cat and the examiner looked stunned...her eyes changed slightly to cat eyes...not a complete change, but enough to peak his interest. "NURSE! GET A POTION! GET THE NEEDLE! We won't be able to get her to drink it!" Immediately the nurse brought a needle out..it was a muggle invention, but they found that with Shamans, the 'stupify' wouldn't work for very long. The nurse looked sympathetically at the girl...she didn't agree with this, you could tell...

"NO! NO NEEDLES! I DON'T LIKE NEEDLES!" Azadeh screamed at the top of her lungs, but Lucius kept a good hold on her.

"DAMMIT MEN! Hold her down...If Lucius Malfoy can hold down one part by himself..!" The men strategically grabbed her legs as the nurse put the needle in her thigh, finally, after a few moments she calmed down and the examiner snatched her ID card away from her again. "GOOD LORD! I forget how their tempers can get...nasty, seems like it takes ten men just to take down one." Lucius smirked and let her go, she moved her head back and forth, no doubt trying shake off the potion's effects. "Yes...let's see..interesting. My she WILLfetch a good price indeed..look at her eyes." Lucius leaned in to see the cat like pupils. "She's being trained as a Shaman..."

"If she's a Shaman I wouldn't have caught her," he sneered.

"I said she's being trained. Yes...looks like her father or mother is, one or was one, half-blood looks like...I rarely see this..I'd say we would get a good million off her and I KNOW some wizards who would be willing to pay it...looking for a suitable bride and all."

"I will pay it," Lucius said flatly.

"Oh sir, as tempting as the offer is...I'm afraid she has to be registered and auctioned as any of the muggle-borns, half-breeds, or muggle women. Only a pure-blood would be able to walk off with you and no one would care. We could get more than a million.."

"I WANT THE GIRL."

"Sir, the law states we have to put her on auction first, Voldemort would have our heads if we didn't. You will have first bid, but that is all I can promise. Notify the other Death Eaters"  
The next day she was dressed in a plain white dress and shoes and pulled onto the auction block, men whispered, the men in back wearing certain cloaks were clearly Death Eaters, one with his face half covered, and Lucius stood in back as well. Azadeh's heart was pounding in her chest as she looked at them.

The auctioneer spoke, "alright men, we have a lovely treat for you. This is a half-breed American Indian, eighteen, and not only that...a half-breed Shaman, with Seer abilities." Immediately the men whispered again. "And let's not forget, she's wearing white for a reason gentlemen...and look at the beauty, worth quite a bit." Azadeh shot him a deadly look while they whistled. Lucius watched her, she was getting nervous...the full impact of what was happening was hitting her. He knew she was about to do something. "We start the bid at $200,000 galleons..."

Immediately, the fans from the Death Eaters went up, especially one from the one known as 'the right hand of Voldemort', or 'the Chosen'. The other Death Eaters looked at him, he'd never taken an interest in an auction like this. Azadeh's feet were shifting, she had to do something, she was observing her 'handlers', sizing them up. Suddenly in the middle of the bid she lept up, pulling her knees up and putting her hands that were in the back, to the front, the men awed for a second...until she attacked her handlers. Kicking one in the groin and swinging her fists at the other.

The Death Eaters were cheering, all except the 'Chosen' and Lucius, they were watching her trying to get away, until she was stunned, "NOW, be still!" The handler continued to point his wand at her.

"Alright...a little fiesty," the auctioneer stated.

"DAMNED STRAIGHT!" one of the Death Eater exclaimed and the rest of them laughed. But again, the bidding continued and now it was down to 'the chosen' and Lucius.

"$900,000?...$900,000, $950,000?...$950,000...$1000,000? $1000,000...$1,500,000? $1,500,000...$1,500,000 going once, going twice...SOLD to Mr. Lucius Malfoy." Everyone clapped, except for 'the chosen'...he only sneered. The only woman he wanted and he couldn't get her...

Lucius only smiled smugly, "guess if you didn't spend all your money on other WOMEN and BOOZE, you would have been able to beat me." He only sneered back, it stung what he said because Lucius was right. Granted, he had his own money, but unfortunately, he wasted the rest he didn't save and it wasn't enough to beat Lucius's offer.

Lucius came up to the stand and they brought her down to him, he put his hand on her face and rubbed her cheek slightly...he would have betted his whole estate to obtain her, but he was glad he didn't have to just the same. He then took her to a table where they put a bracelet on her and put the registration in his name. The handler quickly went over the bracelet's function;

"Alright, girly. First, don't try to run away because Mr. Malfoy WILL be able to track you. Secondly, don't try attacking or using your magic against him because it prevents it, if you do, you'll grow weak, thirdly, it PROTECTS you from being claimed by anyone else, and fourthly, DON'T EVEN try to take it off, can't be done and there are only a few WIZARDS who can do it, and FINALLY, it restricts your magic abilities in general, you won't be able to apparate and things like that, got it?" Azadeh only stared at him. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius nodded and took Azadeh away, she was dragged slightly because his steps were wide. 'The chosen' watched them carefully...he was annoyed to say the least, he had to find a way to obtain her, there were loop holes, he would just have to look up some.  
He stared at her all through the carriage ride, his hands on his walking stick, Azadeh only looked out the window. "Talk to me," he simply stated.

"What do you want me to say?" Azadeh said nuetrally.

"Tell me about yourself."

"What do want to know?"

"Like why you've remained a virgin for so long?" Lucius smiled when she tensed.

"Fine, like most men you want to start with the VULGAR questions first...if you remember, I kept myself hidden by pretending to be a boy. So, it didn't leave much room for romance."

"You're half Native and half...?"

"English, my mother was English."

"Was?"

"She died. I was raised by my grandmother and father."

"Looks like we are home," Lucius smiled. The servant opened the door and Lucius got out first, then he helped Azadeh out. A young man came forward who looked like Lucius, he eyed her and had a questioning look.

"This is Azadeh, I bid for her this morning..., this is my son, Draco."

Draco went to touch her face but she backed away, "is she for me, father?"

Lucius slapped his hand down, "NO. I have bought her as a companion for myself. You are young enough to find one on your own accord, and have enough money saved in your account to bid for one yourself."

"THERE aren't that many WITH THAT MUCH BEAUTY AS HER!" Draco spat, he felt his father was being very unfair.

"Be that as it may, she belongs to me," Lucius hissed through his teeth. "Now, let's show her her new home." They led her into the house, the floors were marble, they shined brightly, couches and loveseats that looked like they were never sat in, the chandelier that hung in the middle of the entrance way, shined also...nothing out of place. There was a large staircase that led to the second and third floors, it looked like an old mansion because they didn't make homes like this anymore...a home handed down from generation to generation.

"You should see our home in France," Draco bragged.

"Indeed. Do you know French?" Lucius asked Azadeh.

"No."

"You will have to learn it then, I will not have an ignorant companion. Now, I will show you to your room."

'Ignorant...you..blonde, gray-eyed, cruel, PYTHON!' she thought. He led her to a beautiful room, which was next to his. It was decorated in white linen and mahogany trimming around the fireplace, the four poster, and chairs...it was too frilly for her taste, but she doubted her taste mattered.

"There is already a dress laid out for you, and shoes. Dinner will be in two hours and I expect you down there by then," he shut the door.

Azadeh then collapsed on her knees, with her face in her hands, she cried...now it was over. She had lost everything, he family and her freedom, all because of her stupidity. Azadeh rocked herself, hoping there would be a way out, but she doubted it, he wouldn't let her go, he paid over one million galleons for her...he didn't look like the kind of man would let go of something he paid that kind of money for. Stlll, her father had to know by now what happened to her, through either gossip, news of some kind or just sensed it, like he always did about things.

She pulled herself together and put on the dress, wiping her tears as she went, knowing she had to be ready. Azadeh had heard of his cruelty, and she did not doubt it extended to the house as well. It was a nice dress, it went to the floor, it reminded her of something from the nineteenth century, but it was nice. High neck, with bell sleeves, embroidered burgandy leaves on burgundy fabric. Next were the shoes...high heeled boots...she had never worn high heels, EVER. Still, she eyed them with determination,it couldn't be THAT hard, she saw a lot of women wearing them...even run in them...so it obviously could be done.

"Okay," Azadeh sighed. She laced them up and at first she thought she was doing well, she was wobbly, but then tried walking faster...unfortunately, her feet caught on her dress and fell flat on her face. "Owe." She tried again and this time she fell sidways..."Owe." This was going to take a while.


	2. Lessons

Chapter 2 

He kept hearing a 'thud' above him while he was reading, it was coming from her room and wondering what she was doing, surely she wasn't trying to escape? He heard another 'thud'..Lucius grew quite annoyed and slammed down his book. He marched up the stairs and tried to open the door but she had locked it, this only infuriated him more and waved his wand, the door clicked open and he nearly froze, she looked very appealing but she was clinging onto the four-poster, slightly disheveled. "WHAT are you doing up here?"

"I, well...I'm getting used to the shoes..they're heels and I've never worn heels," Azadeh tried to straighten herself up.

"NEVER worn HEELS?"

"Well, if you remember, I spent my life pretending to be a boy...? Never got a chance, but to be honest...I don't like them and find them very unnatural."

Lucius curled a small smile, a chance to humiliate her, a chance to make her dependent on him. "Walk towards me." She looked at him as if confused. "WALK TOWARDS ME," he hissed. Azadeh wasn't crazy about this, but she did it anyway. Wobbling towards him, she could barely stand up, this was amusing to him..he thought of Narcissa, she always walked gracefully, always proper...always pleased him. Yet...this girl was nothing like her. Not only did she not have the breeding, she didn't have the proper way of walking, wasn't graceful, and didn't even notice or care about appearences. Azadeh made it towards him and then tripped over her feet and fell into his chest.

"Whoa, sorry...," she tried straightening herself up very quickly, only to fall backward on her backside.."WHAA!" Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed her, pulling her up and forcing her to walk with him down the stairs, she sliped, wobbled and then climbed up his arm all the way down.

"OH GOOD GRIEF WOMAN! Are you really that clumsy!" They finally made it downstairs and into the dining room where Draco looked over to see what the commotion was about. There was this 'Azadeh' person, clinging onto his father's arm who didn't seem like she could walk. When they got to the table, she was made to sit in the chair across from Draco, "SIT!" She noticed how Draco found it all amusing. Azadeh who looked relieved to be sitting down, folded out her napkin which she put on her lap and started to eat her soup. "Well at least you have basic MANNERS!" Her eye twitched at this comment. Soon there were little sandwiches that were brought out by house elves, Azadeh looked in amazement, she'd never seen a house elf and looked under the table. "What are you doing now?"

"I've never seen a house elf," her voice muffled slightly. Draco tried not to spit out his soup in laughter and nearly choked on it. "Hi!" she waved to him. The house elf stopped with the litle trays on his head and looked nervous for a second, then smiled.

"MINGLE!" the house elf jumped and dropped the tray. "YOU CLUMSY OAF!" To Azadeh's dismay and horror, Lucius kicked him. She gasped and tried to run towards the hurt little elf, only to find she nearly tripped over her shoes again, so she practically scrambled instead to get to him and grabbed him before he could be kicked again. Draco smirked, there hadn't been this much amusement in the house for a while...but he worried it would come at a cost to her. "What are you doing!" Lucius filled with rage as she held the elf who was slightly shaking, looking at his master and not sure if this was wise, scared that the punishment would be worse and he was also afraid for the misses.

"What do you think I'm doing, you're hurting this poor creature for no reason! He just dropped some sandwiches, they can be remade!"

"Please miss, put me down?" Azadeh looked down suprised. "Don't want you to get into trouble, miss, Mingle will take the punishment."

"No, you didn't do anything bad...besides, he made you nervous when he yelled your name." Draco sighed to himself, now she was in for it.

"ME...You're blaming ME?" Lucius hissed, venom dripping.

"You made him nervous, he jumped when you called his name, anyone would have dropped the platter... You're being cruel and there's no reason to be," she glared.

"OH..I see,...but you have no idea what the extent of my cruelty can BE," he hissed, it had just become dangerous for Azadeh, she only glared back, daring him...but she had no idea that he would take it. Lucius grabbed the back of her head with a fist full of hair, she whimpered and slightly sighed in pain, letting go of the house elf who now looked horrified for the misses. Draco perked up and was slightly alarmed at how his father was acting, he was quick to anger but not this bad or violently towards a woman, but then again...he didn't know what his father did in the bedroom, he raised his eyebrows slightly.

Lucius drug her slightly and then pulled her up by her arms, forcing her up the stairs to her room. He locked the door behind him and threw her on the ground, she landed hard but looked defiantly at him. "Don't you EVER do that again, don't you EVER demean me in front of a servant like that!" Meanwhile, Azadeh was taking off her boots and then stood up, glad the blasted things were off her feet.

"It seems you were the one demeaning him...you didn't need to do that was all I was saying," she said sternly. He came up to her and at first she thought he was just going to argue with her, but then she felt the back of his hand hit her cheek, hard, she winced and then shot her eyes back into his,she tried to slap him back but he caught her arm they were wrestling slightly. This was fun, he hadn't had this much excitement with a female in a while. He had them over, satisfying himself, one of the perks now of being a Death Eater...but he always got rid of them afterwards. But when he saw her, he had to have her...still, he wasn't sure what to truly do with her.

Azadeh was really no match for him, though he toyed with her. HIs strength was great...he made sure of it, doing his workouts as he was supposed to, taking daily potions to help with strength and agility as advised by the healers. Lucius twirled her around and put his arm around her neck in a choke hold and that's exactly what he was doing, choking her. Part of Azadeh's problem was the registered bracelet, she couldn't really attack her 'purchaser' and when she tried, it made her weak...unfortunately, it didn't go both ways. She was trying to pry his arm off her throat, but it wasn't working. "You're a virgin, right, Azadeh?" Now she was panicking."Never really knew a man, have you? I'm going to be that man, Azadeh. I'm going to be your first and ONLY...and you'll be so pleased with my size, I've only received compliments." Azadeh was fully disgusted, but all she could really think about now was how she was starting to black out and see stars, if she did, would he have his way with her?

Lucius felt her hands finally slip and then he stopped, making sure she was still breathing. He carried her to her bed and watched her for a moment, not sure what to do next and that was very unlike him...he touched her face and then left. Draco looked up, lunch was finished, "have fun, father?" Lucius only did his usual cold stare and then went into his study to work. Draco had gotten a distaste for how his father did things. When he was younger and naive, he didn't question, but seeing his mother die, see all of his friends die, had given him a sense of humility. Azadeh was gentle and beautiful and the fact that his father paid one million galleons for her was a shock to his system. His father never had to pay for a woman to come to him, they just did because of his looks and power, granted they were pure-bloods, so not that many..but.

Draco looked up the stairs and wondered if she was alright. He walked up, his curiosity getting the better of him and as he opened the door, he found her slightly mussed and as he drew even closer, to his distaste, she had a nice large red mark across her cheek that had turned into a light bruise and also a bruise around her neck. Draco left for a second and brought some special balm to put on the bruises and put it on her nightstand, he then straighted her on the bed and put her hands on top of her stomach, making her look peaceful. He had to admit, when his father mentioned that he had bought this girl, that maybe he had bought him someone to marry, someone to be with; he'd grown quite lonely.

Lucius was losing his patience, he had seen his son go upstairs, but not in his usual direction to his room and wondered WHERE exactly he went. He crept up the stairs and saw that Azadeh's bedroom door was opened, Lucius's eyes narrowed and his blood started to boil slowly. He finally reached her room and watched as Draco looked at her in what seemed to look like sympathy...Lucius slightly dispised that, Draco had always been a bit weak, but he blamed Narcissa for spoiling the boy..not that he didn't do his share. "DRACO!" the boy jumped. "What are you doing in her room?"

"I came to see how she was and gave her some ointment to put on those bruises, you no doubt gave her," Draco didn't bother to turn around to stare back as his father, he could already tell that his father's eyes were drilling into the back of his head. FInally, after a few moments, he walked out of her room and past his father, "you know father, I'd be more careful...you wouldn't want to damage something that you paid over one million galleons for."

"What I do with my PROPERTY or MONEY is really none your conern right now...is it? You just worry about focusing on your career and finding a decent WIFE." Draco looked back at Azadeh and then his father, huffing slightly and leaving.  
Azadeh woke up, she felt the rawness of her skin around her throat and her cheek hurt too. She got up and looked in the bathroom mirror, frowning, she saw the ointment and put it on, she winced as she put it on her cheek, it was a good blue now. Then she went around her neck, almost immediately the bruises started to fade and went to sit down next to the window, it was dusk, she had been out for a few hours. Tears started to fall as she looked out over the grounds, looking at the beautiful stallions grazing and the little stable off to the side. It was so unusual, all this beauty and so much cruelty within. 'What did I do? If I'd only paid attention...but I was just so happy to be outside, and now I've hurt everyone, especially myself.'

There was a slight misty pop sound, and the house elf Mingle was by her side, "miss...dinner is ready..." Mingle looked at her, she really wasn't paying any attention and he saw her tears. He bit his lip slightly and wrung his hands.

"Tell your master that I'm not very hungry, that I'm not feeling well..."

"Miss, please...that isn't very wise. I am grateful that you care about Mingle, but Mingle is returning the favor by suggesting that miss go downstairs."

"Is he always this cruel?" Mingle didn't say anything but wrung his hands and looked around nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I heard your kind aren't allowed to speak ill of the person you're serving. Besides, I already know the answer." Azadeh sighed, "...and I'm sure if I don't go down and you tell him, he'll punish you too and I really don't want that on my conscience." As she stood up, Mingle saw the pink marks on her face and neck...he saw the ointment and gasped. His master had physically assaulted the poor girl, all because she defended him. Mingle wanted to cry but mumbled he'd tell the master she was coming down.

Azadeh looked around the room, then found her brush and brushed her hair and patted her eyes with cold water so it didn't look like she'd been crying; SHE WAS NOT giving him the satisfaction of knowing he'd got to her. And just for defiance, she didn't wear those stupid shoes, realizing that it may not be the wisest decision. After all, he was somone who was used to controlling people and he wanted to control her and break her spirit, but she would never allow that to happen. One of her totems was the horse, along with the leapord, and the horse was a animal of pride..one that she was glad she achieved. And those who are familiar with horses know that you may get the horse to let you ride him, but if you ever tried to break their spirit...you'd regret it, they'd never forgive you.

She hopped down the stairs, not wearing her shoes. Lucius looked at her with skepticism and wondered how she was able to walk so smoothly now, until he realized she wasn't wearing her shoes at all, he stood up when she entered, but not out of politeness or out of being a gentleman, but out of annoyance. ONCE again she was deliberately trying ot make him angry, testing him. Draco looked at Azadeh and thought it was awefully brave of her to do what she was doing but wondered how far she was going to push his father before he snapped completely and just killed her instead. "Why don't you have your shoes on?" Lucius was trying to stay calm, but he was gritting his teeth, he had figured that he wanted to deal her only one punishment today.

"I told you, I don't like them and they hurt my feet...they're not good for a woman's feet anyway or her back," Azadeh sat down and she was served her food by Mingle who was trembling slightly. In Draco's suprise, Lucius sat down slowly, glaring at her. They ate quietly and Draco decided he would make some casual dinner conversation instead.

"So, my father tells me that your father is a Shaman?"

"Yes," immediately Azadeh froze up, any information he might try and pry out of her...was not going to be given.

"You have totems, right...where you call on the spirit of the animal and use their ability?"

"Yes. It's a good but sad process. It is said that the animal has to die in order for them to give you their spirit, but it is willingly...if they feel your worthy. But I'm glad you're knowledgable, most people are ignorant in our ways." Azadeh smiled at Draco and he smirked back. Lucius sat their chewing his food and staring at her as if annoyed, which he was.

"Do you have any?"

"Totems? Yes...the lepord and the horse. The leapord is good for speed and the horse for strength, especially courage. Horses are wonderful creatures, spirited and even though you may get to ride them, if you ever try to break a horse's spirit...you'll regret it, they don't forget or forgive and there are cases where a horse will kill their master if they are punished too often." Draco almost choked, there was a hidden message in that and Lucius narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw. Draco took another bite of his food and widened his eyes a bit at the tension that was starting to mount.

"What other stuff do you do, anything dangerous?" Draco did an evil smirk...he was a Malfoy after all, they seemed to like playing with dark things.

"Well, one isn't really dangerous as far as it being 'dark', but it is still dangerous and known as 'soul retreival.' It's when a person becomes shattered in the spirit and they seemed kind of dead, like when they lose someone they love or they are violated in other ways...like women, for example. So, we're kind of like councelors that go in and retreive the piece they lost, remake it and place it back, it may only take a few seconds but really you're there for a while and you're not supposed to be under yourself for too long or else you end up on the other side...permanantly, but that doesn't really happen. But, anyway, once you're finished, the person ends up with a feeling of euphoria and wholeness, but of course, they have to work on it themselves, keep on the right path and such."

Draco looked at her in amazement, "have you done it?" She was silent.

"My son asked you a question?" Lucius stared at her.

"Yes, a few times," Azadeh then went back to quickly eating.

"For what?" Draco could tell this was making her uncomfortable, he liked that, it was the Malfoy in him.

"Um...well, this girl I knew, she was raped...by a few men who were...passing by. It took us months to get her to talk, but once she did, she told us everything and we caught them. I counceled her near the end and then we went ahead did that method on her, she was okay after that...lives normally now, no sign of her trauma. Took a lot out of me, she was my first one," Azadeh seemed misty eyed at the memory, you could tell she felt bad for the girl but then went back to her food.

Draco eyed her, "can you teach anyone to do that?"

"Yes and no. It depends on the persons intentions, because you're messing with someone's soul, it's a very moral thing and the soul is by no means a toy, you could shatter it and that is not something that is for everyone. The person who does a soul retrieval must be pure of heart...so, if I taught anyone, I would have to have a good feeling about them or really know them, but then again, you can never really know anyone until a life or death situation is at hand," Azadeh was not sure if this was the best thing to tell them, they were dark wizards and she would never teach them, she would die first.

"Well, I think it's interesting," Draco finally let up. She smiled again. The way Draco was looking at her was starting to aggravate Lucius. "You should come to Knockturn Alley with me some time, you'd see some pretty interesting things...but I doubt their your style."

"Knockturn...nocturnal..dark, probably not," Azadeh smiled again and Draco chuckled, she was smart...then they heard a crash. They both turned to find the Lucius had flipped a tray of desserts out of Mingle's hands, the elf looked terrified, he was glaring at the elf. Azadeh stood up, Lucius whipped around and dared her to do anything. Mingle looked at her, shaking his head 'no', to not interfere. He did it deliberately, he KNEW it would bother her. 'I know I can't do anything, or they won't let me, but I don't have to stand here and watch it!' she turned on her little bare heel and left the room.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I didn't excuse you!" Lucius snapped. Azadeh turned around slowly..

"You don't have to, I'm excusing myself," she said calmly and continued to her room. Draco looked up at his father...a murderous look came across his eyes and it bothered him. Something was going to happen and he was worried, terribly worried. Ever since his wife died, he'd not only bit easier to aggrevate, but slightly...unstable, not taking anything from anyone except for the dark lord.

"Azadeh, go...GO!" Draco stood up, his father had bolted to her. She looked back and started to run, he did not look annoyed, he looked murderous and she was his target. Unfortunately, she didn't know the place well and tried every door with him closing in. FInally finding a door that was open, she thought she'd lost him, she shut and locked the door quietly, but could hear him going through the other rooms. It looked different, it seemed very empty, a few chairs and tables, but there were no doors leading the way out and this was the last room...he was coming. Azadeh scrambled and tried to find a place to hide...but there was none...the door was kicked in and caused her to jump.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She backed up into a wall and looked at the door, maybe she could bolt past him, but for how long could she play cat and mouse? Azadeh slinked over to a different wall as his eyes followed her, he had a slight smirk on his face, no longer murderous...now this had become a game, somewhere along the line he came to his senses...but not to her advantage. Lucius wanted her to run, how long had it been since he met a girl with this much bravery and stupidity... Azadeh kept sliding past and then all of a sudden, she felt like she was falling backwards and let out a small scream and found herself sliding down a chute of some sort. Lucius cursed, but he knew where it led. It was his getaway in the times when they were performing 'raids' so he could quckly get rid of any 'evidence', he'd forgotten it was there...but now he knew where she was going and there was no way out of the cellar except for one.

Azadeh slid down the chute and landed hard on her back, knocking the wind out of her. She coughed, getting the air back into her lungs and finally she was able to stand. Looking around she saw a room filled with old books, bottles of things and as she looked closer, they were poisons, not potions, things like arsenic. There were books and she opened one, she dropped it immediately after reading it, diaries of what he had done to muggles during the war. "Oh my God," she whispered, shaking...how could someone do that? WHY? Shamans respected life, all life...to destroy it blantently with no regard...her head shot up, there was a sound of sliding...it was him, she knew it was, her fists were clenched but shaking, prepared to fight...prepared to die.

Lucius slid down and landed on his feet fine, there he saw her in tears shaking...a book of his on the floor, the room was dusty, he had not been here for some time, "don't you know it's rude to go through other people's things?" Suddenly he dodged, his books were being thrown at him..

"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT ALL THOSE PEOPLE! THEY WERE DEFENSELESS AGAINST YOU AND YOU HURT THEM, THEY COULDN'T DEFEND AGAINST MAGIC! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Tears poured down her cheeks and for some reason, the words 'you're a monster', seemed to bother him...coming from her, it made him slightly uncomfortable. She put her face in her hands, her shoulders moving. "I don't understand you," she said through her sobs. "How could someone do this, all of this for no reason other than someone is different than them...it doesn't make any sense...no one would be here if they weren't intended by the Creator." Lucius could tell she was trying to reason, but it wasn't registring, it couldn't make sense to someone like her. He tried to come closer to her. "Get away from me!" Lucius continued towards her and grabbed her arms as she tried to hit him, they scrambled until both fell to the floor, him on top of her, his body weight was nearly crushing her until he adusted himself correctly, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and touching her face with another.

"How you are right about me, I CAN be a monster, but I'd rather not be a monster to you..I would rather be kind to you, good to you, but you keep NOT LISTENING TO ME!" he snapped. "Those days are over for me, now I just enforce laws, cruelly...but I no longer have the PLEASURE of torturing people, it got boring. All I want now is a fairly normal life..and I simply want you to be a part of it...in every way," Lucius pressed his hard length against her inner thigh, he smiled when she gasped a little, her lip trembling. "I want another child, Azadeh..and I want YOU to give them to me."

"I won't...I won't allow my child to be a Death Eater...to be a dark witch or wizard."

"You don't have a choice my dear, and I'd rather you give yourself to me willingly than just TAKE you, believe it or not. I want the child to be welcomed and I want you to love them. When I saw you, I had to have you...and you were the first woman I had felt that way about in a long time..so please, don't fight me, you won't win..," he kissed her hard on the mouth.


	3. The Piano

Chapter 3

Azadeh took her shower, he didn't take her...not yet. He said that she wanted her to get used to him, used to his touch..'romance' her, and it irked her that he said the word an almost amused tone. Still, for her, she had never really known love...except once. She loved him from far away and was with a red headed girl named, Ginny. Harry Potter. When Azadeh met him, he was help fighting against the dark wizards and they hid him for a while, she saw him off and on, walking down the tunnels, but didn't really meet him. She knew when she first saw him that she felt...different, happy, grateful to be in the same place and there was this warmth about him. The girl Ginny was very nice and she could see she loved Harry, so Azadeh never said anything, but never wished ill toward Ginny or wanted her to go away. But still, now and then when Harry and Azadeh glimpsed or caught each other's eye, there was something...admiration? Was it possible that he wanted to get to know her too? It was a hope for her...

Then one day, she got to meet him and truly talk with him, he was so kind and determined. He would touch her arm while they talked as if he wanted to get closer, and then Ginny entered the room and he stepped back...maybe it was something, why would he step back if there wasn't some kind of line being crossed? Azadeh shook her head as tears welled up, that was over when they announced he was dead, the Death Eaters carrying his wand, her heart shattered...Ginny died as well, they carried her body to her parents, she hid amongst the people and felt even worse when she saw Mrs. Weasley's face. A part of her died that day and hadn't been back and she knew that nothing would wake it up again.

After her shower, she tried to sleep but just couldn't, she looked at the clock...11 o'clock...11:15...11:30...still her eyes wouldn't droop, but considering today's constant shocks it really didn't suprise her. Azadeh got up and quietly came out of her room, looking around to see if anyone was around, the house was quiet, she decided to explore it. Her hand traced down the beams, her feet patted against the stairs, soon she found a room with plenty of books and when she opened the door wider, there was a piano... "A piano," she whispered to herself happily...she traced her hand alone the piano keys, gently playing with them. Azadeh remembered her mother, her mother taught her how to play...her mother would play 'fur elise' to help her sleep, and it became her favorite.

Lucius was in his den, across from the library...he heard piano keys, 'dammit Draco." Draco always would play with the piano when he missed his mother.

Draco couldn't sleep either and he didn't know why, perhaps it was the way his father treated her today. He decided to go read and walked down the steps..soon, he heard the piano playing. He came and cracked open the door...it was Azadeh and she played it beautifully. Soon, Draco opened the door where she could hear it, immediately she stopped and looked over. "Oh, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to wake you?"

"You play?"

"Yes...my mother taught me. I just couldn't sleep.."

"My mother used to play the piano..."

"Oh, is this her piano..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..I thought one of you played it," Azadeh wrung her hands . Draco thought it was adorable how nervous she got...most likely out of respect for his dead mother.

"It's alright...go ahead and play...we haven't heard music in a while in this house. My father wanted to get rid of the piano, but I didn't allow it," Draco sat down behind her one of the library chairs, she played the music as he watched her.

Lucius heard the music and he knew Draco couldn't play the piano..and the servants wouldn't DARE touch anything of his... He got up and came up beside the library door and peeked around, it was Azadeh, when he looked further in, he found Draco sitting in the back listening, closing his eyes but sometimes looking at her...it was TOO intimate for Lucius's taste, but he continued to watch..his son seemed happier than he had been for a while.

Around 12:45, she decided to stop and when there was no protest, she turned around and found Draco sleeping. She got up to wake him, "Draco, sir? You should go to bed now...Draco?" Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her waist tightly and pulled her down on his lap...there was a horrified look on her face. "Oh my God...please...WAKE UP!" she whisered harshly. Azadeh tried to get up but he only yanked her back down and his grip was almost as strong as his father's. "Good GOD, what, do they breed you with...PYTHONS or something!" It wasn't that she minded the strong grip, he was a handsome young man but older than her...still, Lucius had a tendency to pop up anywhere and she really didn't need any more trouble.

Lucius glared at his son, was he asleep...? He remembered pulling the same trick with his mother when they were younger and going to Hogwarts. He pretended to fall asleep on the couch, wanting her to wake him, at the time they were only 'friends'...and when she did try and wake him, he grabbed her and pretended he was dreaming. Even though he married Narcissa more out of obligation to the family than anything else, she was still attractive and they had the same goals...he had an heir already, but he WANTED a child with Azadeh, not out of obligation...he just wanted a child with her. And his SON wasn't going to ruin of his plans.

He pushed open the door, Azadeh looked like she was going to faint now. She flinched as he reached out his hand, but Lucius didn't grab her...he grabbed Draco and ripped him out of the chair, causing Azadeh to almost fall. Draco shot his eyes open and manage to catch himself...he'd been caught. "What is it father?"

"DON'T play stupid with me," Lucius hissed. "I know what you were doing...remember, I practically invented that little game! And don't look at me like that...as if you could take me on. I could snap you're neck and back as if they were twigs." Draco only smirked and left without a word. Azadeh looked in slight horror that someone would talk to his son that way.

After she got over the initial shock of the threat, she started to look offended, "was he...?" She only sighed and then noticed Lucius looking at her. "Now...I didn't do anything this time, I just tried to 'wake him up'...only for him to pretend like he was asleep so he could get a free roam..."

"It was you playing the piano, wasn't it?"

"Yes...my mother taught me before she died." Lucius noticed that whenever she mentioned her mother, it bothered her a little...as far as Azadeh was concerned, it was the first piece of her that died...along with the piece that contained Harry.

"How did she die?" Lucius wanted to know..he wanted to know why it hurt her so much, why she couldn't let go. Azadeh flinched at the question.

"It was before the war...just an accident really. We drove cars and a man had been drinking, he slammed into her car and she died. I begged her that night not go to the shop because I kept having bad dreams and she kenw I had the 'sight', so I don't know why she didn't listen to me."

'Muggles,' Lucius thought smugly, but didn't say it.

"Anyway, that's it...I think that's why it bothers me, it's because she didn't listen. Anyway, I'm going to bed now..good night," she said softly, but he stood in her way. "Please let me go to bed."

"You keep forgetting that you don't go anywhere unless I dismiss you." Azadeh wanted to roll her eyes, but didn't.

"Alright, MAY I got to bed now?" He stepped to the side and let her pass. She walked up the stairs mumbling to herself about how stupid the games were. There was someone watching her...she could feel it. When Azadeh looked up...there was Draco, standing in his bedroom doorway, crossing his arms and leaning against the frame.

"Wanted to make sure he didn't blame you," he nodded and then closed the door.  
Lucius was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling and thinking about her. His lust was driving him mad, but so far he'd been able to contain it...though he almost lost control while they were in the cellar, wanting her so badly underneath him. He knew better though, so far he'd managed to terrorize her and that was not the best way to win her affections. 'I can't help it, I lose control of everything when she's near me...dammit.' It was only one day...she'd only been there one day, how in the hell was he supposed to contain himself around her? He could take advantage of the women the dark lord had reserved for his Death Eaters, but it wouldn't matter...it was HER, it wasn't just sexual frustration...but he had to do something before he outright attacked the girl. 'What am i thinking anyway? I paid for her, she should come to me when I ASK!' It's not what he wanted anymore, she challenged him and it drove him mad, got under his skin. Draco was wrong when he saw the so-called 'muderous look' in his eyes, it wasn't that at all...it was lust, sheer lust driven. However he did mangage to control himself after a few minutes.  
Draco laid in bed, hearing the music again made him happy, she played so well. His father was right to guess he wasn't asleep, but he wanted to feel her...Azadeh was kind and warm, with unique features, she wasn't afraid to challenge his father. This evening, he was afraid for her, he didn't want his father to hurt the girl...bloody hell, she was gorgeous..., she would surely produce beautiful children, she was strong, not like the other pure-bloods who were cold and not nearly as beautiful as the half-blood Shaman. Maybe if he played nice, he could ask for her hand. ...

The next morning Lucius paced the floor, he had the day off and it was already 8:30 a.m. and she wasn't up, but she didn't go to bed until 1 a.m. He never really slept much, he'd always been that way. Draco came downstairs for breafast, "she's still asleep?" He seemed disappointed, he wanted to see her first thing in the morning, it would make the rest of his day.

"Not for long," Lucius marched up the stairs and walked into her room, she had learned NOT to lock the door her first day here. There she was, sleeping silenty, her nightgown had fallen off her shoulders because it was a tad too big for her, and her hair laid out on the pillows- his breath hitched. Lucius had a death grip on the door, but calmed himself again...he was giving himself one month before he would take her, one month to make her trust him, get her used to him. He came up to her, "Azadeh, wake up please." She blinked her eyes open and looked up, moving her hair behind her ears.

"What time is it?" did she sleep late, she always slept late..

"8:30, get up and dressed, we're going out to Diagon Alley. I'm going to show you how to run errands for me when I need you to," he immediately left, briskly walking down the stairs to go eat breakfast.

She dressed and ate, but this time she wore flats which were not his idea but his son's, he'd have to take her aside and teach her how to walk right in heels sooner or later. He had a cloak made for her with the Malfoy symbol so she could go out and get what she needed and not be questioned who she was and why her wizard escort wasn't with her. Lucius showed her diagon alley, where to get everything like groceries, stocks of herbs and remedies, potions and then he showed her knockturn alley...she automatically stopped at the entrance. "Come on girl, there is nothing to fear!" Azadeh still stood there but Lucius grabbed her and dragged her into a shop, "here is where I get some of my things...you will come here from time to time..." She looked around the room at some aweful things...this place was horrible and she slowly started to back up, the energy of the place made her sick, physically sick. "Where are you going?" She stopped...but when the man approached, the shop keeper...his stringy hair and crooked smiled and when he touched her, she saw all these aweful things he helped do, this place, brought out her sensitivity...and she ran out the door and down the WRONG WAY..Lucius ran after her, "AZADEH!"

This alley was bad enough, she would be protected as long as she had her cape on, but going down any further was not recommended and only a few like himself could go down this way and not be harmed, and the fact that she was a beautiful woman would not help her chances on that end. She ran, but as she ran..the alley seemed to get darker and then her fear started to truly kick in...she turned back, only now she felt lost...'what did I do..you IDIOT! You always do this!' Should she stay here? THere were these strange people staring at her...dirty, greedy looking...this wasn't good for her. She backed up and would fight if she had to...she ran into something hard and as Azadeh turned around, she prayed it was Lucius...it wasn't. She came across a man who was wearing a green cloak, his face partly covered, she could tell he was handsome. "WHY are you here?" he asked.

"I...I got lost."

"You shouldn't be down this far," he looked at her cloak.., "Yes, I remember you, you're the one that Lucius won?"

"Y...yes?"

"You know, I bid on you too, but lost...didn't get to see you close up, you're even prettier in person," he reached out and touched her face, but Azadeh backed up. "Please don't back away." His voice was so familiar but she couldn't place it...

"AZADEH!" she jumped, Lucius had found her. "Why did you take off!"

"I'm sorry, that man scared me, I saw things..."

He grabbed her arm and she winced, "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! If you go too far, not even the CLOAK will protect you!"

"Calm down, Lucius, no need to man-handle the girl. Sometimes Seers can't control their reactions to things..."

"I'll politely ASK you not tell me how to handle my property!" Lucius snapped. "Now, let's go..."

"Aren't you going to thank me for watching her?" he jested.

Lucius twirled around, "THANK...YOU."

"No problem, you may leave her in my hands at any time.." 


	4. Party Favor

Chapter 4

Lucius scolded Azadeh all the way home, eventually she tuned him out because she was tired of hearing about it. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!" Lucius snapped, he was worried about her. She could have been hurt and when you pay as much as he did for something, you did not care to lose it.

"Yes, I get it!" she snapped back, he only growled, threatening to punish her, she glared back and then looked outside the window.

When they got home he sat her down, "Azadeh, tonight there is to be a party and you are to dress accordingly, a dress will be waiting for you. I will expect good manners and do not be rude to my guests. However, if any other man DARES get a little too close...please tell me." She nodded. "Good, now go upstairs and get some rest please, Mingle will wake you when it's time to get ready."

Azadeh went upstairs, she actually was tired and as promised, there was a corset style gown, made of an irredescent purple and black material and flats...it was so pretty. She kicked off her shoes and laid down, falling asleep instantly. It felt like she just shut her eyes when she heard Mingle wake her up, "miss? Miss, it's time to get ready?"

"Oh, okay..I'm up," Azadeh went and brushed her teeth, then started to dress, when she was finished, she looked in the bathroom mirror. "OH. WOW." The corset dress was doing it's job, she didn't think they could be that round or...that high. She tried bringing her shoulders foward to make them look slightly smaller but it wasn't working. "Okay...makeup...makeup...surely he bought makeup."

"Ahem." Something was making a noise, Azadeh turned around. "AHEM!" No one was there. "HELLO, right in front of you!" It was the mirror, she nearly had a heart attack. She forgot that most wizarding households had talking mirrors.

"Oh. I'm sorry..."

"I AM the one that will help you with your makeup and hair," the mirror chided.

"Were you here the whole time I was like, taking a bath?" Azadeh blushed.

"Oh PLEASE. You aren't the only one I've seen naked!"

Her jaw dropped, "You..I, what?"

"Oh drop it, I'm a mirror! Anyway, all you do is put your face in me and I do everything, your eyebrows...which by the way, do need to be trimmed, and makeup. Then, you turn around and I do your hair according to your dress. Alright, now just lean in..that's right.."

Azadeh could feel her face being touched, her eyebrows being plucked, her lips being caressed...and it was the wierdest feeling she'd ever experienced. After a few moments, it was time for her hair, she felt her head being pulled back and messed with...again, one of the wierdest feelings she'd ever had. But when the mirror was done, when Azadeh looked at herself, she couldn't believe how pretty she looked..."oh, I do look very pretty...thank you." Her makeup was light but exentuated all her features, making her look even mor exotic, then her hair was pinned back in curly tendrils which was just amazing considering her hair couldn't hold a curl to save her life, but nothing like magic.

"Well, it wasn't HARD, you don't exactly need much. Now, have a good time."

"Okay. Thank you." Azadeh left feeling sort of pretty, she was scared though. She'd never been to a party like this, didn't know what things to talk about or how to act, much less how to do any dances. Would she be forced to just stand there and look like a pretty doll...the pretty doll that Lucius bought? All these thoughts ran through her head as she desended the staircase and finally on the floor, guests were starting to arrive and being greeted by Draco, who stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her, his jaw dropped...and so did the man's who was being greeted.

Draco shook himself out of it when she was asking him something but he wasn't quite hearing it, "I'm sorry, what?"

"I said, do I look alright?"

"Yes...yes, very much," he was smirking like an idiot. "My father wants you to meet him in his den for a...minute."

"Ok," she walked off to Lucius's den where he was waiting, still looking at a paper when she knocked, which he nearly dropped when he saw her. "Um, do I look alright?" Lucius tried to say something and he finally cleared his throat.

"Yes. You look very nice...but you ARE missing something."

"What? I don't think anything else came with the dress," Azadeh looked around it.

Lucius took out a small jewelry box and pulled out a beautiful amethyst necklace and put it around her neck. "I bought that for you when you were alseep."

"I...th..thank you, that was very kind of you," she didn't know what to make of it. At one point, he could be extremely cruel, he was a murderer, but at the same time, he could be very kind...it was like being with a schitzophrenic.

Soon, he was touching her face and brought it up to his, Lucius bent down and captured her lips and it was clear...she was inexperienced in that area as well. He took her in his arms and made it deeper, more passionate. Azadeh's mind was reeling...she didn't know how to react to this, this was her capture...her kidnapper, still, he kissed very nice, yet... She tried to pull away but he actually growled and held her tighter. Opening her eyes, his was staring down at her, narrowing...a warning not to do that again, they closed again and this time, her mouth was being forced open with his tongue.

Azadeh was relieved to hear someone knocking on the den door, while Lucius growled again, holding Azadeh greedily to him, "WHAT is it!"

"YOUR GUESTS are here?" Draco said snidely.

Lucius cocked his eyebrow, "Fine, we will be there in a minute." Draco turned heel and left, scowling. Perhaps it was a good thing his son interrupted, a few moments longer and he would have locked the den door, then transfigured the couch into a bed. He noticed Azadeh was flustered and he finally let her go, her makeup was still normal and looked beautiful...like he hadn't touched her at all. "We'd better go," he purred. She nodded her head and slid out from him, straightening her dress a bit and took his arm.

Lucius greeted his guests and introduced her as 'his companion'. All the men kissed her hand, she smiled. 'Ok, smiling like a ninny...check,' she thought. Until a man came, he had a mask, a half mask that went around his nose and across his cheeks, clearly made for his face, with the Death Eater's symbol in the middle of the forehead. He took her hand and held it far too long and kissed it far too long for Lucius's taste. "It's good to see you again," it was HIM, 'the Chosen'... "Hopefully, Lucius will allow me to dance with you?"

"Certainly," Lucius growled.  
The party was in full swing, but Lucius kept a close eye on Azadeh, who was drawing a great deal of attention and he could tell she wasn't used to it. Still, she charmed everyone, to the women who had the bracelets...the pure-breds wouldn't speak to her, to the men, who kept bringing her drinks, which Lucius was careful to watch as well. But then his alarm was raised when HE came up to Azadeh, took the drink out of her hand, gave it to someone to hold and led her to dance.  
"I finally get to dance with you," he said. He felt so familiar but Azadeh said nothing. Holding her close, almost hugging her, whispering in her ear. "I'm going to find a way to steal you from Lucius, Azadeh. I know you...from somewhere, and I'm going to find out. But for now, just know I'm going to take you away from him...you'll belong to me. It was my own fault, not saving enough...spending it on frivolous things, meaningless women...you are the only woman I want in my house...permanently. And what I want. I get." He then pulled her in front of a crowd where Lucius couldn't see and started kissing her neck, no one was paying attention. He moved to her lips and devoured them, casting a 'obscure charm', one that made what he was doing, unnoticeable so he wouldn't be interrupted. Azadeh tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her and growled, "you're not getting away."

Finally, she managed to pull away and nearly ran out of the room. His animal instincts were in full swing and he was about to chase after her when Lucius stepped in front of him, "GOING somewhere?"

"I just wanted to see what upset Azadeh."

"I WILL see what has upset Azadeh, you just enjoy the party...PLENTY of pretty young ladies here," Lucius growled. He smiled then turned, 'the only pretty young lady I'm interested in, is the one that left the room'  
The party was almost over with anyway, people trickling out now. She went upstairs and quickly got undressed, she felt sexually harrassed...by TWO men none the less, Draco was the only one that was decent to her. Then she took off her makeup and undid her hair, brushing it through...feeling almost violated. Azadeh gently placed the necklace she was given in a nice little jewelry box, but soon a knock came to the door and then Lucius stepped through.

He wasn't happy that she had changed so quickly, the guests were still leaving and some had asked where she'd gone. But, before he could say anything. "I'm sorry I left early, I just wan't feeling well, I guess I was overwhelmed by all the energy."

"It was more than that...," Lucius stated. "He came after you..WHAT happened?"

"I told you, I was just overwhelmed with energy and I guess it bothered him that I left so quickly," she stated back. 'Why am I protecting him...?' she thought.

"Indeed," She was lying, but he left it. "Well, I am going with some friends to attend to business. Everyone has left so you are free to roam around in your night clothes, DON'T open the door for anyone without Draco present, please." Azadeh nodded and Lucius left, but not before kissing her on the forehead. She went downstairs to play the piano, paying no mind to the light in the den, assuming either he'd left it on or Draco was in there reading.  
But everyone had NOT left. Draco and 'the Chosen' were having a drink together. He had a plan and he knew Draco well, couldn't hold his liquor...it was then they heard the piano.

"Uh, listen to her...doesn't she play beautifully? When I first saw her...I thought, maybe my father bought her for me...no, that would be TOO kind. Didn't even TELL me that someone like her was up for auction, I may not be a Death Eater, but I am a SON of one."

"Here, here!" he said, she was in the next room...if he could get this idiot to pass out...

"Did you see how she looked, my GOD! He's fourty-seven, he needs to find someone his own age and leave girls like her to young bucks like us, who won't leave her widowed at fifty or something. Speaking of which, did you know her kind practically NEVER age, when they get to be my father's age, they look like they're twenty...I thought she was fifteen when he brought her home! Still...maybe I'll get lucky and he'll let me marry her," finally Draco was dozing off.  
Azadeh paid no mind, but when she heard the door open and looked up, there he stood. She immediately stood up, "oh, I'm sorry...I thought everyone had left, I'll be going." He stood in her way. "Please excuse me."

"We need to talk."

"I think you said everything you wanted to say to me, please, Lucius will be home soon."

He put his arms around her, "do you not feel a closeness to me as I do you, I know you feel it...why do you think I bid on you? I've never bidded on a woman. We have concubines, you know...we don't have to, still, when I saw your picture...I knew."

"Knew?"

"You were the one for me."

"Funny, Lucius feels the same way," Azadeh said nervously.

"No, you're a possession, a pretty thing he's found to recapture his youth..."

"Look, I need to go," she tried to leave but he grabbed her from behind, placing his one hand around her neck and tilting it so he could kiss it, and the other around her waist, trapping her arms.

"I warn you, I am much more deadly than Lucius."

"Please, don't be stupid...he'll be home soon, you wouldn't be that stupid?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he would," a voice drawled. It was Lucius. "LET her go, because if you don't...I can assure you I can draw faster than you, and if we lose our wands, I can assure you, I will break your neck before you blink..." He only smiled and let her go, Lucius grabbed her hand and put her behind him, "Now, GET OUT!" He left. Lucius turned his attention to Azadeh.

"What was HE doing here! Where is my SON?"

"I guess the den, but I didn't know anyone else was here..."

"GET to your room!" Azadeh left immediately.  
Draco felt someone grab him by the scruff of his neck and realized it was his father, "what?"

"WHAT! Do you even REALIZE what happened. YOU LEFT HER ALONE WITH ANOTHER MAN...WITH HIM! WHICH he decided to TAKE ADAVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION! YOU'RE LUCKY HE DIDN'T RAPE HER!" Lucius dragged Draco up the stairs, not caring if he couldn't stand up, and he didn't care when he nearly rammed his head into the bedroom door. He threw Draco on his bed..."SLEEP IT OFF!" and the door slammed. Draco started to tear slightly...he hadn't realized he was being played and he should have known better.  
She heard the commotion, wondering if she should pretend like she was sleeping...doubting that would work anyway. Soon, the footsteps came to her room and the door swung open, and Azadeh jumped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT BACK!" She tried to answer but he cut her off. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN HARMED, he's very PERSUASIVE! AND HE'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET WHAT HE WANTS! Aren't you going to say anything!"

"I don't know...are you done yelling at me?" Lucius stopped for a moment. "You're always so angry, Lucius...why?"

"Because that's the way I AM!"

Azadeh got off her bed and came up to him, looking up, she took her hand and traced his brow, "you need to relax, it's not good for you to be angry all the time." She focused on his mind, causing him to relax, Lucius felt this wave of euphoria sweep over him, his body started to go limp, but then he jerked himself out of it and grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing to me?" he hissed.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to relax you..it's a meditation." Lucius noticed they were in HER room. In one movement, he threw her over his shoulder and took her to his room instead. "Wait, I said I wasn't trying to hurt you! Where are you taking me!"

He brought her to his room and put her down, "you may go ahead with the meditation, but there are protective charms all over this room...be leary, if you go too far." Azadeh noticed how everything was black, the sheets, chairs and desk.

"No. You wouldn't trust me, would you? But I guess in your line of work, one doesn't really have that option." Lucius quirked his eyebrow. Again she did the meditation and as she worked, his hands went around her waist and held her close. The charms only worked if he felt threatened, but he didn't, not at this point. Soon, he was half asleep and she led him to his side of the bed, removing his shirt, blushing when she noticed his chisled body. Quickly she got his night shirt on, but left his pants alone and laid him down.

Azadeh then went to let herself out...but the door was locked, "DAMMIT." So, she went to the other side of the bed and laid there on top of the covers and fell asleep.  
The next morning Lucius woke up fully rested and relaxed, something he hadn't felt in a while. He felt movement by him and there she was, curled up in a ball, Azadeh, who was shivering because she was laying on top of the covers. When he looked down he noticed he had his night shirt on but his dress pants weren't off, he grinned, she was afraid to do the pants. Lucius scooted over and put his arms around her, she moved over to the warmth and turned over, nuzzling his neck which was driving him crazy. He wanted to be careful...being a morning man and her in his bed, was getting tempting.

Azadeh blinked open her eyes and found she was staring into the a black silk cladded chest, looked up and tried to jolt out of Lucius's arms, but he didn't let her. "Good...good morning," she said nervously.

"Good morning," he purred. "Azadeh, why do I still have my dress pants on but not my shirt?"

"I..well, I just...you're bigger than me and I had a hard time...doing that, plus..just I've never...er, removed a man's pants before...don't know you that well?"

"And the reason why you're in my bedroom?" he knew why, but this was fun.

"Well, I tried to get out..but the doors wouldn't let me out."

"No, they wouldn't, protective charms...remember?"

"Oh. Right," she looked up at him and he looked down at her. Lucius slightly caressed her lips with his, letting her know he wanted to kiss. Azadeh let him, and he was like a hungry man that hadn't eaten in days, devoring her lips and neck. He wanted to give her more time to get used to him, but why, he bought her, why would he...others didn't? No, she was special, that's why...she made him feel things he'd never had.

Azadeh was enjoying this, she was in a word 'making out' with a very handsome man, still her body wanted more...she understood what it was, but she was also very frightened. Lucius was responding and started to shift his body on top of hers, he was getting lost in his wants, but sensed she was becoming frightened and almost locked his hold so she couldn't get away. Suddenly, the alarm went off and Lucius threw it against the wall, growling. He HAD to be at work. Azadeh was slightly grateful, she wasn't ready...and he frightened her.

FInally she was let go, only for him to chuckle at her when she practically ran out of the room. 


	5. Conflict

Chapter 5

Lucius met them downstairs at breakfast, Draco not looking very well. "You okay?" Azadeh asked kindly. "I can mix you a herbal tea that will subside the effects of the.."

"HE will not be taking anything, he's going to SUFFER for his stupidity last night," Lucius growled.

"Well, at LEAST one of us looks like he got a good night's sleep," Draco huffed. Lucius looked confused for a second. "You look rested...," then Draco shot a glare at Azadeh which caused her to jump.

"WHAT was that look for!" Lucius growled again. "What her and I possibly did last night would be none of your busiiness, I believe."

"Right then!" Draco stood up and walked out of the room and out the door to work. Azadeh placed her head in her hands in exasperation.

"Azadeh, I need you to go to Diagon Alley and fetch a few things for me, here is a list and you may buy whatever you need, though please don't buy out half the clothing stores like my dear deceased wife did. All you have to do, is tell them to put it on the Malfoy account and it will be billed to me. The cloak you'll be wearing will be identification enough." With that, he got up and left...not even a 'thank you' for helping him sleep last night. She sighed in frustration, but got up to go to Diagon Alley, taking the carriage.

She was let out and told the driver 'thank you', he was shocked at this but then smiled, almost grateful that she acknowledged his presence. 'Good grief, he really does a number on his servants, doesn't he?' she thought to herself. Azadeh continued to get some of the herbs he needed, new dress robes that were to be picked up today, and a few books. She noticed that when she waited in line, she seemed to be rushed to the front, but insisted on waiting because other people were there first, this confused a lot of them. But there was someone following her, the cloaked man with his hood over his eyes.

He'd spotted her getting herbs, people rushing out of his way. He wanted to laugh as she stood in line, just waiting, confusing people, allowing them to go first, opening doors for elderly people as they looked at her in utter amazement while staring at the symbol on her cloak. Soon, he came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "it's because you belong to a Death Eater." Azadeh shivered in slight pleasure, then she recognized the voice and turned around, "It's because you belong to a Death Eater, that's why you don't have to wait in line."

"Wha...but..," it was like she suddenly became mute, he made her so nervous, it was like she lost all her facilties. He raised his eyebrows waiting for her to form a sentence. "What..what are you doing here?"

"I'm patrolling and I happened to see you."

Azadeh grabbed the books, "well, you've seen me, good day." He continued to walk with her, people getting out of his way as if he would kill them at any moment. She turned to him again, "I don't need an escort, I'm fine!" He kept following her. "Look, do you want me to get some supplies for you? Just give me a list and I'll be you're little errand girl for today!"

"I'd rather you be my girl in general," he smirked.

She lowered her eyes, "oh good grief."

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice, slightly cool but it wasn't Lucius, it was Draco, "Azadeh...? Good to see you, let me carry those books for you...you need to bring Mingle with you next time, he can hover this stuff. Come, I'm going to lunch, join me?" She nodded. In Draco's mind he was rescuing her, in 'the chosen's' mind, he wanted to kill Draco and curse him into oblivion for being a nuissance. "See you later," Draco nodded in his direction and left with Azadeh. He had his wand gripped hard and his jaw clenched.

Azadeh sat down with Draco, inside, she was very sad. She walked away but her heart was breaking at the same time, but she could't, she wouldn't care for a man who was the so-called 'right hand of Voldemort'. Azadeh could only hope that her father was trying to find a way to rescue her, but the bracelets were almost impossible to get rid of, and the wearer could suffer greatly if they were attempted to be removed AND they could track her with it. She bit her lip as she turned her back on HIM, only wanting to cry... "Azadeh?" she snapped back to reality. "What would like to eat?"

"Oh...you can pick for me, I don't really know."

"Good, I like to do that for a woman," Draco looked just like his father then, an arrogant smile that screamed 'Malfoy'. After he orderd for both of them he looked at her seriously. "Azadeh, I don't mean to be...sound, not like it's any of my business but have you...?"

"No, your father and I didn't do anything...I just helped him sleep through a meditation practice, that's all. It clears the mind... He probably said it that way in order to wined you up because he was mad."

"Why would I care?" he huffed a looked away. Azadeh only sighed and looked out the window. 'The Chosen' was hidden, following them, he'd gotten very good at it. He overheard it, last night...it sounded like Draco was concerned they had DONE something, which he frowned at. He wouldn't have said that, he most likely would have tried to kill Lucius for the attempt. 'Spoiled git, doesn't even know how to fight for what he wants!' he thought.

Their food arrived but Azadeh only picked at it, seeing 'the right hand' again only made her lose her appetie. Draco apologized for being snippy with her, his head just hurt but she excused herself and thanked him for the meal, he only pouted after she left. 'the right hand' shook his head at the brat, 'Had everything handed to you...so much so, you don't know how to after anything you want, you even expected DADDY to give you her as well. Your job, your schooling, everything handed to you...BAFOON!'

He continued to watch her, she rushed the streets trying to get back to the carriage while carrying her packages by herself. Suddenly she ran into someone and was knocked backwards, Azadeh apologized and scrambled to get her packages. "NO, MISS, it was my fault entirely!" The man looked horrified when he saw the cloak around her and then begged her not to tell Mr. Malfoy that he'd knocked her over.

"WHAT? You didn't do anything wrong, I ran into you! It's okay...I don't own the streets or you," Azadeh huffed. "Are you okay?" The man looked at her in amazement and nodded. "Well, good day to you then." She marched off and wanted to cry...all these people harmed because of one man, fearing for their lives constantly, no freedom, no say. She felt like she would suffocate if she didn't get out of theire, and finally she made it to the carriage and driver helped her with thepackages then left.

After she got home and put the packages away, Azadeh threw the cloak across her bedroom, so angry at all the supposed 'respect' it was to give her. Azadeh had to get out, she knew there were stables, she could help, but most likely everything was cleaned by magic...she didn't care, she'd brush the the horses or ride them, whatever, but something...

She looked through all her things, refinery...nothing but refinery...she roughly looked through everything angrily. "NOTHING BUT STUPID DRESS UP CLOTHING TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A DAMNED DOLL! I don't need all this lavish crap! This is all materialistic bullshit! An illusion to hide the ugliness that's within everything here!" Finally, after calming down, she saw her old clothes, the jeans and large shirt she wore. "I thought that..?" Azadeh didn't question, she took her dress off and freed her hair from intricate hairstyle it was in and put on her 'boy clothes'. Running outside, she headed for the stables and found the horses, a servant looked suprised.

"MADAM! You...you shouldn't be out here, you can't help us like this!" He tried to stop her but she kept going, and he wouldn't dare lay a hand on her.

"I just want to ride and brush the horses, that's all." He sighed, he'd be punished for sure, and the fact she wasn't dressed right...Lucius would have his head. "I'm not going to get YOU into trouble, if he gets angry, let it be at me, I'll take it." Azadeh brushed the horses and rode them, she even fed them carrots, which the horse loved. It had become dusk and she hadn't realized it, Lucius Malfoy came home and when he found her in the stables with the horses, and in her 'boy clothes', he was infuriated.

"WHO LET HER DO THIS!" he roared like a lion. The servants coward but she stepped in front of them.

"Don't blame them, I did it, I told them that I wanted to do it and you know they wouldn't stop me because of their fear of you. So if you want to punish anyone, then punish me," Azadeh stood their calm, the servants suprised.

Lucius grabbed her by the back of the neck, "GET INSIDE THE HOUSE!" She was dragged forward, the male servant looked concerned but there was nothing he could do. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUNNING AROUND LIKE SOME...SOME PEASANT!"

"Because I just wanted to ride the horses, that's all...STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Azadeh yelled.

"Hurting you? Trust me, this isn't even close to what I COULD DO!" he hissed. They went up to her room and he thrusted her forward. "You're going to take a bath and get that SMELL off of you!"

"FINE...but I wish you would stop trying to make me into something I'm not!"

"What...a lady?" Lucius glared back as did she.

"NO, into a DOLL, just some mindless, mealy-mouthed, ninny who doesn't think for herself. I didn't go out there today to get you mad, I went out there today because I needed to be around nature, it's who I am and THAT part will NEVER change," she hissed back.

Lucius drew out his wand, "I should kill you and be DONE with it!" Azadeh just stood there, didn't flinch, didn't move and looked him straight in the eye.

"It's so easy for you, isn't it? Rather than have the courage to except someone who is different, you discard them like they're nothing. But, I guess when you've done it enough...you don't think about it...so, go ahead...," Azadeh walked forward and pressed his wand over her heart. "Go ahead...I'm a half-blood Shaman, my life isn't worth a damn, remember?" She stood there eyes were forming tears, ready to take the blow. Lucius just stood there and then lowered his wand, putting it back in his staff.

Suddenly, and without warning, he came at her, carrying her at high speed, thrusting her back against the wall and started to kiss her hard on the mouth. Azadeh's hands were up as if this was some kind of attack. He pressed his body against hers, hard enough so she wouldn't slip, putting one knee between her legs and forcing them apart and pushing her thighs up so he was firmly between them. Her mind was panicking, trying to think of some way to stop this. His kisses were hard on her neck, cheek, and mouth, finally Lucius tore open her shirt and sighed at the sight of her body, then kissed her chest, Azadeh squeaked as he did this. She wasn't ready for this, this isn't what she wanted, or the way she wanted it. Her mind went to Harry, wanting her frist time to be with him...but that wouldn't happen, not now. 'Please Creator, help out of this!'

Draco came home, "HEY! Anyone home! Azadeh...wanted to make sure you came home alright!"

Lucius stopped, turned his head, and glared at the door as if it was his worst enemy. Then he looked back at Azadeh, her face nervous and bewildered. A smile of malicious glee ran across his face, "we'll finish this very soon." Lucius left her standing there feeling ashamed, cluching her shirt together with her hands and looking away. After the door shut, she ran to the bathroom and threw up, and then cried in the shower. Mingle came up and told her dinner was ready, but she told Mingle to tell Lucius she wasn't hungry. Suprisingly, he didn't shout, but continued eating dinner. Draco looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"What is it, Draco?"

"The fact that you aren't demanding she be down here, I wish you would in a way, she hasn't really been eating much if you haven't noticed, she's been picking at her food." Lucius sat thoughtful for a second. "She's gotten thinner...by the way, or perhaps you were too busy yelling at her for riding the horses this afternoon to notice." Lucius narrowed his eyes and his son did the same.

"Fine. Bring her dinner and MAKE SURE she eats ALL of it," he snapped.

"WHY don't you do it?"

"I have business to attend to."

"Of course...father," Draco said fairly sarcastically, which earned him a slap upside the head. Draco knew he was a failure in his father's eyes and could care less, and was happy he was left alone with Azadeh. He brought up her food instead of having Mingle do it and he knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Draco opened it anyway, knowing it wouldn't be locked. There she was in a beautiful dress with her hair nicely brushed, but she didn't look at him. "I've brought you something to eat."

"Thank you, Draco, but I'm really not hungry."

"Doesn't matter, you have to eat, you barely touched your breakfast or lunch...and if you don't, I'll have to force feed you, you've been losing weight and you're gettng too thin. But before all that...what happened?"

"You already know what happened."

"I know what happened when he came home, I don't know what happened when he came out of your bedroom, what did he do?" Azadeh was hesitant at first, then she told him everything, down to when he forced himself on her but was disrupted when Draco came home.

Draco clenched his jaw, he was furious with his father...she was...inexperienced and he had no right to just TAKE her like that, knowing she wasn't used to it. He made up his mind, he was going to ask his father to marry her, his father didn't LOVE her, he knew nothing of love...and if his father wouldn't give her to him, he'd go to 'the chosen' and figure out another way...it may be the stupidest thing on earth he could do, considering he knew 'the chosen' was looking for a reason to take her away from Lucius, but it would be better before his father ended up killing her like he almost did tonight.

But for now he had her eat, she felt better telling someone instead of feeling trapped, again Draco's need to have idle converstaion instead of silence ensued, a traiit of his mother's. "Do you know if my father is taking you to the Wizard's ball next week?" Azadeh shook her head. "If my father doesn't go, I'd like to take you...would that be alright?" She smiled. "Do you know how to do any of the waltzes?" She shook her head shyly. "Here, I'll teach you...," Draco held out his hand and taught her how to do some of the waltzes, she was clumsy at first, but then got the hang of it, they laughed a little bit when she tried it with the heeled boots on. Draco found the problem, she wasn't tying them tight enough and they felt better when he did. Soon she was walking down the stairs with them and then they were waltzing by the staircase.

Then there was a bang, a sound of a door being slammed open. They both jumped and when Draco saw his father with his narrowed eyes and cold stare, he instinctively put Azadeh behind him. Lucius jutted his jaw forward as if he was trying to control his temper and then shut the door. "I SEE you two have been getting to KNOW each other?"

"I've been teaching her to dance, for the ball next week?" Draco said innocently as possible, protecting Azadeh from anything that would provoke his father.

"Indeed."

Azadeh came out from behind Draco, with his reluctance, "he taught me to walk in the heeled boots that you like, I think I was partly tying them wrong..."

"Indeed," Lucius was still jutting his jaw, he chest slightly heaving.

Then Azadeh walked forward, "you see, I can walk better in them now?" She touched Lucius's chest and he calmed down...she managed to calm his beast. Draco didn't like it but he knew why she did it, Lucius was jealous, insanely jealous and she knew it. Azadeh had this terrible feeling that if she didn't do something, he was going to hurt Draco, after all, he was standing in front of her, blocking her from Lucius and someone like that...you didn't block from anything he wanted or felt he owned. Lucius put one arm around her waist and nodded towards the stairs, suggesting his son go to his room. Draco did it reluctantly, but he did it.

Lucius took off his cloak and had on his usual black vest and shirt, he would be incredibly handsome if he wasn't so cruel. "So, my son has taught you to waltz?"

"Some of the dances."

"Well then, let's see how you do..no doubt I'll have to correct some of your steps," Lucius waltzed with her, a few times he had to stop and correct some of steps, but over all she did well. Then he started to dance with her very slow, holding her tight against him, looking down at her, he held her chin up. ",...I know I was too rough with you earlier. This evening was something i didn't plan..you stood up to me and I found it...appealing and in my haste, I perhaps scared you. But at least you know how I can truly be in...that arena, so don't be suprised if it happens again." It was the closest thing to an apology she was going to get. "You're also going to stay in my room with me tonight and you wil perform that meditation on me...now, please get ready."

He thankfuly put on his night clothes first, again she did the meditation and again he fell asleep with no problems. Azadeh slept under the covers as well, though still on the other side of the bed, near the edge. 


	6. Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter 6 

Draco was pacing outside his father's den, wanting courage to ask him. He knew the answer he would most like get, but he had to try. Finally, his hand knocked on the door, "Father?"

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius was actually in a calm mood tonight, most likely because Azadeh's meditations.

"I need to talk with you about something important...I'd like to take someone to the wizard's ball."

Lucius was confused, "why do you need my permission?"

"Because I'd like to take Azadeh." Silence. Lucius looked at him as if he'd gone insane, but then looked amused.

"Draco, does it occur to you who bought her?"

"Yes, but I thought you were going to take the pure-blood, 'Andrea' or something, I overheard it, so I thought that I'd like to take Azadeh."

"I'm not taking Andrea, I'm taking Azadeh."

"Do you love Azadeh?" Draco asked him honestly.

"Love?"

"Yes, do you love her...because if not, I would like to marry her," Draco stood still when his father broke his quill in half, Draco couldn't believe he just blurted it out like that.

"WHAT did you say?"

"I asked if...I WANT to marry Azadeh," Draco stood his ground, though he wasn't exactly sure if he should run for his life or not.

"Get out of my den," Lucius hissed.

"Father...do you love her? If not, I want to marry her."

"GET. OUT. OF. MY. DEN!"

Draco left, saddened...but he wondered if he should go to 'the chosen' now? No, his father was calm now, Azadeh didn't seem to be in any danger.

...  
Lucius took shot after shot of fire whiskey, thinking about his son's request, his question of whether or not he loved Azadeh. She was stubborn, hard to train, unrefined, undsicaplined, but some would inturpret that as being kind, considerate, loving, willing to stand up for others...even at the cost of herself, talented, spiritually powerful, and above all...beautiful. One time he had asked her as to why she never bought anything for herself when she went out to do errands for him, she simply said, "I'm already provided for, I don't need all these material possessions to make me happy, but thank you for the consideration." Dammit! Who talks like that...who acts like that! A centered person...a person who has helped him sleep for the past few weeks to where everyone is telling him how much better he looks, a woman he has not even bothered to take for some reason, why would he care if she is used to him or not? It could be the meditation, but he could take her any time before that. Lucius turned off the light in his den and sat there in the dark, thinking to himself.

...  
Azadeh was glad to be in her own bed, but it was too early for her again, she had gotten used to Lucius's sleeping patters of going to bed fairly late, but tonight before the ball, he wanted her to get some rest and he hadn't told her to stay in his bedroom. She figured he was asleep and so she snuck downstairs, there was no light on in his den. It was safe, she could play the piano and she did...Chopin this time.

...  
There was the music again, he told her to stay in her room and get some rest...he wanted her fresh and have her hair and other beauty treatments done, not that she needed them. The music she played haunted him, the fire whisky completely kicking in now...he was drunk...very drunk.  
Azadeh played on with no knowledge that she was being watched until he slammed his hand down on the piano keys, which made her jump about five feet in the air. She looked at him and immediately knew he was drunk, the glassy eyes and breath. Putting her hand to her nose, "you're drunk!"

"Very good, and may I ask WHY you're up?"

"Couldn't sleep, but I will go now," she tried to get up, only he pushed her back down.

"Oh, no, no...no, we're having a little talk." She sat still, not wanting to provoke him. "Did you know my SON asked for your hand in marriage?" Azadeh shook her head. "No? Tonight he asked me...ME! Then he asked me if I loved you, personally, love makes you weak! Don't you think so?" She shook her head. "NO? Then you are a FOOL! But aren't you always? You stand up for those who are weak, you are just SO considerate of everyone else...and what has it gotten you? NOTHING!" She jumped. "Do they come to your aid when you're in trouble, when you stand up for them? I believe NOT! So why do you do it then?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Azadeh said softly. "You shouldn't do the right thing just because you think you'll be rewarded for it, whether it be spiritually or material gain, you should do it because it is what you believe in."

"Well isn't that sweet," Lucius hissed. "Always sweet, always considerate...someone like me will crush you! Is that what you want?" She didn't answer. He put his hands through her hair, "I could break you in half, you're pretty delicate frame!" Lucius took the sides of her robe and the straps of her nightgown and pulled them down, nearly exposing her chest. Tears started for in Azadeh's eyes, 'not again...please, not again!' She put her face in her hands, this wasn't fair, she couldn't fight back because of the damned bracelet! Lucius started feel remorse for what he was doing and the shook himself out of it, "YOU make me weak! Everything about you...and do you know what I do with my weaknesses, I conquer them." He practically picked her up by her shoulders, twirling her around...

"Please Lucius, not like this...not while you're drunk," she sobbed.

"Yes...did you actually think I'd be gentle? Even if I were sober, you would be yielding to me."

"Please stop," Azadeh looked at him with her big brown eyes, he started to let go and placing her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat rapidly going. Lucius petted her hair, then tilted her head, forcing his mouth on her's, she could taste the liquor and it was disgusting...she tried to pull away but couldn't. So this was how it was going to happen? Losing her virginity to a drunken man, a good looking drunken man who had a body like a God, and who was appearently endowed like a horse from what she could tell...but the situation was wrong, it was horrifying.

Finally, she started fighting him, "I'm not ready!" Azadeh started sobbing.

"STUPIFY!" Lucius fell to the ground, it was Draco who ran to her side. "Are you alright?" She nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged her shoulders. "I couldn't let him do that to you...practically rape you while was...DRUNK," he spat.

"Draco...you'll be in trouble," she whispered.

"No. He won't remember, let's get you to bed..," he took her hand and put her in her room.

Before Draco shut the door, Azadeh asked him, "did you really ask to marry me, Draco?"

He paused, "yes." She came up to him and touched his face, then kissed him gently on the lips, it suprised him, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her, putting one large hand through her hair and lifted her off her feet. He was kissing her deeply and then set her down, "is it alright if I sleep next to you tonight?" Azadeh nodded, she knew Draco wouldn't take advantage of her,then he went back and levitated his father's body to the den and placed in on the couch. "Sleep tight, FATHER."

Draco came into Azadeh's room and laid down next to her, holding her tightly...but he was gone early the next morning, knowing his father would kill them both if they were found like that.

...  
When Lucius woke up, his head was pounding...he remembered something about Azadeh and being forceful with her, but she wasn't there. Panic set in, had he hurt her...or worse? He got up and headed up the stair, opened her door to find her soundly sleeping. "Azadeh?" She roused from her sleep, but when she saw, her response was to back up against the headboard. He noticed bruises on her arms... "What happened last night?"

Azadeh was scared to answer him, but she knew she had to, "you got drunk and I came downstairs because I couldn't sleep...you lost your temper and.." She caressed her arms, Lucius eyed them. "well, you started shaking me...but I talked to you, you seemed to calm down...then passed out on the couch." Azadeh left Draco competely out of the picture, who was incidentally standing by the door listening, he grinned, she was protecting him.

"Let me see your arm please," Lucius took her arm and squeezed, then tutted when she winced. He grabbed some of the ointment that was left and rubbed it on her arms. "Today you get your dress for the ball, it's ready for you along with your shoes. Then, you will go get your hair done along with facial treatments, I've arranged it, they'll be waiting for you when you're ready." She nodded.

He left for work and she went to the dress shop. Again, the dress maker scrambled to get her dress and she saw it...it was so beautiful, Lucius picked it out for her. A wonderful cream colored dress with an empire waist, billowing sleeves with bands on them, looking like something from the 15th century. "It's very beautiful, thank you." The clerk beamed, if the the Death Eater's women were happy, they were happy...plain and simple. Then, she got her hair done and makeup; the shopkeepers had grown to like Azadeh, unlike some of the women, she was kind and didn't boss them around or threaten to 'tell their husbands if they didn't do what they said'. She told the hairdresser to do what she thought looked best, and showed the makeup artist what her dress looked like.

She was in there most of the day, mainly talking inbetween and laughing with them. Azadeh loved how she looked and gave them a big fat tip out of her own pocket money, Lucius was issuing her an allowance since she wasn't buying anything from his accounts, figuring she would feel better about it, but she still didn't spend anything and saved it instead. Walking out, Azadeh smiled, it always made her feel good to do something for someone else.

In the shadows, HE was watching her, finding it amusing that other men practically ran into each other looking at her, but dared not speak to her because of the cloak. Some women scowled because their boyfriends were turning thier heads a little too far. He, himself had taken to stalking her, partly for her safety and partly because he wanted to see her. He would kidnap Azadeh if he knew he could get away with it, he probably could...but no, he wanted to humiliate the Malfoys...still not being able to stand them. He wanted to be there and see the looks on their faces when he took her and that would be very soon.

...  
Lucius was ready and waiting for her. Finally, she came down..Lucius let out a husky sigh as he saw her decsend the stairs, the dress flattered her greatly. Azadeh's hair was up in curly tendrils, which she thought to be impossible considering her hair never wanted to hold a curl her entire life. The makeup only enhanced her exotic features and she had a choker, It consisted of a large cut ribbon with a thin piece of lace at the bottom and a tear drop shaped pearl in the middle. Her slippers were slightly high heeled but she walked fine in them. Azadeh walked towards him and looked up, "do I look alright?" She squeaked when Lucius immediately thrusted her into his arms and began kissing her fiercely, he didn't worry about the makeup, it was magic and would stay on perfectly until she wiped it off. Then he pulled away..

"Does that answer your question?" he purred. It was then he decided, tonight, after the ball, he would take Azadeh. Draco led his date to the front of the stairs, but he stopped and couldn't help but admire Azadeh, then looked at his father with annoyance, Lucius only grinned. In the carriage, he held Azadeh close, intertwining her fingers in his and placing it on his crossed knee, while the other hand was wrapped around her waist.

Draco knew what his father was doing, ironically the bastard believed in romancing a woman the whole night before getting her into the bed, some of them, the rest threw themselves at him. That's what he was doing, seducing her, never break contact and then, she was open to you, to take you as a lover. Azadeh was trying to be nice to Draco's date...he ended up taking the pure-blood, Andrea, who did nothing but scowl at Azadeh. Andrea wanted to go with Lucius, but he flat out refused her and told her to go with his son instead if she wanted a Malfoy so badly. She had a thing for Lucius and wanted to get him in the sack so badly she could taste it, but settled for his son, hoping to get him jealous...which was not working since the little TART sitting in front of her was getting all of Lucius's attention...as WELL as his son's.

"That's a very nice dress," Azadeh said smiling. "Don't you think so, Draco?"

Draco snapped out of it, the truth was, Andrea was extremely boring...spoiled, selfish, and even though she wasn't bad looking, her temper tantrums were enough to send any man running. Azadeh never wanted anything, and in fact, bought things for other people..she did it before. One time, she bought food for a homeless man and he thanked her, another time she bought a little girl some candy because she didn't have enough pocket change and her parents were poor. People spoke of her as though she was the best thing that ever happened to his family and perhaps, they were right.

"Oh...uh, yes, very nice," Draco said flatly.

"Not as nice as yours, dear," Andrea said with slight distain. At first, Azadeh smiled but that immediately went away when she said. "So it does pay to be one of Lucius's whores."

Lucius's eyes widened in rage, "ANDREA! HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Azadeh looked away hurt.

Draco couldn't take the comment, "REALLY, ANDREA? Is THAT why you're so KEEN on becoming one?" Andrea's jaw dropped and she turned bright red. Azadeh's face showed a bit of suprise, followed by a need to laugh but supressed it, Lucius grinned and refrained from agreeing..his son had already done him justice by insulting her enough for both of them. It was at this point, Lucius was grateful that Azadeh was quiet and only spoke when she thought about what she was saying, never wanted anything for herself...she was what his son called 'low-maintainance'. ...

Every Death Eater couple was announced, soon Lucius and Azadeh were too, everyone turned, Lucius heard some of them.."oh..she's so beautiful," and "I WONDER how much he payed for HER!" He puffed up his chest. Azadeh looked around the ball room, she had never been to ball and was like a child looking at all the pretty people and decorations. Then Azadeh felt someone staring at her and looked up to find the masked man, almost glaring in her direction. He was standing in dress robes on top of some stairs where there was a chair, with a dark cloaked figure sitting in it...she knew who the man was..Voldemort, his aura reaked of death and dismay, greed and hate. They leaned in to talk to one another...in a language no one else seemed to understand but them...she recognized it, her people called it 'snake-speak', but they called it 'parcel mouth.  
Voldemort turned to his right hand and spoke in parcel tongue, "Is that the girl you are so interested in, my dear boy?"

"More than just interested...I want her. I asked Lucius not to bid against me, but he did anyway."

He chuckled, "you and Lucius have always been very competitive against each other, ever since you took his position. But in all fairness...he did capture the girl...and, she will be useful." The masked one frowned. "However, she does reak of power, untapped...as you did, she will have powerful offspring, useful additions to my Death Eaters. Coupled with Lucius, they will be powerful enough, but coupled with YOU...well, no one could challenge them and they would be in my good graces. So, what is it do you exactly want...?"

"I want your official permission to take her"  
Lucius danced away with Azadeh, he was content...meanwhile, the man in the masked scowled, he was left alone since Voldemort had left early for some reason. Finally, the music stopped and Lucius took her over to where the other women were to rest while he talked with friends of his. There were some girls that were there from Lucius's party and they greeted her with enthusiasm, they talked and giggled. Then someone noticed that 'the chosen' was headed their way to pick a dance partner...


	7. The Wizard's Ball

Chapter 7 

Azadeh turned her head as the girls squealed and blushed as he looked their way, she rolled her eyes, "oh good grief." It was time to exit. Yes, she was attracted to him, yes, she felt a closeness to him she hadn't felt with anyone in a long time. So, did that mean she had to turn tail and run? Absolutely. Lucius would have a heart attack and he'd been nice to her so far today and quite frankly, she didn't want to blow the peace she had managed to aquire.

The masked man saw her quickly exit to the bathrooms, he knew she saw him and his eyes narrowed...he DID NOT like being avoided. But he knew another way to the bathrooms...

Azadeh made it, he probably didn't see her. She caught Lucius's eye and he nodded...now, all she had to do was stay in there for the rest of the night. That was her master plan, and as lame as it was, it was the only one she had. Ten minutes past, then fifteen...,"surely it was safe now..." Azadeh had become realistic after she calmed down, she couldn't stay in there all night... She poked her head out, looked to the left and then the right, then stepped out and started walking. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth, dragging her to a hidden area, he was extremely strong and she couldn't get away.

Once they were in a dark area and couldn't be seen, Azadeh's mind was reeling, who was it, were they going to hurt her? Kill her? Then she heard a voice and one she recognized very well, "trying to avoid me, aren't you?" It was the masked man, the chosen...Azadeh shut her eyes tight. "I don't like that, there's no reason to. Now. I'm going to let you go and you are not to run away or scream, do I make myself clear?" She nodded. He let her go and she gasped for air slightly.

"What is it that you want?" Azadeh wanted an explanation.

"You, of course...and that's being worked on. But for now, I just want a dance.."

"Yes but..."

"You're worried about Lucius?" She nodded. "Don't be, LET ME worry about Lucius." Azadeh headed towards the dance floor but he pulled her back and kissed her again, but this time it was firm yet gentle, not harsh like last time. She slightly responded back, confused on what to do, but he held her for a few more moments and then dragged her onto the dance floor.

* * *

Lucius looked not only alarmed but enraged. He had come out of the bathroom area and had Azadeh and was dragging her by her wrist, which was a clear sign she was being MADE to follow him. Had she done something wrong? Did he just go into the women's bathroom and take her, maybe she was hiding in there FROM him and he found her? Lucius watched as he started to waltz with her, very slowly and very closely. His temper was at it's breaking point and when the waltz ended, he grabbed the masked man's arm and asked to speak with him.

* * *

Lucius twirled him around, "WHAT is it that you think you are DOING?" 

"I'm just dancing with Azadeh, no harm in that."

"I SAW the way you were dancing with her, KEEP your hands to yourself! I don't know what you're up to, but whatever it is, you won't win."

"We'll see..." Suddenly, there was a commotion and they heard another woman scream Azadeh's name. Both men ran and pushed thier way through and found an older wizard holding her by the throat, his wand pressed into her neck.

"Please sir...," she whispered.

"SHUT UP YOU DEATH EATER'S WHORE!" he squeezed harder as everyone gasped. Lucius grew outraged and stepped forward. "THERE YOU ARE! You SNAKE! You took my daughters away...all of you! Took them away and sold them! Married to a monster who doesn't treat her RIGHT! But because he's associated with YOU, helps YOU, he gets away with it!" Azadeh felt bad for the man, she bit her lip and started to tear.

"You're HURTING the girl, SIR," Lucius hissed, who was now taking out his black gloves, his jaw clenched, a sign that he was going to kill him, some of the women gasped but the Death Eaters didn't looked suprised and only smirked.

"Please, sir...let me go, they'll kill you...please," Azadeh was begging for the man to listen to reason.

"I SAID SHUT UP, YOU WHORE!"

"Don't call her a WHORE again," this time, 'the chosen' spoke and glared, he came closer.

"DON'T, I'LL KILL HER! Maybe it's time you had someone you care for..if you're even capable of it, taken away from YOU!" Azadeh kept pleading with the man, it was too late now, he sealed his fate..he threated to kill her. She looked into Lucius's eyes, his eyes were narrowed, murderous.

"You are in the den of the serpants, my dear fool...it would be wise to just let go of the girl and we MAY go easy on you, after all, you have one of our own in your grasp and threatening to kill her...NOT WISE, NOT WISE AT ALL," Lucius hissed. "She's not a Death Eater, herself Sir, so you ARE persecuting an innocent..LET HER GO, NOW, BEFORE YOU END UP DEAD!"

"NO!" Azadeh shut her eyes as he started to say the curse, "AVA.." But he didn't finish it, she felt a thrust and started to fall backwards until someone caught her, it was the masked man. She watched as the old wizard was dragged out by Lucius, he had moved so quickly, no one really saw him take down the man. Two other Death Eaters followed and they shut the ballroom door. Azadeh buried her head in his chest...there was screaming, they tried to muffle it, but it didn't work...some of the women cringed as their dates held them, while others went to the ladies room wanting to escape the sound. The masked man covered her one exposed ear with his other hand. Tears came running down her face and she grabbed onto his cloak.

Finally it stopped and two of the Death Eaters came back, Azadeh turned around...Lucius came through the door, blood was on his sleeves...her hands covered her mouth. Lucius looked confused for a moment until the masked man motioned to his shirt. Lucius quickly cyphered off the blood, but Azadeh's eyes rolled back as she fainted. Her whole life she had never fainted, even under great odds of being caught, seeing people die...but the fact that Lucius had blood from murdering someone on him, it was too much.

Lucius ran and practically slid on his knees to get to her while she was looked over by 'the chosen', "well done...perhaps it may be a better idea to clean up after WORK." Lucius narrowed his eyes and took Azadeh from him and carried her away. The masked man looked down at his tear stained shirt.

* * *

Her eyes blinked open, there was movement and she felt her head on someone, looking up, it was Lucius who looked down, smiling slightly. Azadeh panicked and started to move away, he grabbed her and brought her back. She beat against his chest, "How could you! How could you! You killed a man...why! You could have just thrown him in prison!" Lucius held her, no matter how much she hit his chest, he let her, it was a shock to her. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, but he was going to kill you...if you try and harm a Death Eater's companion or wife, the penalty is death," he continued to hold as she sobbed.

"You didn't have to, he was angry...he lost his children, wouldn't you be sad if you lost your child?" Azadeh's innocense was clear to Lucius. She had lived a life free from servitude to anyone, been able to roam free and help people as she pleased..but not here and never again. She was a beautiful mess now. "I don't agree...I just don't."

"I promise you will not see me do that again in front of you."

"Why do you even do it?"

Lucius couldn't answer her, he looked at it as enforcing the laws, preserving their way of life...making the wizards the superior race. She couldn't understand it, she was part Shaman and they valued life above all else, they were healers and couselors, that was all she knew...he had heard the rumors, her helping people with the allowance he gave her, Draco told him some of them. One was Draco's personal favorite, of her buying a child candy because she didn't have enough money and her parents were obviously poor. Lucius secretly watched her when she thought he was a work. The shopkeepers were happy to see her, they greeted her with no fear, she even hugged some of them which he disapproved of, but never said anything.

He couldn't help it, her innocense was intoxicating and he wanted to preserve it for some reason. When he would come home and find her running around bare foot because she didn't like her shoes...it was addicting, her whole personality, she brought a light into his home that was never there before. She was always taking care of everyone, even him, not wanting him to get angry all the time, or even Draco, constantly telling him to stop drinking so much...that it wasn't good for the spirit. And..he actually did.

Lucius held her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the mouth, he couldn't take it anymore. Suprisingly, she didn't pull away...she was attracted to Lucius, not the way she was with the other man, there was a physical attraction at least. Azadeh didn't know why she didn't fight him, maybe because she knew she couldn't, and in the end...it didn't seem to matter what she wanted. So she gave her will to the Creator and hoped this led to something more... Azadeh was nervous, but gave into him kissing her neck and chest, he was careful with her at least. Lucius pounded on the stage roof, "HURRY UP, Get us home!" The horses took off.

When they got home, he carried her through the doors and upstairs to his room, and calmed himself down enough to tell her to go into the bathroom, there would be a nightgown waiting for her...Lucius was suddenly glad he was off this weekend. He quickly got into his pajama bottoms, no point in getting stark naked right now and scare her, then he hopped into the bed and waited...and waited.

* * *

After Azadeh had finally managed to get the dress off, when she put the nightgown on, it was nothing she was used to. It was black satin with an empire waist with a bow just below the bosom...but, it split into an opening and she had on bikini underwear that matched. "Oh by the Gods, I can't go out like this!" Her face was beat red, this was a very cruel thing to do to a virgin...but it was Lucius Malfoy, what the HELL did she expect! She looked around for a robe and found nothing, then heard him calling. Azadeh remembered, there was a robe on the chair by the bathroom door.

* * *

Lucius finally saw her arm come out of the bathroom door and grope around on the chair, this made him smile, she was trying to reach for the robe...but he wasn't going to make it easy. He got up and snuck to the bathroom door, swinging it open, Azadeh jumped about five feet. She tried to meakly cover herself, fidgeting and trying to pull her nightgown shut with little success. He smiled, the looked her up and down, "fits you well." Azadeh blushed very hard and squeeked when he picked her up and carried her to the bed, laid her there but didn't climb on top of her...yet. Instead, laid beside her and held her, she was shaking. "Don't be afraid," he purred. "I promise you, it may hurt at first but you will enjoy it after a little while." 

Kissing her face and then her lips, he started to take off the front part of her nighty. Azadeh tried to stop him but he wouldn't let her, he then slowly kissed down to her chest where he took a mouthful of her breast and sucked gently. Lucius's fingers trailed down and found her core where they played with her sensitive area and got her very wet as he continued to kiss her on the mouth. He then removed his bottoms and threw them on the floor, she blushed slightly. "Now, I want you to touch me," Lucius took her hand and showed her how to caress his length, telling her how to hold him and where, how fast. Azadeh seemed to take to it naturally,he wasn't lying about his size, her own breath labored from him touching her, then she playfully bit his lower lip while kissing...he groaned and removed her panties. Lucius was ready, more than ready and he rolled on top of her, still holding her.

His tip was ready to penetrate her, she felt it close, Lucius and her were in a deep embrace, kissing heavily and finally without warning, he pushed into her hard. He groaned loudly, Azadeh's back arched as she gasped, he still had hard grip on her as stayed still for a moment, letting her get used to him. Her breath was wavering in pain, but he kissed her, talking to her in french, telling her how beautiful she was, how much he cared for her...how he was going to pound the hell out of her all weekend, he curled a smile on that one...she didn't know what he was saying.

Lucius moved slowly at first, but soon it was a natural rythem, her hips moving to his...his mouth devouring hers. This was different, the way he was making love to her, it was making love, not just fulfilling a desire, a basic instinct. And when they climaxed, he thought his whole body was going to overload. He felt revived and full of energy, where she felt exhausted. Lucius looked at her for a second...and tried some wandless magic. It was stronger, she had made him stronger by delivering her energy to him during climax, and chances are, she didn't know she could do it.

Most likely it was temporary, but it would be useful during mid-day sessions...Lucius grinned at the thought. Azadeh blinked open her eyes and looked at him. "Hello. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright," she said softly, then sat up...but winced a little.

"Sore?" he chuckled. Azadeh only nodded, Lucius noticed how she covered herself up...still shy about her body, something he knew she would always be for some reason, not that she needed to be. "I'll let you recover before we go again." Azadeh tensed...she liked it, but he was ready to AGAIN? Lucius chuckled, "suprised? I can assure you that I have a very high sex drive, it used to drive my deceased wife INSANE. Never did get enough sleep when I was home."

"Did you love her?"

"It was an arranged marriage, but...over time, you get used to one another. Was it true love? No. But it was a form love that allowed me to mourn her when she died." Lucius saw the look on her face, it was one of disapproval. "You don't believe in arranged marriages?"

"No. We marry for love..what is the point of having sex and being happy, if you can't ejoy those things with the person you love?"

"Well, as for the sex part," Lucius crawled over to her. "You will never deny me, the only time you can is when you are on that time of the month, and EVEN THAT is up in the air, because the SHOWER is a wonderful way to take care of that little problem. Do you understand?" She nodded. He continued to crawl over her until he was right on top of her and lowered his body, wanting more

* * *

.  
All weekend they did nothing but make love. Draco scowled at his father's bedroom door, angry and annoyed beyond anything he'd ever felt, but not at Azadeh, she had no choice in the matter, but he was starting to hate his father. Finally on Monday morning, Lucius joined him for breakfast and was actually HUMMING. "Where's Azadeh," Draco asked, looking straight ahead, absolutely disgusted with his father. 

"RESTING, why? She is running errands today, did you want her to pick up something?"

"No. Just wondering," Draco snapped.

"AND WHAT is wrong with YOU? Ah, wait...still wanting to marry Azadeh? Found her and I missing over the weekend, did you? Well, now you know, don't you...who she REALLY belongs to now?" Lucius smirked. "But don't worry, maybe you'll have a baby brother or sister to keep you company instead?"

Draco stood up, nearly knocking over his chair and left for work.

Azadeh had heard the conversation and was disappointed at how Lucius was treating his own son, she came in and sat down. Lucius smiled slightly, pulling her chair closer to him and caressing her knee, while he read the Daily Prophet. "Why did you say those mean things to Draco?" Suddenly she winced in pain as he found a pressure point in her knee and squeezed it.

"Why do you concern yourself?" Lucius squeezed harder, his grip was like a vice and he could feel her try and pry his hand off her knee.

"Because...I want you and Draco to get along, you're family. OWE, Stop!"

"If it hasn't already occured to you, what you WANT doesn't really matter," he said coldly, glaring at her. He was slightly lying and he knew it, but she was always going out of her 'place'. Immediately, she stood up and marched off. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Lucius slammed down his paper.

"To MY room! I'm going to finish getting ready and then I'm going to go and do errands, where I'll make sure YOU get what YOU WANT, because what I WANT DOESN'T MATTER!" Azadeh's feelings were hurt, she had come to the realization that she was nothing more than a toy, a play thing, someone to have sex with who happened to be considered attractive. She was not valued or loved for who she was, just what she could do for him and that was it. Azadeh wanted to cry, but wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, then she heard heavy footsteps behind and was jerked back, causing her to fall backwards. She was trying to shake herself out of a daze when Lucius suddenly had her pinned.

He came close to her mouth, "let us get ONE thing straight. Just because i make love to you now and you stay in my bed, DOES NOT mean you can raise your voice to me! And it doesn't MEAN you can do ANYTHING you PLEASE EITHER!" Lucius loved the fire in her eyes, there was great anger and if that bracelet wasn't on her, there would be no doubt he would be fighting against some very strong magic or at the very least, a phyical confrontation...that she WOULD NOT win.

"So, I'm just a toy then, is that it!" she spat. Lucius was taken back by that question. Tears started form in her eyes, "just someone to have sex with, to boss around?...Well I've got news for you, I'm not that easily tamed. I won't be treated like a common WHORE or like those concubines that Voldemort has on HOLD for you all! I WON'T!"

Lucius found this incredibly arousing, she was challenging him, fighting for domination, but not for the home, for herself...to keep her identity. But he would not bend and put his hand around her neck and started to squeeze, he was choking her...she gasped for air, freeing one hand to try and pry his hand off her neck, it wasn't working. "YOU are MINE, do you understand that? DO YOU? You are not to pry in mine and my son's business, how I handle him is none of your affair! I will let you know what you may have an opinion on!" He finally let go and she coughed wildly, a large red mark was on her neck now that would soon be bruise. Lucius left without saying a word to her.


	8. Chess

Chapter 8 

Azadeh finished getting dressed, but couldn't get rid of the now purplish mark around her neck because she ran out the ointment from using it so much. 'How sad,' she thought. 'I'm sure most people could have ointment like that in their bathrooms for years and never use it...but not me.' She teared as she put her cloak on, the high neck covered the bruise enough where no one would notice unless they were really looking. The coachman noticed how sullen she was but said nothing, he had heard yelling and only sighed, guessing what might have happened. It was such a shame how his master treated her, she was always very nice to everyone...

She gathered the usual things Lucius needed, some of the shopkeepers noticed she was fairly quiet but didn't ask. One woman noticed the red mark on her neck, but bit her lip and just asked if everything was alright, Azadeh only nodded and said 'thank you'.

But someone else was watching her as well, the masked man, the right hand of Voldemort. He noticed something was different about Azadeh, not the sullen look, but just her, and then he remembered...Lucius came in the office in a very good mood. Putting two and two together, it clicked. Lucius had taken Azadeh, HIS Azadeh as far as he was concerned. His blood boiled, he wanted to fly into a rage, but there was nothing he could hit, except a solid brick wall. He also noticed the mark on her neck, which didn't make his temper calm down at all...so, he followed her, she was going to the park.

Azadeh walked through the grass without her shoes on, in her bare feet. She also walked on the stone circle that went around the large fountain that had carved faeries and pixies on it, with pan who had water coming out of his flute. People were watching her, mostly the men, it looked so innocent what she was doing, so pure, so child-like and it was so incredibly sexy, it took everything he had not to rush her and take off, hiding her somewhere until Voldemort gave his full permission. To top it off, she sat back down and started sucking on a lollipop..he was about to die or make a sticky mess in his pants, either one.

She took off her cloak temporarily to put on the ointment, but left it off for a little while, in fact, if Azadeh could lose it, she would. The little white dress had spaghetti straps where he could see her shoulders and beautiful long neck, he was jealous of the ointment, wanting to kiss away the bruise, make her feel better in SO many ways. 'I have to stop this...or I'll...,' he thought. But he could, couldn't he? If he felt a fellow Death Eater was mishandling certain aspects of his property..he could step in, take it from them, but on what grounds? There were no laws stating he couldn't punish Azadeh if she defied him. Voldemort was taking his time with giving him an answer as to whether or not he could take her. His master was waiting on something, but what?

He decided to go talk to her and walked towards the bench, his heart leaping his chest. Soon he was by her side, "hello." Azadeh jumped.

"Um, hi...where did you come from?"

"I'm good at sneeking up on people, sorry about that..., so, what are you doing today?"

"Errands and just spending the day out," she curled up her knees on the bench and faced him, playing with her hair slightly. He couldn't stand it.

The masked man turned his body more towards her, his knees close to hers, touching slightly, his hand creeping towards the one on her lap, longing to touch the soft skin. He leaned in closer, making idle chit chat.

"What is your name?" Azadeh looked innocently up at him.

It was a question he didn't want to answer, "one that I won't say for right now, you'll find out later, you'll find out everything about me later."

"How?"

"Oh, trust me. You'll be getting to know me very well, very soon."

"You keep saying that, but it hasn't happened yet," she smiled, but he frowned...then she turned nervous.

"Trust me...it will happen," he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward, shegasped a little."And when it does...I will NEVER let you go." Then, he leaned forward, causing her to lean back, his one hand trapping her. Azadeh held his arm for support, she could feel his muscles underneath his shirt, giving Lucius a run for his money. Her eyes grew wide, what was he going to do?

"HEY!"

The masked man looked up and scowled, it was Draco. "I SAID, HEY! What do you think you're doing to Azadeh!"

'The chosen' stood up, "oh, just having a chat."

"Looks like you were trying to get MORE than a chat to ME!"

"What if I was, what are YOU going to do about it...FERRET!" Draco scowled. "Pretty soon, she won't be part of your household anymore, so get USED to the idea of seeing ME with her!"

"What the HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

"What do you think I mean? Do you think I'd let her stay with a man who leaves bruises all over her, she had them on her neck just recently...no doubt standing up for herself!"

Draco looked at Azadeh, who only looked away. "It's really NONE of your concern, I'll take care of it!"

"REALLY? And what are you going to do, annoy your father to death?"

Azadeh couldn't take it, she got up, put her cloak on and left. Draco realized she was leaving, "Azadeh! Wait!" The masked man growled...the little ferret interupted him.

* * *

Azadeh climbed her tree to read, it was a evening, the sun was setting and the breeze was cool. Lucius was home but she didn't greet him, she wouldn't greet him, especially when Draco told her that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to be in the house when he told his father about how she was accousted by 'the right hand'. 'Doesn't this man have a NAME?' she thought harshly...'how rediculous is 'the chosen' or 'the right hand of Voldemort'?' 

Then she heard it, all the way across the backyard, "WHAAAAT!" Azadeh looked up from her book and rolled her eyes, but she did start to shake a bit and her heart was beating in her chest, waiting for the lava from his eruption to head her way. She let out a long exhale, feeling his energy all way from where she was...Lucius was like a super nova when he was angry. Finally the screen door opened and she saw him coming towards her at a fast pace, Draco right behind him.

"FATHER, it wasn't her fault!"

"I know DAMNED well it wasn't her fault, but it's time we kept a closer eye on our little Azadeh!" Lucius snapped. He fiercly looked around for her, "Where his she...! Azadeh!" Lucius looked up in the tree, her usual hiding place and saw her, she was hiding from him, behind some branches where he could only see her eyes. Azadeh nearly blended in because of her dark skin and hair, no doubt learning how to from years of experience of hiding from Death Eater's detection. "Get down here, now."

The tree moved and she slowly came down, "yes." She was trying very hard to be brave.

Lucius came very close to her, "it is TRUE what he did today? Did he approach you and try to get unnecessarily close? And threaten to take you away...?" He was asking calmly, but Azadeh could tell he was ready to go ballisic.

"Yes," she said carefully.

"DAMMIT!" Lucius screamed, causing both Azadeh and Draco to jump slightly. Then he turned towards Azadeh, in such a manner it caused her to want to step back. She was fidgeting and looking at Draco, who looked concerned for her. "WHY do you look to him for HELP, I AM your keeper!" Lucius was becoming irrational.

"Because he doesn't hurt me," she said it such a way that it made Lucius stop, but then almost chuckled afterwards.

"TRUST me, my dear girl, he's more than capable of hurting someone." Lucius curled a smile as his son sneered at his father, and then looked almost ashamed when he caught Azadeh's eyes. "Yes, he's quite the chip off the old block, but never put it to good use. Be that at as it may...what am I to do with you?" he was starting to get that insane look again, the one where he was going to become irrational. "You seem to attract too much attention...," Lucius came closer, like a predator, and then swooped down, throwing her over his shoulder, she squeaked.

"Father, what are going to do!" Draco demanded.

Lucius turned slightly, "that is really none of your concern now, is it?" He marched into the house with her, up the stairs and to his bedroom, where he plopped her on the bed..she made a grunting noise, and when she looked up...he was closing the door on her. It suddenly occured to Azadeh what he was doing...he was locking her in his room.

She ran as the door closed on her, "NO! Lucius, PLEASE, I can't stand being locked up, PLEASE!" Azadeh's fists were pounding hard and she started to cry, "please...don't..." She slid down the door, whimpering, tears coming down silently.

* * *

Lucius tromped down the stairs as if he was victorious in some invisible battle, until Draco met him, "father, you can't be serious...locking her away! She can't survive like that, she loves the sunshine!" 

"I KNOW that...but for now, she stays put. If he wants a battle, he has one. That room as very old charms on it, if he EVEN tries to invade this house to get to her, he'll be LUCKY to come out alive"  
The next day, Draco sat on the same bench she did...sickened by his father's idea of 'protecting' Azadeh.

* * *

Lucius confronted 'the chosen' in his office. "YOU have been after her, haven't you? Looking to take her away from me..." 

"VERY GOOD, figure that out all by yourself?" he asked snidely.

"LISTEN, you little SHIT. You aren't taking away anything. I have her hidden away where you can't get to her!"

He scowled, "LIKE THAT WILL HELP! Once the dark lord gives me permission...and he WILL give me permission, she's mine. And there isn't a damned thing you can do about it!"

"Then why hasn't he done it?"

"He's waiting on something...but you'll be the first to know."

"I'll KILL YOU first," Lucius hissed.

"I'd like to see you TRY." They stood toe to toe, both in each other's face.

* * *

Lucius came home, his hair out of it's tight black ribbon, a bloody lip, and scrapes across his face. Neither one of the won, it was a draw...but only because the fight was broken up by other Death Eaters in the office. He marched upstairs into his bedroom where Azadeh stood up in suprise, she was reading a book, "WHAT happened?" 

"Me and the 'Chosen one' had a DISCUSSION of sorts," Lucius went into the bathroom.

She followed him, "over what?"

He looked at her, "YOU."

"ME! What the hell for?...Here, let me do that," Azadeh grabbed the ointment and started to rub it on his wounds.

"As I said before, he is trying to take you away...he challenged me and I excepted."

"So who won?"

"Niether of us, the fight was broken up."

"GOOD. Besides, what good does it do him to challenge you, I thought your bid was final, he couldn't challenge or WHATEVER?"

"He's the 'right hand of Voldemort', he can DO whatever he wants. I know, I used to be in his position," Lucius put his arms around her waist, she was leaning into him as putting the ointment on. He hopped on the counter, and put her inbetween his legs instead so she was closer to him. Azadeh then took the bow out of his hair and then put her hands through his hair, he nearly purred. She was massaging his shoulders now, he'd never really had a massage...he heard they were nice, but didn't really want other people TOUCHING him and Narcissa wouldn't, not that she knew how, since she never worked a day in her life.

He was relaxing but also becoming very aroused and it wasn't long before he took her to the bed.

* * *

The next day at work, Lucius came in the office in a good mood again...he looked relaxed and was easier to approach. His co-worker made the comment that this girl must be truly something in bed, but it was then that his co-worker regretted those words when he was thrown across the floor, "yeah, that's more like Lucius." 

'The chosen' scowled, "why are you so HAPPY!"

"Mmm, let's see. After that lovely scuffle with you...Azadeh made sure to give me a massage, you know what that is, your mother being a muggle-born? But then...it led to a VERY lovely night," Lucius sipped his coffee, but immediately put it aside when he started to charge.

Then one of 'the chosen's' good friends held him back, and called him by his true name, one, no one dared call him except for a few..."Whoa..whoa..calm down, Harry."


	9. Something about Paris

Chapter 9 

Azadeh was finally let out of Lucius's room and was relieved, she hated being locked up. Draco was given permission to take her to Diagon Alley, his father decided that it was time for a vacation to France and wanted Azadeh to get some nice dresses. "But I already have nice dresses," Azadeh said as she was practically dragged to the dress shop.

"Not REALLY nice ones," Draco stated, he was just thrilled to be out with her again.

"How nice do they have to be!" she tutted.

Draco wasn't listening to her, he was in a euphoric state, happy in his own world and pretending that she was with HIM and not his father. Of course, he would have married her by now, but his father insisted on a pure-blood for him. This was slightly hypocritical to Draco, seeing as how his father wanted another child with Azadeh, who was a half-blood. But for right now, he wasn't concerned about any of it. When they got to the dress maker, they were immediately attended to and the other customers were put on hold.

"But they were here first," Azadeh said simply. The dress maker smiled, she knew Azadeh...but she also knew Draco Malfoy and he could be just as nasty as his father, why he never became a Death Eater was beyond her.

"That's not the POINT," Draco cocked his eyebrow just like his father, in fact, Azadeh noticed he looked exactly like a younger version OF his father, especially with his hair tied back in the traditional black bow. He then turned to the dressmaker, "I need fourteen of your finest designed dresses, show me what you have."

"Please," Azadeh added. Draco turned and looked at her, cocking his eyebrow once more. "What, it doesn't hurt to say please!" The dressmaker turned and was trying very hard not to giggle at the young Malfoy's reaction. "And what do I need fourteen dresses for anyway?"

"Because, you will be going to some of the finest restaurants and we are taking you dancing, and though some of your other dresses are nice, they are not nice enough for Paris...or you, in my opinion," Draco grinned. "My father has good taste, but I'd like to think I've aquired my mother's taste in clothes...colors, other than black."

The dressmaker entered the room, "here you are Mr. Malfoy." She brought out thirty of her finest dresses, all very beautiful to Azadeh, but Draco picked through them with a look that was so discriminating, she thought his face was going to freeze that way. He finally picked out fourteen he liked and had Azadeh try them on, having her spin and walk. Draco's favorite dress was a light pink gown with bows down the back, revealing her bare skin, all the way down to the tailbone.

"We'll take these, charge them to the Malfoy account and have them delivered to the house," Draco then turned while dragging Azadeh behind him. "Now, we'll go to lunch." He took her to a restaurant and ordered for her.

"Good at giving commands, aren't we?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes. I am."

"You didn't seem this way last time."

"I changed my mind."

"Decided to be like your father after all?" Azadeh glared back as Draco narrowed his eyes.

"You really don't get it do you, 'the right hand of Voldemort' is TRYING to take you away from us? I HAVE to be protective of you now!"

"Us? Don't you mean your father?"

"No, I mean 'US'. The Malfoy family. And if my father would just MARRY you, he wouldn't have to worry about it..it's a binding magical contract, no one can break it, not even the Dark Lord."

"So, why doesn't he...am I not...marriable?" she seemed hurt.

"No! You're more than marriable! It's just my father is trying to prove something, I guess. Thinks he'll win because it is his RIGHT to keep you, thinks he's the better wizard...better idiot is what I say. But it's his pride, 'it's the priciple' he says. Personally, I would have married you the week I got you and we would still be on our honeymoon," Draco huffed. Azadeh blushed.

"Well, uh...thank you?" her eyes grew wide as she sipped her soup.

* * *

After lunch, Draco insisted that she get hair ornaments because some of the dresses required her hair to be up. He also took her to a langerie shop where she tried on some corsets and bras, Draco felt she needed his expertise on that as well, but she threw him out of the dressing room. She bought a certain amount and brought them with her, afraid Draco would 'inspect' what she bought if they were delivered. 

She brought the little pink bag in her room, there were five corsets and nine bras, along with underwear. Never in her whole life, did she think she was going to wear something like this. Draco actually did try and see what was in the bag, but shejerked it away from him. But what she didn't know was when the shop keeper came out, he demanded to know what she looked like. All she would say was, "you know our annual catalog that comes out every six months?" Draco noded.

"She'd be on the cover...you really should think about letting her model, it would bring even more status to your family. Here's my card, I know an agency who would be most happy to try her out." He cursed his father...it wasn't FARE!

* * *

When Lucius came home, Draco told him what the shop keeper said at the 'pink ribbon', the langerie shop they went to. "Should we, try her out as a model?" 

Lucius couldn't have looked more livid, "NO! I WILL NOT PARADE HER AROUND IN SOME LANGERIE CATALOG SO OTHER MEN CAN LEAR AT HER, AND DO GOD KNOWS WHAT IN THEIR BATHROOMS WITH HER PICTURE! Then, have them run after her, and eyeing her because they KNOW what she looks like in...in THAT!" He pointed at one of the girls in the catalog. "Then the men at work BOTHERING me for...WHATEVER. Think, DRACO!"

Azadeh sat and continued eat her dinnner, rolling her eyes, while these two men were discussing her future...'try her out'...like she was muggle car or something! Personally, she had to agree with Lucius...for the first time since she'd been there. Finally, hell had frozen over.

"What do you think, Azadeh?" Draco turned to her. She froze in mid-chew and shook her head. Lucius folded his arms and shook her head. "NO? But...it doesn't have to be langerie, other things as well...?"

"I don't believe in parading my body around for everyone to see, I believe only the person your involved with should see it," Azadeh looked over at Lucius, who smirked as if her answer was the most perfect answer in the world.

"Now, the discussion is over wth," Lucius finished eating.

* * *

The word got out that Lucius was leaving for France with Azadeh and Draco for a nice vacation. Harry was beyond livid and decided to perhaps...take care of some business there himself. ...

* * *

France was beautiful, she'd never been there...but she did make a bit of a first impression at the dinner table. Lucius took it upon himself to order her oysters, uncracked oysters. He did the same, off-handedly mentioning that they were aphrodisiacs, Draco lowered his eyes in annoyance.

Luciusshowed her how to crack open the oysters and she was doing good, until one slipped out of her hand and flew into another person's soup, Azadeh's mouth dropped open and her face turned red. Draco spit out his drink and started laughing hysterically, Lucius shook his head and put his fingers to his temple.

Azadeh simply sunk in her chair, wanting to disappear as everyone looked at her...she never felt so stupid in her entire life. Draco was still laughing. Lucius took her plate and cracked the oysters for her. "Th..thank you," she said softly, meakly eating them. There was another man watching, who had to go the bathroom so he could finish laughing...Harry.

Soon, dessert was being offered, and at this point, Azadeh was becoming very leary of french cuisine. She wanted to skip but the waiter wouldn't let her and neither would Lucius. "Zuch a pretty girl zuch as yourrrself, is too thin! You need a little more on you...I have zomesing light you might like."

"It doesn't have a shell, does it?" Azadeh asked softly, Draco started laughing again.

"No," the waiter giggled, he too saw the little incident with the oyster.

"Okay," she handed back the menu, fairly skeptical and squeezing her arms together, pursing her lips.

* * *

Despite the oyster situation, they were all having a good time. Yes, he had planned a full ten days of romancing Azadeh, then, he was thinking...that proposing to her would be good now. It would keep Harry away, they couldn't take her if she was married to him...plus, she had touched him, though no one would know it. 

Everything was going well...until he met up with an old flame, Margarette. Margarette was a saucy blonde that he had a trist with, she was extremely sexual, a pure-blood, a little too much of a whore to marry...but not enough for a good romp. Lucius found it hard to resist her and figured he wasn't married and Azadeh would never know, he was very, very wrong. He had made the mistake of going back to HIS house.

Draco and Azadeh returned early, his father said he had 'business', but figured it was no big deal. Azadeh went upstairs and heard strange noises coming from Lucius's room, when she opened it, she froze...her heart stopped and sunk to the pit of her stomach, which grew nauseated at what she saw. Lucius and a blonde woman were in bed together, and in a not so traditional position. Lucius turned his head and his eyes grew wide, "AZADEH!" She couldn't speak...only a small squeak came out.

"Lucius? Iz zat your zervant girl?" Margarette smiled slyly at Azadeh, who's eyes were nearly filled with tears.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WHORE!" Lucius snapped.

"What did zu CALL ME?" she sat up.

Azadeh started to back up, shifting her feet and Lucius knew...it was her sign that she was about to run. "Azadeeeeh," he growled. "Stay where you are, don't move...I'll explain." But before he could get dressed, she took off down the stairs. "DAMMIT!"

"WHAT are you ZO conzerned forrr...shez just a zervant, a playsing," Margarette drawled.

"GET OUT!"

"WHAT!"

"I said GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

"But Lucius, I zought we were back togezer?" she purred.

"YOU WERE JUST A DISTRACTION, GET OUT!"

* * *

Draco saw Azadeh just briefly as she ran out the door so fast, he couldn't believe it, "AZADEH!" But by the time he started to follow, she was gone, and he didn't know which way she went. What was worse, it was raining, one of the reasons they came back...she would be soaked..get sick..Draco's mind was reeling what could happen to her, plus, she was upset, she could get hurt. Then, he saw Margarette and narrowed his eyes, his stare got even colder when his father followed down in a panic, letting Margarette lead herself out, but not without cursing at him in french, Lucius only cursed back. 

"What was that!" Draco yelled. "Oh..I know what that was! You brought that french WHORE to our house and she caught you, AZADEH CAUGHT YOU! She was REALLY starting to care for you too, against my judgement of course...so what did you say to Margarette? 'Fancy a fuck?'

"That's ENOUGH!" Lucius yelled. "Where did she go!"

"You know, I don't know...I followed her but she lost me. Go and look at your detection papers...you CAN track her!" Draco wasn't going to help his father find her, he was so angry at him for doing this. Margarette was the biggest whore he ever met, she even tried going after him! What she wanted was the Malfoy money and name...but his father knew better.

Lucius huffed and got his detection papers, similiar to the mauraders map, it showed the location of where you were with your 'purchase', and there was a little red beacon that showed where they were in that location. He was trying to keep his cool, but in fact, Lucius was panicking. He found where she was...she'd gotten far for a short little girl, she was by a river...which worried him, he didn't want her to fall in, it was raining and the river could be violent and the rocks slippery. He took off and MADE Draco follow him, though it didn't take much when Draco found out where she was...and panicked when they saw her cloak on the ground.

* * *

Azadeh's hair was wet and she was soaked to the bone and in tears, she had tore off her cloak, hating it. It wasn't so much him in the bed with another woman, though that was a shock, she had started to truly care for Lucius. He was becoming kinder towards her, more caring and loving when they were alone...and protective, she truly believed he would protect her from any harm. But it was the fact, that in that moment, she suddenly realized that he could not possibly care for her as much as he said...he obviously saidthose wordsto make her feel better about being a sort of slave, a servant, both for his errands and his sexual needs. It was here she felt devalued, unloved, and an object...to see that woman underneath Lucius, giving her a look of 'you don't matter anyway', they might as well have performed the Crucio curse on her. 

Azadeh took a rock and started to hit the bracelet, it shocked her everytime she did it, but she didn't care. She even hit her wrist with the sharp stone, cutting it, but again she didn't care. Azadeh wanted that bracelet off, she wanted to go home to her father...though she wouldn't know where he was now, chances are, they moved the moment they found out she was caught, that was the plan...where would she go, where could she hide?

Suddenly, there was a jerk around her waist and someone covered her mouth, dragging her to the trees...it couldn't be HIM, he was in England...this had to be someone who was going to rape her or hurt her...but then he spoke as she struggled, "calm down, Azadeh...it's me." His voice, it was him, his voice always calmed her, always made her feel warm...even when she was frightened of him.

Azadeh calmed down and he let go slightly, she turned around, facing his chest and then looked up, his hand now dropped down to her waist, holding her close to him. "Why...are you here? I thought you were..."

"..In England, I was...but now I'm here. I saw you running away and worried about you." He took her hand, the one the bracelet was one and waved his wand over it, causing it to go into 'default' mode. "Lucius won't be able to track you now, I don't want him to," he caressed her hair. "I'll be keeping you for a while...let HIM panic, teach him a lesson for mistreating you." Then they heard Lucius screaming her name, he'd lost the tracking beacon.

"AZADEH! DAMMIT!"

Draco was calling for her...why had they lost the beacon? Even if something had happen to her, they'd find her...but there were cases where the bracelet had been damaged.

Harry covered her mouth on instinct and slid down the tree, crouching, with her inbetween his legs, holding her tight so she couldn't move. This was intoxicating, here he had her, vulnerable and in his arms, it was enough to just take her right there while Lucius was looking for her. He just kept making Harry's job easier and easier.

Finally, they left and Harry apparated with Azadeh back to his hotel room.


	10. Alive Again

Chapter 10 

Harry let her take a shower first and then he did, he wanted to join her, but he couldn't without revealing who he was. She asked if he was scarred underneath, and if so, it was okay...he loved her for that, but he told her 'it was the rules'. Azadeh sat on the bed and looked around the large suite, there were no papers or anything when he said that he had to be here on business...was he following her? No. She wasn't special enough to be followed by someone like him. It was just a coincedence.

Finally he came out in a similar robe that she was wearing, his mask on, Azadeh wanted to tut, but didn't and just simply asked, "why am I here?"

"You're here because I want you to be here, and if even if you didn't want to be here, you would still be here."

She eyed him a moment, "did you follow us, me?"

"Yes."

Her eyes widened in suprise, "why?"

"Because I don't trust Lucius Malfoy with you, that's why."

"Funny, he says the same thing about you," Azadeh smiled.

"And he's right. When he gets home to England, he will have a letter waiting for him from the Dark Lord..about you." She looked nervous all of a sudden. "But don't worry, the Dark Lord won't harm you, he'll test you, but he knows I want to marry you."

"I think Lucius was planning to do that this week..."

"I don't think so," Harry growled.

"Well, being that he did what he did...I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot..or ten meter cattle prod." Azadeh looked up as Harry chuckled.

"And what did he do?"

She looked fairly hurt when he asked, Harry sat up a bit in concern. "Draco took me out to this fair and it started to rain, so we come home early. I came upstairs to the bedroom and...found him...with.." Azadeh stopped when Harry put his hand up...

"I already know the rest...her name is Margarette and she's the biggest whore in France, why she doesn't start her own brothel is beyond me or at least charge for her services, she'd be a billionaire because she already has money. She just wants to be a Malfoy very, very badly...more money, more power...usual greed. We're you jealous, do you care?" Harry knew that if she answered 'yes' he'd go into a rage, but he could tell she was thinking about her answer.

"Not in the way you would think, it was just a shock because he claimed he wanted to have a child with me.." Harry was digging his nails into the armchair. "And he was being very kind and gentle, romancing me..." He was starting become very uncomfortable with this topic. "But it wasn't so much catching him in the act, as much as it was the form of disrespect and humiliation it brought. He was my first and...the way this 'Margarette' woman was looking at me, she looked at me as if I didn't matter, she saw through me, and called me his servant girl. THAT just kept ringing in my head over and over...'you're a servant girl, a toy, you're not even a human being with feelings...you're just there until you've fulfilled your use and then I'll either kill you or sell you to someone else'...at least, that's what I hear when they grow tired of the girls."

"Sometimes, but not always," Harry said softly.

Azadeh closed her eyes and furrowed her brow, then sighed, "I don't want a life like that. All my life I had been free, granted, hiding never really left much room for romance, boyfriends of any sort..."

"Have you EVER loved anyone?"

She flinched at that question, "Once. I didn't really get to know him very well...but I believe in love at first sight. He was involved with someone also...so..."

"What happened?"

"He died...and took a piece of me with him as well," Azadeh blinked away tears.

Harry was jealous of this man, whoever he was...but at least he wasn't competition, it was a horrible thing to think, but at least he was honest with himself. "Do you think you will ever feel that way again?"

"I already have."

"WITH WHO?" he was about to go off the deepend, his jealousy was getting the better of him.

"With you," she said softly. "I don't really know who you are...but you seem very familiar to me, like I know you. You've reawakened something in me I thought was dead...sounds stupid, doesn't it?"

Harry stood up, walked over and sat down beside her on the bed. "No, it's not. I feel the same way about you, you've done something to me, when I first saw your picture on the bid sheet...like I've been waiting for you all this time." He took Azadeh's hand and held it to his heart, pulling her forward so he could kiss her. This time, she gave in. Harry took off his robe, revealing all of him to her, as if seeking her approval, his body was incredibly chisled and he wasn't exactly small either...again, giving even Lucius a run for his money.

Azadeh laid down for him, letting him pull open her robe to reveal her body...he groaned in delight. Finally he was able to take what he really wanted.

* * *

Lucius was going crazy, he called the Death Eaters in the area and they were looking for her, one of them told him strait out, "Ah, Sir Lucius...I will be honest, a girl like zat wit zuch beauty, there are black markets here that some have figured out a way to break za bracelts...she would go for a very high price, I'm afraid. A girl half Zhaman and Zeer...I just hope we can find her..." 

"YOU'D BETTER FIND HER!" he snapped. ...

* * *

After their love making, Harry held on to her...it was amazing, he'd never felt so good in his young life. He realized that when she made love and climaxed, she sent power through his body. Harry noticed his hand steaming with energy and practiced wandless magic...he broke a vase...no, obliterated it, with just a wave of his hand. This was what 'blondey' was hiding, this was why he was so protective of her...but, it exhausted her, she cuddled in his arms as he kissed her shoulders and neck.

After her little nap, she woke up to find him looking down at her, observing her..., "what?" she said in a groggy voice and then smiled.

"Do you know how amazing you are in bed?" Harry smiled when she blushed.

"No."

"Lucius never told you, did he...?"

"No," she shook her head sadly.

"Well, you are," Harry let her sit up.

Azadeh put on her robe and walked to the window, she looked confused..."what's all the commotion about down there?" Harry put on his robe, looked and then started laughing.

"Oho! He is going all out for you! He's called the Death Eaters in this area to go looking for you, though I'd do the same thing."

"Shouldn't you tell them? Won't they come here...they look like they're going through the hotel."

"Of course they are, you belong to a Death Eater. But it won't matter, they can't enter MY room...only ONE right hand, I'm afraid. And no, it wouldn't be wise to tell them...it would leak to Lucius and I DON'T WANT YOU in any trouble. If anything, I want him swimming with guilt when they find you." Just then, they heard a pounding at the door. Harry told Azadeh to go into the bathroom and after she was safely inside, he opened the door.

He still wore his mask, "don't think you'll need to be looking in here." Harry flashed his ID.

"OH NO, Uh...sorry sir, just looking for a young lady by za name of Azadeh? You have not zeen her or heard of her around here?"

Harry took the picture out of the man's hand and shook his head, "no, I'd remember a pretty face like that...not to mention, try and claim her for myself." Some of the other men laughed huskily. "Oh, and please don't mention you saw me, I'm on a mission of great importance and don't wish to be bothered."

"Of course, ah well, zank you for your time," they left.

Harry let Azadeh know she could come out, she poked her little head out and looked around and then smiled at him. He came to her and started kissing her passionately again, pushing her to the bed once more. She would be staying the night, he decided. Harry was having a very hard time letting her go, and it would kill him to do it, it would kill him to give her back to Lucius, but he had to. It would be directly disobeying his master and there were brutal punishments for disobeying him, still...she was worth it.

* * *

Lucius paced the floor, getting terribly drunk. Draco was disgusted with him...Azadeh was missing and it was HIS fault. 'IF you'd just kept your DICK in your pants you ASS!' Draco thought to himself. He watched as his father plopped himself down on the chair in his den, smoking a cigarette and massaging his temple with his thumb, something he did when he was very concerned about something. 'I don't feel the least bit sorry for YOU!' Draco thought harshly, 'and if Azadeh ends up dead because of you, I'll NEVER forgive you!' 

Lucius sat there, staring at the wall...how could he be so stupid? One, going back to his own home, assuming that Azadeh wouldn't be back, and two, what was he doing with Margarette anyway? She was a good lay at best...but paled in comparison to Azadeh in every other way possible. However, Margarette had a way of seducing a man into stupidty and it was costing him dearly.

* * *

It was the next morning and Harry was trying to make excuses to himself why he should carry this on until the next afternoon or the next evening. He simply did not want to let her go and was rationalizing everything to himself as to why it was perfectly okay to keep her where she was. Soon she would wake up, and he smiled at the fact that he kept her up all night making love until she wasn't capable anymore. 

After a little while, she did wake up and he ordered breakfast for them. Harry even tried to coherse her into another love making session but Azadeh told him that she just couldn't...she wasn't fully recovered. And now he would have to return her, he didn't want to and was irate and snippy as she was getting dressed.

Finally he handed her a potion, "I want you to drink this. It will put you into a hypnotic state where I will give you a story of what happened. You will forget yesterday, except for what Lucius did.." Azadeh looked down and seemed sad. "I know...I don't want you to forget either, but once I've recovered you again, I'll snap my fingers and you'll remember it. It has to be this way because Lucius is like a two-legged lie detector and like I said before, I don't want you in trouble. I'll finish it up, so it looks like you had an accident." She nodded sadly.

Harry kissed her hard on the mouth, "I love you, Azadeh." Azadeh downed the potion and immediately went into a hypnotic state. He told her that after she saw Lucius with that woman, she ran down to the river, very upset, she slipped and fell into the river, hitting her head and damaging the bracelet. All she remembered then was managing to catch a log and pull herself up out of the river and then collapsed.

Harry looked at her and said, "collapse." He caught her in his arms, holding her and hugging her...he didn't want to do this at all, but with what little self control he had left, he apparated to a part of the river that was secluded and placed her on her side slightly. He waved his wand and made her face look slightly bruised and scratched and her clothes look wet and tattered along with her hair. Then, he left a tip to the Death Eaters and they came running to find her.

They found Azadeh. Harry kept hidden and watched as they took her to the hospital as they notified Lucius Malfoy. He was so angry...he should have just kept her.

* * *

Lucius received an emergency owl, she was at the hospital and was found by the side of the river, half dead. He immediately left. 


	11. Honor among thieves

Chapter 11 

His face was in his hands. Azadeh was in the hospital bed, pale and found half-dead. From what they could tell, she fell into the river, damaging her bracelet and that's why he lost her beacon. They cleaned her up nicely, she looked fairly normal, her hair laid out, looking like a shimmering black river across the pillows. According to the healers, she was dehydrated and lacked nutrients, so they were feeding her through a type of tube that magically attached to the skin and they would be absorbed through it and into her bloodstream.

Draco came in, he had bought out half the gift shop, flowers, balloons, a teddy bear that danced around and said "get well!" Lucius rolled his eyes. Draco sneered, "well, it's more than YOU'VE DONE. And I would think you would have bought her an entire flowershop by now!"

"I will handle my affairs MY way," Lucius snapped.

A little voice was heard that was slightly groggy, "why must you two always fight?" Draco smiled so broad, that he looked like a joker in a card deck. Azadeh blinked open her eyes, Lucius sat up and waited for her to respond to him, which she did, but in a sad way. She looked over and seemed hurt, then turned her attention to Draco, who she seemed happier to see.

"How are you?" Draco said softly.

"Don't exactly feel like running a marathon, but I'll be okay I think," she smiled.

"Well, I brought you flowers and this teddy bear...look, he dances."

Azadeh started to laugh, but her body hurt a bit and she winced. "DRACO. Put that thing away, she can look at it later!" Lucius snapped. "Now please, will you give her and I some time alone?" Draco complied reluctantly.

She only looked at him neutrally, distant...not being able to really respond, and when she did, her eyes only expressed hurt. "I want...to explain what happened. She is an old flame, a good-time girl I met a while ago and I ran into her..."

"I don't want to know," Azadeh said softly.

"I wasn't finished," Lucius stated.

"I don't want to know...I don't need details. If she's what you want, then give me to someone else, sell me to someone else, because I will not stay in the same house with a woman who looks at me like I am nothing, and will most likely treat me as such. I'm sure there are a few people that you know who are eager for you to just drop me," she started to tear.

Lucius wanted to yell at her, but she had every right to feel that way, "be that as it may, I am not WITH her and I sent her away. You won't see her again. But I have every right to bring home any woman I choose and the way you behaved was uncalled for, I was getting rid of her as you were standing there and you weren't listening to me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing...he was BLAMING HER? Draco shook his head, he was listening just outside the door and he was outraged at his father, he should be beaten with his own cane. Harry was listening as well, undetected and he was five seconds away from killing the man...he was making her feel worse.

"The way I behaved was uncalled for? I get upset after seeing you with another woman, after the way you romanced me for the past few days...and just because your dick gets a twinge from seeing another, I'M BEING IRRATIONAL?" Azadeh narrowed her eyes at him, a look worthy of a Malfoy. Draco almost died laughing when she said the last part.

"NOW SEE HERE!" Lucius stamped his walking stick on the ground.

"No, YOU SEE HERE. If you think you're going to turn this around on me, you have another thing coming! And if you think you're going to touch me again after being with that...from what I hear...HARLOT, you'd better disinfect...I don't want to CATCH anything!" she fluffed her pillow and rolled over, turning her back to him.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear, he deserved that one. Draco smiled...but wondered what his father's response would be.

"Don't you DARE turn your back on ME!" Lucius went around to the other side. "I romanced you because I am planning on MARRYING YOU!" Harry's and Draco's face fell immediately.

Azadeh glared at him, "I WILL NOT marry you. You're cruel, selfish, blame shifting, and manipulative. I practically DIE in the damned river and you tell me that it's pretty much my own fault, you made me feel horrible and the way THAT so-called PURE-BRED made me feel when she looked at me...calling me your servant girl! Making me feel like a toy...and I am NOT a toy!" She was starting to feel dizzy. "SO..SO, go marry that two-legged brothel because I don't want you!"

Harry was jumping around, mouthing, 'yes! yes! yes!' Incidentally, so was Draco, his father was getting told off and that was priceless, especially when it was being done by Azadeh. What they didn't count on was Lucius's reaction, which nearly made them both come after him.

Lucius's temper flared and he jumped on Azadeh's bed, straddling her and grabbing her wrists, forcing her to turn and face him. "YOU'RE MARRYING ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU WILL HAVE MY CHILD, YOU WILL BE MY WIFE, AND I WILL HAVE MY WAY WITH YOU ANY TIME I CHOOSE... Do I make myself clear?" He hissed.

It was then the healer came in, "MR. MALFOY! What are you doing!"

"None of your business!" he snapped.

"It IS my business, you shouldn't yell at her...YOU'RE UPSETTING HER, AND SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH!"

Lucius slowly got off of Azadeh and headed towards the woman, but she stood her ground, "Don't tell me how to TREAT her, I KNOW she isn't well." He left.

The healer shook her head and gave Azadeh something to calm her nerves, "here you go dear." Azadeh took it and then smiled and soon she was feeling very warm and was put into a slight daze.

Draco came in after the healer left, afraid she'd yell at him too. "How...are you, my father...he, did he hurt you?"

"Not really, no," she said softly.

"I'm sorry he's so...cruel to you, you don't deserve it. You deserve to be loved, caressed, and rediculously spoiled," he put Azadeh's hair behind her ear, which made her blush.

Harry was not happy, gritting his teeth, his jealousy was coarsing through his veins like a poison, "touch her again you BOUNCING FERRET...go ahead and I'll..."

"May I see the teddy bear?" Azadeh said softly.

"SURE!" Draco grabbed the bear and handed to her. He watched as she looked at it and then hugged it...he really, REALLY wanted to be that bear right now.

"Thank you," she blinked her eyes and started to fall asleep. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Harry was going to hurt him and he watched as he left her room with a huge grin on his face, but that stopped when Harry mumbled a spell and caused Draco to fall flat on his face and into a cart of medical supplies. After he cursed and yelled, Draco left and Harry went into Azadeh's room, watching over her. He then slid into bed with her, waving his wand and locking the door, making sure a 'do not disturb' sign was put outside of it so healers wouldn't barge in. She seemed to instinctively rollover into chest and cuddle next to him with her little teddy bear, and even though Draco gave it to her, it was adorable the way she clung onto it like a little girl. He threw one leg protectively over her and was taken aback when she sighed and said, "I missed you."

Was it him she missed, did she instinctively know it was him? She couldn't be talking about Lucius...what it was Draco? He decided to see if she would answer him in her sleep. "Who did you miss?" he asked.

Azadeh sighed again, "Harry."

He froze, that was his name, but how could she know his name? Maybe it was another Harry? "Harry who?"

"Harry Potter."

He froze again, that was his true name...Harry Potter. "Where did he go?" he needed to find out more.

"You died and left me, I loved you so much," she started to tear, so he stopped asking questions. He couldn't believe it, HE WAS HIS OWN COMPETITION! Harry wanted to laugh, he was the man she thought was dead, he was the man that took a piece of her heart with him. His heart lept with absolute joy, there was no competition, that was never any competition..but where did she know him, she said she knew him briefly?

Harry didn't have time to ask, Lucius was back and trying to get into her room...his instinct took over he held her to him, crouching over like a tiger over their prey when a jackel tried to steal it. He looked down when she whimpered, "Harry, don't let them take me away..."

That alone nearly broke his heart and it took everything he had not to leap out the window and onto his broom with her. He was trying very hard to follow the rules, but she was making it difficult...the one person who clouded his judgment.

But he had to leave her, Azadeh whimpered as he did...however, he promised he'd be back for her. And like a thief in the night, he called his broom to her window and took off, just before Lucius got in. "WHY IN THE HELL WAS HER DOOR LOCKED!"

"I don't know sir, we did hire some new healers..maybe they thought she needed rest?" the healer panicked, she didn't want to make Lucius Malfoy angry.

* * *

Azadeh blinked open her eyes, she had the most wonderful dream. That Harry had come and laid down with her and visited her for a while. It was then she wanted to cry, it must have been his spirit coming to visit her, knowing she needed him...he would do that sort of thing, always so kind hearted towards others.

'It's a shame I didn't die in the river, I would have seen you again,' she thought. A tear did escape, but she quickly wiped it away before Lucius noticed, not that he would anyway...he was still arguing with the healer, 'always arguing, always yelling.'

Finally he calmed down and went to Azadeh's side, she wouldn't even look up at him. Lucius looked down at her, "you're going home with me tomorrow, they want you to stay overnight for observation." He sighed and sat down, "I didn't want to do it this way..."

Azadeh looked at him now, wondering what he might do to her or say to her, but instead he pulled out a small black box, it was ornate, obviously meant to be a keepsake of some sort. She looked at it as he opened it, a ring sat in the middle of a cushin, one of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. It was a platinum ring with carved leaves on it, and nestled in it were three square cut diamonds, not too big for her finger, but just right.

"Give me your hand," he said softly. Azadeh knew she didn't have a choice, she gave him her left hand, Lucius placed the ring on her finger and then kissed it. "I want you to marry me, Azadeh...you WILL marry me." He stayed for a little while, telling her when she would be fitted for her wedding dress, where they would be married, who would be invited. Kissing her good night, he left with a smirk..he was happy, while Azadeh rolled over, curled up into a ball and wept in her pillows, grieving her fate.

* * *

She was up, looking around the room, not being able to sleep when the head healer came in, the one that had been taken care of her, her name was 'Magda'. "What are you doing up, sweetheart, you need your rest?" 

"I know, but I can't sleep," Azadeh said softly.

"Did you want me to give you something?"

"No, I'm fine."

Magda noticed the beautiful ring on her finger, "he proposed?"

"Told me, more like."

"The younger or older Malfoy?"

"Older."

Azadeh noticed she didn't have a bracelet on, "you're a pure-blood, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"A lot of them say they want to marry a Death Eater, you know."

"Don't say anything, but I don't... I just don't agree with the politics, with the way they do things. I'm a healer and well...I couldn't live with myself if I married a man who didn't act like a human being."

"I agree. I'm being forced to marry...you know, the bracelet and all."

Magda looked down, "yes, those blasted things. I have my opinions on those too, but it's best I just keep it to myself, in case someone's listening. But, I don't like them for my own reasons, my half-sister, she's a half-blood, my father married a muggle after my mother died. She was nice enough...I grew really attached to my half-sister, we did everything together and then they told my father that he had to register her, you know, the war had killed so many of the females." Her eyes teared, "I watched her get taken away...she was begging for me to stop them, and I couldn't do anything when they took her to the auction block. They sold her to this man, pure-blood, who thought she was very pretty and he bought her, he's nice enough to her, but because I don't agree with a lot of his ideas, I don't get to see her much. He's afraid I'll influence her." She gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about your sister," Azadeh said softly.

"I am to. But how did they find you...were you registered?" Magda listened as Azadeh told her story. "Wow, to go that long without being registered, not even known about...so you knew freedom like a pure-blood? That was brave of your father...especially being what you are." Azadeh nodded. "Well, it's the end of my shift, but head healer Nancy will be up next, she's very nice, a little more stict than me, but she's got a good heart."

"Are you married?"

"Oh no, just going home to two cats, my familiars...Heckle and Jeckle. Hard to find love when you're a pure-blood."

"So, you'd marry for love instead of status or money?"

"Yes...those things don't really bring you happiness."

"A pure-blood that marries for love, I like that...," Azadeh turned over and went to sleep as Magda left, for some reason, she could sleep better knowing that there was at least one pure-blood out there that made the world better.


	12. Tested

Chapter 12 

Harry found out about the engagement ring, he tore his room apart. The old Harry would not have done this, the old Harry would have tried to stay calm and figure a way around the situation...but this was no longer the old Harry. The new Harry wanted what he wanted and he wanted it now, he wanted revenge, he wanted to kill Lucius and eliminate him permanently as competition. For the first time he felt alive again, no longer dead, no longer living day to day and wasting his time with cheap women and booze. For the first time he wanted a life with a family, and he wanted it with Azadeh.

* * *

It was quiet on the ride home, Draco spent a great deal of the time glaring at Lucius once he saw the engagement ring. But Lucius paid no attention, he kept Azadeh close to him, talking to her in french, trying to teach her phrases, and correcting her accent. She suddenly felt like a pet. Lucius was happy all the way home, why, Azadeh had no idea...Finally, she just asked him, "why are you so happy?" 

"Happy? Because we are getting married, you will like your wedding dress...it is beautiful, picked it out while you were resting in the hospital, the hair piece is very intricate, but you will look like a princess." Azadeh looked over at Draco and gave him a sarcastic happy face. Draco grinned, he knew she wouldn't like being a such an extravagant gown, but he couldn't say he wouldn't do the same thing.

When they got home, Azadeh went upstairs to take a nap...she was actually trying to avoid any wedding talk, she was sick of it. Sitting on the side of the bed and shook her head, curling her knees upto her chest, Azadeh wanted to disappear.

Lucius went to his desk to look at some mail and found an official letter written by The Dark Lord, he quickly opened it:

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am aware you have a lovely young lady that you wish to marry. However, I am wanting to see her for myself, for I hear she is part Shaman. I am eager to learn of her abilities and will be testing her on what she knows. Other Death Eaters will be there as well and you my bring your Draco, perhaps I can try and convince him once more to join us, he does take after you._

_Please, arrive at my home around 5 o'clock tomorrow evening, I know you just got back from Paris and need some time to rest. I will see you then._

_Sincerely,  
The Dark Lord_

Lucius wasn't happy about this, he sensed there was something about all of it that seemed off, still, he couldn't deny the request. He unbuttoned his shirt and kept looking at the letter and wondered, the headed upstairs to Azadeh.

* * *

She heard him come up the stairs and decided to 'be asleep', laying down quickly and remaining still. The door opened and Azadeh heard his heavy footsteps enter the room and the she felt movement on the bed. "I know you're not asleep, Azadeh." She sighed heavily, opened her eyes, then rolled over. "The Dark Lord wishes to see you tomorrow." 

Azadeh's eyes widened in fear and she tried to get up, but Lucius held her down, "understand, I will not let him harm you, but he will test you and I don't know what that will entail. You must be on your best behavior and be respectful to him, he will not tolerate your temper or sass as I do." She looked at him as if to say, 'no you really don't.' But Lucius continued. "Meaning he will perform Crucio on you, and that is very painful and I couldn't stand to watch you go through that, so please, do as he asks."

She looked at him confused now, he couldn't stand to watch her be tortured? Taking her hand reluctantly, Azadeh petted his face and Lucius nearly purred, it was the first time she volentarily touched him in a while since she found him with that woman. "Lucius, I want to ask you some things...and I would like the truth." He nodded. "Did you see anymore of that woman when I was in the hospital?"

"No," he said flatly.

"Will you ever...be with another woman while we are...married?" Azadeh looked away, afraid of the answer, if anything she just wanted respect from him...if he was going to keep her for the rest of her life, she just wanted to know that she wasn't just a baby machine or toy.

"No."

"Why did you want to marry me?" He stopped and hesitated, he didn't want to answer it. "You don't have to candy coat anything for me, just tell me the truth." She was at least being realistic. Still no answer, he was just looking at her. "Are you trying to...telepathicly tell me, because I gotta tell ya...it's not working well?"

There was her quirky sense of humor. What could he tell her...that everytime she touched him, it sent a chill down his spine, or that he would watch her while she slept, or even that when she was up in the tree...he'd watch her read, in hopes for a glimpse of her underwear when she climbed down, that one was slightly perverted but he didn't care. One time, before he took her virginity, Lucius was watching her read, more out of curiousity, but he started fantasizing and all of a sudden, while he was watching her, a gust of wind blew her dress a certain way and he caught sight of white cotton bikini panties...he instantly had an orgasm, nearly breaking one of the arms of his chair from his grip, and made a mess in his pants.

"Do you at least care for me?" she asked, shaking Lucius from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you at least care for me?"

He finally answered, "yes." Lucius wasn't going to break out into a sonnet, but he would at least tell her that he cared about her.

"Okay," Azadeh said softly, reached up and kissed his lips gently. One of the most innocent kisses he'd ever experieced, but innocent wasn't what Lucius had in mind.

* * *

Harry was getting ready, he was going to see her this evening, and was smiling like an idiot, especially when he heard the Dark Lord's plan. If Azadeh proved herself powerful enough, which Harry had no doubt she would, he would be allowed to take her. If, however, she was not...she would stay with Lucius.

* * *

It would be 5 o'clock soon and now he was headed to his master's home.  
Azadeh was terrified. She had seen this man once before, his aura reaking of death and dismay, hate and greed. Why did she have to go? What test did he need? Chances are Voldemort knew about her being half Shaman and needed to see what she could do for his own purposes. Azadeh wasn't blind to the plans of men like him, they never grew satisfied and only wanted more and more until the whole of the Universe was devoured.

Once they entered the manor, Azadeh noticed that this house was the most elaborate she had ever seen. More so than Lucius's, but when the first walked into the doorway, they seemed to be in a thrown room for a king or queen...definately for vanity's sake. Harry greeted them and Lucius automatically tensed, "I need to to take Azadeh to a room to get ready for her test."

"I'm sure I CAN do that," Lucius snipped.

"No, the Dark Lord insists that I do it while you wait here, the others will be here soon," Harry quickly took Azadeh from him and left, leaving Lucius to scowl.

Harry was happy, Azadeh was on his arm again and he guided her to the room where she would change. He wished he could snap his fingers now and make her remember everything, but it wasn't the best time, for fear it would interfere with her test. She was to fight Nezba, one of Voldemort's concubines. She was strong in magic and a good physical fighter as well, she had been instructed to test Azadeh, but not kill her...to push her and get her to reveal her true power. For this, Harry waved his wand over the bracelet so that it would allow her to use her abilities more. Afterwards, he took his hand and touched her face, Azadeh's breath wavered...she liked his touch, he could tell and came closer to her. Harry slowly leaned in and kissed the corner of her eye, then her cheek, and then the corner of her mouth, they were gentle and slow kisses.

'Oh, please be powerful enough, I know you are...if only I could make you remember,' Harry came even closer and hugged her. "Azadeh," he breathed in her ear, it sent chills down her spine. "Please do well today," then he left her...leaving her breathless. He had to, Voldemort gave strict instruction that when he was along with her not to 'do anything that may compromise her judgment', of course, he didn't say not to give her ENCOURAGEMENT.

'GOD, that is so wrong to do,' Azadeh thought to herself.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock now and Azadeh was sent out in front of the 'thrown room'. She was dressed in a white tank top and and white flowing pants, with her hair braided, she felt like a lamb to the slaughter. His top Death Eaters were lined up in their uniforms, along with Lucius, Draco was sitting down and looking slightly worried for her. 

When Voldemort entered, the Deather Eaters immediately bowed on one knee, Azadeh remained standing, not knowing what she was supposed to be doing...Harry entered after him and took a superior stance, his shoulders squared, his hands behind his back and his feet a shoulder width apart and looking straight ahead. Naturally he was on Voldemort's right hand side and was not required to kneel, his black shaggy hair looking beautiful, matching his uniform. The Death Eater's uniforms were black leather, with buckles down the front of the shirt and black leather pants with buckled boots, and a green cloak...they made the men look very handsome, but also, very intimidating.

Voldemort spoke, "Azadeh...my dear Azadeh. You are here to be tested on your abilities, making sure you are worthy of a certain Death eater..." She was sure he was talking about Lucius, but he really wasn't. "Nezba, please enter."

A lovely woman with long red hair entered, she was pretty and muscular, dressed like a concubine, because she was one. But she had a weapon, a staff with two steel pointed ends, and Azadeh could tell that they were enchanted, while SHE had nothing to defend herself with. "Nezba is going to test you, she will not kill you, but I would suggest defending yourself to the best of your ability," he chuckled.

Azadeh didn't have much time to think about her strategy before Voledmort gave the word to begin, and before she knew it, she was dodging Nezba's attacks as best she could.

Lucius was suprised when Azadeh did back flips to get away from Nezba, he had no idea she could to half of the things she was doing right now, and was rather livid at the fact that she had not TOLD him. Harry's own eyes widened a bit. Nezba was quick to catch on and caught Azadeh, tripping her and trying to jab one of the tips into her face, but she caught the blade inbetween her hands, a mere reflex reaction, but one that Voldemort was impressed with...he was like a child, clapping his hands, absolutely amused by her. "JESUS LADY, what are you, crazy!"

Some of the Death Eaters laughed, but Lucius didn't...Nezba wasn't exactly stable and sometimes didn't listen to Voldemort, he was afraid she would actually try and kill Azadeh.

She tripped Nezba, getting away from the woman, but she came after Azadeh with great fierceness. Nezba suddenly had Azadeh against the wall, tying to choke her, and now Harry was panicking...would she lose? 'Please don't lose!' he thought desperately.

"HE'S MINE, BITCH!" Nezba screamed. Azadeh only looked confused, 'HOW MANY ADMIRERS DOES LUCIUS HAVE!" But she had no idea that Lucius wasn't the one she was screaming about.

Nezba then took her knee and jabbed it into Azadeh's ribs, causing her to buckle. Lucius started to tense and so did Harry...but Voldemort patted Harry on the hand and shook his head, it was as if he was waiting for something. Nezba was choking her and then...Azadeh got really, really pissed off. This woman was told to test her, not kill her, and the fact that everyone was just standing there watching...made her feel absolutely angry. Her spirit animal kicked in by itself, out of self-preservation. Azadeh's eyes changed to a cat form and thrusted Nezba halfway across the room, causing her to slide. She even roared in a warning for Nezba to stay away.

Suddenly there was a cackle, again Voldemort was clapping his hands like a child at Christmas. Everyone else awed at Azadeh's look, cat eyes, slight fangs, claws that grew..it was incredibly sexy to watch this.

Nezba was stunned but she got back up, "here kitty, kitty!" She went after Azadeh again, and again Azadeh dodged her strikes and did one hard slice against Nezba's abdomen, which caused her to screetch out in pain and stepped away slightly, holding her mid-section and pointing her weapon at Azadeh. But Azadeh wouldn't attack...she was only defending herself, Lucius figured that out, and was quite sure his master was expecting a full brawl full of hate and spite...but he wouldn't get it, not out of her. Nezba was bleeding fairly badly, another reason why Azadeh didn't attack, and looked fairly sympathetic towards her. "DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME IN PITY!"

Azadeh put her guard down, which was not wise because Nezba took the opportunity to charge her, and out of a gut reaction to defend herself once more, Azadeh threw up her hands and caused a magical wall, causing her to fly across. Everyone was shocked, she cast a protective circle around herself. Nezba hit the brickwall, breaking her wrist and leg from the sheer force of the blow, she screamed out in pain, unable to move.

After Azadeh calmed down, she went back to normal and waited...but no on was helping Nezba. She looked around, they were all just standing there. "It looks like you won, you have truly proven yourself," Voldemort said.

"Isn't anyone going to help her?" Azadeh said softly. No one moved while Voldemort shrugged as if he'd get her later. She was mad at this and went Nezba herself, slowly approaching her.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, FINISH THE JOB?" Nezba shouted.

"No," Azadeh said and sat by her. THIS was what Voldemort was waiting for, her compassion...to see if she had the true healing abilities of a Shaman, which he could use to his advantage, using them to heal his Death Eaters when potions didn't work, and using her blood to help keep them young. He had some of the most powerful wizards in the world as his Death Eaters, not many were born that could do what they did, so he needed them to live longer than the usual one hundred-fifty years...not to mention, INCREASE their magical ability. By giving her to Harry, he could keep a close eye on her.

Azadeh touched the woman's face and held her wrist as she whimpered in pain. She focused and Azadhe's aura glowed, Nezba feeling a warm energy around her, coursing through her, the same went for her leg and abdomen...and after a little bit, Nezba was back to normal and could walk fine. "Wha..WHY did you DO THAT! I attacked you!" Azadeh shook her head, while Nezba went back to her room, "FOOL!"

Azadeh sat there on her knees, looking down at the floor...perhaps she was THAT, after all, she just revealed her abilities. What few she had, but they were powerful ones...not learning as much as she should have, her father hadn't been able to finish her training now. Azadeh got it ALL from him, he was a poweful Shaman, well respected, and one she would most likely never see again.

Voldemort waved his hand to Lucius to retreave her, and that he did with great pride. Harry was annoyed, but he KNEW. Everyone else clapped at her performance but she didn't find it amusing at all, she had been very, very foolish in revealing her abilities...Azadeh should have let Nezba kill her, but she gave into her anger and now, she feared, she was doomed. Lucius picked her up and took her to her room where she was to get ready for dinner.

* * *

Lucius watched her brush her hair and get ready, Azadeh started to become paranoid, "what?" 

He leaned back in his chair, "HOW COME you never TOLD ME you could do all of those things...FIGHT like that, HEAL, I knew about the spirit animal...but everything else I DID NOT."

"It was never brought up and I can't defend myself against you, you know that."

"YOU could have told me!" Lucius snapped.

"Well, let's see. If you were in my position and you were 'property' of a Death Eater...someone you tried to AVOID all your life, would YOU be so willing to tell him your gifts and go 'LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!' I mean Lucius, you're a Death Eater...technically the enemy, and you're not going to reveal information to the enemy...okay?"

"So, I AM the ENEMY?" he almost seemed...annoyed.

"Well...not exactly NOW, but...Lucius, do you know how MANY times I walked by you? I've seen you on the streets at least a hundred times, you've walked passed me and not even noticed..I even bumped into you once and you called me 'an insolent boy who didn't know where he was going!' But then, yes, you were." Lucius sat up, he remembered that day, it was her? "I didn't want to be auctioned off, I didn't want my father to be found, I wanted to protect my family, my identity...I wasn't about to go UP TO YOU and go, 'hi, my father's a Shaman, care to meet him and drag him off and kill him?' PLEASE!" Azadeh threw the brush down.

"We haven't found him," he said simply.

"And you won't...we have ways of finding out, so...you'll never find him. I OBVIOUSLY didn't inherit THAT quality from him!"

Lucius chuckled, "and why not?"

"I was really starting to get into my training, Shamanism takes a lot of practice. I was just starting to learn to talk with the spirits of our ancestors...but he always said I was too much like my mother, cheeky and tempted fate a lot...YEP, I sure did that, didn't I?"

Coming up behind her, Lucius played with her hair, "I'm glad you did..." He then put his arms around her, but they were startled when there was a loud bang, the door had been slammed open by Harry and he was glaring at Lucius.

"DINNER'S READY," he hissed.


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13 

Azadeh sat inbetween Draco and Lucius, Lucius and Harry glaring at each other inbetween conversations with Voldemort. She ignored them and ate her food, hoping that her's wasn't poisoned or something to that effect. Lucius would put his hand on Azadeh's knee, making it obvious where his hand was, and she would just look at him and then go back to her meal. 'You can smell the testosterone,' she thought. ...

* * *

That night she took a bath with Lucius, it was a large bath...she called it his personal swimming pool. He washed her and caressed her, Azadeh laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart. 'Well, whatta ya know, he does have one,' she thought sarcastically to herself.

"Suprised I have one, aren't you?" Lucius said smartly. Azadeh looked up. "A heart, I mean." She tried very hard not to smile but wasn't doing a very good job of it. He only grinned.

"I think you do for your own kind, but not for others who are different," she looked him in the eyes. "What is the cruelest thing you've ever done to someone?"

He sat up slightly, "WHY would you ask me something like that!"

"Because I want to understand why you would do it, why...it is so easy for you."

"I won't tell you something like that, so don't ask. I don't want you exposed to it," he snapped.

"But you've been cruel to me before, why would you hold something like that back?" Azadeh looked down.

Lucius lifted her head up with his fingers, "trust me, what I've done to you is NOTHING compared to what I'm capable of. What I've done is mere discapline. Do you want me to tell you that I've relished in torturing, loved every scream I gave?" Her eyes started to tear. "No, I didn't think so, it would make you very sad, a creature like you doesn't understand that kind of world and you don't need to, nor will I let you. You are my peace, Azadeh...did you know that?" She shook her head. "You are, very much...I can forget what a monster I am when I am with you."

Azadeh looked into his eyes and he was being sincere, she did not love Lucius, but in her heart she felt pity for him. He'd obviously never had a choice in his life, he was forced to think a certain way and it was the right way to him. To never experience true love or peace because someone told you it was wrong, was such a shame. "Were you ever given a choice in your life...I mean, with anything?"

"No."

Azadeh noticed that he never delved into explanations for his answers, just 'yes' or 'no'. She asked and he answered truthfully, "you don't go into detail do you?"

"No."

"Is it because you're afraid of me getting too close, exposing a weak spot?" Lucius didn't answer, he would not admit fear. But he did admit to himself that this girl was getting to be a weak spot for him, that he thought about her all the time, and that if Harry did manage to take her away...he'd go insane.

* * *

When Harry was called to Voldemort he was handed a piece of paper, "you may have your Azadeh." Harry knew he could take her at any time, but he would wait until tomorrow, Lucius would have a suprise when he got home...SHE wouldn't be there.

* * *

Azadeh had a strange feeling all day that day, that she wouldn't be here much longer, but she did what she always did; read in her tree, played the piano, study her french as Lucius instructed, and draw, she had finally bought drawing pencils and a sketch pad, they didn't know she was an artist, the artistic part was more from her mother. Azadeh felt that whenever she did play the piano or draw, her mother was with her. She could go to the shops if she wanted to, but shewasn't a shopper and only went there when things were needed. 

Mingle interrupted her, "miss, someone is here to see you." She looked confused, who would be here to see HER? "It's...it's the right hand of Voldemort, miss...the masked one." Azadeh looked at Mingle.

"Um..okay, tell him I'll be there in a minute?" Mingle disappeared and Azadeh came out of the tree, walking in her bare feet, hanging on to her shoes by their straps.

* * *

Harry watched out the window and saw her jump out of the tree, then walking barefoot towards the back door. 'Bare foot,' he thought humorously to himself. 'But not pregnant...at least not yet.'

* * *

Azadeh came in, "hi. Is there something I can do for you?" Harry handed her the piece of paper and she read it, she looked confused, even nervous. "How did you...what?" The truth was, she was conflicted, part of her was happy, she loved him, but the other part felt that Lucius needed her too, even though he had not always been good to her, Lucius was starting to change, and the way this masked man was doing this was very underhanded, just taking her without confronting Lucius.

"I plan on telling Lucius everything," it was if he was reading her mind. "Now, I want you to get the things you need and come home with me...also," Harry took her hand and removed the engagement ring. "You won't be needing that." Azadeh looked at her hand for a second, this was very surreal to her.

* * *

Lucius had been contacted by Mingle as instructed. He was to call Lucius if Harry had come to his home while he wasn't there, or in case something happened to Azadeh. He was gone within seconds.

* * *

Harry touched her face, "I know this is scary for you, but I will not be cruel to you as Lucius has been, I know he is too rough with you. I have been given permission to take you and that IS what I'm doing." 

"THE. HELL. YOU. ARE!" Lucius had arrived and had his wand out. "Step away from her!"

Harry only looked at him, "are you serious? I have a decree stating that she is mine now." He threw it on the table, "read it..you'll find it enlightening, I think."

Lucius picked up the paper, read it, then shook with rage. In all the time she'd been there, Azadeh had never seen him this angry...and that was saying a lot, "YOU AREN'T TAKING HER! YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY AZADEH!"

Harry didn't flinch at his yelling, although Azadeh backed up a bit. "Azadeh, will you wait outside?" Harry looked at her kindly. She had no choice but to comply because Lucius nodded in agreement, it was going to happen, she knew it...they were going to DISCUSS her...although Azadeh had a feeling that the discussion was going to turn into a fight very quickly, but left.

"SO," Lucius hissed. "Think you're taking her away, are you?"

"I don't think, I know. You know that little TEST she went through...that was for me. The 'certain Death Eater' he was talking about, WASN'T YOU, it was me." Harry smirked as Lucius narrowed his eyes, their wands still pointed at each other. "And had she failed, you would have gotten to keep her...but I can't say that I wouldn't have tried to take her anyway and make her my own personal concubine."

"You're going to leave my HOUSE!" Lucius hissed.

Harry shook his head, "Oh, I'll leave your house...but with Azadeh. It's funny how EASY it is for me to obtain her, just like it was in Paris. One would almost say that it's fate for her and I to be together." Lucius's eyes widened. "THAT'S right, she was with me that whole time...of course, I made her forget, put her in a hypnotic state and gave her another story so you wouldn't punish her for some stupid reason."

Lucius roared in rage and they both shot spells at each other, causing them to both lose their wands. So they charged at each other instead. Azadeh climbed in her tree as she heard smashing and both men screaming at each other. And then...they both crashed through one of the main side windows, Azadeh put her hands on her head...she couldn't believe this was happening but she dared not interfere either, frearing getting hurt trying to stop them.

Harry grew tired of this and pressed something on his cloak, he called for 'backup'. "What's the MATTER, CAN'T TAKE ME ON BY YOURSELF!" Lucius yelled. They were practically strangling each other, their green cloaks tangling together.

"Oh NO, I can take YOU ON! BUT I'M NOT WASTING ANYMORE TIME! Voldemort's word is final, and even IF I lost this fight to you, it still wouldn't matter...she'd still be COMING WITH ME!" Soon, brooms came with other Death Eaters, they knew what was happening and had to pry Lucius off of Harry.

"LUCIUS, PLEASE! You don't have a choice, man!" one of the other Death Eaters was trying to reason with him. It was hard for them to hold him as Harry went to the tree and called Azadeh down, she didn't know what to do and looked at Lucius.

"DON'T look at Lucius, I'm your handler now. Come down from the tree," he helped her down, holding on to her waist.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!" Lucius screamed. Harry nodded his head and the other other Death Eaters stunned him, knocking him out.

"Whooh," one of them said. "That was some nasty business."

Azadeh put her hands over face, then looked down at Lucius and shook her head while Harry changed the ownership of the bracelet to his name. She tried to go to Lucius to see if he was at least alright, but Harry wouldn't let her and instead dragged her inside the house so she could get some of her things.

It was a disaster...like a train had gone through it, they must have fought through most of the bottom floor. Harry brought her upstairs and had her take the things she needed from her room, he knew he couldn't get into Lucius's. Then brought her downstairs, to find Draco looking around the house to find out what happened. "Ah, Draco," Harry tromped down the stairs with Azadeh. "Time to say goodbye to Azadeh."

"WHAT!" Draco growled.

"Have a decree, now, don't start anything...you're father is passed out on the lawn in the back, you might want to put him in his bedroom or something." Before Draco could argue, they were out the door.

Azadeh was shaking as he wrapped his cloak around her, like some vampire in a movie. Harry told her to hold tight and they apparated away from Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Soon she was at his estate and they walked in, there was a little house elf that looked very familiar but she couldn't place his name. They walked passed him and up the stairs to his bedroom, then let her go. Azadeh looked at him. 

"Why did you that? How?" She was confused until Harry snapped his fingers and it became clear. And at first, Azadeh looked around...but then came closer to him and touched his face, he put his hand around her waist, then she kissed him softly. "I didn't think that you could do it..."

"I'm a rather tenatious, this is your new home now...you're free to do what you like. I even had a piano bought for you," he hugged her and petted her hair, right now Harry was the happiest he'd been in such a long time. Azadeh kept kissing him but he wanted to be honest with her before they continued, wanting to give her the man she thought was dead. "Azadeh, there is something I want to show you, I'm going to take off my mask so you can see who I am."

She nodded, she wanted to what the man she loved looked like, it had been such a long time since she loved anyone this much, wanting to know his true name. He removed the mask and immediately Azadeh put her hands over her mouth, backing up and hyperventalating. Harry came towards her, her reaction was expected, so he was being careful.

Azadeh wanted to speak, but all that came out was a squeek. She was shaking...it was him, it was HARRY? HE WAS THE RIGHT HAND OF VOLDEMORT? But what about Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore? He hurt people, his reputation, the man she originally loved was never like that and now... Suddenly, she couldn't take it, with her mind reeling, her heart pounding, and not being able to breathe with all this new information going through her. Azadeh fainted, Harry caught her before she hit the floor and did a heavy sigh, she KNEW him and he had questions.

* * *

She woke up an hour later to find him laying beside her without his mask on. At first, Azadeh didn't speak, but took her hand and examined him, was it him or an illustion? Did someone take Polyjuice potion? No. It was him, "Harry?" He nodded. Harry had grown taller, more built and muscular and she was by no means complaining, but how did he end up HERE, why did they lie? Azadeh just kept examining him, to make sure he was solid, that he wasn't a dream. All this time she loved him, even after he supposedly died and here he was, it was like a second chance for her. She touched his scar, his hair, he chisled face and looked into his big green eyes, and then started to tear. 

"I thought you were dead," they embraced each other.

"I know."

"It was you, in the hospital wasn't it...I had this dream you came and visited me and it was YOU?"

"Yes."

Azadeh was kissing him fiercly all over his face and Harry started to become euphoric again, he loved her kisses. They kissed each other hard on the mouth and she started to undress him, this was four years of pent up passion. He helped, cursing at the leather uniform, at one point they looked really great and on another, they were a pain in the ass at a moment like this. Finally he got the thing off and undressed Azadeh...who had a corset on with matching underwear, at this point, he was VERY GRATEFUL to Lucius. They went at each other like niether of them had sex before, and by the time they were both done, Azadeh had left scratch marks on Harry's back, and Harry had left bite marks on her neck.

He held her, chuckling. She was sleeping from exhaustion while he, again, felt like he could take on the world.


	14. Benefits

** Real quick, Hermione will be joining the fic too, so no worries on that, and so will Ron...a few others will join too! It'll take a little bit, so bare with me. Pluse, if you hate Lucius now, you're really going to hate him when you reach the twenty-something chapters. **

Chapter 14

Lucius was drinking. He had become so irrate that his son didn't come home last night. He had found he could not live without Azadeh, even the fact that the money he spent on her was put back into his account, it didn't replace her. He was miserable and even at work, he was completely avoided, the ones that stunned him had apologized but only got knocked out in return. Harry wasn't at work, he was taking a 'vacation'...Lucius knew where the bastard was, at home with Azadeh.

* * *

Harry was smiling, they had gone to Diagon Alley where he could buy her new clothes...especially at the 'Pink Ribbon', where he PERSONALLY inspected the corsets and bras to see how they looked on her. The owner gave him her card, still wanting to use her for a model but Harry wasn't keen on the idea, having the same outlook as Lucius. He DID NOT WANT other men learing at her in her underwear. "There's only one OTHER man that's seen you like that, and I'd like to keep it that way," he spat. 

They ate lunch at his favorite bistro, Draco was there and casually sat with them as if he were invited, there was immediate tension. Azadeh looked down and away. "SO, you have Azadeh now?" Draco drawled, crossing his legs and putting his fingers near his temple, looking just like his father again.

"I do," Harry curled a menovolent smile.

"H..how is your father?" Azadeh asked quietly, Harry shot her a look but she ignored it.

"Not well, he's been drinking," Draco was tapping his foot, he was annoyed and glaring at Harry.

"Oh.."

"Wonderful how compassionate she is, don't you think?" Draco looked at Harry.

"Yes, that's why I want her"...'and love her,' but he dare not say that thought aloud in public. Love was considered dangerous and a word that Voldemort didn't want to hear come out of his Death Eater's mouths. "So, I heard you were thinking about becoming a Death Eater now?" Azadeh shot Draco a look.

"Yes. I find it reaps some major benefits...can't resist my father's genes now, can I?" he smirked.

"It's about time. Well, watch Azadeh for me...I know it's a bold move asking you, but since you're becoming a fellow Death Eater, and you disagree with your father most of the time, I'll test you in making sure she stays safe?" Harry raised his eyebrows and Draco nodded. "Have to go the men's room, dear," he kissed Azadeh on the cheek and left.

As soon as Harry was out of earshot, Azadeh laid into Draco, "WHAT is wrong with you! You...you never considered being a Death Eater and now...is this to get back at me or something?"

"You're concerned?"

"Yes! You're not a KILLER, DRACO. I KNOW you've done some things, but NOT...not to the extent your father has, are you CRAZY?"

"It's the only way I can keep an eye on you," he said flatly.

"ARE you kidding me? Look...I'm flattered but...seriously."

"You don't understand, Azadeh. There's more to this...Voldemort GAVE you to Harry for a reason, I KNOW he did. I watched him at that dinner, he has plans for you, giving you to Harry would be the easiest way to keep track of you and I WANT to make sure you come out of whatever he plans to do, ALIVE. I'll WORM my way into his good graces...and get close so I can keep track of you. I am a MALFOY after all," Draco drawled. "I have the same keen intellect as my father, though as of late, he let you get to him to a point where he wasn't paying attention..." She blushed. "Not that I'm necessarily blaming you...you seem to have that affect on men."

"Harry wouldn't let anything happen to me," she stated.

He chuckeled, "you don't know that for sure now. He's a much different person than he was four years ago, a lot has changed and no one really knows what Voldemort did TO change Harry. The change, it could go deep and...if you're a threat, you'll die. Watch your step and I'll watch your back."

"Must you become a Death Eater to do this?"

"Yes, I know you're disappointed, but...he's coming," Draco sat casually, he actually hadn't moved his hand which blocked his mouth, in case anyone was reading his lips. Harry came up in his normal mood, he hadn't heard their conversation, Draco could tell, like his father, he could read people very well.

* * *

Azadeh and Harry came home and seemed to be having a good time, but then he asked her was Draco and her were talking about. "Nothing much...just his choice of becoming a Death Eater," she got up from the couch and walked to the large window. 

"You don't like his choice?" Harry leaned back, of course she wouldn't.

"No."

"You don't like the fact that I'm a Death Eater, do you?"

Azadeh shook her head and started to tear, "no." She realized she was living in a fantasy, and felt guilty about it. She couldn't help it, her love for Harry seemed to go beyond anything she'd ever felt for anyone, down to her core, but at the same time...he hurt people, he worked for Voldemort, his arch nemesis, his sworn enemy...one he promised Dumbledore he'd take down one way or another. That's why he wore that stupid mask, if people thought he were alive, there would be a revolt and he would be expected to lead them. He would be symbol of hope to them and Voldemort didn't want that. Instead, he had the sick satisfaction that he had 'the-boy-who-lived' working for him.

Harry watched as he hugged herself slightly, he could tell she was thinking of so many things. He loved her so much, it killed him to know that what he did bothered her. Lucius was not kidding, she was a gentle creature, she healed her attacker at that little test Voldemort gave, and it was then he knew that she would never let anyone suffer...it wasn't just in her training, it was who she was.

"Harry, I have to ask you something, and it may be wrong to ask you...but I have to."

"Go ahead."

"Would you kill me if Voldemort asked you to?" Azadeh waited for an answer, Harry was completely taken aback by the question, but he answered it honestly.

"No. I couldn't do that, I wouldn't let him harm you. That's why you must be careful...even though I've created this place unplottable, using very old spells as well to protect it, there are not guarantees for safety with him. And I ask you to call him 'the dark lord', do not call him by his true name in public."

She nodded.

Harry had not lost the ability to love, it had only been kept hidden. But now that he had it for Azadeh, he had to keep it hidden from Voldemort. If he sensed any change in Harry that went towards anything other than a killer, Azadeh would be killed. He put his arms out, a sign for her to come to him and she did. She laid on top of him slightly, putting her head on his chest and let his hand caress her hair and back.

* * *

Lucius found her sketchbook, she had dropped it in the excitement...he went through it, page after page. One was of the manor, the horses, himself, Draco, but he also found pictures of Harry, which he tore out and threw them in the garbage. Another unusual thing he found were images of her in different situations. There was one where she had snakes at her feet and was crying, another showed Harry taking her away...but this was BEFORE he took her? It showed Lucius and him fighting..., he flipped another page and another, all images of events that happened before they happened, they were dated. Azadeh drew her visions and dreams. 

He looked to see if there were other visions and he found one. One of her working in a bookstore or library and it was dated one month from now...and in one month from now, he'd be there. There were only two bookstores in Diagon Alley and only one library. Because he knew that she would be most likely kept out of his sight, but he would still look for her and he was very, very good at finding things that he felt belonged to him.

* * *

Draco had pledged himself to the Dark Lord, given the tatoo and his uniform. He was given a station and told where the office was. Everyone patted him on the back and was glad he finally joined. His father only eyed him and wondered why he decided to join all of a sudden. His son only smiled at him and nodded, there was something Draco wasn't telling Lucius, and Lucius knew it, but he would have to find out later, it wasn't safe to talk about it at work. 

When Draco did get home, his father was waiting in his den. "Draco, we need to have a little talk."

"Whatever for?" he drawled.

"You KNOW why."

"I became a Death Eater because, well, the benefits are nice and it does seem to run in the family..."

"There's something else you aren't telling me," Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"I have my own reasons."

"And what would they be?"

"Just reasons."

"DRACO!"

"Father, I'm not going to tell you every little thing, okay?" Draco left, but Lucius knew better, he knew how to move pawns, just like HIM.

* * *

Harry bought her drawing pencils, paints, paintbrushes, canvases, and a sketch pad. He was so excited that she was an artist...and it was great she played the piano and wanted to know where she got it from. "My mother. Since they were hiding me, and my mother was a teacher, she taught me at home. She was fairly strict, wanting me to be well-rounded, to know the arts as well as the sciences. My father took care of the magic part and she took care of the other things, she felt it was a good balance," Azadeh smiled. 

"What was her name?"

"Anise."

He went back into his den, only to watch her out his window as she painted. By the time she was done, it was beautiful, the landscape of the trees were in great detail and the little leaves waved in the wind. "You learned the wizarding way on how to paint?" Harry looked suprised, he figured since she had been surrounded by muggles all her life, that she only learn the muggle way.

"Yes, I learned both ways," Azadeh picked up the painting and took it inside for it to dry properly. She then noticed that Harry was standing and staring at her. "What?"

He came up to her and hugged her. "I was thinking, did you want to have a part-time job, something to get you out of he house while I'm at work?" She nodded in his chest. "Alright, tomorrow you can go to Diagon Alley, when you fill out the application they'll ask for your handler's initial's, just put 'RHV', you won't have a problem finding a job then."

"RHV?"

"Right Hand of Voldemort. No one else has those initials."

"Um, are you sure that's wise, letting me have a job...what if...Lucius.."

"If Lucius bothers you, tell me immediately," she nodded her head.

* * *

The next day, Azadeh looked around for 'help wanted' signs. 'The Pink Ribbon' was hiring, but she was afraid that the lady might try and pressure her to become a model. She looked around some more and found a nice little bookstore with a cafe that was also hiring and went to talk to the owner.

"What are you looking for dear, we only have part-time right now?"

"Oh, that's fine, but I really don't have any work experience.."

"To be honest, that's not a big deal. All you'll be doing is stocking books and putting them in their right places when things get out of order, ringing up customers...that sort of thing. That okay?" the owner was a very nice older lady who seemed to have a lot of spunk, Azadeh liked her.

"Yes."

"Good, you're hired, but just fill out this application so I can get basic information to pay you correctly. Now, it pays seven galleons an hour...alright?" Azadeh nodded, filled out the information, and handed to the owner. When she looked at it, she stopped. "Your handler is RHV?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Just checking," the owner wanted to make sure. It was the first time she had heard that he had taken on a woman, one that wasn't a concubine or...well, he had a reputation for not exactly taking on girls that were worth 'taking home to mother'-so to speak. But this girl was nice, had good manners, and didn't take advantage of that fact that she belonged to him. And the fact she actually WANTED TO WORK and not spend all his money was amazing...the rest of them acted like he was their own personal bank.

"When do I start work?"

"How about tomorrow around 10 o'clock, then you'll work until 4?"

"Okay, see you then," Azadeh left feeling slightly accomplished. Even though it was a store clerk job, she felt useful, instead of feeling like a doll sitting on a shelf waiting for someone to pay attention to her.

* * *

When Harry came home she told him she found a job, "you did?" He was suprised, not that he thought she couldn't do it, it's just that most of the women that he took on for fun, NEVER wanted to work and ALWAYS expected him to pay for everything, but Harry should have known that she wasn't a good-time girl, not that he thought of her that way. Lucius had told him one time that when she went shopping, she never bought anything for herself.

"Is that okay, you said I could?"

"Uh, no...it's fine, but you know you don't have to work, right?" Harry looked at her. Yes, he did tell her she could get a job, but he didn't ACTUALLY expect her to do it.

"I know, but I need to get out and I don't know, maybe it would nice to get YOU something sometimes, I mean, it's kind of tacky to buy gifts for someone with their own money," she smiled.

What she said just then melted his heart, it had been such a long time since anyone had done something out of kindness for him. Harry kissed her and lifted her off her feet doing it.


	15. Lost and Found

Chapter 15 

One month later, Azadeh had become the bookshop owner's favorite employee. She showed up every day, did her work, did not expect special treatment, and also helped out in the cafe part of the store sometimes. Another reason why the owner liked her so much, Azadeh attracted more customers, granted they were mostly male, but her profits went up. ThoughMelissa was quick to remind the male customers to keep their hands to themselves, lest they get a visit from the Death Eaters, but at leastAzadeh made good tips anyway.

Lucius looked for her in the bookstore, and there she was, in the cafe part today. He was insulted that she was SERVING others like she HAD to. Why Harry allowed it, he had no idea. Lucius then decided to take advantage of her newly found servitude and stop in for some coffee. Sitting down, he watched her come his way without really looking, most likely saw someone sit down at the corner of her eye and automatically went that way. "Hello sir, what can I...?" Azadeh went pale when she saw him and did her usual 'squeak' when she was tongue tied.

She looked at him in slight fear, he was still handsome, still regal looking, though he did not look as clean shaven as normal, Draco said he was having a hard time sleeping. Still, there was something that was behind his eyes, something that she worried about, but wasn't sure exactly what it was. Harry was not like Lucius, spending time with Harry, she found that Voldemort had not truly destroyed him and she was trying, though subtly, to get him back...but Lucius, Lucius was a TRUE Death Eater, truly cruel and enjoyed it and truly to be feared. Finally, she spit out the words, "what can I get you?"

"A coffee," he drawled.

"Okay," she smiled very nervously, fidgeting as she always did when she was.

Melissa, the owner, saw Azadeh and it bothered her. She knew the history behind her and Lucius Malfoy, what happened and knew the man well enough that he wasn't one to be trifled with. However, Melissa did not like her girls to be messed with, Death Eater or no, and didn't like what he was delibertately doing. He had found her.

When Azadeh came in, she said she needed one coffee, '...and a shot of fire whiskey,' she thought afterward. "Sweetheart, I'll take it...you're needed in the bookshop anyway, got a new stock in." Azadeh nodded and quickly left to the other part of the store, but not before saying 'thank you' in a most relieved tone. Melissa gave Lucius his coffee, "on the house, sir." She smiled and was about to leave...

"WHERE is Azadeh?" Lucius narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"We needed her in the bookstore, new stock you know," Melissa turned and left.

After a few minutes, Azadeh leaned back to look out the window where she could see the cafe part and he wasn't there, she let out a huge breath of relief and went back to work. Azadeh concentated back on trying to get one book on the shelf that was rather high, and stood on her toes trying to reach it. "I'll get that for you," a leather clad hand took the book out of hers and put it on the shelf. It occured to her that she was in a remote area of the store and it wasn't busy today, she shook as she turned around.

Lucius stared down at her, his walking stick blocking one way out and his arm blocking the other. Azadeh tried not to look at him, but when she did, she saw a mix of desperation, coldness, and malice. "What is it, Lucius?" She flinched when he moved his hand to her face and caressed her cheek and lips. "Lucius, don't. Please, you know you can't do this," she pleaded with him but it did no good. It was if it fell on deaf ears, and instead he growled and forced her into a remote corner of the bookstore, putting his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to remove my hand and you're not going to scream or anything...correct?" Lucius eyed her as she nodded. Removing his hand, she remained quiet. "WHY are you working, is young Harry that hard up for money, has he spent too much again?"

"No. It's to get out of the house, that's all. I like it here, the owner's nice to me."

"She'd BETTER be. So, do you enjoy your new handler...or rather, does he enjoy you?" Azadeh blushed. "Ah, so I see he wasted no time in taking what was mine. Reaping the benefits of my labor, I broke you in and now he RIDES you, is that it?"

"Why are you talking to me like this, it wasn't my fault?" she was tearing.

"But you KNEW!" he hissed. "I saw your drawings, you knew about him coming, you KNEW it was going to happen and you didn't tell me."

"Because there was nothing you could have done, I can't help what I see all the time, sometimes I can change itand sometimes I can't...and this I couldn't," she flinched as he gripped her shoulder.

"Don't you LIE. I know about Paris! I know he kept you and had his way...and I know you enjoyed it. How you take care of him...HE BRAGS ABOUT IT, HE BRAGS ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU CARE AND WANT TO DO NICE THINGS FOR HIM!"

"BECAUSE HE TAKES CARE OF ME!" She spat. "You hurt me ANYTIME I remotely showed any independence, or I questioned ANYTHING you did, any OPINION OF MY OWN was considered some affront to your EGO. I would have taken care of you, I would have WANTED to, if you hadn't been so cruel to me half of the time...and I don't care if you did consider it 'discapline'! It was only until the very end did you start to realize that maybe I was more to you than just a possession. But I did start to care for you, I ask Draco all the time how you're doing."

Lucius looked at her suspiciously, Draco never said anything to him about her asking after him, "oh, and WHAT does he TELL YOU?"

"That you aren't sleeping, you're drinking too much again, you're even angrier than before...which I didn't think was even possible," she raised her eyebrows in sarcasm. "Lucius, I'm sorry this happened, I know it was unfair, but I was helpless too." She spoke softly in the last sentence.

He looked down at her, Azadeh looked so fragile then, helpless...he couldn't help himself. Lucius brought her up and pinned her to the shelf, then captured her lips, forcing her legs open with one knee. Azadeh's eyes were wide with shock, was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? In order to keep her from speaking, he put two leather clad fingers in her mouth, nearly choking her. Of course he was going to do this...he had done it before, she was sure. It was all too perfect in how he knew how to silence her, how to shift his weight where she couldn't move. Had Harry done this to some woman as well, did he know how to expertly RAPE a woman to get her to talk or just out of pure intimidation or hate? But this was not out of hate, it was out of the fact that Lucius felt he was reclaiming what was his, this was lust at it's most violent point.

Azadeh could hear his pants unzipping, he was kissing and licking her neck, his breath heavy and fumbling with her underwear, trying to move it out of the way. Tears came to her eyes, 'please...please help me Creator! Doesn't anyone notice I'm missing...wait I was supposed to be stocking books, SHIT!'

Another leather clad hand grabbed Lucius's shoulders and pulled him back hard...once again, Draco had interrupted his father's attempt at taking her when she didn't want to be. When she had asked for help, he showed up. "WHAT the HELL are you doing FATHER?" Draco asked in a harsh whisper, trying not to attract attention. He helped Azadeh up, she had slid down and landed on her knees and then held her, protecting her with his body from Lucius.

"WHAT? She is rightfully MINE!"

"No, not anymore and what you did could be considered treason! If you're going to take advantage of another Death Eater's woman, YOU HAVE TO GET PERMISSION. And I doubt Harry would give it to you!" Draco glared at his father, but Lucius didn't look back at him, instead, his focus was on Azadeh...she was now officially prey.

"How DARE YOU interfere!"

"And what were you going to do afterwards? Leave her? As rough as YOU ARE, she'd need medical attention! Harry would want to know what happen...in fact, he may not even have to ask. So just GO!"

Lucius pointed his finger at Draco, "this isn't over between me and YOU."

"Don't I know it," Draco narrowed his eyes. Lucius tromped off, cursing. He then turned to Azadeh, "are you alright?" She had tears in her eyes and shook her head. "I'll be back, I'm going to talk with your boss, stay here." Draco left and after a few moments he came back. "Alright, I'm taking you home, then I'll contact Harry."

They left the bookstore, Draco keeping her hand on his arm, strutting, pretending again. He apparated to Harry's home and sat her down. She was shaking, and with good reason, it was then that Draco contacted Harry and told him to come to his home immediately concerning Azadeh. Just a few moments went by and Harry arrived, Draco took him aside into another room, Azadeh jumped when she heard a roar of anger.

Harry ran into the room where she was, it scared her how angry he looked but he bent down and touched her face and body, looking for any marks on her, he found a small bruises on her inner thigh, "did he...managed to...?" He couldn't say it.

"No, but it was a close call. If Draco hadn't stopped by...," Azadeh whispered and looked down. Draco was smiling on the inside, she viewed him as a bit of a hero now, snaking his way closer to her.

"WHAT were you stopping by for?" Harry looked at him accusingly as if he had a part in it.

"I saw my father sitting in the cafe part of the store and Azadeh taking his order, I happened to be in the area...I went to stop by to say hello to him. Then I saw him get up, after he'd been served by the owner and go into a different part of the store, I followed, it seemed strange...and I found him. I WASN'T WATCHING, it was by luck I was there...so don't get any funny ideas in that little scarred head of yours," Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. Thank you," Harry said flatly.

"Thank you for...SAVING her from my father? You're welcome."

"Don't PUSH ME TODAY," Harry hissed. Azadeh grabbed his hands, she didn't want them to fight, he directed his attention back to her, "I'm sorry...I'm just...angry"

"And you have every right to be," Draco drawled.

"So, what do we do about your father?" Harry hissed.

"You do what you feel is right, Harry. I'm not going to bother to protect my father, not from this. He knew better, but I fear, for the first time in his life...he is in love and doesn't know how to handle it. He has been...for lack of a better word, BESTED by you, out manuvered, and for my father, someone who has always been good at playing people like pawns...it's quite a blow to the ego. You see, what I find so funny is that he thought he could beat Azadeh into submission, that obviously didn't work," he smirked. "My father, doesn't know how to love properly, plain and simple, and I am relieved she is with YOU. Of course, when I get home, I expect there will be a great deal of retaliation...which is why I'm moving out. I've bought my own place, saved for years from my other job. So, I won't have to put up with his tyranny anymore."

Harry nodded and decided that he would he would talk with the Dark Lord to find the best possible action.

* * *

Draco came home to find his father pacing like a caged animal, "THERE YOU ARE!" Draco stood his ground as Lucius got straight up into his face. "HOW DARE YOU!" 

"How dare I? You're the one that lost it, not me. Harry knows now, father, he knows and you know damned well that there will be reprocutions for this!"

Lucius pushed his son up against the wall, his fists clenched onto Draco's uniform, "YOU TURNED ME IN, DIDN'T YOU!"

"I had to, otherwise, Azadeh would have told him first. At least I convinced Harry not to have you KILLED! I don't know what will happen now! IT was your own fault... Look at you, pathetic now, you had her, and you lost her... perhaps if you had been kinder to her, she would have told you her visions and it could have been prevented, but you and that NASTY temper of yours, your HASTE to get things done, just like Harry's second year at Hogwarts...giving the WEASLEY girl that damned diary before you were told! YOU who taught me to have patience and play the pawns, LOST IT! Losing your one valuable piece, the one that could go all over the board and protect you...your queen...your Azadeh."

Lucius tried to throw Draco on the ground, but failed, Draco had his Death Eater training, and was no longer the little boy that feared his father. "DAMN YOU!"

"I don't know...maybe, if you had given Azadeh to me...this would have never happened," Draco sneered.

"OH..I see," Lucius hissed. "REVENGE, is it? For not giving my SPOILED little boy what he wanted once again!"

"No, for hurting Azadeh as you had. And now, you won't have me to bully anymore either...I'm leaving home. You can stay here, in your hate, in your misery without your love...that you ironically tried to distroy no less, and without your son...who you constantly barrated to be JUST LIKE YOU," Draco narrowed his eyes and left.

* * *

Azadeh laid awake that night thinking of the day's events, what happened. Harry was watching her, wondering if she was alright, she didn't want to really talk about it and didn't know if it was because of shock, or worried about Lucius's retalliation...which there would be none. "What are you thinking?" he finally asked. 

She turned to face him and then teared, "I...am thinking...it's all my fault, that I wish Lucius had never found me."

"Don't you DARE think it was your fault, and I'm glad..it was fate, we would have never found each other otherwise!"

Azadeh started to sob, putting her hands to her face, Harry held her, "it just never used to be like this, you NEVER used to be like this! You were gentile and kind, do you know what I thought as Lucius was trying to rape me?" He shook his head. "Did YOU do this...? Did Harry ever rape a woman to get information or to do it as punishment?" There was nothing said, he wouldn't answer the question. "Did you? Did you EVER?"

"Please don't ask me that..."

"What?" Azadeh's was confused and her heart froze, "what do you mean, 'don't ask me that?'...Harry, please tell me you didn't...please..." Her eyes were filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, I was made to...I.." Suddenly he was slapped and Azadeh got out of bed, not even wanting to be in the same room as him. She ran so fast out of his bedroom that it took him a moment to realize what exactly happened, he was stunned slightly. Harry lept from his bed like a tiger, angry at her for hitting him and then ran after her.

Azadeh didn't know where she was going to go, she just ran...but when she tried to open the front door, she couldn't. Taking off again, she tried to hide or something, her heart was breaking, how could he? WHY? Her Harry was truly dead now...what happened? Then, she was grabbed hard and jerked backwards, Harry caught up to her. "LET ME GO!" Azadeh was beating on his chest, trying to get away from him, angry with him. They fell to the ground, she was stronger than Harry gave her credit for.

He managed to pull her up and hold her from behind in a vice-like grip, Azadeh could barely breathe. "WILL you listen to me!" Harry was begging, "I didn't KNOW I was doing it, I was under some kind of spell! I was aware, but I couldn't control my actions...it was stronger than the imperius curse, I was slipped something! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" Harry pleaded. "I LOVE YOU, I couldn't stand it if you hated me...please forgive me."

Azadeh didn't know if she should believe him or not, but he had no reason to lie...his pleading was sincere. All she could do was was cry, "no...I don't...I don't hate you...you could strangle me with your bare hands and I could do nothing but love you."

"I couldn't do that...please, I haven't done it since, I felt horrible once I realized what happened...please..." Harry turned her around, she looked up at him...then put her hands through his hair, he purred in relief. He was her weakness and she was his. "I love you...I love you...," he kept whispering as he held her. Azadeh didn't know what to do, her heart belonged to him, there would be no one else. So, she kissed him, embraced him and he did the same. "Marry me," he stated instead of asked. "You're marrying me next week, do you understand? I won't lose you.." She nodded as she slipped closer inbetween his thighs and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"What happened, Harry? How did this happen to you...you weren't like this before?"

"I...can't remember," he said sadly.


	16. Judgment

**-No, Voldemort won't claim her for himself, and Harry will remember what happened, but we got a little further to go before that. You'll like it, I hope. Yes, she does rejoin her father and you get to meet the rebellion-**

Chapter 16

Lucius was judged by his peers, and though they understood his plight, he crossed the line. "BUT SHE WAS RIGHTFULLY MINE!" Lucius yelled.

"This is true my friend, but the Dark Lord's word is law, and once he gave Harry, Azadeh, the rules still applied, just as they would have applied if he had done the same to you."

"BUT HE DID! He stole her from me in Paris, then altered her memory!"

"Be that as it may, unfortunately, this was found out AFTER the fact." Lucius couldn't have looked more outraged. Azadeh was at this hearing, along with Harry, who held her greedily to him. Azadeh could only look at Lucius in sympathy and look away. "You will spend ten days in Azakaban, then you will be suspended from work for one month, without pay, because that one month of pay will go to Azadeh for emotional and physical damage, she had bruising on her inner thighs from your attempt, but that shouldn't hurt you much since you are already wealthy, Lucius."

"This is an outrage! He planned this!" Lucius pointed at Harry, who only smirked slightly.

"IT IS THE MOST LIENENT SENTENCE WE CAN GIVE!" the judge snapped. "Since you have been in service with the Dark Lord for a long time, we took that into consideration. Please Lucius, don't make this harder on yourself." The gaurds came and took Lucius away, he looked back at Azadeh who was crying slightly for him; she was right, there was nothing she could have done.

"AZADEH!" he yelled. "PLEASE! PLEASE KNOW..." Lucius couldn't finish his sentence, but Azadeh gave a look of understanding...he was sorry, that he loved her. Her heart only sighed to itself, because in all honesty, it didn't matter, she loved Harry, and would only love Harry for the rest of her life.

* * *

Draco was invited to dinner, as far as Draco was concerned, it was time to celebrate. He and Harry had started to become good friends, but what Harry didn't know, was that Draco was keeping an eye on him, just as he did his father...for Azadeh's sake. He didn't trust Voldemort, granted, things seemed peaceful now, even idealistic, but there was always calm before the storm, and it would be just a matter of time before the snake struck from the tall grass. 

Azadeh watched the two celebrate Lucius's misfortune, and even though she did not deny that he didn't deserve his sentence, it was just sad that his own son would be celebrating his own father's fall. Shouldn't he feel something? She could understand Harry's feelings, this man had tried to violate his future wife...but hadn't Harry started to ball rolling in Lucius's desperation? They hurt each other over and over again, keeping the cycle going, revenge and retaliation, it never ended.

"What's the matter, pet? You're picking at your food again," Draco chastized. 'Did he just call me 'pet'?' Azadeh looked up at him in annoyance.

Harry smirked, "I wouldn't call her any cute names, she hates it...the only thing I can call her is 'sweetheart'. It's sweet really, any other woman I had didn't care what I called them as long as I spent practically a fortune on them." The men both laughed. Azadeh excused herself, taking her plate with her, Dobby followed.

"Please miss, Dobby will take that for you!" Azadeh followed Dobby, at this point, she'd rather sit with him than those two right now. Harry looked at her confused, as did Draco, they thought that she would, more than anyone, be glad that he was being punished.

She washed her dish in the sink and sighed to herself, but noticed how Dobby was very put out by this. "Um, you can clean the bathroom if you want, I kind of left a mess in there," Azadeh saw him light up and he was gone. "House elves are such wierd creatures," she sighed. Continuing to wash dishes, she thought of her grandmother and how Azadeh would help her around the house, in a way, she missed it, even though she'd complain about it before. Azadeh looked through the window, and for a minute, she thought she was seeing things...it was a wolf, a grey one, looking right at her...and immediately, Azadeh recognized the markings, it was her father...he was an Animagus. She started to tear and shake...he'd found her, it had been six months...but he'd found her.

Azadeh bit her lip and looked around the corner to see if Draco and Harry were busy, they were in a deep conversation about something. She walked quietly to the back door and down the stairs in her bare feet and started to run across the lands as hard as she could. Azadeh knew she couldn't go with her father because of the bracelet, but she could at least see him. Finally, she got to the grey wolf, who headed to a hidden area behind some trees and transformed into a handsome older American Indian man who hugged his daughter so hard, he thought he would surely squeeze her to death. Tears were in both their eyes, "my daughter, my daughter, I thought I'd never see you again...I looked and looked. I went to the Malfoy estate and then the rumors spread you were taken by 'the chosen', it took me forever to break the unplottable spell." He was controlling his sobs to an extent and then calmed down. "How have they been to you?"

Azadeh shrugged, "father...'the chosen'...he's Harry, Harry Potter."

Her father's eyes widened, "the one you loved? This is news...but sad news, what happened, why did he turn?"

"I don't know, I've tried...but he can't remember, it's like they've distorted his memory. He won't talk about his past, or he can't."

"You must try and bring him back, the others must know...our numbers are getting bigger, more and more are joining the resistance," her father's eye lit up a bit.

"Oh, good...I don't know what to do, father, I miss you," Azadeh threw her arms around him again and started to cry.

"You must be strong, like I know my Azadeh is," he looked at her and knew that she had been...taken. "I know...that your virtue is...no more, they didn't..?"

"No, not like that... I have so much to tell you, but there's no time. Harry keeps a close eye on me and soon he'll know I'm gone. Have you been eating much, you look thin?"

"Rations are scarce," her father watched as Azadeh pulled out a money purse from her pocket.

"Here, there's enough galleons in here to pay for a month of food for an entire family, use it and try to come back and I'll give you more...it was retrabution for some damages and I get an allowance, I don't spend so all I do is save."

"Azadeh," her father hugged her. Just then she heard Draco and Harry's voice.

"You have to go!" Azadeh's lip quivered and they hugged one last time..."GO!" He transformed into the wolf and snuck away without being seen.

She came out, "I'm here...I'm sorry,I was just taking a walk."

"ALL THE WAY OUT HERE!" Harry snapped. "Please don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry, I just needed time alone to think." They heard a wolf's howel and everyone turned around, it was her father, but they didn't know that. Draco raised his wand as the wolf stared down at them, but Azadeh quickly put her hand on his arm, sending shivers down his spine. Suddenly, Azadeh saw the same look in Draco's eyes as she did his father's when he wanted her and quickly took her hand away, "please...don't hurt the wolf, wolves are sacred to my people.."

"A familiar, my pet?" he purred.

"Something like that, so please...don't."

"Alright, alright...come now, it's time for dessert, isn't it, Harry?" Harry nodded and took Azadeh by the waist, he leaned down to Azadeh...

"I know what I'd like later for a real dessert," he whispered.

"You always want that..three times a day was my last count," she whispered back.

"Guess I have a sweet tooth.." He smiled as Azadeh blushed. Harry looked back slightly, "by the way, Draco...you're coming to the wedding, right?"

Draco's chest jerked, but he wasn't totally suprised, Harry wasn't wasting time, "yes...of course."

"Good, because I want you to be one of the guard that give her away..."

"That would be an honor," Draco was lying through his teeth.

Azadeh looked confused, "ONE of the guards who gives me away?"

Draco looked amused, "yes, my pet. You will have four guards giving you away that day, to protect you, should anyone try and harm you to get to Harry or just out of spite...or even jealousy? Harry's had his own trail of lovers who were quite scorned."

Harry shot him a look, "I don't think she needs to know that..." Azadeh looked up at him, how many had he slept with? "Don't you look at me like that either...I haven't had THAT many! He makes it sound like I slept with the entire country of England...and I did not! And that's calling the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

"Now, don't start...look, we're upsetting Azadeh," Draco nodded and Harry found Azadeh walking in front of them with her head slightly down. He watched in amusement as Harry rushed to Azadeh and apologized, it was a very stupid conversation to have in front of her and Harry had a feeling that Draco baited him a bit.

* * *

Azadeh laid there again after they made love, Harry's arms were around her and she managed to slide out of his grip with a little effort. Putting on her robe, she went to the balcony, her heart sank, but not necessarily over Harry, that was the past and she knew that now that they'd found each other, he would always be faithful. It was seeing her father again and there was no one she could tell about it, maybe the girls at work, Harry suprisingly didn't stop her from working, though he threatened it when he was upset just before Lucius's hearing. No, they could get into trouble or maybe even tell... 

Harry watched her closely but Azadeh turned around and smiled, she knew he was up, she always knew whenever he did something, it wasn't just the seer in her...it was that fact that they were connected in some way...in every way possible. "Come to bed," he stated.

"I'm not really tired," she whispered.

"Come to bed anyway." Azadeh looked at him and turned away. Harry sneered slightly, he hated when she didn't listen, but at the same time loved it. He got out of bed and threw her over his shoulder, causing her to squeak, then tossed her on the bed. "You're going to listen to me...you're future husband."

Azadeh sat up on her elbows and looked him in the face, he had climbed on top of her and was on his hands and knees looking down, "and if I don't...?" Harry took his arms and swept her elbows out from underneath her, causing her to land flat on her back.

He smiled mischievously, "consequences..."

"Such as?"

"Tell me where you originally know me..." Harry saw the panic on her face, clearly she didn't want to tell him that. "What are you hiding, my love?"

Azadeh didn't want him to remember, if he did, he would know some of the secret tunnels that he had been in, possibly costing more lives...but what if he came back, what if it jogged his memory, would it drive him insane or set him free from Voldemort's hold?

"TELL ME!" he demanded. "I want to understand...I want to know you, I want to know OUR story...please," Harry did want to know for his own reasons, not to trap her...but ever since he met her he knew his life would change forever...

"Alright," she whispered.

* * *

Draco tore his room apart, "MARRIAGE! DAMMIT!" Harry had never wanted to marry a woman in his whole life, and he thought that Azadeh would be no different, he should have known better. Azadeh was different from other women...she had this light about her that attracted him, attracted his father...his father who said, 'that women like her were addicting to dark creatures such as themselves. Like moths to a flame, all they wanted was to be near the light because it was warm and familiar, but she knew it was more than that for Harry...and it sickened him. 


	17. Her Memory

Chapter 17 

_Memory:_

_She was a girl of fourteen then, the hunts had started for the Shamans. Ever since Voldemort couldn't defeat the first one he went against, using a magic he had never encountered, they were a threat and one that was to be put down. Yet, he had the hardest time finding them. Harry had been introduced to the Shamans and some of the others who were still fighting against Voldemort. He was welcomed to one of the meetings and they were sitting in a circle and Harry spotted a young girl, fourteen, with yellow eyes, eyes that looked like they could glow in the dark...she was beautiful, more beautiful than any girl he'd ever seen and his heart felt like it stopped beating when she looked back at him._

_Her name, he found out, was Azadeh...he said it a few times to himself, "Az..a..deh.., Azadeh..." Harry had seen her a few times in the tunnels and got to witness some of the things she could do, especially healing, it wasn't like the Healers at St. Mungos or anything, she used her own life force, along with the earth's and the 'creator' as they called their diety, to help heal, and after a few sessions, the person was normally well. Then another time, he caught her practicing fighting, boxing, martial arts, etc, because the Shamans believed that the body should be a temple and taken care of._

_Ginny was impressed with her and sometimes looked at Harry, "WHAT?"_

_"Nothing...do you think she's pretty?"_

_Harry wasn't about to get trapped in this crazy question, because he wanted to answer, "oh my GOD, YES! Are you kidding, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my entire life!" But that would DEFINATELY not sit well with Ginny. Instead, he just shrugged his shoulders and casually said, "eh, she's alright." He was lying through his bloody teeth and he knew it...but, he couldn't bare to hurt Ginny, she had been with him and helped him.  
Azadeh saw him, Harry Potter and he was the most handsome man to her...he was eighteen, a litle older than her, but he was so nice. She ran to her father and told him how she felt...she felt that he was THE ONE for her...but she didn't know what to do. He gave her the best advice he could, what he did with her mother when he knew she was THE ONE...it of course included 'having patience'. ..._

_Then one day, somehow, they ended up in the same area together...by themselves. Harry looked at her for a minute, unsure of how to approach her...should he say something funny? Introduce himself? But she came up to him, "hello, I'm Azadeh.."_

_"Oh, I know who YOU are...," he said eagerly and in such a way, it made her blush. "I mean...I uh, saw you around the area, and people mentioned you."_

_She nodded._

_But then they started to talk, it became easier and easier to talk with her and Azadeh made him laugh, she was funny...and seemed genuine. Harry kept touching her arms, she had such soft skin...he kept touching her more and more...and starting to think very naughty thoughts. 'STOP THAT! She's only fourteen!...but...a virgin most likely...that would be nice, Ginny wasn't a virgin, I wonder how she would feel?...STOP THAT!'_

_"Are you okay?" Azadeh looked at him._

_"What? Oh..yeah, why?"_

_"You seemed to quit breathing for a minute," she smiled._

_"Sorry...just so much going on," Harry was trying to keep his mind from wondering to very bad things._

_Azadeh noticed something in Harry's hair...some rubble, "excuse me, you have something in your hair." She had to stand on her toes to reach whatever it was, chills went down his spine and as she came back down, he took her upper arms and seemed to be holding her close to him and keeping her there, just looking down at her. 'KISS HER!' he thought. '...BUT GINNY! What about GINNY! Who gives a damn about Ginny...Kiss her...love her...MAKE LOVE TO HER!...STOP THAT!' Azadeh's eyes moved to the right and then the left slowly, unsure of what was exactly going on...but she liked he was keeping her there and was blushing. She looked up with her big yellow eyes and Harry literally sighed. He realized what he was doing and let her go, but not far. Then Ginny spoiled the moment by walking in, Harry quickly stepped away from Azadeh and went to her instead. Azadeh wanted to cry, but didn't.  
Then news came, in his attempt to destroy Voldemort, Ginny was killed and so was Harry, Hermione and Ron were captured.._

_Azadeh couldn't believe it and had to see for herself. The Death Eaters brought out Harry's wand and Ginny's body. There were tears, her world had been destroyed. For a long time, Azadeh closed herself off and barely ate and though she continued to hide and fight for 'the cause', it wasn't the same, she wasn't the same again._

_

* * *

_"And that's the story...," Azadeh looked up, she gave him her side, and then more details of the tunnels, not necessarily telling them where they were, hoping he wouldn't remember, but at the same time, she hoped he did so he would be the Harry that she loved, even though she loved this Harry, this Harry was different in his thinking. "Do you remember Ginny?" Harry nodded a bit, he seemed slightly sad and angry, he held Azadeh tighter, nearly crushing her. "Stop, you're hurting me...why are you so angry!" 

"Because...you make me feel things that I didn't before! Even that story, I had you in my arms and I was too much of COWARD to take you when I should have!"

"Is that it? You were loyal to Ginny, don't you remember?"

"No...I still don't," Harry said frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Azadeh felt the pressure from her chest release as he loosened his grip. He loved her so much, he wanted to remember, but all he could really remember was his allegiance to Voldemort. "I want you to remember, but I'm afraid too...it could endanger the lives of those I know and love."

"It could. Information hasn't been taken from you because Lucius kept you hidden from the Dark Lord's knowledge, and it isn't going to be because you are with me and I won't allow it...it's a painful process and I WON'T LET THEM DO IT." Azadeh nodded and understood that Harry was risking some things by protecting her like this.

"Don't put yourself in harm's way, Harry, not for me...if your master wants to destroy me, he will and I don't want you in the middle of it...or worse, he could ask YOU to do it."

"I don't care, I really don't...not anymore. All I want is you, for you to have my children, to have a life aside from all THIS."

Azadeh looked at Harry, her heart swelled...Voldemort didn't destroy him, he couldn't have. He was still wanting that life, a life of love, a place of peace. He wasn't like the others, unlike Lucius who was a killer by nature, Draco she was unsure of. ...

* * *

Lucius sat in Azakaban, he wasn't mistreated, but he found out one of the reasons why he was kept was because Harry had decided that he was marrying Azadeh within five days...while he, Lucius was in Azakaban. Harry knew Lucius would try and prevent the wedding and he was right, Lucius nearly tore apart his cell when he found out. He couldn't believe it, and demanded that he be let out, but it wasn't going to happen...somehow, Lucius would get revenge. THAT WHELP had toyed with him one TOO MANY times.

* * *

She was being fitted for her wedding dress. It's top part was a corset style, pushing her up again, white lace, but the bottom part flared out that was a similar fabric, the dressmaker sighed when she saw Azadeh. Quite frankly, Azadeh didn't know how she was going to sit down in this thing. Her hair was to be done in a very ornate style with pearl strings and her hair up. Her earrings would be little pearls and the same went for the necklace...she looked like a Queen.

* * *

The day of the wedding came and it was a grand event, she arrived in a carriage without Harry, who wasn't really willing to be without her that night, but he was told he couldn't see her the night before the wedding, "WHO CAME UP WITH THAT BLOODY STUPID IDEA?" He protested, but his friends kept him where he was, while she was taken care of by the other women. 

The men even tried to give him a bachelor party with the concubines, but the ones interested where the men throwing him the party...Draco thought about it, but wasn't really into it either. Unlike his father, he wouldn't really bother with such...interesting...women, to put it politely.

Finally, the wedding came, Harry was pacing back and forth, he just wanted to be married. He had his ceremonial robes on, which were similiar to his uniform. Then he was called to take his place.  
Azadeh went inbetween the two sets of men, two in front of her and two in back. Draco was in front and saw what she looked like. 'Please, I want to die right now...,' he thought. "You look absolutely radiant, my pet," he said instead. She smiled and then blushed. 'A blushing bride,' Draco thought again. Then the doors opened and everyone stood, the music played and with each beat, they stepped with Azadeh. People sighed, Harry thought was going to run down, grab her, tell the High Priest to hurry up and take off to their honeymoon.

Azadeh's mood wasn't quite what it should have been. Her father wasn't there and the presence of Voldemort didn't help. Harry was keeping himself contained, he said he had to, it wasn't her, he couldn't show any emotion towards her...but the mask he wore helped him do that. When she finally came up the stairs, Harry quickly took her by his side and told the Hig Priest to 'hurry it up'. Some of the men chuckled and one of them leaned into Draco's ear, "guess if I was marrying that...I'd be in a hurry too, wanting to get to that honeymoon."

After the High Priest said that he may kiss his bride, Harry practically smashed his lips over hers. All the Death Eaters raised their wands and sparks flew out, everyone else cheered and they headed to the celebration. Harry danced with her and barely wanted to share her at all, but then, Voldemort asked to dance with his bride and everyone was slightly suprised. Harry reluctantly handed Azadeh to him, she didn't want to, but acted as though she didn't mind.

"Such a pretty, pretty girl you are," Voldemort's raspy voice bothered her, she prayed for him to leave her alone. His very touch was cold and it made her skin crawl. "You seem to be able to keep my chosen one in line...that is a good thing. If I can't convince him of something, you can...which is another thing, obligations. You seem to calm the people...you will be a bit of a figure head now, perhaps it would be wise for you to listen to your husband, do you understand? ANYTHING he tells you to do, you do...otherwise, consequences could be severe for you AND HIM?" Azadeh nodded. Voldemort was warning her, he KNEW, he knew that Harry would do anything for her...and that was dangerous...love was dangerous to this man. Soon he gave her back to Harry.

As they danced, Harry noticed that Azadeh was shaking, "are you alright?"

Azadeh wanted to throw up, "I never want him to touch me again, please don't let him." Harry nodded and held her tighter as she put her head on his chest.

* * *

Lucius got anothe paper and saw what Azadeh looked like...he shut his eyes and opened them again, he couldn't believe them...and damned Harry to hell. 


	18. Needle Prick

Chapter 18 

The honeymoon was wonderful, Harry and Azadeh were gone for a month and when he came back, the men applauded him, except for Lucius...Draco just rolled his eyes. Harry was smiling from ear to ear and glowed like a lightening bug. Lucius knew what it was from and only tutted in disgust as he got back to his work. Harry couldn't resist, "have fun on your time off Lucius?"

Lucius said nothing, he simply ignored him.

"I AM talking to you, you know?"

"It was fine, a good time to relax, actually," Lucius narrowed his eyes. In all actuality, he had tore his house apart when he found out they were on their honeymoon...

"Surely, Azadeh and I had a wonderful time as well, traveling Europe...," he was interrupted.

"I. GET. IT. Alright! You won, fine."

"Just make sure you keep your distance from my WIFE, do you understand?" Harry walked off.

"If she can keep her distance from me," Lucius smiled to himself. What Harry didn't know was that he had seen Azadeh a few times, though at a distance, and each time she looked at him in sympathy, and wandered a bit closer to him each time...wanting to talk with him, but afraid of him at the same time. Her compassion for people was going to get her into trouble, but not with him. Still, if she did talk to him, Harry would become outraged and Azadeh knew it.

* * *

Draco kept a close eye on Azadeh, he knew his father was trying to get close to her again and that he was planning something, he didn't know what, but his father being a vengeful man, he could only imagine it had to do with something ruining Harry...and he was going to use Azadeh to do it. Draco never thought he would agree with such a creature as Azadeh, but she was right, they were all mad men that kept hurting each other.

* * *

When Azadeh came back to work, she didn't expect to be paid for her time off, but she was because according to the owner, 'she was a good worker and deserved it.' So, she had two checks waiting for her, but Azadeh had something else on her mind...records. When Harry said he couldn't remember, she wondered if her friends couldn't help him, his REAL friends, Ron and Hermione. However, she didn't know where exactly to look and if she did, it would have to be discreet. The first person Azadeh thought of was Hermione, the smart one, the one that could really help her put the pieces together...she was captured, so, she assumed that Hermione was sold in auction, she was a muggleborn. But who? Azadeh had to ask that question carefully.

"Melissa?"

"Yes dear?"

"Um, I was wondering, when a woman is sold, do they keep a record of it? Is it made public or do you have to ask the register?"

"Made public, should be in the library, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering about a friend of mine, lost a while ago and wondered if I could visit her some time...you know, ask my husband and all."

"Well, just go to the records part and you should find her," Melissa went back to work, not even thinking about it. Azadeh also noticed that the bookstore made deliveries to certian places out of town, sometimes the workers would deliver for her...and if she could arrange it, she would try and find her way to get to Hermione.

* * *

After work, Azadeh headed straight to the llibrary and on to the records area...,"GOD, what was her last name? It started with a 'G'...okay." She looked in the record books that started with 'G', it seemed to take forever and Harry would be home soon...she'd have to come back because she wasn't about to check any of these out, it would look suspicious. Azadeh marked her place...this was four years of records and she didn't realize so many last names started with the letter 'G'. Just for curiousity's sake, she looked up her own name and found it;

'Azadeh Sixfeather, bought at age eighteen, blood: half Shaman, Bid amount: 1,500,000, status: married to RHV, Children: 0'

She closed the book slowly, it was on paper...she was owned. Azadeh never really thought of herself as 'owned' by Harry, but she was. Leaning back in the chair she wondered what else would happen now that they were married. Would he ever get tired of her? No. Once married, the bonds could never be broken, the ring would stay on her finger until death. Azadeh looked at the clock, it was time to go and she walked home, swimming in her thoughts.

* * *

Harry came home smiling and hugged her, "how's my WIFE doing today?" He liked calling her his 'wife', it made him happy. 

"Alright, I went to work and then the library," Azadeh mentioned it, so it wouldn't look suspicious if it was mentioned to him if someone saw her. "Just for kicks, I looked up my name in the records and there was I was. They still had my maiden name I was purchased under..."

"It still said, 'Chilreden:0', didn't it?" he sounded disappointed.

"Are you trying to get me knocked up already?" She didn't know if she liked that, if things got dicey, she would have more than herself to worry about.

"Maybe...?"

"YOUR MASTER wouldn't have anything to do with that decision, would he?"

"NO! I...I'm just eager to start a family, that's all," Harry hugged her from behind. "Maybe I don't want you taking those contraceptive potions anymore..."

"Harry, I'm not ready for children yet. I want us to have a few years by ourselves..."

"Something else is bothering you."

"Yes. Just when I looked at the records, it was just that it looked as though...well,I never really thought that you owned me, I mean, you love me...and it occured to me, what if you get tired of me and just decide that in order to get rid of me...you have to.."

"Stop right there. First off, I love you and you ARE the woman for me and you always will be, secondly, yes, technically I DO own you...but I don't want you to think of it in a negative manner..it's just the laws. Thirdly, I do want children, but I will wait if you want me to..."

"I just want to be with YOU right now. I want have childrend too...with you," she smiled. But Azadeh didn't want her children growing up to be a dark witches or wizards, she was buying time, hoping to rescue Harry before then.

* * *

Harry and Draco were talking and Lucius overheard that Azadeh and him were waiting on having children because she wanted it to be just them for a while, and in retrospect, it sounded like a good idea...Harry didn't want to share her very much right now.

Lucius grinned at this, "funny, she told me she didn't want to have any because she didn't want her children to be dark witches or wizards." He walked off, leaving Harry scowling at him, he was trying to feed ideas into Harry's head and start a fight with Azadeh.

* * *

When Harry came home again, there she was playing her piano, he sighed...she was so different from everyone else, such a delight, but what Lucius said did bother him and he confronted her about it... 

"Harry, I...I told you I'm not ready..."

"But...is it true?"

"I did say that to Lucius, yes. I told you I didn't agree with what you all do..."

"They don't HAVE to become Death Eaters."

"Harry, I know...in my heart, that your Master will want them to be Death Eaters. I'm not stupid, we'll have powerful children, and that's what men like him want...even more power and the ability to control it. I WANT to have your children...but I just want to wait for a while," she looked sadly down.

"WHAT are you WAITING for?" Harry could tell she was hiding something.

"I don't know, but you are looking at someone who will argue with you, I won't allow them to hurt other people..."

Harry came up behind her, Azadeh was nervous, what would he do? "I know...I just worry, you're so defiant..."

"I worry too, but I won't back down from what I believe because I am scared of death. If your Master wants to kill me because of what I believe...then so be it," Azadeh tried to leave but Harry grabbed her arm, he was suddenly angry.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH! I love you! Don't you care you'd be leaving me behind...I can't live without you!"

Azadeh looked down and then came and hugged him...she didn't know what to say but found words anyway, "of course I care, I'm just realistic. As wonderful as this has been, it's an illusion because sooner or later, you're master will expect you to do something for him concerning me and...I am so afraid that...," her lip started to tremble and her eyes teared.

"Don't be...," he held her tighter. "But...you are right, he has asked me to take you to get your blood drawn, they need it for a new formula of potion..." Harry waited for her reaction, but she didn't react at all. Azadeh knew it was coming. Her blood, a Shaman's blood contained a different type of power, a more spiritual power that extended life. Wizards could live to one hundred-fifty, Shamans lived from one hundred seventy-five to two hundred. Some believed it was because they were more in touch with the spiritual realm than regular witches or wizards.

Harry hated this, he knew Azadeh was frightened of needles. They would have to restrain her and they couldn't give her anything to calm her because it would effect the blood. "Why are you so scared of needles?" he asked softly.

Azadeh pulled away a little and looked to the side, "when I was a little girl, I was very sick and being raised around muggles, they had their own ways of doing things. The treatments I went under were very painful and it got to the point where my father couldn't take their idea of treatment any longer. He didn't want to use any magic on me for fear he'd be detected, but he couldn't stand by and watch as my fear of the treatments grew worse...to the point of terror. So he healed me instead, and I haven't been sick since."

"What did you have?"

"Cancer." Azadeh watched his reaction, Harry had heard of this disease...it turned the body on itself. "So, not only did he have to heal my body for that, but also had to heal the damaged the so-called 'treatments' did. I was well again when I was twelve, two years before you met me, you wouldn't know I ever had it, but the fear of needles is still there. Now, I don't ever get sick, period, not a cold, not the flu, my body just remains healthy and I'm resistant to many poisons...which, I think is another reason why they want my blood..so, you'll be stronger in many areas."

"So you're a literal host...of cures and...your life force..I mean, it's strong, I notice that.."

"I'm a literal power plant that you will feed off of...but, a word to the wise, there is nothing that can beat the original... As I get older, I'll get stronger and your master knows that...and so will you as you take the potions that are made from my blood, however...it's temporary, if you stop taking the potions... My father did something to me when he was healing me, I felt it, perhaps because he knew what was coming...your master knew this and I'm sure he told you in some form or another."

Harry remembered Voldemort telling him at the Wizard's Ball that she was filled with 'untapped power'...he saw it, but Harry didn't realize that his master intended to use her like some kind of utility. "I..."

"I can't do anything with this braclet on, he knows that...so, I don't have a choice," Azadeh looked down again, her tears falling, she left to go to the bedroom...Harry watched her. This overwhelming sense of guilt ran through his heart. He would become stronger, even stronger than before and it would because of her...'borrowed power'. The new standard issued potions that were given to the Death Eaters to make them near unstoppable, would be from his WIFE, HIS WIFE...and HE, HARRY, was going to be responsible for help stealing it. 'I don't deserve you...,' he thought. ...

* * *

A few days later, Harry had brought Draco with to help him. Harry didn't want her in restraints, HE and Draco would hold, wanting her to feel his touch instead of some cold leather on her skin. As they entered the room, Azadeh was already panicking and tried to get away, Harry and Draco kept a hold on her, but when the nurse came and she saw the five large viles and the needle...all hell broke loose.

"GET AWAY!" Azadeh kicked the nurse and she flew across the room, Draco's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

Orderlys tried to bring straps in and Harry stopped them, "DON'T YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON MY AZADEH! I'LL HOLD HER!"

"Yes," Draco stated. "How MANY blasted viles do you NEED! That's far too many, she'll be extremely weak after that, and you expect her to stay calm!"

The nurse stood up, grabbing her chest, "LOOK, this is what the Dark Lord wants, and how many he says he needs. She'll be provided for afterwards."

Harry saw the look on the nurse's face when she glared at Azadeh, "YOU'D better be gentle, or I'll have your head!"

"Yes...I understand, but she will have to get used to this, this will have to be done once a month."

"ONE A MONTH?" Draco narrowed his eyes.

"YES, this blood won't last forever and only his top Death Eaters will have it, including yourselves...times that by so many around the world? Please.. Now, please place her on the table and hold her, I'll have to have one of my men hold her arm out, if she struggles, it will hurt her...so," the nurse nodded to one of the men, she looked sympathetically at Azadeh, even though she wasn't happy with the fact that she kicked her.

"NO!" Azadeh screamed at the top of her lungs, but Draco and Harry managed to get her on the table.

"Dammit WOMAN!" Draco shouted.

"Hold her legs," Harry said calmly. He watched as Draco held them tightly, he was as strong as his father now, so Azadeh couldn't move them. Harry held her upper body, but whispered in her ear, "please, sweetheart, it will be over soon." He kissed her and loved on her, she cried as they filled the viles, Draco's heart jerked, he hated this...if he was in Harry's place, could he do this to her? But...did Harry have much of a choice?

"Please don't let them do this to me!" Azadeh cried.

Harry's heart hurt, "can't you hurry this up!"

"I'm MOVING as fast as I can!" the nurse stated... "One more...THERE! You're done, sweetheart...you're all done. Honestly, she's like a CHILD!"

"WATCH...YOUR...TONGUE," Draco hissed.

Azadeh felt dizzy and very weak, the nurse immediately gave her cookies and juice. "YOU took too much," Harry hissed.

"I KNOW," she glared back. "I told the Dark Lord it was too much, but he told me that as long as it wasn't enough to kill her, she'd be fine."

"She'll be suseptable to sickness like this," Draco glared.

"I'm sorry, just keep her warm and feed her regular food as soon as you get home. I have to follow orders, you know how it is," the nurse left.

* * *

Azadeh nearly passed out, but Harry and Draco managed to keep her aware so they could feed her, she felt better after a few hours. "I don't believe this...I thought they were just going to take a vile or two, not FIVE LARGE VILES," Harry hissed. 

"Indeed. And the fact that they're going to do this every month...but should we be suprised, Harry? Isn't it what we do sometimes, the cruelty...only this time, it's happpening to Azadeh, isn't it?"


	19. Little Pieces

Chapter 19 

Draco saw his father for dinner and told him of the incident. Lucius sat there and glared at his son as if HE was the one who did it to her. "AND WHAT did young HARRY DO?"

"The only thing he or I or any one of us could do, we held her down and let them take the blood. We didn't know it was going to be that many...it left her weak, they might as well have been vampires for as much blood as they took."

Lucius sat back, "did you even ARGUE the fact?"

"Yes and the nurse agreed, but she was under strict orders. Father, her blood is going to be used in the next batch of potions that will be given to us, the head Death Eaters. You, me, Harry, etc." Lucius sat up, Draco didn't tell him this part.

"Why?"

"Because, from what Harry told me...it's special. The Shaman blood extends life, plus, she has natural immunity towards disease and poisons. Her father did something to her when she was healed from a dangerous muggle disease known as 'cancer'...ever since, it changed her...so, he's feeding it to us," Draco looked down and away.

Lucius said nothing, his heart ached, though his cool demeanor would never show it.

* * *

Harry watched as Azadeh slept, he was so angry with himself. He should have just come up with some excuse not to let her go. She blinked open her eyes, "hi."

"Hi. Are you alright...are you better?"

"Yes, I heal quickly, you know that...that's probably why they took so...," Azadeh was interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it...I just...I helped hurt you..."

"No, you didn't. You didn't have a choice...you comforted me, I don't think I would have been able to bare it at all if you weren't there," she touched his face and brought it closer to kiss him, Harry couldn't resist her. At first, it was gentle and then his breathing became heavy and he started to lean her back, climbing on top of her, he pulled back..

"Are you sure you're well?"

"Yes...," Azadeh reached up and kissed him, bringing him back down on top of her.

He was gentle, but he still left bite marks on her neck, something that turned them both on...he liked to see them and wouldn't let her put on the ointment to make them disappear unless she was working the next day, and she liked to feel his teeth, even though sometimes he drew blood.

* * *

Lucius was scheming, he wanted to get back everything he lost. His title as 'the right hand' and Azadeh. Though he could tell that Harry was even weaker around the girl than himself, and it would be just a matter of time before Voldemort would test Harry's loyalty if it continued. If Harry defected, then Lucius would get all of Harry's lands, money, and property...including women, and that would mean Azadeh, whether or not they were married. If, however, he chose not to take Azadeh, she would be executed along with Harry...but Lucius had no intention of this happening.

Quite frankly, Harry was too weak to be the right hand and determined that Harry was put in that position because the Dark Lord enjoyed having 'the-boy-who-lived' on his payroll. His master was sadistic in thinking, as was he. Lucius was patient and knew, it was instinct, that the boy was weakening because of her... He tutted to himself, Azadeh thought Lucius was so cruel to her, the only reason why he did it was so the Dark Lord wouldn't pay much attention to her, he wouldn't ask her to prove her abilities...and he would have been successful had the little WHELP not interfered. Lucius, in his own sadistic way, was protecting her.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in his new home, what could he do? He sensed his father was planning something, he sensed that Voldemort was planning something as well, and Azadeh was in the middle of it all. Harry was confident that she wouldn't be taken in for information, but Draco was not. Voldemort was a patient man, if you could really call him that. He waited, he waited and bided his time until the right opportunity came to take Harry down and that's what he was doing with Azadeh. He was going to use her to control Harry, use her for the potions, and use her to create powerful Death Eaters. And if Harry resisted...he would be considered 'defected' and the next to fall in line and take his title would be his father...or possibly him now. Draco climbed the ranks rather speedily...he wouldn't mind taking everything, especially Azadeh, but at what cost?

* * *

The next morning, Azadeh awoke before Harry, she was used to his schedule now. She petted his hair, her touch automatically woke him up and he smiled at her. It was amazing, Azadeh knew how to do things...they way she adjusted to his schedule, the way she knew how he wanted things without even being asked. Harry knew it might be the 'seer' part of her, but it was more than that. The way she molded to his body when they slept next to each other...it was like they were made to fit. 

Azadeh softened him, all she had to do was touch his arm and he would think more clearly. She had become not only his wife, but his companion, confidant, and best friend. She listened to him...

* * *

She saw him off to work and today was her day off...Azadeh hadn't forgotten and went to the library. Looking up in the 'G' section of the records again, she looked for Hermione's name, it seemed to take forever and finally...she found it. 'Hermione Granger', Granger was her last name.

Azadeh's eyes grew wide and she frantically looked for the information:

Name: Hermione Granger, Sold to: Jasper Williamson, Price: 100,000 galleons, Children: 0

Azadeh flipped through to find further information..there was no address. But then she stopped, she remembered that she had seen packages going to a 'Jasper Williamson' from the bookstore, at least once a month and most likely for Hermione...she remembered that Hermione was quite the book worm, very smart...that's probably why she went for so much...for a muggleborn. Marked for her bravery and cleverness, plus she was pretty too...it was all such a waste...all her efforts, only to end up on an auction block and her parents killed.

Azadeh would look at each package that went through, normally, she was the one that packed the boxes anyway for a delivery. Once she found out where it was, she would getMelissa to let her deliver them, tell Harry that it was a new responsibility, and once he saw how much it meant to her, he wouldn't deny her. But once she got to Hermione, what would she say?

She couldn't very well go, "hi. I'm sure you don't know this, but your best friend is the right hand of Voldemort and I'm here to try and get you to jog his memory, so we once again try and kill the bastard..."

That definately wouldn't work...and what about Ron Weasley? Azadeh knew they were still around, but extremely poor. None of the family could find jobs...thanks to Lucius Malfoy, he hated the Weasleys from the very beginning. Was Ron released, was Ron killed? She didn't want to think about it...but the latter was most likely.

Azadeh put her hands through her hair and looked at the time...Harry would be home soon, she wrote down the name and stuck it in her pocket, she had to be careful. If Harry were to find it...he'd think something very bad and she didn't want to screw anything up. "This is fate," she mumbled to herself. "It's too much of a coincedence that I would be working at the same bookstore that this Jasper Williamson got his books, the same man who owns Hermione." Azadeh looked at it as a sign, a sign that they could reawaken Harry and still defeat Voldemort.

* * *

Someone was watching her though, Lucius. 'What ARE you doing my pretty little Azadeh? What is going on in that head of yours? Looking up records...but of who?' He curled a smiled, this was something he could used to his advantage.

* * *

Harry was late from coming home and it worried Azadeh, sometimes this happened though, too much paperwork or his patrol lasted longer than usual. Finally he came home and woke Azadeh up, she had fallen asleep on the couch, but she noticed that he didn't pay any attention, in fact, walked quickly passed her. 

What had happened?

She heard him go into the den and heard glass clinking, was he drinking? He hadn't had any fire whiskey in a while, not since they had been together, he was happy. Did SHE do something to upset him or was it Lucius again? Voldemort even? Azadeh got up slowly and went to the den, it was dark, but she could tell he was standing, "Harry, are you...alright?"

"Don't come in, not right now," he said flatly.

Azadeh never listened, and instead she came in anyway and turned on the light. Her face turned to a horrific look when she saw him...Harry was covered in blood. "What...is that...your blood?"

"No."

She came closer, this felt like a dream, "what...happened?"

"You."

"Me? I don't understand."

"I had to kill to save you." Azadeh continued to look confused. "He's sensed change in me, the Dark Lord feels that you have made me weak, and it was either bring you to him and watch him torture you, or kill a prisoner in a...vicious manner, I chose the latter."

She started to tear, one rolling down right after the other in a silent fashion. Coming closer, she saw guilt in his eyes. Azadeh tried to reach out and touch his face, which also had blood on it, but caught her hand and brought her to him. Azadeh panicked, he was smearing her with the blood from his uniform and not realizing it. As Harry kissed her, she was pulling away, feeling the blood on her...he let her go and looked shocked himself, he didn't mean to do that to her.

Azadeh ran upstairs and tore off the clothes she was wearing, then took a shower. She cried, someone had died because Harry was trying to protect her, even though they were a prisoner and would most likely die anyway, their death may have been far less brutal. Suddenly she heard the bathroom door open, it was Harry and he was getting undressed as well. Feelings of conflict ran through Azadeh, on one hand, she wanted him to join her and on the other...he had just killed someone, he murdered someone and had blood on him. She couldn't stand the sight of blood, she had seen it, but didn't like being around it.

Harry stepped through and went under the shower head, Azadeh watched the water turn red and then pink, moving her feet out of the way, not wanting to touch the filthy water. When he finished he turned to her, she could tell he was slightly drunk. He suddenly grabbed her and caused her to squeak, his one hand going through her hair, "my precious Azadeh, you don't like the site of blood, do you?"

She shook her head, feeling his arousal.

"My special girl, you are someone who saves and heals, while I am someone who captures and kills...the angel and the devil, so to speak?" He was whispering this in her ear, causing her to shiver, it was creating confict within her. Part of her was aroused by this and part of her was horrified. "But the devil has caught his angel, keeps her wings clipped so she can't get away, so he can keep her light all to himself...selfish, isn't it?"

Harry had moved her back up against the shower wall, kissing her, tears were coming down his face, as was her's. "Make me forget I am a demon, make me forget...," he was almost begging her to save him in some way. Azadeh kissed him hard on the mouth and thought, 'I am trying to save you, I will save you..., you aren't this person, I know you're not.'

She wrapped her legs around him and felt him penetrate her. Their love making was extremely passionate and not only led to the shower, but the bed as well. Then afterwards he leaned over her, petting her face, she could only look up at him and do the same.

"I know you aren't this person, Harry." He looked at her and started to tear, he was almost angry with her for making him feel. "He's trying to make you this killer and you're not a killer, you're not. I know you're not...please don't let him destroy you, you're soul...please." Harry couldn't help it and made her make love to him again.

All Azadeh could think about was how little time she had. The words he said to her in the shower, was something that Lucius would say, and HE WAS a Death Eater, a TRUE killer...if she couldn't get Harry to remember soon, she would lose the Harry she loved forever. Her only solice was that he was at least fighting it, his guilt confirmed it...so maybe she was winning him back a little piece at a time.


	20. Deceptions

Chapter 20 

Azadeh was working in the delivery area, looking for the name 'Jasper Williamson'. It hadn't shown up in a while and she wondered if he'd stopped ordering from them or worse, something happened to Hermione. Maybe he sold her to someone else...or even got rid of her because he got tired of her. Azadeh had convinced Melissa and Harry to let her do deliveries, it wasn't hard and Harry thought it was no big deal as long as she kept the cloak on so no one would bother her. But he had no idea that she would switch cloaks once she got to Hermione's house, so she could get closer.

Finally, after about one week, she spotted the name and immediately requested to deliver this package. Melissa allowed her and she was to travel by floo powder. Melissa was a pure-blood so she could use magic more frequently. "Let me know when you're done," Melissa smiled as Azadeh disappeared.

* * *

"Special Delivery," a voice came from the fireplace announcing Azadeh's arrival. Azadeh quickly changed her cloak and stuffed the other one in her messenger bag. She stepped through and she recognized Hermione right away, the curly hair, big brown eyes, and slightly bigger frame than her's. Azadeh had met Hermione along with Harry, she got along with her really well and wondered if she would remember her at all. 

Hermione came up and smiled, "hi, you must be new...what's your name?"

"Azadeh," she looked around. At least Hermione seemed to be well cared for. The home was quaint, it wasn't too extravagant, but you could tell her owner was well off. Everything was done in dark woods and had a homey feel to it.

"Azadeh? That's a really pretty name, would you like some tea?" Hermione observed her, she felt she knew her from somewhere but couldn't quite place her and it bothered her. Like all puzzles, she wanted to solve it...the moment she layed eyes on Azadeh, she knew something was going to change in her life...

"Oh, yes, thank you," Azadeh was relieved, she would get time to see if Hermione could remember her.

Hermione served the tea and biscuits, still observing Azadeh. When she noticed she was staring, she shook herself out of it, "uh, I'm sorry, it's just you don't look like anyone else around here..."

"That's because I'm not. I'm from America."

"Oh, REALLY? Where from?"

"Arizona..."

"Wait, you aren't...native, are you?" Hermione's eyes lit up.

"Half, but it shows up a lot."

"Wow, you must have went for quite a bit...how much?"

This was a wierd conversation, one that Azadeh didn't think would happen...especially from Hermione, had they done something to her? Or was it something more, trying to figure out what kind of gifts she had by the amount she was sold for?

"Uh, 1,500,000..."

"WOW...that's one of the highest bids I've heard of in a long time... So, um, why was it so high?"

Azadeh smiled, that was Hermione, she was putting together the pieces...trying to figure her out. "Well, my father is a Shaman and I inherited his abilites, and I have Seer capabilites..."

Hermiones eye's widened, "they...they didn't capture him did they?" Azadeh shook her head, she sighed in relief. "So...who?"

"I'm afraid I can't say right now, but he takes good care of me."

"Good...because I know some aren't so lucky."

Azadeh shot her head up, "is your's good to you?"

"Most of the time...I'm lucky because he uses me more as an assistant than anything else. I work as his companion, he's not a bad looking man and so far he hasn't taken advantage of me, yet," Hermoine was suprised how she was just opening up to Azadeh...where did she KNOW her, she's met her before?

"Mine married me," Azadeh put her left hand up.

"But that's good, right? You're a bit freer that way."

"Sometimes."

Hermione decided to get right to the point, though she wanted to be careful because she didn't know who Azadeh belonged to, "I have to ask you something." Azadeh waited...Hermione was truly a bright girl, did she remember? "Have we met? I just feel like I know you from somewhere?"

She smiled, but before Azadeh could open her mouth a bell rang through the fireplace...it was Melissa, "Azadeh, where are you? You have other deliveries to make."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go...but as soon as I get another delivery here, I'll come back."

Hermione nodded in disappointment, she was so close to figuring out who Azadeh was, "okay, I'll try and get out an order as soon as possible. Hopefully in the next week or so." Azadeh nodded, and in a greenish flame...she was gone.

* * *

Azadeh had gotten back from her last delivery, she made a few good tips...some men just handed her a bunch of money just for 'making their day'...whatever that meant. When she told Melissa what they had said, she laughed. "Um...I think they meant that you gave them some 'eye candy', so to speak. Which was bold considering the cloak you're wearing." 

Azadeh turned bright red and would be sure not to mention that to Harry.

She was done for the day, so she grabbed a book that she bought and a coffee, then sat down to read, something in French no less, so she could keep up with her lessons. Besides, it didn't hurt to learn another language. Suddenly, she felt someone watching her. Azadeh looked around and couldn't find anyone, maybe it was just paranoia, but her feelings were rarely wrong. Something told her to look up...and there he was, Lucius. Standing on a flat roof of a building, staring at her like some super villian out of a muggle comic book. She swallowed hard, he only smirked.

Azadeh left quickly. In fact, 'quickly' wasn't the word, if she could travel at Mach 5 on her feet, scientists probably would have dubbed her as their test subject. Unfortunately for her, Lucius seemed to travel at Mach 6, got ahead of her and dragged her into a dark alley, covering her mouth...out of sight from everyone. Lucius made sure no one followed her, or any of his fellow Death Eaters were around to report him.

He slammed her into the brick wall, Azadeh winced, trying to get out of his grip, trying to hit him but it wasn't working, there wasn't enough space to move. Lucius kept his hand over her mouth, "listen my pretty little Azadeh. I'm not going to hurt you, do you understand? I just want to talk. I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and you are not going to scream, correct?" She nodded.

"What are you doing, Lucius? You're supposed to keep your distance from me," Azadeh said breathlessly.

He was nuzzling her neck and kissing her jawline, raising up his head he said, "yes, I am. UNLESS I feel you're doing something you're not supposed to."

"And what would that be!" she hissed.

"Oh...looking up records of certain people in the library and try and find where they are, you're not supposed to do that..."

Azadeh narrowed her yellow eyes at him, "if I wasn't supposed to, they wouldn't be public record."

"I'm talking about looking up certain former... 'friends', ones that might, if reunited, cause problems," Lucius purred.

"I looked up old friends of mine, ones that had gone missing and I wondered if they had been purchased. You're just trying to find a reason, ANY reason to get me away from Harry, even if it means death. I can understand what he did wasn't exactly fair, but when have YOU ever been? After all, CAN'T you buy another girl, I understand you got your money back!"

She winced again as Lucius thrusted her harder against the walls, "you just don't get IT, do you? I could have any WOMAN I damn well choose, but I CHOSE YOU...I paid for YOU...YOU are who I want to give me another child!" He leaned in closer to her lips and licked them, she turned away, only leaning in to her ear and whispering, "yessss, you are a very FERTILE creature, aren't you? And the only thing that's protecting you are the contraceptive potions."

Azadeh blushed at his words, she, herself knew she'd be easy to get pregnant, knowing her body. Her father always said you could tell in a woman's eyes. Her eyes were large and bright, healthy, bedroom eyes that could lead a man anywhere.

Lucius pressed himself against her, "one good, hard, FUCK would do it, wouldn't it?" She turned away, tears were forming, why did he have to talk to her like this? He saw what he was doing and backed off a little, "...but, Azadeh, I don't want to do it like that...I wouldn't do it like that. I would romance you, then make love to you a hundred times to ensure I planted my seed. Take care of you during and after..."

She started to cry, and now was inbetween his legs as he knelt down, holding her. "Please stop this, Lucius," her hands were over her face.

Lucius was not listening, he nuzzled her and loved her, "it doesn't matter...I will take you back, I will take back what is rightfully mine...including Harry's title, do you understand? And just so you know...that little whelp is planning on getting you pregnant. He's going to get rid of all the contraceptive potions you have...I would fight it if I were you...because if you don't and you end up pregnant, when I get you back...I will make sure you LOSE that child. I don't care how far along you are...yes, I plan on taking you back very soon."

Azadeh's insides turned cold, he would do it, she knew he would. Lucius was ambitious to say the least and she knew he'd kill Harry's child in a heartbeat. "Stop this," it was all she could say.

"Alright, I will stop...but make no mention of this to Harry, or I'll let Voldemort know of your little venture to the library. I know you were looking up Ms. Granger...it would be a shame if something were to happen to her," and in a puff of black smoke, Lucius was gone.

* * *

Azadeh sat alone in the bedroom, afraid to go look in the cabinet...had Harry removed all the contraceptive potions? In her heart, she knew he did, but her eyes would confirm it...it was a betrayl of his word, he said he would wait and Azadeh needed that time to try and get him back. 

'OH, HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! To think that I wasn't possibly being watched, ESPECIALLY by Lucius. He was looking for ANY REASON to take me away, get me away from Harry. Even if he is bluffing, Harry's already been made to prove his loyalty to Voldemort...if Lucius did say something and Voldemort has me under suspicion anyway, he would check it out just to be sure...he would kill Hermione anyway...her life wouldn't matter to him,' Azadeh was trapped in her thoughts, she started rocking herself back and forth slightly.

Finally, she got up enough courage to look in the little cabinet that held the potions...and they were gone. Sobbing and shaking her head, Azadeh couldn't believe Harry, her Harry had broken his word. He knew that she took the contraceptive potions AFTER they made love, it would most likely be late and so, nothing would be open to buy more...making the excuse that he forgot. A woman could get pregnant within seventy-two hours if not sooner...and she knew that her body would most likely accept his seed within twenty-four, Harry was potent, he was strong...and Azadeh sensed it. If she went to buy more the next day, the bottle would glow pink, letting her know that there was no need to buy it.

It wasn't that she didn't want Harry's child, she did...she wanted all of him. But not as he was... Azadeh debated, she could go and buy more now...but again she wondered, did he think ahead? Quickly, she went back to Diagon Alley and went to the local store to buy some. Picking out other items along with the contraceptive potions, everything else was bought, but the contraceptive potions were rejected by the Harry's account.

"Looks like someone is wanting to start a family!" the store clerk said happily.

Azadeh meakly smiled back and took the rest of her purchase home. Harry had broken his promise to her...there was one thing she could do but she didn't know if she could get away with it, and he would most likely feel her doing it...reject his seed. It was a technique she learned in an unfortunate event, that if she was ever raped by a Death Eater, should they discover her...or any other man for that matter, her father made sure that she learned this, but her grandmother showed her. Azadeh knew it would hurt Harry's feelings and pride, and she didn't want to hurt him...but he hurt her too.

* * *

Harry came home, he didn't find Azadeh in the den or living room, so he hopped up the stairs. He was in a very good mood..because tonight, he was going to get his Azadeh pregnant, he had decided, he wanted a family and why should they wait? His mood shifted when he found her on the side of the bed, looking out the balcony doors...she was sad. 

"You took away the contraceptive potions," her voice was neutral and flat.

Harry leaned against the bed post, he had hoped his little trick would go undiscovered, make it an 'accident', but he should have known better, "yes. I did."

"You promised me..."

"I promised you NOTHING...I said if you wanted me to wait, I would...and I have."

"Isn't that a little...MALFOYISH?" she hissed.

Harry's look turned angry, "DON'T put me in the same catagroy as THEM!"

"You were going to trick me...GOD, you must really think I'm like one of the STUPID WHORES you used to date."

"On the contrary, you're not even close to that...why do you think I made you my wife? You're a precious gem in every way to me, wouldn't it be natural for me to want to have a child with you? I know you're waiting for something...but why wait?"

Azadeh wanted to tell him how she was trying to awaken his memories, she had found Hermione, she wanted to save him...but if she got pregnant, he wouldn't let her out of his sight...he may not even let her work. This morning, she couldn't be happier, and now...it felt like her whole world just crashed to the ground in one big firey explosion.

"I can refuse you, you know...I could withhold myself from you...," she pulled out all the stops by refusing to have sex with him...but it wouldn't work.

Harry came around the bed and lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look up at him...her eyes wet with tears as he glared down at her. "You and I BOTH know...that will not happen," he hissed.


	21. Close Calls

Chapter 21 

She had managed to convince him, Azadeh didn't know how...all she did was tell him the truth. When she realized that he was going to get her pregnant, the child would be doomed either way. Either destined to become a horrible head Death Eater, who would most likely be more powerful than his father, or if Lucius succeeded, they would be dead and she couldn't bare the thought of losing his child. But that is not what she told him...

Azadeh told him one part of the story and one only; that she wanted him to remember first, and if he still chose the path he was on now, she would except it and have his child anyway. She told him she wanted him to be whole first because she wanted her child to know the whole Harry...it took a lot of pleading, using her influence over him to get what she wanted, Azadeh knew it was unfair to do, but she had no choice.

At first Harry was angry with her for even trying to convince him, he even said cruelly to her, 'you should lay on your back, take my seed, and not open your mouth unless I kiss you!' He quickly apologized though when he saw how much that hurt her. Sighing in frustration, he agreed to wait a bit longer, a few more months, but if he couldn't remember, that would be the end of it and she would get pregnant. Azadeh agreed.

* * *

A close call, that's all it was. A few days passed by, Harry had bought more contraceptive potions but seemed sad until she let him know that it would only be a few more months...then 'he could knock her up all he wanted', that comment made him laugh. But now she was officially on a deadline, and could not afford the luxury of taking her time...now she had to act and come up with a plan. 

Azadeh was walking home again, Harry didn't like it when she did it, Lucius was making comments lately and it was starting to piss him off. But she liked her walks and she wasn't going to let Lucius intimidate her into changing her routine where she either read or could think peacefully. Suddenly she was taken again, and this time behind a heavy wooded area.

"I see you aren't pregnant," Lucius smiled.

"No. I'm not. But I can assure you it's not because of you," Azadeh hissed.

He frowned, "it doesn't matter, either way..."

"You're right, it doesn't matter. Stay away from me, Lucius. If you're so desperate to get me away from Harry, that you would even have me killed...then...you never cared for me."

"On the contrary, because it isn't you that I'm trying to have killed...it's your husband," he smiled as her head shot up. "That's right...figured it out, did you?"

"You're revealing too much to me, why?"

"Because I know you won't tell, not if you value the 'mudbloods' life. Stuck, aren't you? Do you want to save the life of an innocent, or a man that you are married to, but who you know has committed crimes that no human being should?...Quite a toss up."

Azadeh was so angry with him, how selfish and brutal he was, "I'll SAVE THEM BOTH!" She started to march off but Lucius grabbed her and before she knew it, she scratched him across his face, growling, her eyes cat-like again. He was terribly turned on by this.

"So, you want to play, do you? FINE. I can play rough too," he back-handed her so hard, she spun around.

Azadeh was slightly dazed, but aware he was standing over her...she kicked out and swept him, causing him to fall hard on his back. It shocked Lucius and that was all, but he quickly flipped up and was back on his feet. Azadeh glared at him, "think I didn't know how to DEFEND myself well? The ONLY thing that is inhibiting me from totally kicking your ASS, is this damned BRACELET!"

Lucius raised his eyebrows and smirked, this was very, very fun. Since he wasn't her owner anymore, she could do more to defend herself and he was anxious to see what she could do. Azadeh however, had different plans...she knew if this continued, he would most likely end up raping her, he was stronger than her, with more experience in magic and physically. Lucius loved conflict, violence, and above all this, fighting...especially the idea of 'taming' a woman. She fled, but he came after her, stunning her and watched as she fell hard to the ground.

Lucius flipped her over on her back, they were in a remote place...very remote. He arched over her, trapping her arms and legs, Azadeh barely aware, hanging on to his arm slightly. He touched her face and traced his hand all the way down her body...but then, Harry's voice came through. Lucius shot his head up in anger, he had no choice but to leave, but not before performing a memory charm so she wouldn't remember. He left in a swirl of black smoke.

* * *

Harry panicked when he didn't find her at home, he looked at the detection papers and noticed she was only a mile away, he called her name, but there was no answer. The papers showed that he was close, and took his broom closer and closer...the brush was thick so he had to land. "AZADEH!" Nothing. "AAAZADEEEH!" Finally he heard some type of sound and investigated. There she was, a bruise across her cheek, a split lip, bruises on her arms and legs. Harry landed on his knees and picked her up, "Azadeh,...who did this to you?...WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" he was asking himself more than anything. 

Harry took her to St. Mungos for care. As far as they could tell, she had not been violated...but it was a possibility that he interrupted it, judging by the marks on her legs, they had planned to. They healed her, but there was nothing they could really do for the memory charm, it was a complicated one, so Harry simply took her home.

* * *

When Azadeh woke up, Harry was pacing the floor like a caged animal. "Harry?" He turned and went to her side, gently sitting on the bed. "What happened?" 

Looking hurt he said, "you were attacked. Though, we know you can't remember anything, can you?" She shook her head.

"I wasn't...um.."

"NO, no... They think I interrupted it, do you remember ANYTHING, anything at all?"

"No, I'm sorry...I just remember walking home."

Harry looked down and sighed, then stood up, "I don't think you should work at the bookstore anymore."

"What...why? I like my job...I.."

"AND THERE ARE TOO MANY MALE CUSTOMERS THAT GO THERE. It could have been one of them that attacked you!" There was fire in his eyes, he was truly angry. "Look, I watch you now and then when I have some time...I see the way they look at you, and the fact that you're so nice to everyone..."

"I can protect myself, I know I can..."

"Then whoever attacked you must have been much bigger than you, my size, at least. And with that bracelet on, you're more defenseless. I don't understand how this could happen...THIS NEVER HAPPENS, ESPECIALLY TO ME. No one would DARE attack my wife," he hissed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It was stupid of me to walk home, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings because I was reading again. But I promise I won't do it again, I'll travel by floo powder. I just can't stand to be home all day, and I'm not a shopper...not like some of the other women I see that treat the girls badly because they're rich snobs who have never worked a day in their life...please don't make me quit."

Harry sighed heavy, of course she wouldn't be affected by what happened, she didn't remember...but there had to be something done. "Alright...I don't know why I always give into you, I shouldn't." Azadeh only smiled at him shyly, he couldn't stand when she did that, his heart melted. "BUT, you are to floo home now, no more walking on the road, at least not without me or Draco, he's the only other Death Eater I trust around you...DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She nodded. ...

* * *

Draco had dinner with his father the next day, "did you hear about Azadeh?" He took a sip of wine and eyed his father. Lucius had healed the scratches on his face.

"Yes, who hasn't, the boy is having every wand tested to see if it was the one that cast the memory charm...pity he can't seem to control his household enough where she's not in any danger," Lucius continued to eat his food, then noticed his son looking at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing, really. I just find it a slight coincidence that you were making comments about how you feel he didn't deserve her, she just happens to end up missing for a while, and especially since you know how TO DO some very complicated memory charms..." Draco drawled.

"They've already tested my wand, so there really isn't any proof now, is there?"

"Yes, but there's ways around that too, and you know them..."

"This conversation is going in a circle, I don't think we should continue it. Let's move on to something else..," Lucius drawled.

Draco looked at his father, he didn't believe him, not one bit, "you did it, didn't you?"

Lucius drank the rest of his wine, stood up, and dismissed himself for the night...not saying a word.

* * *

As promised, Azadeh arrived at Hermione's during next delivery. They talked and Hermione asked, "is there any way your husband would let you visit me, just to visit?" 

"I don't think so...Hermione, there's something I need to tell you, it's about my husband...but I don't want you to think I lied to you...I belong to the right hand of Voldemort."

Hermione didn't look horrified or nervous, but tilted her head in a thoughtful manner, "I thought I might have recognized you from somewhere...even though, I know it's not just the picture...the one where he got married?" Azadeh nodded.

"I have to be honest with you, there's more, much more to tell you...but there's really no time. Do you remember any of your past?"

Hermione looked down and teared, then quitely said, "yes."

"So you remember Harry Potter?"

"OF COURSE! He was my best friend!"

"Okay, good. They didn't do anything to your memory then?"

"No, they didn't. Though I wish they had...I still have nightmares about it. That's why they probably didn't, so I could relive it for the rest of my life," she teared.

"What of Ron?"

Hermione shot her head up again, "you seem to know a lot...but, Ron...was taken away. The last I heard he was given back to the Weasleys, but he wasn't the same. He tried to buy me you know, but didn't have the money...I haven't seen him since, it's been years...why are you asking me all these questions? You aren't spying one me for your husband?"

"No! No, I'll have to tell you later, I have to get back...I just needed to test to see if you were alright. Look, order more books next week..."

"I can go to the bookstore..."

"NO, it's too dangerous, Hermione..."

"WHY?"

"It just is, trust me...everything will look less suspicious if I just deliver these, okay?"

Hermione huffed, she was not one who liked information held from her, "alright..."

Azadeh waved goodbye and she was gone again. Hermione thought it was so strange that she would ask about her past, and that Azadeh only arrived when her owner wasn't home. She knew then, her life was about to change, but instead of feeling dread, feelings of excitement pumped through her veins...


	22. The Unfair Advantage

**Warning on this chapter. Extreme violence towards our little Azadeh**

Chapter 22

Voldemort held a private dinner for his Death Eaters every so often, no women were really allowed, but for some reason, Azadeh was. In fact, she was the ONLY woman invited, which made Harry question as to why.

Harry spotted Lucius and it bothered him. He had heard from Draco that he suspected his father as to being the one that harmed Azadeh, but there was no proof. Lucius made his way to them, greeting Harry with a smile, and kissed Azadeh's hand, which she let him but after, backed into Harry a little tighter. Lucius narrowed his eyes a tad, stating his dislike for her behavior, but quickly put on his usual cool and nuetral demeanor.

Draco greeted them, "why was Azadeh invited?"

"I don't know," Harry said suspiciously.

"Is this bad?" Azadeh looked at both of them.

"We don't know, my pet," Draco caressed her arm. Harry arched one eyebrow at him and slightly moved her away. Draco only smirked.

Finally, they were all invited to sit down and were given their salads and appetizers. Azadeh sat between Draco and Harry, slightly looking around...no other women besides her. Others were looking at her as well, some, clearly looking her up and down as if she were a piece of meat...Lucius didn't really look at her like that, but he did have desire behind his eyes. He was always like that, his face nuetral and his mind closed to what he was thinking, not that she could read minds anyway, but she could read most people, but never him...or Harry. If Harry didn't want her to read him, he made it so.

Lucius watched her carefully, she seemed to be strategically placed between Harry and his son, as if they were bodyguards. Not that it would help her with whatever the Dark Lord had planned. Though he couldn't say that he wasn't worried about what his master did have in mind for the girl.

After dinner, Voldemort stood up, "I hope my Death Eaters have enjoyed their meal?" Everyone nodded. "Good. As you know, you all have recieved the new batch of potions and no doubt, have felt the awesome effect from it?" Again, everyone nodded. "With this new batch, you will be near unstoppable, and you have one young lady to thank for it. Harry, will you bring me your wife?"

Azadeh looked fearful at Harry, but Harry stood his ground as she knew he would, and took her to his master with no hesitation. Voldemort took hold of her arm, but Harry still stood by her side, he wasn't going anywhere.

"This is the one you must thank," everyone looked at each other. "Through her blood, you are more powerful than ever...her father is a Shaman. Their blood extends life, she has natural immunity to many things...including poisons, perhaps I should show you an example?" Before Harry could protest, he heard, "Nagini, STRIKE!"

Voldmort's snake struck Azadeh on the wrist, Draco tensed and so did Lucius, as Azadeh squealed in pain.

She felt the poison corse through her blood, her body turning cold as she felt her heart slow...was she dying? Azadeh fell to her knees, but Voldemort still held her arm. Harry was screaming in his head for all this to stop, he watched his beloved angel fall to her knees...her face turn pale, her lips turn blue... Yet, Voldemort still held on to her, even though she was on her hands, barely able to push herself up.

Lucius watched this in absolute anger, this was uncalled for. Draco's breath quickened, she couldn't be dying?

Azadeh laid on the ground for a second, she realized she wasn't dying after all. It took her a few minutes and she pushed herself up. Everyone started whispering, Lucius closed his eyes in relief, and Harry's knees nearly buckled. Voldemort then grabbed her by her upper arms, pulling her up, Azadeh's eyes half open, her head bobbing around.

"THAT'S my girl, strong, aren't you? Worth your weight in galleons for all the little things you can do..." He turned her around, but she didn't look well, "THIS is your future...everytime you see her, be respectful, and know...SHE is your livelyhood now, YOUR reason you cannot be harmed easily."

All the Death Eaters nodded in amazement. She should have been dead. Nagini's poison was potent and usually killed someone within 30 seconds, but she was alive. Voldemort picked her up and handed her back to Harry, "here you are my dear boy, take care of her, she will need to recover. There is a room down the hall.."

Harry nodded curtly, he showed no emotion, his mind closed, but inside he was outraged, angry, infuriated that Voldemort did this to her.

* * *

After just a little while, Azadeh ran to the bathroom...she was throwing up, expelling the poison from her body. Harry sat in concern has he heard her, and when she finally came out, she had her color back, her teeth cleaned and hair brushed, but still weak. He came up to her and held her, "are you alright?" 

She nodded, "why did he do that?"

"I don't know. To prove a point? But it was an unnecessary one," he caressed her hair and kissed her forehead. Inside, Harry knew that his angel was in possible danger, that she and him were being tested for their loyalty...and he worried that they would not survive it. Perhaps that is why she did not want to have a child, instinctively she knew.

"Azadeh?" She looked up. "Is the reason why you don't want to have a child now is because...of this, of Voldemort?"

Azadeh started to tear and nodded her head, "I'm sorry for lying to you...I'm just so scared that something is going to happen, I can feel it...and I'm so afraid he'll kill our child too. I couldn't bare losing you or our child. Please...please forgive me." She buried her head in his chest and sobbed, grabbing onto his robes.

Harry held her tighter and started kissing her passionately on the lips, leading her to the bed that was in the room. He took off her dress and his robes, ready to make love to her. They held each other tightly...but then they were interrupted and Harry almost cursed the person standing there, Draco.

"What the hell," Harry yelled.

"Oh, sorry...sorry," Draco turned around, but had a huge smirk on his face, he got a nice eyeful of Azadeh and it made his night.

Harry covered her with the sheets and himself, "MAY I ASK WHY YOU JUST WALKED IN?"

"The Dark Lord was wondering if she was alright and asked me to check, but I'll tell him that she is just fine," he left. Draco then walked past his father, "I wouldn't bother, they're, shall we say, occupied?"

Lucius watched his son leave, while he had a look of fury. He wanted to bust into the bedroom and rip Harry off Azadeh, especially when he heard her laughing. Lucius gripped his walking stick tightly, but quickly left the corridor for fear he would do it and only causing him additional trouble.

* * *

Harry had locked the door with his wand, but felt Azadeh chuckling and then laughing. "What's so funny? Draco just SAW YOU!" 

"I'm...I'm sorry, I know you don't like that, but it's just funny...not him seeing me, just the situation...," she tried to quelch her laughter but then she would start giggling again.

Appearently it was contagious because Harry smirked and nuzzled her, "you're a very silly girl." Then, they were back where they started.

* * *

After they were finished and entered the main hall, everyone seemed to just be enjoying themselves and only acknowledged them slightly, some gave a knowing look but Harry ignored it. Lucius tripped Harry with his cane, causing Harry to almost stumble and fall. 

Lucius only smirked, "sorry."

Harry shot him a deadly look, "WATCH you blasted walking stick!" Azadeh looked at them both, but then put her hand on Harry's arm, he turned and his face softened and put his arm around her, knowing Lucius would get upset.

Then Voldemort called for a meeting and everyone was to attend, except Lucius and Azadeh. Draco said something but only whispered it in his ear, "but dear sire, would that be wise? My father has issues in that department."

Voldemort turned to Draco, "he knows better now, besides, this will be a test for him...of his self-control."

Draco nodded, Harry's jaw clenched. He looked at Azadeh, who only nodded. They all left, leaving Azadeh and Lucius alone.

* * *

She looked out the large window by the fireplace, not looking at Lucius, but she could feel him looking at her. He noticed her taking off her shoes again, "I never understood why you don't like to wear shoes indoors." 

"I just never did, maybe I was Japanese in a former life or something," her voice was soft. "To them, to wear your shoes indoors and track in dirt to their home, is an insult."

"Indeed?"

"I'm suprised you didn't know that, you know a lot of things."

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"No."

"Then what are you suggesting?" he drawled.

"That you know who hurt me a little while ago. It was you, I know it was."

Lucius said nothing.

"Why can't you let me go? There are plenty of beautiful girls out there for you to buy, half-breeds, muggleborns, and even pure-bloods that I'm sure would want you. I'm just a half-breed myself, used as a power source for your potions," Azadeh looked down. She hadn't realized that Lucius had come up behind her, he put his hands on her arms and suprisingly, she didn't flinch.

"You're much more than that...," it gave him pleasure to touch her soft skin again. He pulled her close to him, her back against his chest. "You talk of just being a half-breed, but you have abilities that are rarely possessed. You talk of being a 'power source', but you give us life through your blood, and you talk of other beautiful women, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and many agree with me. And I can't let you go because I feel you are mine, that is all there is to say."

Azadeh said nothing.

"But you must forgive me now, because I have to do something you may not like," Lucius pulled out a wet cloth from his pocket, and without giving her time to react, put it over her face, holding her tightly while she struggled. Azadeh's small hands pulled on his arms, but they were unmovable, thanks to the potion she helped create. She passed out.

* * *

He had been instructed by the Dark Lord that he take Azadeh to obtain information while they were in the meeting. Voldemort knew Harry would not want to do this, no man would, so he wanted to spare his 'right hand' the dirty work, but he knew Lucius would do it, and Lucius did it for one, to gain favor back from the Dark Lord, and two, to have access to Azadeh once again. She was not to be tortured, but given the truth syrum to find those tunnels and either kill the rest of the Shamans or use them for the potions as well, and if they were female, be sold to the highest bidders...usually his Death Eaters. 

Lucius picked her up and apparated to the place he had to question her. He placed her in a chair, then put smelling salt under her nose and she awoke instantly. Azadeh's head hurt, "where...what did you do, where am I?"

Before she knew it, Lucius forced her to open her mouth and gave her a few drops of something. She was suddenly scared.

"Now, my pretty girl, where are the tunnels that your little rebellion is hiding in?"

"I don't know," Azadeh said bluntly.

"How could NOT KNOW!"

"I'm not the secret keeper," she grinned. "Your Voldemort didn't think of that, did he?"

Lucius hissed when she said his name, "you don't ask ME, I ask YOU!"

"Okay."

"What is your father's true name?"

"I don't know."

"WHAT THE HELL! Of course you know!"

"I'm afraid I don't. There was a spell cast, that if anyone were to get caught by a Death Eater, we would have our memories altered. I'd know him if I saw him, I'd call him 'father', but if you were to ask me his name...," she shrugged her shoulders.

"How many are there in your rebellion?"

"Hundreds, maybe more now...Voldemort is losing his grip..."

Lucius tilted her head up to look at him, "you should not be so disrespectful."

"Why? I've always been," she didn't mean for it to sound funny, but it did.

He smirked, "THAT you have. Who warns you that we're coming?"

"The spirits of our ancestors...the spirits of nature, there are signs all around you that warn you of things, but you're culture doesn't listen as much. Kind of pointless to be a wizard if you aren't able to pay attention to those signs."

"Are you planning to take down the Dark Lord?"

"Isn't everyone?" Lucius cocked one eyebrow. "This is boring, can we move on to something else? I can't really tell you much..."

"Why?"

"I've been programmed ever since I was a little girl, they are much smarter than you, you know? They've watched you and you don't even know they're there." Lucius looked up in alarm. "I've watched you, you especially myself, yet, you didn't even notice...we have a way of hiding ourselves...hiding in plain site. There were times I was so close to you, I could have slit your throat and you wouldn't have known..."

"That's quite enough, my pretty girl," he hissed. "Now, why were you looking up Hermione Granger's name?"

"I wasn't."

Lucius looked at her shocked, "Yes, you WERE."

"Um, I'm under some type of truth syrum, right?" Azadeh was lying. The actual truth was...all of the Shamans, all those in the rebellion, were immune to truth syrum, they took it daily so that it would lose it's effect, yet, she could mimic the behavior of being under it so no one would be the wiser.

Lucius, however knew better, he came up close to her face, his hands tight on the sides of her shoulders, "YOU'RE LYING. YOU'RE immune to the syrum, aren't you?"

"Bingo." He was shocked at her honesty. "But I was telling the truth as far as the spells went, I can't remember my father's name and I still can't tell you where the tunnels are, because we really do have a secret keeper...so sorry," she grinned.

She was mocking him and he couldn't stand it, Lucius flew into a rage. He couldn't deal with it anymore, she was with Harry, the one who stole her away, and NOW she was mocking him... no, taunted him, everything about her taunted him...something he couldn't have and he finally snapped. He back handed her so hard, she fell of the chair.

Azadeh felt like her eye was going to explode, she tried to get herself up but then Lucius grabbed her hair and started to drag her, she squealed and then her body felt this sharp pain, he had thrown her against a wall. Azadeh couldn't breathe because the wind had been knocked out of her. Lucius picked her up by her neck, "you're precious Harry wants you to have his child, I WONDER how he would feel if you couldn't HAVE ANY!"

Her eyes grew wide as she felt another sharp pain, he had punched her hard in the stomach, blood came out of her mouth slightly. Lucius let her fall to her knees, she doubled over in pain, grunting and sobbing at the same time. Azadeh squealed again as he kicked her this time, she heard something crack and was sure it was her ribs. He looked coldly down at her as she tried to slink away, though barely able to move...he was beating her to a pulp.

Then there were two hissing noises, and Lucius was jerked back hard. Azadeh couldn't make out what was happening...she heard yelling.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!" Harry roared. 

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Azadeh, "OH MY GOD, FATHER!" His eyes widened further when he saw her spit up blood. "Look at what you've done! This is what you do to a woman you supposedly CARE ABOUT!" He made his father face her.

"I was asked to question her."

"YOU WERE ASKED TO USE THE TRUTH SYRUM!"

"She was immune to it..."

"SO YOU BEAT THE HELL OUT OF MY WIFE!" Harry hissed. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He lunged at Lucius, Lucius lunged back...

"THAT'S FINE, I'VE BEEN WANTING TO TEAR YOU APART SINCE YOU TOOK HER AWAY!"

Draco stepped out of the way and went to Azadeh's side, "come on little girl." As he picked her up, she shrieked in pain. He felt around her side, one of her ribs was clearly broken, he wasn't sure about the others. "Harry. HARRY!"

But Harry wasn't listening, Lucius and him were too busy trying to kill each other.

"Fine," Draco sighed. He pressed the little button that called for a few of the Death Eaters on his cloak and waited for a few moments. When they arrived, they realized they were in the middle of a brawl and moved out of the way. Draco called them over, "I need for you two to pull those idiots apart, then once you get her husband's attention, I need help getting her to St. Mungo's. The two Death Eater's nodded and looked at the poor girl laying there bleeding.

They tore the two apart, but Harry and Lucius were still trying to get to each other. "HARRY!"

Harry turned his head and was instantly snapped back to reality, Azadeh was lying there in pain and crying, what was he thinking, he had to get her to the hospital! He tore away from them, saying he was fine and went to her side. Lucius finally calmed down as well, it hit him what he had just done...he had blacked out when he'd done this, he didn't have any control...and nearly killed her. Before when he 'discaplined' her, he had control, control over everything he did, but this time he had snapped completely. Lucius shut his eyes tight in disbelief over what he had done. She would never forgive him for this...not for this.

Harry and Draco took Azadeh to the hospital, while Lucius was taken into custody once again to face a rather ruthless punishment.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth, the Healers had determined that one rib had pierced one of her organs and they had to take care of her right away. "Sit down, please, you're making ME nervous," Draco drawled. 

He sat down, but then his knee started to bobb up and down, Draco put his hand on it to keep it from moving. Finally the Healer came out, "she's much better now, you can see her...we'll have to keep her overnight, but she should be ready to go home tomorrow evening." Harry nodded and nearly ran to her room.

There she was, looking much better, cleaned up and pretty as ever. Harry sighed, he seemed to sit down in slow motion, afraid that if he made the wrong move, she'd end up with another broken rib. Draco soon joined him and sighed, "my father is being severly punished now."

"That's not enough, I want him dead," Harry hissed.

"He deserves it, but you know as well as I do, that's not going to happen. He's been under Voldemort for too long and since she's immune to the truth syrum, he may make the excuse that he didn't know what else to do. My father has no patience, when he wants information, he gets it...but unfortunately, anyone who tests him will get a taste of his berserker temper, which is exactly what happened, then again, you and I know there was much more behind it." Harry nodded his head. "He blacked out when he did this to her, not that I'm making an excuse for him, there is none for this...but, you could see the look of regret...Azadeh does have a way with making men a little nuts, some women are just like that."

"You're telling me," Harry stated, then sat up, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said meakly.

"Hello," he came up slowly and held her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Azadeh's voice was soft as she teared.

"He won't touch you again, I promise you."

Their moment was interrupted when the Healer asked Harry to come so he could talk about what was done to his wife, and whether or not she would have complications in having children, considering the damage...

Draco came up and sat next to her, "hello, my pet."

"Hello," Azadeh looked at him for a moment and then grabbed his hand, Draco had a look of suprise. "I know...I know you were the one that kept a cool head, I remember...you always seem to swoop in at the last minute and save me."

"I told you, did I not...that I planned to be there?" he purred.


	23. A Serpent's Strike

Chapter 23 

According to the Healer, there was no damage to her as far as having children, but had it continued, there could have been irreversable damage. Harry was livid. He chose to stay overnight with her, even staying in the same bed, it didn't matter to him because they slept close together most of the time anyway. "I love you, Harry," Azadeh whispered.

"I love you, too"

* * *

Lucius had been whipped and tortured with the crucio curse, but not once did he yell, he only grunted and sighed. Voldemort looked at him, "YOU IMBECILE! I ask you to do ONE THING, ONE! To retrieve information, and you NEARLY KILL MY SOURCE FOR THE POTION WE MAKE! The source to extend your lives, the source to magic that I have YET TO UNCOVER! That GIRL is worth more than you or Draco combined! Her power is still growing, being able to offer powerful offspring that would be put into my fold and you NEARLY DESTROY THAT AS WELL!" 

"She was immune to the truth syrum, my lord," Lucius breathed out.

"As much as I don't mind your methods, Lucius, especially in the past, they have served me well...THIS was just a little different. There are other ways to skin a cat, but you only saw one because of your jealousy, even HARRY handled himself with more restraint! May I remind you why I discourage strong feelings like this? Because it causes stupidity like YOURS!...STRIKE HIM AGAIN!"

* * *

Lucius was finally let go and he made his way to his mansion. He thought about Azadeh, if she had been there, she would have taken care of him, healed him...but she wasn't. He had taken two steps back from his plan, all because he lost his temper. But suprisingly, Draco showed up and helped him to his room to lie down. 

"So, I take it the Dark Lord and yourself had a little chat," Draco drawled.

Lucius only narrowed his eyes and put his feet up on the bed, lying back.

"I suppose you want to know how she is?"

He nodded.

"Well, let's see. She had three broken ribs, one of which punctured an organ, a fractured jaw, a split lip, sprained wrist, and bruises all along her stomach, legs, and back. She's staying overnight at St. Mungo's, they've healed most of the damage. Harry's spending the night with her, so, she'll be fine...," Draco drawled. "As for the emotional damage you caused...well, we all know how famous you are for getting your desired results, especially out of women. Happy?"

Lucius frowned.

"Oh, you're not? I thought you'd be ecstatic, considering how much EFFORT you put into it!" he glared at his father.

"BE QUIET!" Lucius snapped. "I lost control, that is all, I don't even remember DOING IT!"

"So, that makes it alright, does it? YOU ARE NEARLY THREE TIMES HER SIZE, SHE'S A SLIP OF A GIRL!"

"She can defend herself well enough for a 'slip of a girl'," he hissed.

"NOT with that bracelet on, and you KNOW IT," Draco hissed back.

"You're awefully concerned about her, Draco...so what is it? Hoping to get a good shag behind your partner's back?"

"How I FEEL is none of your concern, at least I have enough common sense to know where I stand and when to stand there. Your obssession in trying to get her back is going to have you killed!"

"I could have been killed tonight," Lucius drawled. "BUT...it didn't happen."

"You're LUCKY you're one of the Dark Lord's favorites then...but it's starting to waver again because of all the stupid things you've been doing because of HER. If anything, you'll GET HER KILLED because she effects you so much...Harry is at least keeping it under control most of the time."

"Harry has her, I'd be as calm too if she were mine."

"But she IS NOT! You need to let it go...you told me to, in your own way and I lived with it, didn't I?"

"WHY are you here?" Lucius glared.

"Because, even though you're a rotten bastard, I'm still your son..."

"Came to see if you had gotten your inheritance early?"

Draco shook his head and sighed, "as appealing as that thought can be at times...no. And as Azadeh always said about you, 'you're to mean to die.' So I don't waste my time hoping."

"Said that, did she?"

"All the time, she talked to me a lot when you were gone."

Lucius tensed. "DID YOU DO ANYTHING ELSE?" he hissed.

"Not really."

"DEFINE 'not really'."

"Not really...we were close, but not in the way YOU would define 'close'. She trusted me and still does, good enough?"

"HOW?"

Draco was amazed, was he asking his own son HOW to get her trust him? "Because unlike YOU, I won it by listening to her, being there when she worried, making her feel like she counted...like HARRY does. I don't over-step my bounds, and as a reward...every once in a while...I can get closer." Lucius narrowed his eyes. "NOT like that, you dirty old man..."

Lucius smirked, "then what's the benefit?"

"It always has to be physical, doesn't it?"

"You always were too...emotional, like your mother..."

"Funny, I never saw that as a problem," Draco drawled.

* * *

The truth was, Draco and her did have intimate moments. The one time they were in Paris, Draco kissed her again. He had pulled her to a private place, wanting to talk about his father, they had talked about her fears of possibly marrying him. Then, he hugged her, and when she looked up at him, Draco just pressed his mouth over her's...and she returned the kiss. He forced his tongue into her mouth, but she accepted it and allowed him to kiss her deeper, causing her head to lean all the way back. 

Draco held her tighter, dragging her further into the darkness, her feet slightly scraping the pavement. "Draco, wait...I," she was silenced by his mouth again, he was very much like his father in this area, when he got started, there was no stopping him. He was kissing her neck, and leaned her into the wall, spreading her legs slightly and pressing hard inbetween them. "Draco, we have to stop..."

"But I don't WANT TO," he moaned. "Please, I don't CARE..."

Azadeh was conflicted, she didn't want to necessarily stop because of Lucius...but because her heart belonged to someone else, a masked someone. And even though she cared about Draco, she did worry that if Lucius did find out, they would both be dead.

"Draco... I just know that if we do, you won't let me go...and I couldn't stand it if you hated me, and I KNOW you'd hate your father..."

"I could never hate you...," Draco took control over himself, which was very, very difficult right now. "I know you care about my father some what, but he'll hurt you...he's good at that. To watch you go through all that; he'll seek to control you and tame you..."

"But you and I both know I don't have a choice. What will you be, a secret lover? Sooner or later, your father will figure it out. Would you want to be with anyone else while you were 'with me'?"

"No...I probably wouldn't."

"And it would hurt you to see me go with your father every night to bed..."

"I wish he had given you to me..," he said sadly.

"I know"

* * *

Harry slept with one arm and one leg wrapped around Azadeh, and every time the door slightly opened, his head shot up and his eyes narrowed, only to realize it was a Healer. He then put his head back down just as quickly and shut his eyes again. 

Magda, the Healer that had taken care of Azadeh last time, was the one to watch her again. 'God, it's creepy how Death Eaters respond...,' she thought.

In fact, it was creepy. They reacted like snakes themselves, their movements quick and unnatural, quick-tempered, agressive, their sex drives were rumored to be extremely high, and their over-protective nature of their mates was said to be just as bad, especially around other males they didn't know. Which was why when a Death Eater's wife or girlfriend was admitted for whatever reason, only female Healers were allowed to touch them. Magda figured that Azadeh did not see this side of him, she saw the side he wanted her to see, protecting her from his monsterous nature. She saw the way they hunted once, it sent chills down her spine...and HE, her husband, was in the front of it.

They had hunted, literally hunted this man and 'the right hand' had cornered him. When the man fought back, the Death Eater attacked him so fast, no one saw it coming. Then broke his neck like a twig, like it was nothing. Azadeh didn't see that part, and she most likely never would.

But she would slightly, in the morning...

* * *

The poor boy was new and didn't really know the rules of the Death Eaters, or the hospital rules of dealing with a Death Eater's woman. He just knew he had to take Azadeh to her appointment to have her next check up done. All he had to do was touch her arm to wake her up, trying to be curteous to the man sleeping next to her, the next thing he knew...the Death Eater had his hand around the boy's throat. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry was actually shaking with rage.

The boy's eyes were tearing, "I'm...I'm sorry, sir...but..." He couldn't breathe..."It's time for Ms. Azadeh's tests..."

"MRS. AZADEH...MISSES...," Harry snapped.

Azadeh woke up when she heard Harry's voice raised, she blinked her eyes open and then they widened when she noticed what was happening, "NO! STOP!" She knew better than to say his name outloud. "STOP!" Azadeh was now trying to pull his arm down off the young man's neck, but she couldn't. Harry only took his other hand, pinching the base of her skull and pinning her body with his to immobilize her, she winced in pain.

Female healers came finally and managed to break it up, the young man was coughing wildly and gasping for air. "WHAT THE HELL!" Magda came in. "Oh, don't tell me...WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT SCHEDULED DAVID TO TAKE AZADEH TO HER TESTS?" She tutted when she took a look at his neck, then turned to Harry, "You COULD control your temper...JUST A BIT. I'll take her, is that alright with you?"

Harry glared at her through his mask, but he finally released Azadeh from his grip and she looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry," was all he said, but he was saying it ONLY to her.

She rubbed her head, "why did you do that?"

"I'll have to explain our rules a little bit more in detail for you later," he kissed her deeply and then allowed Magda to take her to her tests.

* * *

Magda examined Azadeh, she asked, "why did he react like that?" 

Magda wanted to say, 'because Death Eaters are nothing but crazed nutballs that take over-testosteroned potions', but didn't and instead..."it's their training, the moment they detect any kind of threat, it's instinct to immobilize it."

"But all he was doing was waking me up?"

"It probably startled him and he just reacted. But, we do have rules. The Death Eaters prefer it that when they have to bring in their women for routine examinations or hospitalizations, that women Healers are the only ones who touch them. Silly really, but they just prefer it that way."

* * *

When she was put back in her room, Harry sat in a comfortable chair and smiled at her. "Why did you hurt that man?" 

"Because he touched you," Harry said flatly. "...and you don't touch what is mine."

"But all he did was try to wake me up."

"Again, you don't touch what is mine."

"But..."

"That's enough now," he said gently. Azadeh sighed, she knew there was no point in arguing with him.


	24. Confession

**-On a brief note: Azadeh's character will get stronger again around Chapter 30. Gotta make her look like she's a little worn down right now, hell, wouldn't you be?-**

**Guess I gotta put the disclaimer on there, a.k.a. savine one's ass from being sued. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, just Azadeh and anything else that is reining in my little head.**

Chapter 24

Azadeh was allowed to go back to work after about one week and was hoping she didn't miss any of Hermione's orders, thankfully she hadn't. Her mind was now on Ron and what happened to him. From what she understood, was that either he had been executed or was given back to the Weasleys after having been tortured and wasn't quite the same. Hermione mentioned that he tried to buy her with what little money he had, so perhaps he was still alive?

Why they were still alive was amazing to Azadeh. She knew that Voldemort wouldn't show any compassion, so did Harry break a deal before he was completely changed, did he remember making it and never said anything, for fear that if Voldemort found out, he would have Azadeh killed? It was getting frustrating and her deadline was getting closer and closer.

Finally, another order from Hermione and since there were no others, she asked Melissa if she could stay and chat, that she had gotten along with this girl and felt she made a friend. "All right, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stay for an hour, though I'm not paying you to chat...but, since you're a good employee and it's slow," she shrugged her shoulders.

Azadeh smiled for the first time in a while. Melissa felt bad for her, it was rumored what had happened. She was taken to get information on the Shamans, and when she couldn't give it...Lucius Malfoy nearly killed her. 'So, not even a Death Eater's wife is immune," Melissa thought to herself as she watched Azadeh disappear from the fireplace.

* * *

Hermione practically ran to the fireplace when it said, "delivery!" She hugged Azadeh and was so happy to see her, but immediately knew something was off. 

"What's wrong," Hermione immediately asked.

"Nothing...it's nothing," Azadeh said silently.

"Look, you can tell me...Jasper isn't here, he's out of town and thankfully didn't ask me to go with him. I think he's running around with some girl named 'Eliza' or something, so I know he won't be back any time soon...so, please, don't be afraid to tell me."

Azadeh fell on her knees and started to cry, Hermione held her, she had also heard the rumors but no one was ever allowed to say anything. She cried, all this time, Azadeh had put up a strong front, but Lucius was her breaking point. The intimidation she could handle, the fear of being caught, but when he beat her like he did, it felt like she had been broken in some way, but she couldn't tell you how. She had explained all this to Hermione, who could only have a look of absolute anguish.

"HE'S SUCH A BASTARD! He's a giant of a man compared to you and I...but I'm not suprised.., what did your husband do?" Hermione was hoping that this man she was married to, didn't agree with Lucius's behavior.

"He tried to kill him."

"GOOD."

"But there's so much more to it...the man I'm married to, he's not really like them."

"Azadeh, I know you'd like to think that way...but, he just doesn't show that side to you, he's a Death Eater," Hermione looked sympathetically at her.

She started to tear again, "no, you don't understand...I know he's not really like them."

Hermione looked confused, "but sweetheart.."

"NO! You don't understand! He's not like them...because he's Harry..."

She froze, "HARRY WHO?"

The name escaped Azadeh's lips, but she didn't really hear herself say it, it was all surreal and Hermione shook her head as if she didn't want to believe it.

"It can't be true, it can't be! I saw him DIE!" But then she remembered how Dumbledore did the same thing, there was a way around it, to make people think you were dead.

"No, he's not. I even have a picture of us together, I'm really not supposed to show it to anyone, I'd get into trouble," Azadeh whispered softly and took the picture out of her cloak, handing it to Hermione. "Here."

Hermione's eyes watered, her brow furrowing in disbelief...it was in fact, Harry. "How did he...what happened?"

"I don't know."

"I know he saw Ginny fall, trying to protect him...Voldemort killed her right in front of him and he snapped, but who wouldn't? But did he just go crazy or something?"

"I was thinking, what if he made a deal with Voldemort...to save you and Ron, knowing that he won, knowing you weren't able to defeat Voldemort at that point... Did Harry disappear at any point and time during the battle?"

"Yes, but we just thought he was trying to come up with another battle plan, it never occured to us that he would talk to Voldemort," Hermione felt stupid just then. Of course he'd sacrafice himself to save his friends, but she'd always thought it would be through death, not selling his soul to the devil.

"It would make sense though, wouldn't it? Voldemort would be sick enough to make the offer, knowing he had his arch enemy working for him. 'The-boy-who-lived' was on his payroll, it would bring satisfaction and triumph every time he saw Harry."

Hermione looked down, "knowing that we would still be prisoners in some way, anyway." She caressed her bracelet.

"Yes. Ron and his family so poor, he couldn't buy you...the woman he loved, and you purchased by a wizard that agreed with Vodemort's ethics. Keeping the trio apart, but still destroying your lives at the same time, only not through death...you were to experience a living nightmare. That's why I think your memories weren't altered like Harry's, so you would always remember..."

"Have you tried getting him to remember, I mean, not in an obvious manner...?"

"Yes, he doesn't. But I can tell it's frustrating him...he WANTS to remember. it's just, every time I get close...something else happens."

"What do we do?"

"Hermione Granger is asking ME, 'what do we do?' I didn't look you up for ANY reason!" Azadeh smirked through her tears.

"I KNEW IT! You know me, don't you?"

Azadeh nodded and then told her the story of how they had found her and her father's rebellion. "Even Harry was there...," she looked down.

"Yes...I remember, Harry mentioned you," Hermione smirked. Azadeh blushed, feeling slightly guilty for some reason. "...and he kept mentioning you too, made Ginny nervous."

"Oh?" she grinned.

"You know...I could tell, the way he looked at you. I never told Ginny my suspicions, but I felt that he really, really CARED for you. Did you know, he even wanted to take you along when we went to face Voldemort?" Hermione watched as Azadeh shook her head. "Yep, and you should have seen Ginny's face, she threw a bit of fit. Ron and I tried to explain how you would be a benefit since you had magic we didn't know or understand...but Harry let it go, he was tired of arguing the fact and he was under enough stress as it was. In hindsight, maybe it was a good thing that you didn't...you could have ended up like Ginny or with someone else other than Harry."

The bell rang at the fireplace, it was time for Azadeh to go, they hugged each other, "I'll see you soon."

"Meanwhile, I'll look up some spells to try and make him remember, maybe even potions?" Hermione smiled.

"That's our Hermione," Azadeh smiled. "And I'll try and find Ron, though I don't know if I can garauntee it." She only nodded her head sadly, Hermione still loved Ron, but had almost given up hope of ever seeing him again.

* * *

Azadeh flooed home as she promised Harry and went upstairs to bed. For some reason, all of what she felt, what she had to do, the worries that weighed on her mind...made her so tired. She plopped onto the bed, kicking off her shoes, and looking up at the ceiling and thinking what a mess it all was. How was SHE going to get a hold of Ron or any of the others? She had more freedom than Hermione, but still, it was restricted and almost everything she did could be watched. So far, she hoped anyway, her little meetings with Hermione hadn't been discovered...yet, but it would only be a matter of time when they were. Azadeh didn't want to think about it anymore, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

Azadeh slightly awoke to find herself surrounded by warmth, she blinked open her eyes to find Harry next to her, with his arms around her as usual. "Hi, I found you asleep." She nodded. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm just very tired lately," Azadeh watched as Harry's face lite up, she knew what he was thinking...a 'pregnant' sort of tired. "It's NOT what you think." His face fell slightly.

"Are they working you too hard then?"

"No, I just have a lot on my mind."

"I know, because of what happened. You've barely smiled all week, he won't touch you again.. You know, I did try and come and see you today." Azadeh turned over and looked neutrally at him, but smiled gently, on the inside she was panicking.

"I went on a delivery..."

"For a full hour?" Harry cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah, there was a girl I met and we started talking, had tea and since it was slow...but if you came to visit me, you should of had Melissa call me, I would have come back..."

He smiled, "you sure?" Azadeh only had a look of 'don't be an ass'. "Just making sure."

"Why?"

"Because I know about the men who are a little too eager to give you big tips, Melissa mentioned it in humor, but I didn't find it funny..."

"They aren't stupid enought to, so don't worry about it. You know, for someone who works part-time, I do okay for myself. Which reminds me, you're birthday is coming up..."

"And so is yours...," Harry grinned.

"What do you want?"

"You without anything on, except a large red bow," Harry watched as she blushed.

"How about you?"

"I'm afraid what I want is far too big for maybe even you to give," her face turned sad.

"Tell me..."

"For you to remember...everything, if we were with my father, he could help you...I don't know how to do it..."

Harry felt conflicted, he didn't know whether to be angry or to feel remorse. "Aren't I good enough?" he asked bitterly.

"You're more than enough, I didn't mean anything by it...but after what I saw in the hospital, it snapped me back to reality. This world isn't for..."

"Don't say anything else," he snapped.

"Harry, I..."

"NOT ANOTHER WORD," Harry got up and left the room. Azadeh could only look down in saddness.


	25. Feelings of Betrayl

Chapter 25 

Azadeh was sitting at the table on the bedroom balcony and drawing, it made her feel better to concentrate on something else besides this thing that was hurting her. Right now she was drawing the Harry that was eighteen, the Harry that she loved, but on the same page, she drew the Harry that was now a Death Eater, a more handsome and strong Harry, but a Harry that was also darker...it was like a before and after picture.

Suddenly, Azadeh heard a small **_pop_** and looked to find Dobby by her side, "miss, dinner is ready."

"I'm sorry, Dobby, but I'm not very hungry. Thank you, though."

"But miss, Master Harry insists you come down, he told Dobby so," the house elf looked worried for her.

"Just tell him that I'm not feeling very well...he won't hit you or anything like that?"

"Oh no, miss. He treats Dobby well, miss." Dobby sighed, "very well, miss. I'll tell Master Harry you're not feeling well." With another small **_pop_**, he was gone.

After Dobby left, Azadeh stood up and looked out over the lands. She remembered her father, she met him a second time and gave him more money. They had discussed her wedding, he said that he was there and saw the whole thing, but of course, in his mastery of 'hiding in plain sight', he was not seen...even by her. She told him how Lucius beat her and her father nearly flew into a rage, he had vowed that one way or another, he would kill Lucius Malfoy. But he had told her some good news, that they may have found a way to release the bracelets, it was still experimental, but it was possible. Once they made sure, he'd come back for her and take it off...

Azadeh didn't know how she felt about that. She loved Harry, could she leave him behind, could she lose him again? What if she could convince him to come with her, leave all of this ugliness behind, would he do it? OR would he betray them and have most of the rebellion killed? But inside, she knew she couldn't stay. This wasn't who she was, and even though the idea of living with Harry in a beautiful home and having wealth was appealing, it was obtained at such a high cost...and she was meant for something else, so was Harry, but he was in a dark place, a place that blinded him to the light. Maybe, some day, she could come back for him.

She put her hands over her face and started to sob.

* * *

Harry stabbed at his food, she wasn't coming down, and when Dobby told him that she wasn't feeling well and wasn't GOING to come down, he suddenly grew very angry. He never got this angry with her, but for some reason today, Harry was flying off the handle. Maybe it was because she wanted him to remember something he couldn't or wouldn't because he was afraid of the past, maybe it was because she didn't except him the way he was, or maybe it was because she was constantly disobediant, always getting herself into trouble, always men paying too much attention to her, which he ALWAYS hated, or maybe it was because she let off this light and it made him feel ashamed of what he truly was...a killer. Yes. But it wasn't just one thing, it was all of those things. 

Unlike Lucius, he didn't want to break her, he just wanted Azadeh to behave herself enough so it wouldn't draw the Dark Lord's attention anymore. Harry kept looking at the stairs, hoping she would change her mind, but it wasn't happening. So finally, he went upstairs to have a little chat.  
Azadeh turned her head slightly as she heard the bedroom door open, it was Harry. She knew he would come up, but she sensed he was upset still. "Why didn't you come down for dinner?" he asked.

"I'm not that hungry and I don't feel very well anyway."

"Really?" Harry looked down at her sketchbook, she quickly closed it, but he took it away from her and looked through it. Pictures of their past, of his past, and the one with the picture of him before and after Voldemort. What really set him off was the one picture, very detailed, of him fighting Voldmort, with a dead Ginny at his feet...

Harry scowled and threw the sketchbook across the room, "why do you DRAW these things!"

"Because they are my visions and I can't help what I see..."

"But DO YOU HAVE TO DRAW THEM!"

"Why, does it finally HIT A NERVE AT WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!" Azadeh snapped, she finally snapped. She was so angry with him for not truly remembering, for betraying the ideals and the fight that he set in motion. It was because of him that she faught all those days, freeing prisoners, creating chaos for Voldemort. Azadeh did it all in his name, for him, in Harry's memory...a memory she loved so much, and now, he was this THING.

Harry looked livid, "you've betrayed me!"

"HOW! It's you who have betrayed ME! YOU LET LUCIUS TAKE ME TO DRILL FOR QUESTIONS!"

"I DiDN'T KNOW THEY WERE GOING TO DO THAT!" but Azadeh wouldn't let Harry finish.

"ALL THIS TIME, BEFORE I WAS CAUGHT, I FAUGHT IN YOUR NAME, WE ALL DID...," she was breaking down now. "I faught in your loving memory...to free those that were oppressed, putting myself at death's door, each and EVERY TIME, so that someday, when I died, I could look at you on the otherside and tell you that we did it. I even cut my hair short after you died, that's what some tribal women do, did you know that!" Harry shook his head. "When they mourn the ones they love, they cut their hair...because their hair is important to them! ... And now look at you!"

"Look at WHAT, DON'T YOU LOVE ME!" Harry screamed, he couldn't take this. The woman he loved was telling him that she practically despised him, was ashamed of him...

Azadeh's tears flowed silently, "of course I love you! But it is because I love you so much, that I hate you too...I hate that you've become this killer. You think I don't know what you do, you think I don't see with my mind's eye the horrible things?" She couldn't take it, it hurt too much to talk about it...and it wouldn't do any good right now anyway. Azadeh walked away, but Harry was on top of her before she knew it.

"HORRIBLE THINGS? You have NO IDEA!" he hissed. "NO IDEA the things I've done!" Harry dragged her to the bed and threw her on it, pinning her. Azadeh tried to say something, but he placed his hand over her mouth, "DOES MY LITTLE ANGEL WANT TO SEE HER DEVIL!"

Azadeh shook her head, hot tears running down the sides of her temples, touching Harry's hand.

"NO?" Harry's temper was provoked, why did she have to do this? "ARE YOU SURE...?" He pushed open her legs, placing his thighs underneath hers and pressing his hard length against her. "...HE CAN BE FUN." Azadeh screamed in his hand...why was he doing this to her? She tried to pull his hand off, but she couldn't and it didn't suprise her at all.

Her eyes pleaded with him to stop, Azadeh had large and expressive eyes...Harry noticed this and started to calm down, though he was still turned on. The Death Eater in him wanted to continue, to dominate her and make her understand who she belonged to, that she was not to question him or talk in a disrespectful manner in him...even though it was a major turn on when she did.

Harry removed his hand finally, watching coldly as she gasped for air. Then, he started to feel remorse, guilt, and overall wretchedness for what he had just done as he watched Azadeh cover her face and sob. Harry sat up and pounded his fists into the bed, Azadeh's head turned, afraid he was going to hit her.

"WHY! Why do you this to me?" he hissed. "I KNEW WHO I WAS BEFORE I MET YOU! I WAS DISCAPLINED BEFORE I MET YOU! Now look at me..." She tried to reach up and touch his face, but he only grabbed her wrists, nearly crushing them as he pulled her up to face him. Harry then put his hand roughly through her hair, "YOU do things to ME...WHY!" Azadeh did not have an answer for him, her tears only continued.

Harry pulled her down back to the bed, she didn't fight as he laid on top of her. Azadeh held him tightly, loving him, and squealed in pain a little when he bit down on her neck again. Afterwards he whispered in her ear, "I'm really, really horny, Azadeh...PLEASE."

"Since when did you ever need permission?" she whispered back. He groaned and literally ripped off her clothing, especially her underwear. He nearly did the same to his and plunged into her unceremoniously, groaning loudly again as he did. Azadeh's body jerked every time he thrusted, she hung onto him, kissing him as he kissed her. "I love you so much," he said. Harry's heart felt like it would explode...he didn't mean to hurt her, he didn't want to hurt her. Azadeh's body writhed in pleasure until they finally climaxed.

Harry was hot and sweaty, but he held her to his body, wrapping himself around her, "please don't ever stop loving me."

Azadeh looked into his eyes, "I never have...and never will." She meant it, never being able to stay mad at him, even now over what he just did. Azadeh had to save him...some how.

"Did you mean it, you cut your hair?" Harry looked at her as though he didn't understand.

"Yes. The day I thought you died, when they brought out your wand, I ran home and was hysterical. I took our scissors, locked myself in the bathroom and just started cutting, and I cut until it was so short, I could honestly pass for a boy, not even having to wear a hat. When my grandmother came home and found me on the bathroom floor with all my hair around me, she said, 'my beautiful Azadeh, what have you done to yourself!'...but when she heard the news, she understood and trimmed my hair to where it was even and looked nice. Our hair is our pride, it is our mane, and when you lose someone you love...it's like losing your pride...but after it grows back to where it was before, you are done mourning."

"How long?" Harry was just curious.

"One year...it took a year to grow all my hair back. My father wouldn't let me mourn anymore than that, said it wasn't healthy and he was right. So, I would put myself in danger all the time.."

"What..why? Why would you do something like..," he stopped himself, realizing why, she wanted to die...wanting to be with him because she thought he was dead too.

"Figured it out? I told you, I felt like you took a piece with you and I meant it. I felt like the walking dead, even though I helped others, even when other boys paid attention to me...it wasn't the same as having you with me..."

"Azadeh," Harry whispered and held her. Here he had someone who was willing to die for him, put herself in danger for him...how selfish could he be?

She kissed him again, and again he wanted her and this time she was on top, letting her do things to him that he never felt before.

* * *

Afterwards Harry was grinning from ear to ear, Azadeh laughed at him. He then rolled on his side to face her and looked at her suspiciously, "WHERE did you learn to do those things, Lucius didn't teach you, did he?" 

Azadeh had a disgusted look on her face, "ECK! AS IF he was that experimental...he'd never let me do..er, nevermind, you don't need to know that."

"Oh PLEASE, enlighten me," Harry was interested in anything that would give a blow to Lucius's ego.

"Let's just say he ALWAYS liked to dominate...and it could get a little boring," she smiled as Harry tried to supress a grin. "I mean, it was fascinating at first because, well, I didn't know any better...I was..well, you know..."

"Yes, I know," Harry said bitterly. HE had wanted to be her first...

"But, ANYWAY...You forget I work in a bookstore and certain books come in that look interesting," Azadeh leaned over and pulled out from a lower drawer a few books on sex. "Here."

Harry took them from her and looked through the pages, "AHA! So that's what you did?... But you didn't do that.."

She shook her head, "I can't do them ALL in one night, you know..."

"Why not?" he smiled and hugged her. 'This will be so much fun to torment Lucius with,' Harry thought. Then he turned serious for a moment, "I don't know what to do about...me, I guess. I don't know how to change all of the things that have happened."

Azadeh put her fingers to his lips, "I know...but we'll figure it out...we will"

* * *

Some of the Death Eater's sat together at lunch, Harry and Draco were laughing but Lucius sat off to the side with some others. The subject turned to sex for some reason, and of course lude comments were made, and then someone was brave enough to ask Harry how Azadeh was in bed. Lucius shot the man a look. 

Draco narrowed his eyes, "awefully brave asking, aren't we?"

This was Harry's chance to really jab Lucius for all the thing he'd done to Azadeh, to humiliate him, "it's alright Draco." Draco raised his eyebrows, a little annoyed Harry would even say anything. "Actually, she's fantastic in bed." Some of them 'oohed' a bit and whistled.

Lucius shot his head up but then grinned, "I wonder where she got it from?" The rest of the Death Eaters suddenly got quiet, Draco put his hand over his eyes and shook his head...his father was too stubborn for his own good.

Harry leaned back chewing his food and then slowly swallowed, "Actually, she said you were rather BORING." Draco nearly spit out his soup and started to cough. "She even had to buy books to learn how to do things right and try something different." The other Death Eaters winced a little, some clearing their throat, trying to not laugh.

"You're LYING little boy!" Lucius narrowed his eyes.

"Really? I'll even let you ask her some time. There wewere, lying there afterwards and I was rather bitter over the fact that I wasn't her first... However, she comforted me by doing some techniques that YOU never taught her because according to her...you always dominated too much, wouldn't let her experiment and it got a little BORING."

Draco's eyes widened a bit, that was a little too detailed, but he finally got what Harry was doing... Humilating his father because of what he'd done.

It was working.

Lucius's temper was running through him, "HOW DARE YOU! You would let intimate details of your love life with your wife through JUST to get at ME! How tacky can you get!"

Harry stood up, "NOT AS TACKY AS YOU USING YOUR JEALOUSY TO NEARLY KILL MY WIFE!"

"Ah, I see then," Lucius smirked, then left the lunch room.

* * *

Draco was quiet when they were patrolling until Harry asked, "mad at me?" 

"For what?" he snipped out that question.

"You know what."

Draco sighed, "I'll be honest, it was sort of...uncooth to bring up Azadeh in that way, and a little disrespectful and if she ever finds out, she won't be too happy with you. However, my father deserved that little jab...and it was rather funny."

Harry smirked.


	26. No More Sweet Lullabys

Chapter 26 

Azadeh visited Hermione again and this time Hermione had some things ready for her to help Harry remember. "I know your magic is restricted, especially you being trained as a Shaman, but these might work. If anything, you could get him to drink a potion, some are tasteless that I've marked. Although, I don't know how successful they'll be since we can't tell what happened to Harry," Hermione bit her lip.

"Thank you, Hermione... I do have some good news for you too, but, it has to do with the bracelets, not Ron." Hermione nodded sadly and let her continue. "Well, I've been meeting secretly with my father, and they may have found a way to get the bracelets off."

Hermione's eyes lit up, "REALLY? You're serious!" Azadeh nodded.

"I wanted to know...did you want to come with me, run away, try again and figure out how to end all this tyranny once and for all?"

"Yes. YES...I have to go and soon...," she almost seemed desperate.

Azadeh looked confused, "why...what's wrong?"

Hermione started to tear, "because Jasper is thinking about marrying Eliza now...he says, she's a pure-blood, that I was more companionship than anything...and..."

"Well, he'll just give you or sell you to someone else, right? It's not like I wouldn't be able to find you."

"No. I overheard them talking...she...she wants to get rid of me...for good."

"WHAT? But why not just sell you...or something, I could arrange it where you were close to me or something, I know I could...," Azadeh was desperate, now it seemed the time was working much harder against her than she realized.

"It's out of jealousy. Jasper wanted to keep me on, you know, for help around the house since he isn't rich enough for a house elf, but she wouldn't hear of it. Said, 'she doesn't want a mudblood touching her things.' God, I haven't heard that word in forever, I guess Jasper sheltered me from it... They're planning on killing me, Azadeh, and I don't know how...or how long I have, I know it will be some time after the honeymoon, but that's all I know..."

Azadeh looked around as if she was thinking of something, "I'm meeting my father soon, I'll tell him...we'll work something else out..we'll get you out of here as soon as we can. I won't let them hurt you." Hermione and Azadeh hugged each other.

* * *

She was now doing overtime, trying to find out how to get to the Weasleys without being detected. Azadeh knew Lucius still watched her from time to time, she sensed him, but at this point, she was getting desperate. Azadeh knew that Harry rarely checked his detection papers because he trusted her, and even though she didn't want to take advantage of that trust, she had to find a way. 

Then one day, she just went for it. Azadeh joined a charitable organization that helped those who were poor and victims of the war...and who was on the list but none other than the Weasleys. She felt like her prayers were being answered by the Creator, this was all too coincidental, and she was going to take it.

The day came when she had to drop off a food basket to the Weasleys, and she volenteered immediately. They asked that she not wear the cloak because of the fear it created and she gladly did so. Azadeh's breath was quick, nervous, her heart beating in her chest, wondering what they would be like now. Was Ron any different? She didn't sense Lucius, hopefully he was busy tormenting someone else.

Soon a red headed woman answered the door, Mrs. Weasley, she was much thinner than before, her eyes sadder, but still kept a smile. "Hello, dear..."

"Oh, hello. I'm from the charity...I brought you a food basket."

"Thank you, you can sit that right over there," Azadeh was welcomed in and even offered a cup of tea. The house was more rustic now, not being able to afford to take care of it, a few things had to be let go of, Azadeh was sure of it.

"You have a nice home."

"Thank you, nice of you to say...," Mrs. Weasley looked around sadly, she remembered a time when the house of full of children, a time when things were happier. "So, you're a new face, haven't seen you before."

"No, ma'am, I'm new in general."

"You sound like you're from America..."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hm," Mrs. Weasley seemed to sigh sadly. "I guess they're bringing them fromAmerica too, to be sold like cattle." Azadeh only nodded. "I'm sorry, I just get so upset at things like that..."

"It's alright. If I may ask, where is the rest of your family?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes teared a bit, "Well...come and see..."

Azadeh was walked out of the back of the house, the field was still there that Harry talked about, but it had graves...quite a few, in fact. She stopped for a minute, then continued with Mrs. Weasley. She looked at the graves, 'Ron Weasley' was among them...then Ginny...Mr. Weasley...Percy...

"Bill and Fluer are in hiding, I haven't seen them in a while, Ron was just buried recently...he got very sick, but I think it was more of a broken heart. He had tried to buy Hermione...saved up as much as he could, even went to the man that bought her a number of times...but he refused," Mrs. Weasely wiped away another tear.

Azadeh couldn't believe it, she was too late...she knew she had little time, but not this little... "I'm...I'm sorry," there was a lump the size of a golf ball in her throat, and started to tear.

"Oh, no...I'm sorry, I just, I don't know why I showed you this...it was wrong of me. I just..."

"You're lonely," Azadeh finished.

"Yes, I suppose I am," Mrs. Weasley did a slight sound that confirmed her grief.

Azadeh hugged her, she hugged this woman that she didn't really know, wanting to take away all this horrible pain. She looked at Mrs. Weasley, "I PROMISE YOU, it will get better...things WILL CHANGE." The red headed woman almost looked confused before Azadeh ran off.

* * *

She ran to the park as fast as she could, what she was running to, Azadeh had no idea...maybe she was running from the pain that poor woman felt. Losing almost her entire family in four years, and there was nothing that could bring them back. Finally, out of breath, her legs tired, Azadeh plopped down on a bench, her eyes trying to blink away the tears that were coming but they fell anyway. It was now she felt Lucius's presence, and it some sick way, it comforted her that someone was watching over her...her dark angel hiding somewhere she couldn't see. 

Azadeh curled up into a ball and rocked herself, how was she supposed to tell Hermione that Ron was dead, the man she loved was dead...why? WHY did she take so long? If it was just recently...how long? Yesterday? One week? One month? What was she doing then when he died? She wanted to make it right some how, but how...exhaustion set in, this form of exhaustion, exhaustion from trying too hard, worrying too much, fighting all the time...

She stood up and put the cloak on that had Harry's symbol on it and started to walk, all of a sudden, the earth started to spin slightly and causing her to fall on her hands and knees, her breathing rapid. Azadeh shut her eyes tight, wanting it to stop, but there was this feeling of someone wrapping a tight rope around her chest...but it wasn't a spell, she was having an anxiety attack. She laid herself down on the grass, trying to calm down...Harry couldn't see her like this, he would stop her working for sure and she had to get message to Hermione.

Someone walked towards her, by the sound of heavy footsteps, it was a man. Azadeh saw the face and it was Lucius, her condition worsened immediately when he scooped her up and apparated to a more private area where they couldn't be seen. She was nearly blacking out now, fear also rushing through her along with all the other things she was feeling. She felt a large and heavy hand on her stomach, but didn't have enough strength to push it off, then she heard humming...he could actually sing? He had a beautiful voice, which was just irony.

* * *

When Lucius saw her drop to the ground, his concern mounted. He had seen her running and wondered what or who she was running from, and if he found it, he'd kill it or them. But she didn't seem to be running from anything...but she was crying, who was making her cry? What was happening? Then when she dropped to the ground, he had no choice then to come and get her, he couldn't just leave her there, he didn't want to. Lucius could have called Harry, but then Harry would question him as to how he knew...then there would be trouble, no doubt. 

After he apparted to a private place, one that was his favorite so he could think, he placed her in his lap, holding her. Out of curiousity, Lucius placed his hand on her stomach to see if her condition was more of a 'delicate nature'. He sighed in relief when he realized she wasn't, he meant what he said, once he got her back, he would kill Harry's child.

Lucius petted her and loved on her, he was sorry for what he'd done...he simply blacked out and didn't remember, his love for her had driven him mad and he knew it. And someone like him who couldn't have what he wanted, especially when he went through so much to get it only to have it taken away, was unbearable. He then sang to her, rarely did he do this. Lucius was told a few times that he had a beautiful voice, he was trained by his mother who loved the arts and taught it, his father discouraged it though, saying that singing was more of a woman's place. Still, he would sing for Azadeh to comfort her, it was a french song, a lullaby...which worked, she fell asleep hanging on to his robes.

* * *

Apparating to Harry's place, where few Death Eater's knew the secret location, he laid her down on the hammock in the backyard, kissing her before he left...wishing for more, wanting more, and soon, if things worked out as planned..he'd get it.

* * *

Azadeh woke up feeling much better, but she couldn't remember what exactly happened. She remembered being carried, who helped her? Flapping around for a second, and not realizing she was on a hammock, she flipped over onto the ground in a hard thud. "OH. MY. GOD. That really hurt," she muffled. 


	27. Invading the Past

**-Little bit happier in this one, sorry it's been extremely dark, but just a few more days until the shit hits the fan ;) -**

Chapter 27

Azadeh met with her father again and told him of Hermione's situation. "Is there anything we can do? Is it ready yet?"

"Almost, do you know how long she has?" her father looked worried, he didn't count on others, but Hermione was known for her wit and they needed as much help as possible for plans.

"No. I know the wedding is a few months away, so..."

"That will give us time, I'm hoping we can get both of you at the same time...but if not, we will come and get you first, then Hermione..."

"But if something happens to me...get Hermione, no matter what," Azadeh hugged her father, he didn't like to think like that, but it was always a possibility. The closer she got to Harry, it was always a possibillity that Voldemort could have her killed.

"Alright...we will meet again, and I will tell you when and where."

"I love you, father.."

Her father held her face for a moment, "I love you, I am so proud of you...my brave little Azadeh."

* * *

Hermione didn't take the news well, Ron, her Ron was dead. She cried in Azadeh's arms, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I'm so sorry...I didn't know. His mother said he tried to buy you a number of times, but Jasper refused...and he just..." 

"Gave up," Hermione sobbed. "THAT BLOODY COWARD! How could be so STUPID. We've gotten out of tighter spots..I mean, granted it's a mess now..but...why?" she put her head in her hands.

Azadeh couldn't answer her. She looked at Hermione and teared, this pain, this losing the man you loved looked so familiar...the agony of it, like you'll never breathe again, like your heart is going to collapse, you want it to, just so you won't feel anything else. Azadeh felt that Hermione could live on, knowing Ron was still out there, knowing he was alive and fairly well and that some day...some day they would be together. But now, that was never going to happen, not ever. She continued to watch Hermione hold herself, crying...mourning, wanting to scream out.

"I wish I had gotten there sooner, maybe it was my fault..."

"NO, no..it wasn't. After the torture...I saw him, he wasn't the same. His health was bad, but he said before we were dragged apart, that he would find a way to get to me...," Hermione remembered how they held each other before they were ripped apart by the Death Eaters. She was tortured, but thankfully not raped because she would be worth more on the auction block. After all of it, they were thrown back together again, and Ron was barely conscious...his health deteriorating quickly because of all the damage that was done. When he came to and realized that Hermione was going to be auctioned off, he promised her he'd gather enough money to find her, to buy her...it was the last time she ever saw him.

"I'm so sorry you were tortured...I can't imagine, I mean I can... They didn't do that to ME when I was found, I guess because you were one of Harry's friends..."

"I know," Hermione sniffed.

"But I do have some good news, they are almost done figuring out the bracelets...they think that you've given them plenty of time, and they'll be coming for us soon. I'm meeting my father again soon and he'll tell us when and where. They're also going to try and get us at the same time, if not, I'll come back for you...but if something happens to me..."

"Please don't say that.."

Azadeh continued sternly, "IF SOMETHING HAPPENS TO ME...they'll come and get you anyway. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded her head. "No matter what you hear or see in the papers, you have to go on as planned, for all you know, they've planted it to make people think a certain, they've done it before."

"What about Harry...are you...are you going to be able to leave him behind?" by Hermione's tone, Azadeh could tell that she didn't want to live him behind either.

"I don't want to, but if I can't get him to remember...I have no choice. He's remembering little bits and pieces, though not enough to get him to change his mind about being a Death Eater," she said sadly.

"Maybe if you leave, it will shock his system...we'll get him back," now Hermione was being way too optimistic.

"I hope it's that easy"

* * *

This time Azadeh was done playing, she didn't have time to talk with her father and have him describe the meditation to get Harry to remember, not only that, it was a delicate thing and took patience, training, and most of all, time. A luxury she simply didn't have. She waited while he was sleeping, biting her lip, she placed her hand on his chest...Harry instantly grabbed it.."mmm...Azadeh," he whispered. Blushing, she was amazed how he recognized her touch, even when he was asleep. 

Azadeh noticed how chisled his body was. 'FOCUS YOU!' she thought harshly. She continued to keep her hand on his chest, contact was very important with this...her grandmother said that all she had to do was focus and she could see the past, present, and future of anyone...the current future based on the path that they're taking at the time. But this time, Azadeh was focused on his past. In order to find out how to help him, she had to discover exactly HOW Voldemort effected him.

She focused and started to see things, it was like a tape rewinding, she saw his recent past of them marrying...then of past relationships gone astray. 'Need to skip through THOSE just a BIT FASTER, THANKS!' she thought harshly again. After a few minutes, she got to the battle, the final battle...

_They were fighting, everyone was still alive. Voldemort shot the killing curse at Harry but Ginny stepped in front of him to save him, Harry was devestated and they had to retreat._

_They were making plans...but Harry said he would be gone for a day or so because he had to think about what to do next. Of course, Ron and Hermione didn't want him to go by himself, which they understood. They were all upset over Ginny but still, it was dangerous. What they didn't know was that because Harry and Voldemort were connected and read each other's minds, they had agreed to meet_.

Azadeh's instincts were right...

_Voldmort told him he could save his friends if he would give himself up to him...he would spare them. But he had to pull off a minor trick, make them all think he died so there would be no resistance...it was simple..he would..._

It went black. The memory was gone, it went black!

Azadeh looked up, Harry was staring straight at her and he didn't look happy. "H...hi, sweetheart," she said meakly.

"WHAT were you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Well...I don't know, I had my hand on your chest and I was flooded with all these...these dream-like images...did you feel anything?" Azadeh was very bad at playing stupid.

Harry leaned over her, putting her practically underneath him, glaring into her eyes, "as a matter of fact...I DID."

"Sometimes, I don't know I'm doing it... I was just looking at you while you were sleeping and thinking about you, I guess it just happened.."

"And it happened to fall on my past..."

"Well...I...awe, fuck it," she said blantently. Harry's eyes widened in shock at her use of foul language all of a sudden, and he didn't know whether it was funny or not. "Yes, I focused on your past so I could find out what happened to you. When it just occured to me...Voldemort didn't do anything to your memories, YOU'VE blocked them out because they're too painful. I should have figured it out, if Voldemort HAD actually done anything to you, you would have told me how great Voldemort was...blah, blah, blah...like Lucius goes on about. Instead, you've hidden your home from him, you've tried to protect me... The only thing he's really changed is your temperment, feeding you potions that are making you okay with the idea of killing...does that make sense to you?"

He looked at her, she was admitting everything to him, not lying one bit.

"Look, I love you. The truth is, I don't want to have children as long as your a Death Eater...because I know you're not. I don't know why you made a deal with the devil, he always goes back on it." Azadeh got out of bed and sighed. Harry watched her carefully. "Your friend Ron...? He's dead, he died of an illness not too long ago, everyone you love, he's tried to destroy in one fashion or another. He didn't kill some of them as promised, but he made their lives a living hell...and no doubt...I'll be next. And I can't do anything with this STUPID BRACELET on," she took her hand and presented the bracelet like a model.

"You shouldn't say that, I wouldn't let anything happen to you..."

"You don't know know that for sure. But now that I know you're just blocking your memories...you can unleash them, you can make yourself remember," she touched his face and he purred. "I want you to, so you can get to know the real me...the one that made you laugh, not this girl, not the girl who is always worried about you, scared of going to far for fear of losing you forever in one form or another. I want you to know what I can do as a person, as a girl who's being trained as a Shaman... I can do some really cool attacks and fighting..." Harry seemed to smile a bit, forgetting he was mad at her for invading his mind. "I want to share a real life with you...children, a loving home.." Azadeh straddled him, "I want to make love to you every night and not have to worry about whether or not you get me pregnant, worried about whether or not he'd become a Death Eater..."

"He?" Harry asked.

"You'll produce sons," she said matter-of-factly. "You'll have two of them..."

"With you...just with you." Harry seemed to state it, she was the only one he'd want to have children with.

"With me.. But I want them with the Harry that I know is in there. Do you want the memories back, Harry?"

He didn't say anything, thinking of what it would all mean...his world changing, but he knew that when he first saw her, that she would change his whole world, turn it upside down. But maybe that's what he wanted.

"You don't have to answer now...I just know I'm running out of time," she said it in such a way, Harry feared it meant either someone was going to try and harm her, or she was going to run away from him and be gone forever...he wouldn't be able to take it...

That fear grew badly in his heart, so much so, he clamped onto her waist, twisting his body to where she was underneath him again, trapping her, she squeaked. "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE," he hissed. "If you leave me, I'll find you...no MATTER where you are, I'll hunt you down and bring you back. And if anyone harms you...I'll kill them. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Azadeh nodded, "if I had to go away...would you come with me?"

Harry was taken aback by this question, what did she mean? She was waiting for his answer, he loved her so much but he was stuck...giving up what he knew for something uncertain was always dangerous but...he loved her and that was worth more to him.

"Yes," he finally answered.

She smiled and teared, "I want to get your memories back first, so you know why...so you remember why I'm asking this..."


	28. Falling

Chapter 28 

Lucius had been slowly feeding doubts in Voldemort's mind about Harry, that the boy had changed, and it was all because of her. He off-handedly reminded the Dark Lord that he, Lucius hadn't changed at all while he was with the girl, that the boy was weak. Every day Lucius did this, causing Voldemort to watch Harry even closer. But Harry did not show major signs of change, until one day he looked into Harry's eyes...there was doubt, there was defiance at orders, just a glimmer of it.

When Lucius was informed that perhaps he was right, Lucius grinned. Finally, the little whelp was going to get what he deserved, but he didn't expect it in the manner in which it was given:

Harry had been called to see Voldemort, but Draco wondered why Harry was asked to come alone. Draco's senses were at alarm, he followed Harry, there was something going on and he had to find out what. He had become a master at eaves dropping and listened as Voldemort put Harry under some kind of trance and ask something that Draco had dreaded all this time...that he KILL AZADEH.

The girl was too much of a threat, and no matter how valuable she was, Voldemort had found out certain pieces of information; one, that she had caused change in Harry, two, she had been looking up records of previous friends of his, and three, she was causing those around her to possibly question Voldemort's authority. So, she was to be erased, plain and simple. Harry was to take her on a romantic ride on his broom, high in the air so she wouldn't suspect anything, then drop her, removing his ownership as he did so, so when he snapped out of it, he couldn't find her. Voldemort didn't want him to have that attachment.

Once Harry was out of Voldemort's home, Harry couldn't remember the topic of conversation, and Draco wasn't sure what to do, except to be there when it happened, to rescue her. But even he wasn't strong enough to beat Harry, so, he would have to handle it in a different manner. Draco debated telling his father, but knowing how Lucius loved to rub things in Harry's face, Azadeh's existance would sooner or later be found out and he couldn't risk that. He would follow Harry and Azadeh and literally be there when she fell.

* * *

Azadeh was asleep but was woken up by Harry, she smiled at him, "you're late." He smiled back and picked her up off the bed. "Where are we going?" 

"We're going for a romantic moonlit ride, what do you say to that?"

She cuddled him, he knew tomorrow was her birthday and was romancing her already. They got onto his broom, Azadeh didn't know how to ride a broom and was a little nervous, but rode side saddle and hung onto his robes. They rode high in the air, Harry covering her with his robes to keep her warm, finally they stopped, hovering high against the moon. Azadeh looked up at him and kissed him, he kissed her back...but then, something changed.

Her senses went off, something was wrong, very, very wrong...and she stopped and looked into Harry's eyes. They were blank, "Harry?" Harry grabbed her, took her hand with the bracelet on it and the light went dull..., "what's going on?" Azadeh placed her hand on his face and tears started come down his cheeks, it hit her; Harry was under a spell...his eyes blank, but crying, like inside he was trying to fight what was going on.

* * *

In Harry's mind he saw what he was doing and screaming at himself, 'what are you doing! STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER, DON'T! STOP IT!' But his body wasn't listening.

* * *

Harry was starting to push her off the broom, "HARRY! PLEASE DON'T...I LOVE YOU! PLEASE! STOP!" Azadeh was hanging on for dear life, she was crying and pleading with him but he was to strong for her and she fell, but then he grabbed her hand...one last try to save her, he was fighting it. "HARRY, PLEASE FIGHT IT! I love you...please...I love you so much," she whispered softly, looking into his eyes.

* * *

Harry was fighting it, he was trying to save her, 'STOP THIS! SAVE HER! I LOVE YOU, PLEASE AZADEH, I LOVE YOU!' He was screaming in his head, trying to control what he was doing...but it didn't work.

* * *

Azadeh hung there for a moment, trying to get a hold of the broom to pull herself up, but the wind at this height made it hard, she was blowing with it. Instead she hung on to Harry hand as tight as she could, grappling, crying, unsure of what was to happen. He finally let go. 

She didn't even scream, she couldn't...her heart had broken as she watched him take off on his broom...leaving her to die. Tears flew off her face as the speed she was going, but she didn't blame him and remembered what she told him, _"no...I don't...I don't hate you...you could strangle me with your bare hands and I could do nothing but love you."_

Azadeh closed her eyes and waited for death, it would be better than feeling this pain anyway. 'So this is how I will die, bittersweet...by the hands of the man I love.' she thought as she heard the sound of the wind rushing past her ears. Getting closer and closer to the ground, she could feel the wind shift and then, someone caught her, but the excitement of the fall caused her to faint before she could get a good look at who it was..., 'Harry,' was her last thought.

* * *

Draco followed them and saw everything, he was so angry at Harry for being so stupid and careless...but he knew that his father had something to do with this too...and wondered if he would find out that his little plan backfired on him. They BOTH were responsible for this. Draco watched her fall until she was very close to the ground, wanting to make sure that Harry was out of site, that spell would not stop until the job was finished, no doubt Voldemort's way of completely destroying him...so that he would never love again. 

When he caught her, she fainted, no doubt from distress and everything she had been through. But he also knew that Voldemort wanted to confirm her death and would send Nagini to check, once confrimed, the spell would be broken. But Draco was ready. He had killed a deer and gave it polyjuice potion with some of Azadeh's hair that he managed to get...just in case. He made it a little bit stronger, making it last for eight hours instead of just one, which would be dangerous for most humans, but he deer was already dead so it wouldn't matter.

He fed the deer and it instantly turned to a cold, dead, Azadeh, which disturbed Draco greatly, but he felt relief when the warm, and very alive one was next to him. He took off Azadeh's bracelet and wedding ring, which was no easy task, but Draco waved his wand to get the band to finally fall off. He placed it on the mock Azadeh's hand along with the bracelet and took off, hopefully everything would go as planned and her death would confirmed, Harry would be released from the spell...but would it still be safe? Draco cared for Azadeh and wanted to keep her, there was no lying about it...in his heart, he hoped Harry never recovered from the spell so that he had a reason to keep her. Still there were ways to test it, to see if he would try and kill her again.

Draco carried Azadeh and took off on his broom, back to his home where he would take care of her.

* * *

Azadeh woke up suddenly, where was she? Had Harry saved her after all...no, this wasn't his house, and she didn't recognize the room. There was a clock and it said 1 a.m. Azadeh pushed the covers off and opened the door to the room, there were stairs and she went down them, tip-toeing, looking around...where was she? It was a nice home, but who did it belong to? 

"Hello, my pet," a familiar voice drawled.

Azadeh's head perked up and turned around, "Draco?"

"I forgot, you've never been to my new home, have you?"

She shook her head, and then everything that happened, hit her. Azadeh started to shake and tear, falling on her knees. Draco immediately came to her and got on his knees with her, putting her inbetween them and holding her tightly as she cried. "Why?" she managed to get out.

"You can't blame him, my pet. He was under a spell, and I have a feeling my father helped to do this."

"But why would Lucius want to kill me?"

"He didn't. My guess is, my father thought that he could turn Voldemort against Harry, thinking he'd obtain his title and you back from him. But I think when my father hears of this tragedy...he'll be very put out, to say the least. But once the spell has worn off on Harry, when your death is confirmed, you'll be able to safely approach him. It may take a little time though, so have patience," Draco was lying, once the death was confirmed, the spell would no longer effect Harry immediately, but she didn't need to know that.

"But how? I'm not dead..."

He explained everything, once Nagini confirmed her death with Azadeh's wedding ring and bracelet, she would no longer be in any danger from Voldemort. Draco watched as she looked at her hand, no wedding ring and no bracelet, one, she was happy to see gone, but the other...the wedding band, she was not. However, it would all be made right soon...it would be, and it was because of Draco.

"You can use your magic now, I won't stop you," Draco said softly.

"Thank you...you saved my life, I owe you a great deal," she looked up into his grey eyes and petted his face. Azdeh didn't know if it was the high emotional factor of the ordeal she just went through, or the fact that he had saved her, protected her from harm's way...watching over her, but she kissed him full on the mouth.

He gladly excepted her kiss, holding her tighter, wanting more. Here she was, in his arms, vulnerable, and slightly willing if he could get her in the mood...but then guilt set in at the thought that he would be taking advantaged...but the Malfoy in him didn't really care, neither did the Death Eater, and the two dark parts were out-voting the one decent part. Draco kissed down her neck and throat, having a death grip on her, not letting her move...but she wasn't struggling anyway.

Draco finally slowed down and stopped, out of breath, wanting to take this too far, "my pet...we have to stop or I'll...we'll go too far and you'll regret it." She nodded, but caressed his cheek with her mouth, breathing in his ear slightly. It was driving him wild. Azadeh knew there was this attraction between them, this tension, and wondered, could he love her? He had been there for her, he took care of her better than Lucius or Harry...Draco gave her something that they couldn't, but she couldn't tell you what it was.

Suddenly, she was thrown over his shoulder, "I'm sorry, my pet...but you brought this on yourself." Draco was horny as hell now and she was going to satisfy him...he'd wanted her all this time, and he was going to finally get what he wanted.

He made love to her, slow and deliberate like he liked it. Draco knew that if he was ever caught, he could be charged with treason, this was another Death Eater's wife, but it was the wife of a Death Eater who betrayed her, she was hurting right now and he wanted to make her forget. From what he could tell, he was doing a good job...Azadeh called out his name a few times. After they both climaxed hard and loudly...he held her, her eyes teared, but from what she told him, it wasn't out of regret..she just couldn't name every emotion she was feeling.

Draco slept peacefully with his arms around Azadeh, tomorrow was his day off and he was going to use it to love on her, pamper her, and take care of her. If she had been given to him in the first place, maybe this never would have happened. He would have married her right away, then there was nothing they could have done. But, on the other hand, as determined as Harry was to obtain her, Draco might have had a little 'accident', then he really wouldn't have been there to prevent this. He supposed it couldn't have happened any other way.

* * *

In the morning, Draco awoke to find Azadeh on the balcony, "come away from there, my pet...we don't need you spotted." She nodded and slowly came and sat down next to him. "I have the day off, but I will need to check on your husband to see if they've confirmed your death." Azadeh nodded again in saddness. "Then I will be back and we will do things that you want to do." 

"Draco, we have to talk about what happens next."

"I know, but not now, please...come and lay next to me," he watched as she went around the bed and did so. Draco held her and sighed, he didn't want to think about what was going to happen, he just wanted to keep her for a little while. He knew deep down that she didn't belong to him, that this was selfish, but he didn't care.


	29. Hidden

-**Alrighty you crazy people. No, this is not a Harry/Hermione fic, it's called 'reading the summary'. I am so sick of those, it's not even funny...always the same sort of plot. Same thing goes for Lucius/Hermione...and the ones that are good, it's like the writer drops off the face of the planet for like a year, and always when the story gets good. I refuse to do that to my readers. Anyway, you will find out more about Azadeh in other chapters that are coming up, and you'll be suprised (hopefully pleasantly). Have patience, I'm not one of those 'wham-bam-thank you, ma'am' writers, where everyone gets together almost instantly, has sex, and lives happily ever after. So have patience. I know I have some smart readers, and I promise I won't disappoint.-**

Chapter 29

Harry had woken up with the knowledge of what he had done, her death confirmed that morning by an envelope delivered by one of Voldemort's messengers. Her small wedding ring and bracelet lay in his large hand, falling to his knees and tears coming, Harry caressed what was left of his loving Azadeh. He held his head in disbelief, shaking, he thought he was going insane, his heart...he wanted it stop beating. Harry had killed his wife, he killed the one person that made him feel whole and it was controlled by Voldemort. Why had this happened?

There was a knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" he screamed.

"It's Draco, open up the damned door, I heard what happened!"

Harry waved his hand and opened the door, Draco stepped through to find him in shambles...he was almost disgusted at the sheer sight of Harry. "What...what do you want!" he sobbed.

"First of all, calm down..."

Harry looked at him as if he was the worst enemy, "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, MY PRECIOUS WIFE IS DEAD!" Tears were streaming, "I KILLED HER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Indeed," Draco narrowed his eyes and knelt down next to Harry. "But things are not always as they seem, Harry."

Harry looked confused, "what the hell do you mean by that!"

"Be at my house in fourty-eight hours, you'll know what I'm talking about. Tell NO ONE! Don't act like you know anything, GOT IT!" Draco left immediately to confront his father, leaving Harry confused and still in emotional devestation...but he would do it, he would be there at Draco's house in fourty-eight hours.

* * *

Lucius had heard what happened, and nearly destroyed the house entirely. How could he be so stupid, of course the Dark Lord would get rid of her...she affected two of his Death Eaters to insanity, well, at least him... 

Draco knocked on the door and came through, "so I take it you heard."

"YES. I DID," Lucius hissed.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, "nice to know that your plan worked, didn't it?"

Lucius scowled, "What did you come here for!"

"To see if you knew, to see if you needed help in cleaning up your mess...at the house anyway. I know how you get when things don't work out as planned. So, what are you going to do now...I suppose you COULD find another girl, there's another auction this weekend...two, around sixteen, not as pretty, but fair of face enough to get you off..."

"SHUT UP!"

"NO I WON'T! It's because of YOU, she's dead! You fed him lies, didn't you...you thought the Dark Lord was just going to hand her over to you after you made him believe that Harry had nearly defected...but he really hadn't! He was more emotional over her, but he hadn't truly defected...and you convinced the Dark Lord anyway to just FIND something wrong. Hoping that he would say, 'Lucius, good job...here's your title back and Azadeh, so sorry.' Is that what you thought? He goes in so many directions, the Dark Lord never goes the way you expect him to, you should know that by now father...hopefully, this will serve as a lesson."

"And what about YOUNG HARRY?" Lucius hissed.

"Oh, he's a wreck, more so than you...but he always knew how to love better, didn't he?" Draco left his father, his feet crunching on the mess on the floor, smirking...it was always fun knowing something that someone else didn't.

* * *

Draco knew it was Azadeh's birthday...'what a way to celebrate your birthday, your husband tries to kill you and your former owner started it all,' he thought. So, to make up for all of their idiotic behavior, he wanted to buy her something exquisite. He knew she wasn't much into jewelry or clothing...clothing, jeans...she liked jeans, she was wearing them when his father found her, he had an idea what size she was. So, he bought her some...he had to go to the little boys section though because they didn't really sell jeans in the wizarding world for girls, this was funny. Draco described the size of the 'boy' to the clerk and picked out the right size for 'him'. Plus he bought some shirts that were more in the women's section, some he found sexy...for his own eyes, of course. Then shoes, she liked boots, but his father or Harry would never buy them for her...so, he did. 

He had a cake made, but was careful to have it delivered to the house. People who knew Azadeh, knew it was her birthday, like certain Death Eaters, and it would be to coincidental if he were seen carrying a birthday cake and presents after Azadeh's disappearence/death.

When he got home, she hid for a minute and made sure it was him before she came out. Azadeh's yellow eyes poked out and blinked, it reminded him of an owl of sorts and he snorted with laughter a bit. She popped out and smiled, "took you long enough."

"Happy birthday," Draco said and handed her presents over.

"But Draco, you didn't have to...you saving my life is enough," she looked down sadly.

"I wanted to do something special, you deserve it after everything you've been through."

Azadeh took the presents gently, "thank you."

"Go on, open them..."

She opened up her presents and was very happy with them. Azadeh took off to the bedroom and quickly changed. When she came down, Draco raised his eyebrows, he had no idea boy clothing could look so good on a woman. She smiled and sighed, "normal clothing." He laughed.

"Come, dinner is ready...we have birthday cake too."

Azadeh appreciated Draco's attempts at making her feel better, even though she cried when he left. Terrified of the future, uncertain of how everything was going to go. What if Harry would never recover from the spell...he would spend his whole life wanting to kill her. Plus, she had made love to Draco, what if Harry did recover, should she tell him...would Draco tell him to create a conflictive situation so he could obtain her? She knew how Draco felt about her...

They ate, but she picked at her food like she always did when she was concerned about something. "What is it, my pet?" Draco drawled.

"Well, I do have to do a few things myself. But my first question is...should we tell Harry about what happened last night, I mean, if he recovers?"

Draco stopped for a moment, he really didn't want to discuss Harry, he wanted to pretend that she was with him...but, it couldn't last forever. "Between you and me, if Harry could go his whole life without knowing what happened, that would be fine with me."

"Then it wasn't...?"

"Azadeh, you know how I feel about you. I would keep you forever if you would let me...but as it is, you are alive and still married to Harry. Even if Harry never got over the spell, I still couldn't marry you because the binding ceremony would never work. Yes, I took advantage of an emotional situation...and too be honest, as the risk of sounding like my father...I don't regret it one bit. I love you..."

She blushed when he said it...

"I love you, Azadeh, and I have from the moment I saw you. But I know we can never be together because I'm smart enough to understand that you're meant to be with Harry. We could go over the whole, 'oh Draco, you'll find someone that's right for you...she's out there somewhere.' Though, it wouldn't do me any good right now. I'm not going to try and keep you for myself because look at what it has done to my father...he's gone almost mad because he can't let you go, I don't want to end up like that."

Azadeh got up and sat in Draco's lap, which suprised him, "if...this wasn't all such a mess, if Harry..., I would pick you over anyone, I'd want you to be with me forever too."

He smiled and hugged her, "thank you for saying that..."

"But isn't the truth better?"

"Whoever tells you that line is selling something. No, not this time...I am honest with myself, Harry is a man to be feared, even as a boy, he was more powerful than me, and quite frankly, even if you can get him back on your rebellion's side...I still would not want to meet his temper where YOU are concerned. The only reason I AM in a more comfortable position right now, is because I managed to keep a cool head."

Azadeh froze when he mentioned the rebellion, "so, you KNOW about the rebellion?"

"Of course, in fact, I expect you to rejoin them...where else can you go now? Voldemort would have you killed on sight."

"And you're not going to turn me in?"

"No."

She smiled, "will you come with us?"

Draco smiled broadly, he'd follow her anywhere, "yes."

Squealing in delight, she hugged him so hard he thought she was going to cut off his air supply..at the same time, he really didn't mind. "Good, because we have to meet him in one hour."

"Who?"

"My father..."

"Alright, what do we do?"

"Well, I obviously don't need my bracelet taken off now...but I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"You're sounding like an owl," Azadeh grinned.

"WHO?" Draco exaggerated.

"Hermione Granger..."

He nearly froze, "you mean that mudb..."

"Don't you EVEN say it! I'll SMACK you if you do. You won't be allowed to say it in the rebellion because some of them are MUGGLEBORNS."

"Are there other pure-bloods," Draco almost sound REGAL when he said it.

"Yes, suprisingly enough"

* * *

They met up with her father, and at first she thought he was going to attack Draco...but she calmed him down. 

"Hm," her father stated. "A MALFOY joing us...there's something for the record books. Anyway, here's your staff young lady."

"A staff?" Draco looked at her.

"We don't always use wands, you can, but I prefer my staff. Now, I have to go to get Hermione, I told her I'd be coming..."

"You aren't going by yourself?"

Her father looked at Draco seriously, "she has to, otherwise it will draw too much attention...we're hoping to get her out quietly. But knowing Azadeh..."

"I'm NOT THAT BAD."

Her father looked at Draco again, "do you remember that explosion that happened at one of the local halls where the Death Eaters met?" Draco nodded. "THAT was her...all she was supposed to do was plant a small series of bombs that would disable some of their higher magic equipment...and it turned into the whole building catching on fire." Draco raised his eyebrows...

"That was YOU?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "so I got a little over-zealous with the explosives... ANYWAY, I'd love to talk about this more, but gotta go."

"WAIT. HERE," her father gave her the device that would disable the bracelet...Azadeh apparated in the most beautiful way...white feathers appeared and then seemed to travel with the wind. Draco awed at her and cursed Harry.

* * *

The white feathers landed by a tree and formed Azadeh, she had apparated to Hermione's home, it was late and wondered if Hermione had given up hope on waiting for her. She looked around, Hermione's bedroom light was on...Azadeh threw a small stone at her window. It took a moment and then Hermione poked her head out and saw Azadeh waiting for her, dressed in all black so she wasn't easily seen. She waved. 

Hermione already had her bags packed, she had to be extremely careful not to arrouse the suspicion of the new 'lady of the house', they had JUST gotten back from their honeymoon, they had married earlier than planned and when Azadeh found out, she had to make the necessary adjustments. Hermione opened the window...

Azadeh jumped up and down in excitement as Hermione threw down her bag first, but then...Jasper entered her room and she could hear his yelling. "WHAT THE HELL! Oh...figured it out did you! That I don't NEED YOU anymore!" Jasper grabbed Hermione. "I WANTED YOU TO GIVE YOURSELF TO ME! YET YOU NEVER DID...WHO NEEDS A MUDBLOOD ANYWAY!"

Hermione was screaming, the new wife came in and told him to kill her and be done with it. "Oh my God," Azadeh whispered to herself. She became desperate, but didn't really have a choice and became angry, Azadeh's spirit animal kicked in, and she put the hood over her face so she couldn't be identified. Jumping off the tree and onto the roof where Hermione's window was, she could hear the aweful woman telling Jasper 'to kill her with his own bare hands, that she wanted the little mudblood to suffer.'

Azadeh came through the window at a quick rate and jumped on Jasper, digging her now claw-like hands into his back, he screamed and let go of Hermione, who was coughing wildly from him choking her. The woman, Eliza, was screaming until Azadeh kicked her down the stairs and knocked her out. "THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ALL ABOUT, BECAUSE HERMIONE WOULDN'T SPREAD HER LEGS FOR YOU, YOU PERV! IT'S CALLED ROMANCING YOU JACKASS!...NOW YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOUR ICE CUBE OF A WIFE!"

Azadeh tore into him, but Jasper managed to throw her off and charge at her. Hermione came to her rescue and knocked him out with one of her lamps, crashing it over his head.

"Well, THAT was a little nerve racking," Hermione stated.

"Oh, you think?" they both laughed. Azadeh took Hermione's hand and put the device over the bracelet, it automatically released and fell off her wrist. "There, you're free now." Hermione rubbed her wrist and started to tear. Azadeh sighed, "well, we'll have time for all that later...let's go." She pulled off her mask, releasing her black hair, Hermione went out the window first and then Azadeh, they apparated together since Hermione didn't know the location.

* * *

The white feathers revealed two figures now, Azadeh and Hermione. "We're back!" Hermoine froze when she saw Draco. "Don't worry about him, he's on our side now..." Draco nodded and grinned. 

"How can you be sure."

"Well, I can't...but, I have to trust my instincts. Anyway, he doesn't know the secret location of where you're going."

"Don't you mean we?" Hermione was put out enough as it is, not wanting to seperate from Azadeh yet again.

"I'll join you very soon, right now, you have to go with my father. You'll apparate with him...don't worry, we have another plan that needs to be initiated...so I can't go now."

Hermione looked down, but realized that it had to be done, "okay." She left with Azadeh's father, but not before giving back the device.

"You look a little mussed, my pet," Draco purred and straightened her hair.

"Let's just say two pure-bloods are 'sleeping' right now."

He smiled, "are you ready to go?" She nodded, Draco held onto her and they disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	30. Suspicions

-**Alrighty. I'd say in another fifteen, yes, fifteen chapters we will be done. Sorry, but I like writing complex characters and situations. Next time I'll put 'OC', not really familiar with all the fan fic lingo. Butplease, enjoy the ride...another little hint: Draco and Hermione :) -**

Chapter 30

The next morning was a little chaotic, Azadeh panicked when what happened was put in the paper, describing a small female, who seemed to be of dark skin:

_"She attacked like an animal," Jasper Williamson, 39, stated. "She was quick and had eyes like a cat. It wouldn't suprise me if she was one of those aweful Shamans you hear about. She attacked my wife, kicked her down the stairs and took our servant."_

_

* * *

_"AWEFUL SHAMANS!" Azadeh shouted. 

"Well, my pet, what did you expect...did you really do all that?" Draco smirked.

"Well...yeah...sort of, yeah," they giggled together. "But he made it look like I just came out of nowhere, like I just randomly attacked them like some rabid dog! They were killing Hermione! Really, servant my ASS, more like MURDER VICTIM!" Azadeh crouched down on the floor in frustration, hitting her head with the paper, "OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

Draco raised his eyebrows, impressed by her fashionably vulgar use of language.

"What if someone reads this and recognizes me, there's no picture...but the cat eyes and dark skin, I should have asked to borrow your gloves just in case."

"Relax, they don't know where you are, and Nagini is not easily fooled. But I've been around that damned snake most of my life and I know what will do it."

"I hope you're right, Draco."

* * *

Harry read the paper, he couldn't sleep at all, his mind hazy, eyes hurting because of all the crying he did last night. Then he caught the column with Jasper Williamson in it, _'a small female, who seemed dark skinned...with cat-like eyes...'_

His mind clicked, when Draco told him "things are not always what they seem..." It wasn't possible, was it? Nagini herself, confirmed Azadeh's death...yet, Draco had said to meet him withing fourty-eight hours, which was tomorrow around this time...and tomorrow it would be. He prayed hard that it was his Azadeh, "please...whoever is up there, PLEASE let my Azadeh be alive. I'll give anything, I'll do anything for her to be alive." He started to sob again...thankfully, his work gave him a week to grieve his wife's 'accidental death'. ...

* * *

Hermione was getting used to her new surroundings. This was a literal village of those who opposed Voldemort. They had homes, actual homes that could easily be packed away if they were some how found out. Everyone was so friendly and welcomed her with open arms, they knew who she was, 'the smart Hermione, one of Harry's famous friends', she was flattered by the remarks.

Azadeh's father introduced her to the 'leaders' of the rebellion, though they preferred a not to assume since everyone did their part. There was Bishop, Angela, Sosia, and Fritz, only some of those who had special abilites that were well used. Anywhere from machinery to special and rare magical abilities. Immediately, Hermione was put in the middle of it, asking for information on what was going on, and also on Azadeh.

* * *

Lucius went through the paper and read through the artical about another possible attack by the rebellion...this 'Jasper Williamson' was telling the details. He eyed the information and found it awefully coincedental that she was a small female with cat-like eyes and dark skin. Perhaps it was time to talk to this man and find out more.

* * *

Jasper opened the door when he heard the knock, there stood Lucius Malfoy, one of Voldemort's top Death Eaters. 

"OH, What an HONOR, please...come in!" Jasper practically made a fool out of himself and so did his wife, who to Lucius, looked like a horse.

Lucius entered in his usual regal manner, looking around the house, the mess obviously cleaned up. "I've come to ask a few quesitons on the girl that attacked you...it was a girl, correct?"

"Darling, would you excuse us?" Jasper asked his wife, his wife left with a disappointed look on her face, she was too busy fawning over Lucius like a bitch in heat. Lucius always prided himself on the fact that he was a very good looking man, especially for a pure-blood. Sometimes the families intermarried, causing 'kissing cousins' often times, and producing not so good looking children. He was lucky as far as that was concerned. Jasper's wife, obviously was not. "Yes."

"You said she was dark skinned? Petite?"

"Oh yes, I could tell she was dark skinned, her hands were bare, no gloves. Tiny girl, but great body," Jasper winked. Lucius wanted to back hand the man. "She fought like you all do, like a Death Eater, she didn't have, and I'm ashamed to say it, any problem taking down my wife and I. I did manage to throw her off once, but I blacked out after that...my servant took me from behind. Unfortunately, I didn't see her face, only that she was small in stature."

"How tall, this tall?" Lucius raised his hand to only halfway up his chest.

"That's about right."

"What was she wearing?"

"All black, black turtle neck sweater, black muggle jeans, shoes and a black ski-mask...she was pretty from what I could tell through the mask."

"Did they say a name?"

Jasper shook his head, "afraid not, but that's how it works..right?"

"What was your servant's name?"

"Hermione Granger." Lucius shot his head up. "I think you might remember her, the one who faught in the final battle? Shame, pretty girl, but my wife wanted me to get rid of her, caught her trying to run away. Personally I think she was jealous of her, my wife isn't exactly the prettiest of the lot," Jasper winced.

Lucius did not say anything as far as that was concerned, "well, good day, that is all I need." He got up and left, Jasper leading him out.

* * *

It didn't take Lucius long to figure it out. Either the boy didn't really kill her, or he tried and someone intervened. Rarely did Voldemort's little trances NOT work, so someone had to interfere, but who? AND it was no coincidence that Azadeh was looking Hermione Granger up and then all of a sudden, she is spirited away exactly twenty-four hours after Azadeh was presumed dead. 

He would have to do some investigating. Nagini was hard to fool...but it wasn't impossible.

* * *

Draco laid in his bed with Azadeh beside him, she had taken to doing this because she was scared to be alone. What Harry did reaked havoc on her emotional state, still, she didn't mind when he held her, her head on his chest. He wanted to make love to her again, but he knew the first time was a fluke, an emotional outburst, but he enjoyed it, loved it...wanting it again and again. Still, Harry would be here tomorrow morning and it wouldn't look good if she was naked in his bed when he showed up. 

He was going to suprise Azadeh, he wanted her to be happy...but this sucked, why couldn't she belong to him? Draco held her tighter, she squeaked.

* * *

Lucius went to her grave sight and looked around for anyone that might be nearby. He started to remove dirt with his wand, commanding a shovel to do all the work until finally it hit the coffin. He was aware what he might find, the rotting body of his young Azadeh, but instinct told him he wouldn't. The coffin top flipped open and all that was there, was a corpse of a deer, stuffed in the box ...someone had killed this deer and transfigured it or even used polyjuice potion. 

His face scowled in fury. She was ALIVE! Was it a trick by the rebellion...or was it someone closer? There were a few of the Death Eaters who were very good at brewing potions and he would go through each and every one of them, even his own son.

* * *

It was time. Harry could barely sleep, but he got up and got dressed. He headed to Draco's house at Mercury's speed on his broom and knocked on the door, then he knocked again. 

"ALRIGHT!" Draco shouted. He was putting Azadeh in her own room, he knew who it was. "Figures the bastard would be early," he mumbled. He opened the door, and there was Harry, looking like absolute hell. "Take it it's been hard?"

"Cut the bull, what do you want to show me?" Harry hissed.

He sighed, "alright...come in." Harry stepped in and watched as Draco led him upstairs to another room. He opened the door, "TA DA..." And there, under covers of silk, lay Azadeh, safe and sound.

Harry dropped to his knees..., "I thought I had killed her."

"You almost did, good thing I'm good at eaves dropping."

"YOU KNEW?" Harry glared at him.

"Yes. But what would you have me do? If I let you know that I thought you were going to kill Azadeh, you either would have never believed me, or might kill me, depending on the trance that was used on you. Then, she would really be dead, wouldn't she?"

Harry went back to Azadeh, he got up and walked slowly towards her while she was asleep. He put one shakey hand on her to make sure she was real and she was. "Azadeh," he whispered. She shook her head slightly and blinked open her eyes, they widened in terror and she started to try and get away..."NO! Azadeh! Draco!" Harry grabbed onto her, she was fighting back, and he realized that she didn't have her bracelet on.

"Azadeh, it's alright!...He's not under the trance anymore..it's broken...!" Draco tried to comfort her with his words, and slowly she calmed down.

Harry approached her again, she let him touch her face, "Azadeh..." He started to tear..."I'm so sorry, I tried to stop it..."

She looked at him and then looked away, and when he touched her again, she snapped and started to beat his chest, "YOU HURT ME!...YOU...HURT...ME!" He pinned her, even without her bracelet, he was still stronger than her.

Placing his lips over hers, he let her feel how much he missed her and then lifted his head up, "I know..I tried to fight it, I screamed at myself...PLEASE...PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Tears came down his cheek.

Azadeh's look softend and all she could do now was love him, kiss him, "I forgive you...I love you, you know that." She couldn't hate him, knowing it was a spell. They passionately embraced.

"Guess that's my que to exit," Draco shut the door. He turned his back to go to his own bedroom and finish sleeping...though his heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. 'At least I had ONE night with the woman I love,' he thought bitterly to himself.

* * *

Harry had lost all control those past few hours, the love making unrestrained and passionate, he couldn't help himself. He had the woman he loved back in his arms, alive and well, how many people could say that about someone they thought was dead? He was given a second chance with Azadeh. The only part that bothered him was that it was given to him by Draco Malfoy, but right now he didn't care. 

Azadeh loved him this way, he kept wanting more, session after session. She was stronger now and could dominate too, which he didn't seem to mind, he hadn't said anything about it, nor did he seem to care...

And after it was over he asked, "so what do we do now? I can't hide you forever...soon or later.."

"I know," Azadeh interrupted. "I have a way for all of us to get out...if you will listen and follow me. You told me once that you would, do you still want to?"

Harry nodded his head, he meant it...this was the last straw. Voldemort had tried to kill the love of his life, and NO ONE would be forgiven and NOTHING could be done to make it right!


	31. Letter from the Otherside

Chapter 31 

They all sat around the table, looking at Azadeh. She was dressed differently now, no longer the 'little Azadeh' they had known, instead, she sat with more confidence. Harry and Draco had both realized what they were about to do, what they were giving up, and why they were doing it. Draco doing it because he never really believed in Voldemort's propaganda, Harry doing it because of Voldemort's betrayl, but more for Azadeh. She brought him peace and happiness, and represented all the things he wanted in a woman. Despite Voldemort's intimidation, her fears of losing him, the threats...Azadeh did not back down.

"We have to leave tonight," she said softly. Draco nodded, as did Harry. "If you need anything, take it, and that includes money, but, as soon as you do, we know that any LARGE amount you take will automatically alert your accounts and it could raise the Death Eater's flags. We have one other Death Eater that defected a while ago, everyone thinks he's dead...Bishop Tanner."

Draco raised his eyebrows, he remembered Bishop.

"When Bishop lost his daughter because Voldemort thought she was a traitor, he lost all faith in what he believed in. We found him because he had been asking around, and like the Death Eaters, we don't like questions being asked about things we like kept quiet. When we approached him, he told us he wanted to join...but, we didn't quite believe him and had to run him through a series of tests to make sure he would stay loyal...nothing painful, just things that outwardly defy Voldemort.

Anyway, once we knew for certain that he wanted to join, he removed a large sum of money and immediately flags were raised. The next day, he was questioned and well, it was kind of a mess...had to rescue him, then make it look like we killed him. So, if you remove the money...you have to immediately disappear..."

"What about you?" Draco drawled. "I know you made quite a bit at your job with tips and all.."

"I started a mock account, but never really put anything in it. I've stashed most of it away in a hidden place, my father knows where it is now."

"What do you do with it?" Harry asked quietly.

"Well, you can keep it to yourself it you want...but I'm giving mine to food supplies and what not, and some of the things we come up with to stop Voldemort isn't exactly cheap. We have to obtain things that are 'black listed', muggle devices that Voldemort banned like cars and other things you'll see, and I think will be impressed with," she smiled. "Don't get me wrong, it's good to have an emergency supply of money in case something goes wrong, so don't feel bad if you want to keep most of it, in fact, it's probably a good idea...self-preservation."

"Well, you know my money is your money, right?"

Azadeh looked at Harry lovingly, "thank you."

Draco looked at her with such care, "I'm sorry, Azadeh"

She looked confused, "for what?"

"FOR WHAT? Are you kidding me? For all we've put you through, especially MY FATHER!"

Sighing, Azadeh looked down, "that, that's really...nothing. My innocence was taken a long time ago when this all started. I have watched friends die, but we all have. I have been responsible for quite a few bombings at a mere age of fourteen... All of our innocence has been taken in one form or another, that is what war does...it shatters everything you know into mangled pieces that you can't seem to quite put back together. The only thing I can hope for, is that when I have my child, it will be over and we have won.."

Harry grabbed her and placed her on his lap, hugging her, "it will...we will"

* * *

Lucius was immediately alerted at around 2 a.m. Large amounts of money were taken from Harry's and Draco's accounts, millions of galleons taken together. He was told to contact his son and find out why that much money was taken. Ever since Voldemort had learned of the rebellion, he kept a close eye on his Death Eater's accounts to make sure no one was secretly funding them, so, this happened every so often, but at times it had to do with wanting to buy an eleborate gift for a spouse or girlfriend. Lucius knew better. 

He went to his son's home, every bit of clothing he owned was gone, certain artifacts that he held dear to his heart, like certain jewelry that was his mother's. Three chairs were out of their place, a meeting had happened. He went over to Harry's estate, the same thing... all personal items gone, only certain things were taken, including his house elf, Dobby.

Lucius shook in rage, it had to do with Azadeh, he knew it did! "DAMMIT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and started to throw things. Then slowly turned himself around and headed out the door. Two small falcons few past his head, causing him to pull out his wand in caution...they dropped two small scrowls by his feet.

One said, "from Draco." The other was "from Azadeh." Not wanting to hear his son's excuses at this very moment, and needing to know and see her handwriting, confirming she was alive, he opened Azadeh's first.

_Dear Lucius,_

_I suppose by now, you know I'm alive and well. I am sorry for the way things turned out, I never wanted to decieve you, even though you and I are on different sides. Most of all, I wish things could have been different, that perhaps you would have decided to join us, but I know you wouldn't. You believe too strongly in what you are doing, thinking you're doing the world a favor by getting rid or breeding out the muggles and muggleborns. I wish I could make you see how ignorant that sounded...even your own Merlin is said to be of muggle blood, but it only goes to show how people distort the truth to fit their own agendas. No one can enforce their will on humanity and have it turn out right, it's been proven through muggle and wizarding history, but, you have your path to follow and I have mine._

_I know you are so angry with me, partly because I know you care about me, you don't want to see me with another man, and I'm sorry for that too. A man like you, does not forgive easily or at all for something like this, though at the the time, I didn't have a choice. Now, I do, and I choose Harry. So now, we are enemies and you will have to kill me on sight, there is no doubting that. But before all that, I want you to know that I don't regret you being my first, Harry would kill me for that, but it is true. You were amazing to me, a young girl's fantasy, a very handsome and powerful man wanted me and I never thought that would happen. Always dressing like a boy, I forgot what it was like to be 'girly', I guess, and you brought that back, so it might seem like I'm mocking you when I say this, but I'm not..._

_Thank you._

_Oh, and by the way...you do really have a beautiful singing voice, I remember now._

_Azadeh_

Lucius folded the letter and put it gently in his pocket as if it was the most fragile thing in the world and sighed just a little, clenching his jaw, frustrated at his conflicting emotions. At one point he wanted to put his hands around her neck and strangle her, on the other, he wanted her back, and all he had was her letter. Next he read Draco's

_Hello father,_

_Guess you've figured it out by now, Harry and I have defected and joined the rebellion. Like it's really a suprise, I always have disappointed you, and in a way, I'm sorry for that. My main reason though for defecting, would be of course, Azadeh. I know, I know, I have a snow ball's chance in hell, but it's a good reason...along with defying Voldemort's ethics, which I never agreed with anyway. Besides, I think this will be more fun. The muggle history books talk of a 'civil war', how it put father against son, brother against brother...same thing here, I guess._

_I guess I just wanted to say my goodbyes, once it's reached Voldemort, we'll have a bounty on our heads the size of a small country's wealth, I'm assuming. Especially Azadeh...she managed to talk two Death Eaters into joining her... I guess you could call her a 'snake charmer', eh? But just to let you know, she's quite a fighter, never really seen anything like it, you'd be impressed. She's discaplined and thinks on her feet, smart girl. Ah well, see you on the otherside of the battle lines, and hopefully, both of us won't end up dead._

_Draco_

Lucius held his son's letter in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket, it only confirmed his son's guilt and he didn't know how he felt about that either. He was actually proud of his son for being able to fool Voldemort's little pet, but now he had no choice but to hunt down his own son, the heir to the Malfoy name. But a vandictive smile curled on his lips...he would catch Azadeh, she would be punished, but she was still too valuable to kill. He would keep her and inpregnate her, giving him another heir, so it all wouldn't be a total loss. However, first thing was first, to find the rebellion camp and do what was necassary to make the right things happen.

* * *

When they arrived, Hermione and her father, who was known as 'Wolfgang', were waiting for them. Hermione had tears in her eyes and hugged Azadeh first and then went to Harry, "do you...remember me?" 

Harry looked confused, but said, "a little." She hugged him and smiled, but Hermione's look turned slightly dark when she saw Draco.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side," he drawled.

"Are you sure? We're keeping an eye on both of you, you know," Hermione spat.

"Fine with me, I'm not going anywhere."

Azadeh decided to interupt the uncomfortable moment, "uh, this is my father, Wolfgang..." Her father nodded his head, not one for many words. Harry and Draco nodded back.

"You're rooms are ready at my home, of course, Harry and Azadeh will be together, Draco, you will be in the room on the first floor, next to Hermione's...for security reasons," Wolfgang curled a small smile when Hermione tensed a bit, she never liked Draco, but for 'security reasons', it would be wise to have someone watching him. "I will be working with you, Harry, on regaining your memories, it will be a slow but progressive process. Azadeh tells me that you have blocked them, but I'm sure Voldemort has sealed a great deal of them away in your mind." Harry nodded. "You are all hungry, tired?"

Draco looked at him, "I'm famished."

"I see you have brought a house elf," Wolfgang looked at Dobby who smiled nervously. "Her grandmother will appreciate the help. Come, it's time to rest and tomorrow, we celebrate."

They were led to a fairly large house that was welcoming and warm. Food was on the table and Azadeh was immediately attacked by her grandmother, "AHHHH! My beautiful Azadeh!" The old woman who was clearly beautiful in her youth, didn't look like an old woman really...but in her eyes she was. She cried and held Azadeh, "did they hurt my girl?" Azadeh shook her head. "I've missed my girl!"

"Mother, please, give her room to breathe," Wolfgang smiled.

"OH, whatever...you're right. But you must be my grandson...Harry Potter, my grandson...," she hugged him too and pinched his cheeks. Harry was suprised at her affections.

After she gushed over him, they all sat down to a hearty meal, most of it was vegetables, some meats, that were all prepared in such a way, it was delicious, clearly made with love. Once they were all full, Harry sat back and put his arm around Azadeh, Hermione smiling at them, she was so glad he found love after Ginny...though she wondered if they would be together anyway, given how he reacted to Azadeh the first time. Harry noticed...she didn't have her wedding ring on.

"I've forgotten your ring," he looked down distressed.

"Ah, don't worry, I have another set, a wedding present," Wolfgang stood up and went to his room, then came back with two small boxes. When Harry opened them, there sat two beautiful white gold rings with sacred writing on them that stated, _'I will follow thee through the beyond'_. Harry quickly placed them on their fingers and hugged Azadeh. "That I know means a great deal to Azadeh, because she said that the day she thought you were dead, when we paid homage to you." Azadeh blushed and started to tear, Hermione's lip started quiver too.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome. Now, another matter. I hope this will not be offensive to you, but we need yours and Draco's wands. We ask this of all newcomers because we have to make sure they weren't planted by Voldemort and since you two were former Death Eaters, it is especially necessary."

Harry and Draco nodded, they handed their wands over to him. After catching up and Draco telling them how he managed to fake Azadeh's death, even Hermione was impressed, in school he was a bit of an idiot always nipping at his father's heels like a lost puppy. They all turned in for the night.  
Harry and Azadeh looked at each other, he had given up everything for her and he didn't care, it felt right. "Did you really say that, 'I will follow thee through the beyond?' She nodded. He hugged her tightly, she loved him that much, but should he be suprised? Azadeh had shown him time and time again how much she did...still, for some reason, it always suprised him.


	32. Celebrations

**...Want to thank all who have reviewed, sorry some of you didn't like it but that's life, can't please everyone. Anyway, things will start REALLY getting interesting from here. Also working on another fic with Lucius/OC and HPHG. Only one other reviewer knows what I'm thinking about, and you KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Plus, putting up my own stuff soon, working out the kinks on that. As for putting this in Draco/Hermione setting...uh no, because the emphasis is on Harry.But I did try put it under that too and for some reason, the server wouldn't let me...ah computer glitches. ;) ...**

Chapter 32

The next day everyone came to see Azadeh and some of the new members of the rebellion. Harry couldn't believe the reaction that Azadeh got, everyone hugged her as if she were their own daughter or sister, there were tears of joy. He especially loved it when the children came up to her, she was very good with them, which again gave him thoughts of starting a family.

A great festival was going to be held now with butter beers, fire whiskey, and punch for the children. There was a knife throwing contest, boxing, a horse race that anyone could enter, the prizes varied from money to little things like silver jewelry. Shadey characters were there as well which really couldn't be helped because they were from the black market and did dealings with the rebellion. Some looked at Azadeh which caused Harry to practically growl at them.

Harry was suprised when Azadeh entered into the knife throwing contest, the prize was a beautiful silver hand-crafed protective amulet, which she was determined to win for Harry, but he didn't know that. He watched as she grabbed six daggers, there were ten contestants over all, and she was the only female. Draco had to watch this, Hermione winced, but she still cheered for her.

They lined up and the man said, "READY. GO!"

They threw the daggers, one at a time. The goal was to get as many daggers in the bull's eye as possible, the one with the most, won. Harry and Draco watched as the daggers all seemed to go at a rate their eyes couldn't keep up with. Finally, the whistle blew and the judge walked passed each of the targets. After he had looked at all of them, he held up Azadeh's hand as the winner, she had five out of the six in the bull's eye. Some of the men groaned and one said, "beaten by a GIRL, a tiny one at that!"

She was handed the necklace and at first Harry thought she would keep it or give it to Hermione, it was very nice, but when she handed it to him, he looked shocked. "I won it for you," she smiled. He put it on and cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump in it. "To protect my future..." Azadeh hugged him.

Draco leaned over to Hermione, "is it me, or do they just give everyone a cavity?" Hermione stiffled a laugh and then glared at Draco...she didn't like that he had said something that amused her. He only huffed at her.

* * *

The evening festival was even better. They had exotic food from all over the world since many of the rebellion were from other countries. Hermione and Azadeh loved the Sushi bar, while Harry wasn't sure about the 'raw fish deal'. He watched Azadeh as she expertly seem to pick up everything with her chopsticks, "I didn't know you can do that." 

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know," she smiled.

"How come?"

"Well, I was always worried of stepping out of line. Not necessarily with you, just the situation, not really knowing what you'd be force to do.."

Harry looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...it's alright now, everything will be alright. Wants some Saki?"

"Okay...but, don't you drink too much."

"Why, I'm fun when I'm drunk...?"

Harry arched an eyebrow, "exactly how MUCH...anyone else know how much fun you are?"

"Only my closest friends," Azadeh turned and found Hermione slightly quiet and her cheeks flushed. "Have too much Saki?"

Hermione nodded and wrinkled her nose, "just a tad."

Draco took this time to smile at her and start poking fun, "what do you know, the bookworm does have a wild streak."

"Don't you mean mudblood?"

Draco frowned, "you said it, not me...I'm trying to play nice."

"I bet."

"OKAY, you two," Harry shook his finger. "We're here to celebrate our freedom, especially Azadeh's and Hermione's...so behave."

Draco pointed at himself in an exaggerated motion, then threw his hands up in the air.

Azadeh handed Hermione some bread, "here, this will help absorb the alchohol." Hermione took it and ate it.

Harry turned back to Azadeh, "SO, what else don't I know about my wife?"

Azadeh crinkled her nose and one eye in thought, "mmmm...I drink green tea in the mornings, you didn't have any so... Then, I do meditations every day, do some wild stunts usually a couple times a month, I sometimes hog the covers and sleep sprawled out when I'm really comfortable some place, it'll be amazing I don't knock you out of bed. Oh...I'm really good at mechanics, fixing things. I also ride motorcycles, horses, and I, obviously, am an artist."

Hermione turned to her, "YOU RIDE MOTORCYCLES!"

"Yeah, loads of fun...unless you wipe out, then it hurts. We have a little mission coming up with them, I think we'll get a great deal of reaction."

Harry stood at attention, "LIKE WHAT?"

"Why do you need to know now, you have to stay here."

"WHY, YOU'RE GOING, AREN'T YOU?"

"Yes."

"No, you're not...I won't risk getting you captured," he said flatly, as if that was it.

"Harry, I've got news for you. I'm still your wife, but...you're no longer a Death Eater and you're not controlling what I do. We've planned this for a while... and if you could go I would take you with, you'd have fun. But, they don't want to risk you relapsing and turning on us, not to mention, I don't think you know how to ride a motorcycle. Besides, we've planned it where we won't get caught."

He glared at her, she was defying him and he wasn't used to it, "You're, YOU'RE DEFYING ME?"

Draco leaned on the booth, this was getting interesting. Though, he'd probably react the same way. Hermione sat back as well.

"I'M NOT DEFYING YOU, I'm doing my job...I told you what I did."

"THAT WAS BEFORE, WHEN YOU WEREN'T MINE, AND NOW YOU ARE! YOU'RE NOT GOING!"

Azadeh sat calmly, knowing he was used to his commands being followed, being used to her doing everything he said, "yes, I am. I have to...I love you, you know that and I won't risk getting myself hurt or captured, I promise." She finished eating the last of her sushi and walked off, Hermione close behind her. Harry didn't grab her, he didn't think to.

Draco stiffled a grin and watched as Harry's jaw dropped, "Did YOU...? SHE...She's not LISTENING TO ME!"

"I have a feeling she doesn't really listen to anyone," Draco drawled. "You're going to have to get used to it. The only difference is right now, is SHE'S the one going out and doing threatening things, not you."

"BUT...she's MY WIFE, SHE'S SUPPOSED TO LISTEN TO ME!"

"To an extent, but from what I know of the Native American culture, the WOMEN rule, they have the last say, not the men...interesting really."

"So you're OKAY WITH HER RISKING HER LIFE?" Harry was turning a shade of red Draco had never seen before.

"I didn't say that, I just basically said that you'd better get used to the woman she really is. As former Death Eaters, we're used to having control over everthing...our household, our women, our servants, even the people...but here it's different, everyone is equal. She's no longer the timid little Azadeh we knew, who was trying so hard to get you back. She's someone that already knows who she is and where she stands, something I think you love about her, but something you fear too. So, you have to decide...do you love her as she is, or are you expecting something she can't deliver?"

"I...I DO love her, so much I can barely breathe at times."

"Then, you've answered the question. If you love her, truly love her, except her as she is...even the things you don't agree with. Something tells me that she's the type that what you see is what you get, and if you don't like it...bugger off."

Harry nodded, but before he went to find Azadeh he turned to Draco, "Draco, did you and Azadeh get CLOSE when she spent the two days at your house."

"You could say that, but we've always had some type of bond, even when she was with my father."

"Do you...love her?"

Draco didn't answer the question, he took the last gulp of his saki and left.

"Guess that answers that," Harry mumbled to himself, but he knew Azadeh loved him and he took comfort in the fact that she was HIS wife and would never belong to anyone else.

* * *

"He really has changed, hasn't he?" Hermione asked quietly. "Her never used to be that possessive, not even over Ginny." 

"I guess, I don't know what he was like with Ginny. Tell me about her," Azadeh smiled.

Hermione described her as a loving friend would, the humorous parts of how many guys she went through just to get Harry's attention, the time she sent him a valentine his second year and was exposed by Draco...that she made a complete full out of herself her first year.

"Wow, she really loved him, didn't she?" Azadeh said sadly.

"Yes...but don't feel badly, you never know how it might have turned out if she hadn't...you know," she couldn't bare to say it.

"I saw Mrs. Weasley, which you know...I think I'm going to go fetch her, ask her to join...most of the family is dead now except for Bill," Azadeh sniffed, she was slightly drunk and so was Hermione. After they had left Draco and Harry, they ran into some hispanic women offering tequila and had a few shots.

Hermione's eyes teared, "I didn't know.."

"Niether did I, we lost track of them after a while... I don't know why, things just happened I guess. She looks much thinner now...not eating enough." Azadeh shook her head as if to shake off this bad feeling, she didn't want to be sad AND drunk at the same time...it was too depressing. "By the Gods, everything came out such a mess, didn't it? We put so much pressure on you, Ron, and Harry...everyone expecting you do to it all. You know, Ginny came to me before she left with you guys. She told me that she wanted to go because she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen with Harry, that it was her duty to protect him, and then she said the strangest thing..."

"What?"

"She told me that if anything happened to her, to take care of him... I thought she was just over emotional or joking, something like that. I told her she'd be fine, but some how I knew that she wasn't coming back. I feel bad, you know?"

"Why, it wasn't your fault, she chose to step in front...she saved Harry, otherwise, I think we could have lost him for good."

"We did for a while..," Azadeh plopped on her back and looked at the stars. "It's so funny, the stars and the way they shine. Like no matter what is happening, they keep shining anyway. You know, there's this muggle song that has a line about seeing things from a distance, I think her name was Bette Midler or something...one line goes, 'from a distance, you look like my friend...even though we are at war.' And it just goes on saying about how God is watching us from a distance..."

Hermione looked at Azadeh, "I'm glad you're with him, you seem like a good match for him."

"Thanks, I hope so."

"I KNOW SO." Azadeh turned around to find Harry looking at her. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry, we just got into a deep conversation."

Harry eyed her, "you're drunk aren't you?"

"A little...when I'm tipsy I start getting into deep conversations...THERE'S ANOTHER thing you now know about me," she pointed at him. Hermione started to giggle at the way she said it. "Sorry, we ran into some people who were giving away tequila shots and we had a few, so that and Saki..."

Harry sat behind her, "yes, that and Saki..."

Draco found them too, which made Harry tense but tried not to show it, "are our dear girls drunk?"

"Slightly."

"Oh, what fun... Well, for you at least, Harry."

Hermione gave a disgusted look at him, "why do you have to be so vulgar?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "is Azadeh the only one that's fun?"

"Draco, quit picking on her," Azadeh chastized.

"Oh, that's okay...I'm USED to it, ever since first year..."

"Can't a man change?"

Hermione put her guard up for many reasons. Seven years of taunts wasn't exactly going to be cured overnight, the fact that he was a Malfoy, and plus...he had gotten VERY attractive and really grew into himself, that pissed her off even more. "I don't know, can they?" she asked softly. Azadeh tilted her head, there was something there that Hermione wasn't saying.

Draco appearently missed it and rolled his eyes.

"I THINK it's time for you to come to bed," Harry smiled then pulled her up and started carrying her.

Draco stood up, "you too..." He looked down at Hermione.

"I'll go to bed when I feel like it," she snapped.

"Don't be stupid, a young woman drunk and out in the middle of nowhere..please," he threw her over his shoulder, she yelled at him.

"YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

"Go ahead and keep yelling, I'll just bounce up and down..," she started shaking her, causing her to feel quesy.

"FINE!" she huffed.

* * *

Azadeh was sure to drink a glass of water so she wouldn't get dehydrated in the morning. Harry was amazed, that even drunk she was aware of what she was doing. Most people lost control when they were intoxicated. But she did lose track of how to put her night clothes on, "help me...I'm stuck." 

Harry laughed and help her put her night shirt on, moving all her hair out of the way. He looked into her eyes and kissed her cheeks and forehead. "Do you not want me when I'm drunk?" Azadeh looked at him sadly, which took him by suprise.

"Yes. Of course I want you...I'm sorry, I just didn't want to take advantage."

"You're my husband, of course you can take advantage," she purred and put her arms around his neck, standing on her toes.

"But I can't tell you not to go on a mission," he said, arching one eyebrow.

"Please don't be mad about that."

"I just don't want to lose you, that's all..."

"You won't."

* * *

Draco plopped Hermione unceremoniously on her bed, "sleep it off, my dear muggleborn." 

"Don't you mean..."

He lept on top of her, not knowing exactly why, and got close to her face, "I wouldn't start that again, the ONLY one who has been saying it is YOU, or have you not noticed?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry...just I know you were a Death Eater, and being a Malfoy doesn't exactly give you any bonus points."

"I suppose you're right, but the key is, 'you were', I WAS a Death Eater...and I've most likely been disowned as a Malfoy, so don't worry your pretty little head about it anymore."

"But why...why did you leave?"

"I have my own reasons why, and they are MY reasons. I wasn't happy where I was and now I am here, good enough?"

Hermione nodded again and turned over on her side, Draco looked her up and down...she had gotten very pretty. He got up and left the room.


	33. Hell Raisers

Chapter 33 

Harry was led to Wolfgang, it was time for him to start working on Harry to get him to regain his memory. He was a little nervous, Wolfgang assured him that it would be painless, but that itwould take a few sessions,andhe also warned him that it would create feelings of conflict, feelings of guilt and remorse, but Harry was willing to do it anyway.

Azadeh went to help Fritz with the motorcycles, some of them needed to be worked on magically and mechanically, they were creating shields that would reflect any spells that were fired at them. She took a wrench and went to work, tightening bolts and helping with the shields. Azadeh got one motorcycle, technically a dirt bike, working perfectly and went for a test run, it purred like a kitten. Hermione and Draco came out and watched the spectical, Draco had never seen a motorcycle and was amazed, it looked like fun.

Bishop came out, "finally got it working right, shields work okay?"

"Yep!" Azadeh smiled. "Fritz fixed the shocks where they aren't as rocky...I wish we could get our hands on some new ones though."

"Our friends on the black market are working on that."

Hermione came up, slightly curious, Azadeh looked at her, "wanna go for a ride?" She nodded. Draco chastized himself for not thinking about it first.

Azadeh let Hermione get on the back and told her to hang on. She took off at a great speed, and just out of her mischieveous nature, she popped a wheely and scared the hell out of Hermione who hung on for dear life, screaming at the top of her lungs. Draco busted out laughing as did Fritz and Bishop, Wolfgang and Harry ran out to see what the commotion was.

Harry's eyes widened, his wife was riding a motorcycle and Hermione was clinging on for dear life. Finally Azadeh stopped and let Hermione off, "I'm NOT doing that again any time soon!"

Azadeh laughed, "oh, come on, you know you LIKED IT!" Hermione grinned but still shyed away from the bike. She looked at her father and Harry, "sorry, did I disrupt the session?"

"Well, we were ALMOST done," Wolfgang looked at her. Azadeh shrank a little.

"So did you remember anything?"

Harry looked slightly sullen, "not a lot."

"Don't let it discourage you, these things take time," her father put his hand on his shoulders. He then turned his attention to Hermione, "so, I take it she popped a wheely on you? She does that to newcomers. Convinces them to ride with her and then scares them to death with her little stunts."

Hermione eyed Azadeh, "oh REALLY?" Azadeh only grinned evilly.

"Did you want to learn, we could always you another little gang member, you get to ride across the roofs of buildings, terrorize the Death Eaters, tear down posters with Voldemort's STUPID LAWS on them..."

"That WAS YOU, wasn't it?" Harry pointed at Azadeh.

She nodded, "Yes...it was. In fact, now that I remember, you chased me a couple of times...now that I know who the masked guy is... You almost caught me too."

He crossed his arms, "and to think, I could have been married sooner..."

"Possibly, maybe..."

Hermione looked confused, "so you've done this plenty of times before, but I never heard about it?"

"You wouldn't, Voldemort supressed a lot of the information, didn't want to give the public any kind of hope, the bystanders who saw us, often times had their memories altered. BUT this time, we're going to make it known that I'M BACK," Azadeh wriggled her eyebrows up and down, which made Harry grin.

"Yes, our Azadeh likes to create a lot of havoc. One time she drove past the Malfoy Manor on All Hallow's Eve and tried to set the place on fire...," Fritz grinned, he was a dark headed man who had a heavy German accent, Hermione sort of liked him, he was nice and fairly good looking, but Bishop wasn't bad either. Azadeh could tell that Hermione had only really been around one man, and that was Jasper, who wasn't as great looking as she made him sound. But when one is trapped in the house all day with nothing to do but read, anyone starts to look good.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Draco raised his eyebrows.

She nodded again, "I'm sort of a pyromaniac."

"I remember when Lucius came to the office, he was upset for weeks. That fire caused a lot of damage, obviously it was no ordinary fire, otherwise it could have easily fixed," Harry laughed.

"My own concoction, but we all have our specialities...Fritz does a lot of magical upgrades to muggle equipment, Bishop is really good at weapons, his favorite is his whips...nasty customers, and I'm just all over the place, helping here and there, but I prefer creating fun and highly destructive attention-getters, like the fire at the Malfoy Manor, or explosives..."

"Harry, I do believe your wife is nuts," Draco grinned.

Bishop smiled, "we have our nicknames of course, can't call each other by our real names so if we're in a mission, I'm called 'King', Fritz is called 'Hammer', and Azadeh is called 'Trix'. You'll get your own, based on your speciality."

"AND..what's with the names?" Hermione looked confused.

"Well, I'm called 'King', because one, I'm good at chess, two, I strike like a King Cobra with my whips," Bishop took out his whips and did special moves that made all of them a bit nervous. "Fritz is called 'hammer' because he fixes things, but he's very good at throwing them, causing all kinds of damage physically if you get to close, and Azadeh...well, show'em sweetheart." Harry didn't like that..that was his name for her, but he watched as Azadeh pulled out of nowhere, a playing card that looked harmless, but when she threw it on the ground, something beeped really quick and it did a fairly decent explosion, which caused Hermione to squeal in suprise and everyone who wasn't expecting it, to jump. "See, what I mean...she always as a 'trick' up her sleeve."

Hermione turned her head to the three, "you're all psychotic." She then looked thoughtful, "Do you ever...kill anyone?"

Azadeh looked down, "we try not to, even the Death Eaters, but a few have been caught in the crossfires. Sometimes we do, only if we absolutely have to."

"Well, that's better then just randomly picking someone because they said what they thought," she huffed.

"True, but we don't like to take lives. Our mission is to change the way everything is, make the people stand up and so far, we've had many others join our cause...but now," Azadeh went to Harry. "Now we have our real reason back, and my reason for living again..."

Harry kissed her gently. It stung Draco when she said it, but he knew better than be angry about it.

* * *

Azadeh and the others got ready to go, Harry woke up with her, he didn't realize it would be this night that they would be doing their mission. He told Azadeh that he didn't like her doing this, but she only comforted him, then went to 'get ready'. 

Draco and Harry watched as twenty people came out, mostly men and few women, including Azadeh, wearing their leather motorcycle outfits. Harry almost had a heart attack when he saw his wife, "um...could you wear that...to bed when you get back?"

Azadeh laughed and nodded. She kissed him on the cheek and waved goodbye to Draco and Hermione, then put down her helmet visor and took off, all of them were yelling and whisteling, getting themselves in the mood for what they were about to do. Harry watched her as her form got smaller and smaller, his heart wrenched and was afraid, he knew she'd be okay, but what if something happened? Draco patted him on the shoulder, hiding his own concern, along Hermione who bit her lip.

* * *

It was fairly late and they were in the Main Death Eater Hall, where Lucius was celebrating the fact that he just earned his title back and was given orders to find the rebellion, and was also told...that once he found Azadeh, he could keep her, AFTER her punishment. It didn't matter at all that she was married, you didn't have to be married to produce a child, another heir, more powerful than his last. She would be his wife by 'common law', the rule was, if the the woman lived in your house after two years and the husband could not be found, she would automatically become that man's wife and the other marriage would be dissolved. And Lucius would make sure Harry was never found. 

Everyone was coming out now after the nice party, then there was a huge sound made and two tracks of firewent across the road on the bottom of the stairs...it represented one thing, THEY were back... Suddenly, there was yelling, whisteling, hollaring and sounds of motorcycles, and the out of nowhere, they tore through the streets and up the stairs to the hall, scaring all the women and causing the men to jump out of the way.

Lucius was infuriated and tried to hit one of them, only to have the spell reflect off. He cursed, but here came a rider who seemed to be aimed right for him, who popped a wheely, causing him to dodge out of the way. The rider then took two playing cards and threw them down, everyone seemed curious, but then the famliar beeping came and they started to bolt, two large explosions went off, damaging the stairs and the doorway.

Bystanders watched in amazement, but a little child wandered too far into the street and got close to the flying debris, the mother yelled for her. The rider turned around and grabbed the little girl before a large piece of the door fell on top of her. Lucius watched this in amazement. They handed the child to her mother who thanked them shyly, not sure whether or not to be afraid of them. Then, this person lifted their hood to their helmet and winked at the little girl, who smiled.

Azadeh turned slightly to look at a noise, then caught Lucius's cold grey eyes. They locked. Her's widened while his widened and narrowed...he recognized her. She quickly slammed shut her visor and and took off, motioning the others to take off as well. Lucius ran after her at a high speed. The other riders looked back impressed by his speed, but she only took off faster, found a ramp-like object and flew up on top of a roof, popping another wheely and roaring her engine. She put her visor back up, looked down at Lucius and started to tear a little, and he wondered if she missed him at all.

* * *

Everyone came back safe and sound, Harry immediately pulled Azadeh off her motorcycle and hugged her. While everyone was cheering at their success and with no captures, he noticed how quiet she was. But, she had done what she had promised and wore the suit as a sort of foreplay. After Harry was asleep, Azadeh crawled out from underneath his arms and headed downstairs to the kitched, where she made herself some warm milk. She hadn't made it in such a long time, her mother used to make it for her when Azadeh was upset and couldn't sleep.

Sipping on her milk, Azadeh thought about Lucius. 'It's not over,' she thought. 'Not by a long shot... I wish it were, but he and I have unfinished business.' She then sat in a little corner of the living room after starting a fire in the fireplace, it felt comforting.

"Azadeh?" it was Hermione.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you doing in the corner of the floor?"

"Just a place where I sit to think."

"It's late...I heard some noise in the kitchen, figured it might be Draco OR you," Hermione shrugged. "You look like something's the matter, didn't everything go alright?"

"Yes, but I saw Lucius...he recognized me. I stupidly had my visor up and looked towards a sound I heard..., recognized my eyes, I guess. They're not exactly common."

"Did he try to do anything?"

"Oh, of course, tried to kill me at first and then when he recognized me, he just to tried to keep up with my bike and capture me, like that would ever happen. Still, I never knew Death Eaters could run so damned fast..."

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Sort of." Azadeh paused for a good moment, "when he tried to capture me, I got away and onto a roof of one of the buildings. Then ended up looking down at him, and I don't know...it's like I knew it wasn't over?"

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly, it's just like you know you're going to collide with that person again, be in each other's lives again, somehow...it's wierd."

"You don't have feelings for him do you!"

"No...nothing like that. It's just this...," Azadeh growled in frustration. "I don't know...I can't describe it. But as for feelings, not anything like that...no one could surpass Harry. Like something that will come full circle, unfinished business, so to speak."

"I think I know what you mean."

"BUT...we made a mess of the Death Eater's Hall, they were just slightly miffed."

Hermoine laughed, "I bet."

"Did you and Draco get along any better tonight?"

"Slightly, but..."

"You're really bitter because of his family, aren't you?"

"Well, being called 'mudblood' all the time and his constant attacks towards all of us didn't help. But..."

"But?"

"He seems more civil."

"He is...I think you should give him more of a shot. He's really sensitive at times, but just doesn't show it a lot. I'd think you'd be suprised," Azadeh smiled. Hermione grinned, but quickly hid it. That's when Azadeh knew that maybe there might be something.

* * *

Harry was listening, he was going to make his presence known when he heard Hermione enter, then chose to stay hidden. He was livid, Azadeh didn't tell him what happened, nor did she tell him what she was feeling, that's why she was so quiet...because of what she was confessing to Hermione. Harry guessed she didn't tell him because of the way he would react and when they said 'goodnight', he ran quickly up the stairs, silently as trained. 

Azadeh came into the room quietly, finding Harry in the same position. She crawled between his arms and held him tightly, "I know you're not asleep."

Harry popped opened his eyes and smiled at her, "how could you tell?"

"I just can. So...how much did you overhear?"

"All of it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't want you to over react."

"Too late," Harry climbed on top of her and pinned her.

"Guess the potions haven't worn off, huh?"

"The potions never will...I'm afraid I'll be like this forever. After your first year of taking them, they stay in your system permanently, you just keep taking them to maintain your health."

"So, you'll always be this aggressive...this strong..."

"This POSSESSIVE," he sighed, then looked warmly down at her. "I won't let him hurt you, or get his hands on you again."

"I know, you won't LET him, but...it may happen, but that doesn't mean they'll kill me, it's just something..."

Harry put his hand over her mouth, "I don't want to hear anymore...I just don't." She nodded and then sat up to kiss him.


	34. Blooming

Chapter 34 

The one thing that Harry and Draco noticed about the rebellion was how incredibly organized they were. Everything was either heavily gaurded with spells or other trusted members that were highly dangerous to deal with. The rebellion was well stocked as far as weapons, both magical and muggle, but they were magically upgraded, food supplies were generally good, and everyone had a job.

Harry and Draco were led to the weapons area, and at first Bishop didn't want to let them through, "but they were former Death Eaters, are you sure it's not too soon?"

Azadeh looked at him, "YOU'RE a former Death eater." Bishop shrugged and let them all pass.

Draco stared in awe, he could not believe the amount of ammo they had and watched as Azadeh took out certain weapons and expertly handled them, careful not to touch certain ones in areas that might set them off. "Alrighty, these are some of our most basic...this is a grenade, but not just any. Yes, it does explode, but will devoid anyone within it's radius of magical ability for about five minutes, great for immediate escapes. Then we have a gun that will fire spells, you just adjust the settings instead having to say them, they're set on stun but will kill, thought we try not to use that. So, those are some. Then there are my favorites like the exploding card deck, and some spying devices like this pen...it records and we have gotten some useful information. All these are Bishop's inventions..." The man stood proudly and then went back to his work, in an almost humorous manner.

Harry liked the grenades, "have you ever tried to capture anyone with these?"

"Well, yeah...YOU, actually. But you were a little too slippery for us, had to say I was impressed," Azadeh nodded.

"When?"

"I think I was seventeen, a year before Lucius captured me. I was on top of the roof of one of the halls or something. You were a big deal as far as capturing was concerned, the 'big score' so-to-speak and I was determined to capture you."

Harry grinned.

Draco looked at her, "and what happened?"

"Well I failed, obviously," Azadeh looked sarcastically at him. "Actually, it was a little more disasterous than that. He figured out I was there and started shooting spells at me, shattering the glass on top, scaring the hell out of me and he had figured out I was a woman which was even worse."

"I remember now," Harry had an enlightened look on his face. "Yes, I did. I figured it out and started to chase you...noticed your figure right away and was eager to see the rest."

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "so you almost killed the poor girl?"

"No, but I gave it my best to try and disable her..."

Azadeh looked at Harry, "Actually...you did scar me." She rolled up her black pants and showed a small scar on the back of her calf. "Got me with one of your little spells that hurt like hell by the way. Cut right through my jeans."

"So I had my mark on you from the beginning," Harry said thoughtfully.

Bishop shook his head, "I've forgotten how territorial the new potions make you all."

"Unfortunately...but Draco won't feel the effects as much because he hasn't taken them the full year it takes for them to imbed it into his system."

Draco bowed, "alas, I will lose some of my strength and agility...but, at least I'll be able to keep my head in dire situations."

"Good, we need a strategist," Bishop looked at Draco in a thoughtful manner. "Harry will be especially good at executing orders, he's quick, and he'll be even quicker once Azadeh's father trains him in your arts, Azadeh."

Azadeh grinned, "yep, I'll be married to one of the most dangerous men in the world...that will be a great subject at dinner parties, 'hi, you've met my husband...he'll snap your back and neck like they were twigs...' That won't scare the hell out of people. Eh, I'd probably say that just for fun, anyway. By the way, what's Hermione going to do?"

"Oh, she's also a stratagist, but it's good to have two heads instead of one..get another opinion, keep each other in check, you know?"

Azadeh ran up to Bishop, "er, are you sure that's a good idea? Hermione killed Draco's mother and they don't exactly get along and quite frankly, I don't wish to die because they tell us to go left, when we should have gone right because they're arguing."

"Relax, we'll watch them for a while and see how they do.."

Hermione walked in and everyone was looking at her funny, "what?"

"Well, we were just talking about you," Azadeh came up and grabbed Hermione's hand. "Um, I was wondering how would you feel about having another strategist working with you...you know, give you a fresh point of view?"

"That would be okay...who did you have in mind?"

"It...it was Bishop's idea..," she was interrupted.

"THAT'S right...blame me," Bishop rolled his eyes.

"WELL IT WAS!" Azadeh snapped, then turned back to Hermione. "Anyway, they were thinking about Draco."

"WHAT!" Hermione snapped.

"Well you don't have to get all excited, Granger, we're just working together," Draco drawled.

"That's not the point! I killed your mother, why would you want to work with me and considering your a pure-blood, why would even bother!"

"Bother with what?" Draco asked.

"I..uh, well...considering...," Hermione didn't mean for that to come out the way it sounded. "I mean, well...just working together!"

"Granger, I am aware that you killed my mother, but I do believe you were defending yourself? Besides, I know the whole story, she cornered you and you didn't have a choice...I've gotten over it, alright?"

Hermione felt embarrassed and flustered, "WELL, I just want to make sure I don't end up with an Avada to the head because he gets a sudden urge to avenge his mother, that's all!"

"I promise...it'll be okay," Azadeh smiled. But Hermione still felt embarrassed for some reason, why was she so upset? She left...and Azadeh followed her, leaving Harry and Draco looking confused.

* * *

Hermione walked quickly down the dirt roads that the rebellion had created, feeling a little lost. Sure, she felt bad that she had killed Draco's mother and for some reason, she trusted he wouldn't harm her if they were alone, but...the idea of being close to him, it scared her for some reason. Had Jasper ruined her for all men? It was bad enough that for the first five years Hermione seemed sexless to Harry and Ron, but Jasper never really made a move towards her either. Only when he started yelling at her that she didn't try to seduce him, did she realize that she was desireable on some level. Now, she didn't even know how to react to her own feelings towards men...what was she supposed to do? And what was even more embarrassing...was that Hermione was still a virgin, at least to her it was. 

Azadeh came up to her, "hey...hey, what's going on? I know you and Draco have a bad history, but we'll watch him."

Hermione stopped with her back turned to Azadeh, she noticed that Hermione's shoulders seemed to bobbing up and down a bit. "I'm sorry," she said meakly.

"For what?"

"I just...I don't know how to describe it."

Azadeh moved her mouth to the side a bit as if she was thinking, "you sort of like Draco, don't you?"

"NO! I mean...I don't know, I just find myself feeling so ackward towards any of the men here I find attractive. I just feel like I don't know what I'm doing... I wanted my first time to be with Ron and now he's gone, I'm still..."

"There's nothing wrong with that, you know. I wish that Harry had been my first, but it was Lucius instead," Azadeh hugged Hermione.

"I...I didn't know, I thought you belonged just to Harry! Did he hurt you?"

"No, he was gentle, suprisingly enough and we connected on some level, but no, Lucius was my first. So, I know how it feels. When I thought Harry was dead, I figured that this was as good as my life was going to get, I had been caught and like I always do, I go with the flow...even if it seemed dark. But you shouldn't feel ashamed...Jasper didn't really make you feel like a woman, did he?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I remember when I first met you, how strong you were..."

"That was before all this, when I lost everything...Ron...now...I don't feel the same anymore!" Hermione clenched her fists, so angry at the fact that she felt like she'd become weak, not knowing what to do and she ALWAYS seemed to know what to do. "I don't even know what to say to Harry, I don't know him anymore...it's not the same like it was when we were in school, he doesn't respond to me like he used to."

Azadeh realized that Hermione was feeling so much loss, loss over Ron, loss over the former Harry, and uncertainty of a new bond between her and Draco. "I know...at least about Harry. Even if my father helps Harry regain most, if not all of his memory, he still won't be the same...Harry will still be aggressive, possessive...a killer. It's what Voldemort has done to him, he's changed so many lives and not all of it came out good in the end. Change can really suck, and to be honest, I don't know what to do either..."

"I just feel so...sexless...like I'm not even a girl."

"Oh, well, tell that to half the guys I catch looking at you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Hermione stated.

"Hey, I may be many things...and especially, according to you...psychotic, but I am not a liar. It's a very cruel thing to lie to someone about something like that. Besides, it's like I don't know where you're coming from, I always had to dress as a boy everytime I had to go out somewhere, actually, I had to dress as a boy anyway. Look at what I do! Ironically, you know who brought it out in me? The whole GIRL thing? Lucius."

"NO WAY!"

"Yep, that son of a bitch turned me a little more feminine. At first I felt ackward, but then you get used to it...can use it to your advantage. Hey! I know. One of my friends is having a party and you know, you could use one of my corsets, you're around the same size as me..."

"I don't know...," Hermione winced, having her chest go all the way up to her neck wasn't exactly appealing.

"Trust me, I know...they're kind of wierd at first, but I like them now...good for Harry," Azadeh grinned evilly.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT"

* * *

As promised, Azadeh and Hermione got dressed together. Hermione had the same reaction Azadeh did when she wore her first corset, trying to shove her breasts down a little. "Tried that, won't work," Azadeh smiled. 

They came down all dressed up with make up and in party wear, not necessarily dresses, but nice outfits. Azadeh jumped out, "TADA!" Harry grinned from ear to ear, she looked gorgeous as always. She looked around and Hermione wasn't following her..."come here..." Azadeh reached out with her hand and grabbed Hermione's neck..the boys heard 'owe, owe, owe', before she appeared with Azadeh smiling.

Draco's eyes widened, Hermione was beautiful...Harry noticed and raised his eyebrows, but then his attention went to Azadeh again.

"Um, okay...ready to have some fun?" Azadeh immediately took Harry's arm and Draco offered his to Hermione's, she took it and felt a little odd but at the same time, very happy. Azadeh loved it, she wanted Draco to be happy, and since he couldn't have her, he'd have someone that was just as good, if not better, and Hermione could keep him in line probably better than her anyway.  
Draco and Hermione were dancing slowly together, he didn't know how he felt about it really. There was the girl he used to torment, call 'mudblood' all the time. Never in a million years did he guess he'd be dancing with her. Draco liked how shy she was, it was obvious she was inexperienced and he could smell a virgin a mile away. That was a fun thought, he only had a virgin once...and Hermione was looking like a formitable conquest after all. Still, his heart seemed to go back to Azadeh, yet he knew he had to move on. He looked their way, and as usual, Harry and Azadeh were lost in each other, dancing far, far too close for even a slow dance.

Draco focused on Hermione, which made her nervous...she had never and didn't know if that's all he wanted from her. If that was all, she couldn't give it to him...she wanted someone who loved her, it couldn't be just lust. Hermione, in her almost tragic use of timing started to talk, "Draco, I'm sorry about today...I didn't mean to over-react. It's just our history..."

"I know," he lifted her head up to meet his eyes.

'God, he's gorgeous,' she thought.

Draco started to hold her closer. Hermione was reacting to him, pressing her body against his. He thought that this was right, it felt right, and then she had to kill the mood...

"I just...want you to forgive me, for your mother. I know you hated me, you had to...I just want you to forgive me, it's important. I didn't mean to...but I couldn't perform the Crucio because I didn't want to cause her pain..."

"Granger, don't worry about it...I know, at first I was angry, but you were defending yourself and as one gets older, you aquire certian points of view you didn't have before...," Draco held her and she sighed.


	35. Tracking

Chapter 35 

They had received a number of tips that led nowhere and Lucius was getting impatient. He didn't care how it happened, as long as it happened. It had been almost two weeks and he was about to go off the deepend. Lucius wanted Harry dead, Draco punished, and Azadeh in his possession, pregnant with his heir.

However, one had stepped forward that seemed interesting enough to listen to, one that was tired of the rebellion and putting his life at risk for a little reward, only to go back to his life as a poor merchant.

* * *

Azadeh and Hermione had fighting practice in the morning, Harry was asleep and this time, he didn't wake up when she did. He must have been finally relaxing around his new surroundings, not having to be alert all the time. She got dressed and looked at his sleeping form, he was so handsome and beautiful in so many ways, Azadeh wished it could stay like this forever. 

As she started to leave his side of the bed, Harry grabbed her hand, "WHERE are you going?" So...he hadn't completely lost all the training he had.

"I have fighting practice with Hermione today."

Harry noticed what she was wearing, a flowing, yoga type outfit that showed her mid-drift and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not, "I could think of another exercise you could do."

"I bet...but, I need to be down there in five minutes," she grinned. "I promise, when I get back, I'll pay plenty of attention to you."

He frowned a bit. Harry had to admit that he was very selfish with her, not liking to share her at all. At the party, he nearly got into a fight with a man because he wanted to dance with Azadeh, Draco had to hold him back and the man's friends had to hold him. Harry wouldn't have gotten so angry if the man had approached Azadeh a bit better, he was rather rough with her and he was drunk, coming up behind her and touching her waist and stomach. She tried to get away from him, but the man wouldn't let her go and it was upsetting her. Everyone knew who Harry was, both in the past and the present and warned the man to let her go, but he told them to leave him alone...until Harry punched him dead in the face, he had been sitting down with Draco and having a conversation.

"I'm sorry about the fight last night," he said suddenly.

Azadeh sighed, "it wasn't really your fault, you were protecting me. I was being too nice again, I always do that."

"It shouldn't matter, he was taking advantage of it. Besides, he should have saw that ring on your finger and walked away."

"I know... Anyway, I have to go, I'll see you soon...," she smiled as they slowly let go of one another's hand.

* * *

Hermione was doing well, at first she wasn't very good at meele fighting, now she was becoming pretty good at it. Azadeh and her were doing 'fan fighting'. It was a beautiful dance of large fans, which you had to wield and the goal was, in this dance, to hit your opponent a certain number of times before they hit you. Normally this was not leathal, but it could be. Often, weapons could be hidden in the fans during the dance and would kill you instantly if one was an assassin. 

They were having great fun, closing and opening the fans to hit one another, Azadeh jumped up and back flipped in the air to avoid one of Hermione's attacks. "NO FAIR!" Hermione grinned.

"HEH, HEH, had training longer!" Azadeh mocked.

Hermione did a sarcastic face back.  
Draco was watching from his room...this was fun, women jumping up and down with fans. There was a knock, Harry came through, "WHAT are you doing?"

"Watching the girls play, that's all," he drawled.

Harry walked to the window, he was impressed with Azadeh...it was beautiful what she was doing, and he had to admit, watching her jump up and down, practically dancing with fans was sort of...erotic. Then she did a back flip, he raised his eyebrows, he had no idea she was so agile. But he also watched Draco, who was just watching them both with a slight grin on his face. "Exactly which one of the women are you watching the most?"

"Both."

Harry had to admire this bold statement. "So, did you and Hermione do anything last night?"

"No, I just simply walked her to her bedroom."

"Oh."

"Hoping I'll get interested in someone else?"

"Yes."

"It's a possibility."

"Let's just make it an understanding on who Azadeh belongs to?"

"Oh, of course...I've NEVER forgotten that," Draco glared and walked out of the room. How he longed to tell Harry of he and Azadeh's night together. He wanted to destroy their perfect marriage and keep her for himself. Still, that would be something that his father would do, and he was doing everything he could to be the opposite of his father.

* * *

Draco came down to watch more closely, he sat on the grass. Hermione instantly noticed his presence and became nervous, she accidentally let Azadeh hit her. "Hey, Hermione, watch it!" 

"Oh, sorry," Hermione blushed. Azadeh knew instantly why.

"Um, Hermione, Xiu and I are going to fight with the weapons part of the fan, why don't you go and sit down over there by Draco and watch?"

Hermione smiled, she knew what Azadeh was doing, but also, she wasn't ready for the weapons part of the fans, so she bowed out and sat down by Draco.

Xiu was Azadeh's teacher, she was a master of Shoalin and labeled as a 'dragon', one of the more difficult fighting styles. Xiu had been teaching Azadeh since she was eight and was crushed when she was caught. When they first met up again, she chastized Azadeh for not using what she was taught, but Azadeh explained that she was afraid if she did, they would know she was with the rebellion. A point was made, and all was forgiven.

Xiu was glad though that Azadeh had not lost a lot of her reactions and not forgetting how to fight. Azadeh admitted that she trained in secret as often as she could. They bowed to each other and started to fight, the sharp points came out of the ends of the fans. Hermione winced, they looked like they could really do some damage.

Draco widened his eyes, he could not believe how fast Azadeh was moving, bending her back to avoid a straight shot, bending forward to avoid another. Sometimes Xiu attacked so fast that all Azadeh could do was block and back up. Harry joined the three, "good lord, my woman is in a battle."

Hermione smiled, but alarmed when Azadeh was cut across her stomach. Harry was bothered that they continued, but it wasn't any different when he and Draco sparred so he tried to calm down. Finally, after an hour, they were finished...Azadeh with some other bumps and bruises, and of course, Xiu, was untouched. "You did good for being a way one year," Harry noticed her heavy Chinese accent. "See you tomorrow Hermione and Azadeh." They bowed out.

"Like the free show?" Azadeh scratched her head.

Harry grinned, "definately." Draco almost said something but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower..."

"I'll join you," Harry followed. ...

After they left, there was an ackward silence between Hermione and Draco, which he thankfully broke, "so, Granger, learning all that now, are you?"

"Yes, Azadeh invited me along one day and I just found it was something that I liked to do. It's a lot of work, but worth it."

"Funny, I didn't think you needed it, considering that good punch you gave me third year," he drawled.

"Well, you were a prat then."

"And now?"

"Not as much anymore," Hermione started to blush but was trying to hide it from Draco, who thought it was rather cute.

"You know, Granger..."

"I wish you would stop calling me by my last name, just call me Hermione."

"Alright, Hermione. I was thinking, would you like to take a walk with me?" Draco purred this. Watching Azadeh fighting like that was just arousing, and since he couldn't have her, he'd go after the next best thing...Hermione. He knew Hermione had a crush on him, he'd use it to his advantage and after all, she wasn't bad looking and neither was her body.

They had walked for a while and Draco led her to a barn where they sat and talked in the hay. Hermione started to get closer and closer to him and he was getting closer and closer to her, until they finally kissed. It was soft at first, but then they laid down and Hermione found herself underneath Draco with her legs wrapped around him. Stripping each other, they were kissing, he never realized that the little mudblood carried so much passion in her, this could be worth his while after all.

"Wait, Draco..."

"What," he said breathlessly.

"I think you should know...that...I'm a virgin."

"Alright, I promise to take it slow."

Hermione wasn't sure of this, if he truly cared for her, but at the same time, she wanted to get it over with. They were both naked now, Draco taking his fingers and arousing her with them, he knew it would hurt less if she was 'ready to go'. Finally, she was moaning and he was so hard, it hurt. Without warning, he plunged into her, she let out a small screetch of pain and burried her head in Draco's chest. "It hurts," she whimpred.

He caressed her hair and kissed her forehead, letting her get used to him. After she relaxed, he thrusted again, groaning. Draco rocked her body gently, he liked this, it wasn't the same as being with Azadeh, but it was nice. Hermione kept holding on to him, she felt safe, but her mind was reeling over the fact that she never thought her first time would ever be with Draco Malfoy. She was finally feeling pleasure from their encounter and eventually she started to climax, Draco staying at the same rythem, "OH, DRACO!" Hermione pulled at his hair, which he loved and finally he took his turn, pounding into her and lifted her hips up as he came.

They were breathless and suprisingly, he held Hermione in his arms. "What are we now?" she asked innocently, uncertain of what this was.

"More than friends, but this isn't quite a relationship either. All I can say for certain is that if I want it, you come to me and if you want it, I come to you...does that safice?"

"What about others?"

"Others?"

"What if someone else is interested in me, as far as having a relationship?" Hermione cringed a little when she saw the look in Draco's eyes.

"We will get one thing straight, I DON'T LIKE TO SHARE," he hissed.

"WELL, what about you? What if some other girl wanted you, what am I supposed to do?"

"There is only one other woman I want and she is currently unavailable, so there are no worries on your end either."

"So I'M JUST A..."

Draco put his hand over her mouth, "don't worry, Hermione. This could end up being something more, don't spoil it by over thinking it. We will enjoy each other and see what happens. Besides, I like the idea of me being the first, in case a little 'accident' comes along...I know it's mine."

Hermione tutted in disgust until Draco kissed her, he wanted her again.  
Harry and Azadeh laid in bed together, her head on his chest. He played with her hand, measuring how small it was compared to his. Finally turning to her he said, "I'm remembering much more now, like I remember meeting you finally...I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, but I felt so bad about Ginny, guilty."

"That's normal, it's hard when you've been a relationship for a while and you find someone new..."

"You talk as if you know?" Harry cocked one eyebrow.

"Actually, don't be mad at me..."

"What.."

"BEFORE I was caught, I was sort of dating this one guy...we didn't really do anything, but my father encouraged it, wanted me to move on... Anyway, he found someone else he liked more."

"HOW?"

"What do you mean, 'how'?"

"He was an idiot."

"You're just biased."

"No, it's just fact that he was an idiot..."

Azadeh tutted, "ANYWAY...it didn't really hurt my feelings that bad, I wasn't really serious about him."

"Well...good. Um...there is one thing? I seem to be remembering things backwards and forwards."

"That will happen, your mind will release whatever it's ready for, so, that's why my father said it will take a while."

"But I'm at least glad I know how I first met you now," Harry hugged her.  
Later they came down and suddenly her father came up not two minutes later, "Azadeh, we have to move the camp!"

"Why?"

"We're missing that merchant, the one Bishop befriended, there's a bad feeling in the camp that he might have betrayed us. He was talking earlier that he was tired on living off of nothing and having no money..."

"Dumbass...," she blurted out.

"Where's Hermione and Draco?"

"I don't know...we'll find them." Azadeh went looking for them, her father taught her how to track someone's energy signature. She sat still for a minute and felt the wind, "THERE THEY ARE!" Harry looked confused for a second but followed her anyway. As they came towards the small barn near the end of the prairie, they spotted the two coming out. Azadeh didn't think much about it, but Harry had a sneeky suspicion what might of happened which was only confirmed when he saw the two. Hermione was glowing, and Draco looked flushed.

Azadeh finally noticed when she saw Hermione, "oh."

"OH WHAT?" Hermione turned bright red.

Azadeh laughed, she couldn't resist, "so much for the afterglow?"

Harry busted out laughing, but Draco scowled. He hated himself just then, he felt like he cheated on Azadeh. 'Damned mudblood!' he thought.

Azadeh looked at Draco funny for a second, "Hey, we have to go pack up the camp...we have a traitor that might have revealed our location."

Hermione looked panicked but followed Azadeh immediately.

* * *

When Lucius lead the Death Eaters to the secret location, the camp was gone. It was nothing but a little bit of litter and cans. Empty eating trays littered the ground, along with some minor items, a clear sign that they had been there. 

"DAMN!" Lucius yelled. "BRING ME THE INFORMANT!" The other Death Eaters brought the merchant. "Do you see what your information had brought us...NOTHING!"

"Please sir, I didn't think they'd find out!"

"Well, I guess they did...AVADA KADAVER!" The green light shot from Lucius wand and killed the merchant instantly.


	36. Spirited Away

Chapter 36 

The camp was reset again, this time in another country near south France. Again, Harry was impressed with how quickly they moved whenever they were threatened by the enemy. Hermione was impressive as well, she had introduced a new way to execute an evacuation plan that had saved them an hour, which was good, because any later and Lucius might have caught them. Azadeh had received word about Mrs. Weasley, as far as they knew, her house was no longer being watched, she could retrieve Mrs. Weasley, but procautions had to be taken.

Azadeh and Hermione were going this time, alone. Harry was arguing, he wanted to go with and so did Draco. "NO. Not right now," Azadeh packed a special type of gun that Bishop had invented, one that devoided anyone of magical ability for twenty minutes but didn't kill them. Harry watched as she put it in it's holster by her thigh. She also took her staff which was carried on her back.

"WHY NOT? I don't understand, it's been a few weeks now!" Harry chastized.

"Because, it's too soon. You're still a risk and you haven't retrieved all of your memories. Look, Bishop had to go through the same thing, it's not personal. If it makes you feel any better, he's going with, okay?"

"My pet, don't you think it would be better to have all three of us go? We know how they think, they may have not completely stopped watching the Weasley's home," Draco drawled. He was just as anxious, not wanting to let Azadeh, nor Hermione out of his sight either.

"Look, the less there are, the less chance we have of being spotted. You don't think Bishop hasn't been keeping up with all the training the Death Eaters have been doing? It's his job. We'll be okay."

Hermione sat quietly, this was her first mission and she was slightly nervous. Bishop sat down next to her and rubbed his hand on her back slightly, comforting her. Draco eyed him and then turned his attention back on Azadeh.

Harry paced back and forth, "I don't like this. You're going without me and I don't like it! What if it's a trap!" His temper was rising.

"I've checked all the perameters, it looks safe. They've given up and figure she's a lost cause, they're focusing their attention on finding the camp right now," Bishop said kindly.

"SO YOU SAY! It's not YOUR WIFE that's going out there!"

"Are you questioning my ability?"

Draco stepped in, "it's not that, we just...we don't want the girls harmed."

"Let me tell you something. Have you seen Azadeh work? The girl is fast, effecient and she's taken down more than one Death Eater. If she feels he's too big to handle, like Lucius, she's outta there like lightening. The only reason she wasn't able to take on you two was because of that damned bracelet you put on her. So stop questioning Azadeh's abilities, have faith in her and our team."

"What about last time?"

Now Azadeh stepped in, "last time was my fault, I was allowed to go walking around but I wasn't paying attention. I had gone out of their line of sight, it was a stupid move, and I didn't want to fight Lucius because he would know I was from the rebellion, we all are taking martial arts to defend ourselves in case of an attack. It wasn't Bishop's fault, it was mine.."

"Please stop fighting," Hermione said softly. They all turned. "If you don't mind, I just want to go and get this over with. We have to go now anyway." She stood up and left the room.

Azadeh sighed, "there is no point in arguing right now, okay? This is hard enough as it is...emotionally. Especially for Hermione, she loved Ron and now he's dead and the only thing she can do now is at least rescue his mother in case the Death Eaters decide to finish her off for security reasons. I'll be home soon." She reached up to kiss Harry, but he turned his face away. Azadeh looked down hurt and left.

Draco glared at Harry, "that was rude. What if she does get caught, is that the last memory you want her to have of you...turning your back to her like a spoiled child?"

"You would know about being spoiled, wouldn't you? You're just so high and mighty, you'd do everything different with Azadeh! Yet, you would screw Hermione's brains out because you can't have her! So please, don't tell me how to conduct myself towards MY wife...hearing that from you is a bit of a joke right now," Harry hissed and went upstairs to their bedroom to wait for Azadeh to come back, leaving Draco to fume.

* * *

Azadeh got into the circle and had Bishop cast a teleporation spell, courtesy of the Druids, yet another band of magical kin that wanted to see the fall of Voldemort. Hermione looked at Azadeh, she seemed sad but didn't want to talk about it, she just wanted to use it to fuel her drive for getting Mrs. Weasley out of the house and safely into the camp. 

When they arrived, it was near the field where the Weasley house stood. Hermione looked at the house that was once warm and inviting, and now seemed sad and condemned. She remembered happier days when she was with Harry and Ron, when they had dinner at night during the summers spent when attending Hogwarts. Now the school was closed down and happy memories along with it.

Azadeh took Hermione's hand, "okay. I want you to approach her first, she'll recognize you and then me." Hermione wasn't exactly focusing, she saw the graves in the field and knew Ron's was there. "HERMIONE!" Azadeh whispered harshly, snapping her back to attention. "You have to focus now, there will be time for that later...okay?"

Hermione nodded and they headed slowly towards the house. All the lights were off except one and it was the main bedroom where Mrs. Weasley slept. They still had to be careful in case the Death Eaters were watching. They climbed the house and tapped on the window, there was movement and they pressed their bodies against the wall. The red headed woman looked outside and instantly Bishop busted in and covered her mouth before she let out a scream, scaring the hell out of poor Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley panicked, but she couldn't get out of the man's grip. Were they Death Eaters that had finally come to kill another Weasley? No, they were dressed all in black and had masks, were they robbers? She didn't really have anything of value except family photos and certain things she kept for sentimental value. Then she heard a familiar voice say, "Mrs. Weasley?"

The other small figure said, "remove your mask."

Hermione removed her mask and smiled with slight tears in her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley started to tear and Bishop finally let her go, "Hermione, our Hermione?" She nodded and was immediately attacked with hugs and kisses. After the reunion, Hermione asked Azadeh to take off her mask as well and Mrs. Weasley recognized her, "you're that young lady from the charity!" Azadeh nodded.

"We're here to take you to our camp, Mrs. Weasley. We don't mean to rush you, but we need to know if you're going to come with us and if you like, join the rebellion?" Azadeh said softly.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them so happily, and then had a determined look on her face, "I'll do it, I'll go. Let me just grab a few things." There was no hesitation or wavering in her voice and they watched as she grabbed some photos, clothes, and little knick-knacks. "Okay, let's go!"

They put their masks on and put out the light, Bishop carried Mrs. Weasley down with little trouble since she had lost a good deal of weight. Azadeh and Hermione went down next and they went back to their place. Hermione stopped for a second at Ron's grave, Mr. Weasley put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered.

"It's no one's fault except Voldemort's," Mrs. Weasley said harshly.

"We'd better go," Bishop said quietly. They all nodded and headed to the circle.

Suddenly, a spell flew past their head, "WHAT THE HELL!" Death Eaters had come...one was Lucius. "Oh my God," breathed Azadeh. "GO! GO! GO!"

Lucius recognized her voice. "Azadeh," he breathed in a lustful tone. "GET THE SMALLER ONE AND KILL THE REST!"

There were spells shot back and forth, Mrs. Weasley was being protected by Bishop and Hermione ducked for cover, shooting behind some bushes as they all inched closer to the protective circle. Azadeh took out her staff and protected herself with a magical shield, backing up and trying to get to Mrs. Weasley and Bishop. However, heavy fire was put on her, but it wasn't the killing curse, they were trying to stun her. Finally she couldn't take it, she had to send a power surge through, a wave of power that would knock them back.

"DON'T TRIX, YOU'LL USE TOO MUCH OF YOUR ENERGY!" Bishop yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

Azadeh quickly twirled her staff, nearly getting hit by one of the spells and stabbed her staff into the ground, causing a wave of power to knock the Death Eaters down and buy them time. She ran and so did Hermione, they all gathered in the circle and left without hesitation.

Lucius finally got up, "NOOO!"

* * *

After they arrived, immediately Azadeh fell on her knees from exhaustion. Bishop picked her up, Mrs. Weasley fussing over her and Hermione upset. She was taken to the house and laid on the couch, everyone else seemed to be asleep. "Get her grandmother," Bishop snapped. Hermione went to wake the older woman and immediately she knew what to do. She pulled out a pot and started to put herbs in it, creating a tea and then made food.

* * *

Harry was up and reading, but not really focusing on the book. He looked at the time, 10 p.m. and then he heard dishes being moved, was Azadeh home? He got up and headed to the stairs, there were other voices. Harry peeked around and his eyes widened when he saw Hermione upset and then...Azadeh laying on the couch passed out. He panicked and ran to her side, "Azadeh?" 

"Harry," Bishop said calmly.

"AZADEH!"

"HARRY!"

"WHAT!"

"She's fine...she just used a technique that used up a lot of her energy. Her grandmother is taking care of it right now."

"What happened?" Harry demanded.

"We were attacked by Death Eaters," Hermione said softly.

"I thought you said it was clear!"

"It was, they must have received some kind of tip off, someone must have saw us."

Harry only glared at Bishop, then Draco entered the room half dressed. Hermione blushed but seemed to be pushed aside when he saw Azadeh, "what happened!"

"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened. "Harry Potter?"

He turned around, "yes?" Harry sort of recognized this woman from his memories.

"OH MY GOD, MY DEAR BOY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" she hugged and kissed him and Harry didn't know what to do.

Azadeh's grandmother entered the room and immediately didn't like the commotion that was going on, "EVERYONE! PLEASE! Calm yourselves. Our Azadeh needs rest right now...Harry, you may stay, everyone else needs to go. Bishop, Hermione, please take Mrs. Weasley to her area where she'll be staying."

Everyone left except Harry, Draco sat on the stairs watching. Azadeh woke up and saw Harry by her, "hi."

"Hi," he said softly. "Are you alright, did they hurt you?"

"No. I just had to do some major casting to cause them to fall so it would by us some time. I'm sorry I worried you, I always seem to do that now."

He grabbed her hand, "no...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been such a prat. I love you, you know I do?"

"Yes."

Her grandmother entered the room with a potion and some sandwiches, "she needs to eat, are you hungry?" Azadeh nodded. "Good. Harry, make sure she eats this, she needs to restore her energy. Good night, I'm going to bed."

"Good night," Harry said softly. He watched as Azadeh at her sandwiches and drank her potion. "Ready to go to bed?" She nodded.

They walked to the stairs and found Draco still sitting there, "are you alright?"

"Yes," she said softly and smiled. He nodded and then went back to bed with Harry glaring at him, Draco looked back and smirked.


	37. No Need for Promises

Chapter 37 

Azadeh was up early, before anyone else. She was practicing, the sun still rising and the pink and orange hues danced in the sky, inspiring her to work harder. This time, she was working with a wire rope, swinging it around, causing it to sing in the wind. Azadeh remembered when she first played with this weapon, she knocked herself out trying to spin it.

She was worried about Draco and Hermione, it wasn't jealousy, it was out of concern. Why had Draco taken such interest in her all of a sudden? Plus, Hermione had been through so much already, Azadeh didn't want to see her friend hurt. But then again, was it really her business? Hermione was a grown woman, capable of her own decisions and THEY didn't need her permission. Maybe she was just over-reacting? Her focus on all this, plus her practicing kept her from noticing Draco watching her. Finally, she stopped and heard clapping.

"Oh, it's you...I guess I was a little too preoccupied," Azadeh smiled.

Draco loved the way she looked; sweaty and her clothing clinging to her from it. "That's fine, I've never really gotten to see you work with that before, it's very pretty what you do with it."

"Thanks, um, well...I'd better go and take a shower."

"Why in such a hurry? Would you like to spar?"

"Need a workout?"

"Maybe," Draco purred.

"Okay...I guess, weapons or hand-to-hand?"

"Hand-to-hand is fine."

Azadeh shrugged, "k."

Draco took his fighting stance and she took hers, he struck her first and she blocked him, "good, you're at least quick." He struck again and she dodged, striking at him this time. They did a literal dance in which they kept either hitting and blocking or hitting and missing, but having casual conversation inbetween like two sparring partners that have been together for a while.

"So, are you dating Hermione?" she smirked, but it fell when he frowned...Draco hit her, and hard. "Owe, I just asked a question, or is that private?"

"We're not dating, it's inbetween friends and a good shag once in a while."

"Oh, well...as long as Hermione knows that."

Draco hit harder, "SHE DOES."

"HEY, chill, I just asked. We don't have to talk about it if you're not comfortable with it!"

"I don't think I owe you any explanation!"

"I didn't ask for one! What's wrong with you, stop!" Draco was coming at her at full force, this was no longer playing, he was actually fighting her?

Draco was angry with her, he was angry because he wanted to be with Azadeh and he had just given her up to Harry because he wanted her to be happy. Not realizing how he would feel afterwards, thinking he'd be okay with it and he was FAR from okay with it.

"LOOK, if you want to 'SHAG' Hermione, you can...you're both grown adults!" She was trying to fend off his attacks, not wanting to strike back, not wanting to hit a friend.

"WHY IS IT OKAY WITH YOU!"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly she was hit square in the chest and Azadeh went flying and landed hard on the ground, gasping for air and coughing. "Azadeh! I'm sorry!" Draco bent by her side, looking at her and trying to hold her up. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder, it was Harry, and when Draco turned around, Draco was punched in the jaw and hard...he had seen it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY AZADEH!"

After Draco shook himself out of it, he looked at Harry with such hate, even Azadeh could feel the energy from where she was at. She shrank a little when she saw how Harry and Draco were staring at each other like two cobras about to strike. "Harry, it was an accident, I let my guard down!"

Harry looked at her, "WHY are you defending him?"

"I'm not, I let my guard down...he didn't mean to... Besides, I've been hit harder than that."

He came up and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to her feet and guiding her back to the house, leaving Draco ready to kill him.

* * *

Azadeh was shoved into the bedroom, "HEY!" 

Harry shut the bedroom door, "why were you even sparring with him?"

"I was working out, he came along and asked..."

"I don't want you sparring with him."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO," Harry hissed. "It's fine if you want to go on these little missions without me, but you are at LEAST going to listen to me with this."

"But, Harry..."

He put his finger up to silence her and shook his head with his eyes shut tight. "DON'T QUESTION ME ON THIS...," he hissed.

Azadeh said nothing, walked passed him to go to the bathroom and take a shower. She let the hot water go over her muscles, they were definately sore and a bruise was forming where Draco hit her. She lathered her hair and body and washing off, just standing there. "Please don't be using Hermione because you can't have me, Draco," she whispered. Azadeh heard the door open and then Harry got into the shower without consulting her. "HI! Have we met?" she said sarcastically.

"I believe so," Harry grinned. He looked at the bruises that were on her and touched her body gently. "I don't mean to argue with you, I know...I know how he feels about you and I have to make sure he keeps his distance. He's a Malfoy, whether or not he's changed sides...they don't stop until they get what they want, they'll even kill to get it."

"You're one to talk," Azadeh cocked one eyebrow.

"Yes, but I wouldn't truly harm anyone else..."

"You worry too much, I wouldn't let anything happen."

"I know my partner, my former partner, and like I said...they don't stop until they get what they want."

* * *

Hermione and Azadeh sat both Harry and Draco down to discuss what they had to do next, "we have to go to the black market and you two are going with this time." 

Harry smiled, "about time."

"Yes, well...we have to pick up a shipment of some highly dangerous chemical known as Nitrogen and it's a delicate process. Need as many capable hands as possible."

"Exactly...HOW DANGEROUS, my pet?" Draco purred. Harry glared at him for a moment. 'MY PET!I wish he'd stop calling her that,' he thought.

"Let's just say it's a liquid and don't drop it...or bump it hard," Azadeh grinned as Draco's face went slightly pale.

"When do we go?"

"Tomorrow. You have to dress a little dark, kind of Gothic to fit in so no one will give you any trouble. Their rough people and if anyone gives you any trouble, it's best just to knock them out, get it out of the way. I've had to," she shrugged. Hermione looked at her sort of suprised.

Harry grinned, "OH REALLY? Who?"

"Just some chick that thought it would be fun to pick on the short girl...no worries, she never bothered me again. But most know better than to pick on the rebellion now, since we're organized and trained."

It was then that Hermione explained the plan, how they would get there and what positions they had to take, what weapons to carry, etc. When they were finished, they broke for dinner and relaxed.

* * *

That night was uneventful. Hermione found herself at Draco's door, biting her lip, she wanted him so badly. Yet, she knew he didn't love her...she could tell, a woman always could if they were willing to see the truth. With reluctance, she knocked at the door. "Come in, Granger." 

Hermione looked at Draco's beautiful form, "I..."

"I know what you want, come and lay down," he purred.

As he made love to her, she realized how gentle he was and didn't even kick her out of his bed afterwards, Draco held her and let her sleep next to him all night. In all honesty, Hermione didn't know why, he should hate her for everything that she was, for killing his mother, did he mean it? Did he mean he'd forgiven her? She hoped so, with all of her heart.

Draco didn't know why he let Hermione stay in his bed, he should just kick her out, but he didn't. There was that moment he was a bit jealous at the fact that Bishop was paying attention to her. He felt conflicted. On one end, he would see Azadeh and no one else mattered, and on the other, he found himself thinking of Hermione too. Draco wasn't going to question it, just go with it, besides, she would be there in the morning and he liked it in the mornings too.

* * *

Harry stroked Azadeh's body. She liked it when he held her like this, possessively, greedily, kissing her neck, shoulders, and breasts passionately. And this was even after they had made love, and sometimes he'd keep himself inside her 'to stay connected', he said. Harry loved this, when it was just him and her, when they were loving each other. Never had he felt such passion with a woman, not even Ginny. He remembered now, not all still, but he remembered Ginny, how she sacraficed herself. That guilt still lay there, guilt because at the time he had feelings for Azadeh, he was hoping Ginny would stay behind so that when he came back he could tell her that he wanted to be with someone else. When the time was right anyway, after the dust had settled, he had counted on winning, but he didn't. 

And he finally remembered Mrs. Weasley, who had been so supportive when he saw her last. Just yesterday she said that she'd forgiven him for all that happened these past four years, he really didn't know what he was doing under Voldemort's influence...and she was right to a certain extent. Harry felt that if it made her feel better that he didn't know what he was doing, then she should believe it. Everyone wanted to believe it, that he didn't know what he was doing, but he did. But Harry was a killer now, Azadeh's father had said so. It didn't bother him to kill anymore, not like it did over four years ago, and especially when it came to Azadeh. He would snap anyone's neck that got too close to her, either to harm her or to romance her.

Harry remembered sitting with her father during his last session, he remembered breaking down in front of Wolfgang, hating what he had become, now that he knew the person he used to be. Wolfgang said words that Harry thought he would never hear him say:

"You think it is a bad thing that you are this way now, I don't." Harry shot his head up. "You don't understand that I think it was meant to be this way. It is true, you are a killer and you are capable of it at any time, so is Bishop and some other former Death Eaters, it is who and what you are. Do you know the reason why Bishop goes with Azadeh most of the time?"

Harry shook his head.

"It is because she herself, is not capable of killing. She can't, the soul within her isn't capable, her compassion even for those who have done her wrong is so strong, the only thing she would do is stun them or knock them out. But if she found herself in true danger, like with Lucius Malfoy, it wouldn't be enough, he is too strong for her. So, Bishop went with her and if she was truly trapped, he was given orders to kill. I have done it too, to protect my daughter."

"What?"

"Yes. When she was a little younger than she is now, I think it was sixteen. We had caught a Death Eater and were questioning him. Azadeh stayed in the background, watching and he kept eyeing her. It made me very uncomfortable and he made lewd comments about her to some of the other guards, who would back hand him in response. One day, she brought him his dinner and somehow he had gotten out of his cuffs but pretended he was still in them. When she set the food tray down and went to leave, he was in front of the door, 'I'm getting out of here, but before I do, I'm going to have a little fun.' That is what he said to my little girl."

Harry's fists clenched, but he could tell Wolfgang was just as upset at the thought.

"After a few minutes, it was taking too long and one of the guards opened the door to find her on the floor and her clothes torn, the Death Eater on top of her trying to rape her. I was called as they held him...he didn't regret it, in fact he had every intention of doing it again, and he told me that if she was good enough, he'd take her back with him. And it was with that comment...I snapped his neck. He thought I wouldn't, he had heard that we respected life, but he pushed me too far. Azadeh was capable of defending herself, but she was still young in her magic and couldn't overpower him." Wolfgang paused. "That is why I am glad you are the way you are, because I know you will do what is right if she's in true danger, if you know they will not stop coming after her...nuetralize them, erase the threat."

Harry nodded, he could hardly believe this seemingly gentle man was telling him this.

"One day, she'll become a strong Shaman, stronger than me and Voldemort knows that. She'll make a good wife for you, because you are her balance, Harry. Some people in this world have a twin soul, like one soul is split in half...she is one of those, and you are the one that makes her whole, her other half. The moment I first saw you, I knew you were meant for my daughter. Before you, she was quiet, neutral, never really joyous as a young lady should be, but after you...Azadeh was so happy, this light came all around her as it does now. I am so glad you came back, because when she thought you were dead, she wished death upon herself all the time. I would have lost her, so do me a favor? Don't do that again."

Harry nodded, "I promise sir..."

"There's no need to make a promise, because I know that you will. Actions speak louder than words with me. People talk too much and say very little, and most of the time, their actions speak even less of them. So no promises."


	38. The Black Market

**-This is the real chapter 38, I jumped too far ahead! Gave the wrong chappie..sorry!-**

Chapter 38

It was time to go to the black market. Azadeh led them to the garage where Fritz had created a car, magically modified. It was a sports car, and Azadeh didn't know for the life of her how he managed to get it...it was his 'baby'. What amazed her even more, was that he was allowing her to drive it. Harry watched as Azadeh was tossed the keys, actually, he was watching her figure more...the way she was dressed was sexy as hell and he almost wouldn't let her leave the house. She had a corset type shirt on, black leather pants and boots, her hair up in two ponytails on the back of her head. Azadeh almost looked like the sort of girl he'd go out with before he met her...that was nice, his wife being able to look like that and not worry about it, and still be able to be his Azadeh, his innocent and sweet woman.

Everyone got in, Draco and Harry in the back and not really liking sitting next to each other, Hermione was with Azadeh and dressed similiar. She reved up the car and rove it to a secret location that had a tunnel that went below ground, "anybody want to listen to some music?"

"OKAY!" Hermione chirped.

Azadeh steered with her knees which really didn't make Harry very comfortable. She finally settled on some dark techno that everyone seemed to like. Draco watched as she shifted gears, pressing one foot down and then shift, she did it again and each time she did, it caused the car to go faster. He knew what cars were and seen them driven, but not up close. Voldemort had them banned.

Then the car came to a screeching hault, there was a turtle in the middle of the tunnel. Azadeh got out and put him over to the side, the got back in and started to drive again. Hermione looked at her and started to laugh, Harry and Draco grinned. "What?"

"I can't believe you stopped the car for the turtle, he was in the middle, you could have driven over him."

"Not sure, I might have hit him and he was there first."

Harry chuckled and put his hand on her shoulders from behind her. Draco rolled his eyes and looked out the window, he saw Hermione staring at him from the side mirror and winked at her, causing her to blush.

Suddenly they came up on a solid wall, "UM, Azadeh?" Hermione squeaked.

Azadeh put up her hand as if for identification and they went through the wall with Hermione screeming and putting her hands over her face. Draco and Harry put their arms up and then realized they were fine.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US!" Hermione snapped.

"But what's the fun in that?" Azadeh grinned.

Draco laughed, "so you have a mean streak after all, my pet."

"Sometimes."

"I wish you'd stop calling her 'pet'," Harry muttered.

"You didn't mind it before," Draco drawled.

"Well, I mind NOW."

"Too bad."

"What are you two going on about?" Azadeh looked back.

"Nothing," they both said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"You'd better not be using Hermione, either," Harry snipped. The girls weren't paying attention, talking about other things and Death Eaters had a way of talking softly where they could only hear each other.

"What if she wants to be used. She knows our arrangement."

"I see the way she looks at you, she cares about you more than she should."

"Then that's her, and if I choose to return it, that's me...it's none of your business."

"Whatever then, you have your woman, leave mine alone," Harry hissed.

"Or what?"

"You weren't a Death Eater for very long, so you haven't seen how nasty I can get," Harry's eyes flashed red and caused Draco to look twice.

"Have you really changed sides, Harry, or is it a ploy?" Draco didn't flinch, but he had to admit, what he saw was slightly disturbing.

"Oh, I've changed sides. But I AM going to use whatever Voldemort gave me, to do what I need to do at times...and that includes keeping Azadeh where she needs to be...WITH ME."

Harry was being trained by Wolfgang, to learn how to read the things all around him and giving himself additional power through the earth. But in doing this, he realized that Harry had much more power in him than Wolfgang realized. Harry had become a destructive force within himself, one to be reckoned with and even feared, often referring to Azadeh as his 'angel'. She kept the beast within locked up, hidden, tamed...but if she was taken from him, Wolfgang feared what might happen. Wolfgang never told Azadeh this, how Harry had grown, that he would always be stronger than her and if he ever truly decided to kill her, she wouldn't survive him. But he knew that Harry loved her and wouldn't harm her...they were simply too halves of a perfect whole, it was natural for one to be stronger than the other.

Draco did not argue at this point, but worried for Azadeh. Though he didn't feel she was in any danger, not really. He envied Harry, he knew what he wanted, where as Draco was confused and sullen. Could he love the little 'mudblood'? Azadeh was his equal, equally clever, using her head, compassionate, yet mischievious and fun-loving. She was a mixture of so many things, you couldn't tell which way she would go. Hermione, on the other hand, was more predictable, and was once was fiesty, she now was unsure of himself. Draco cursed Jasper, he made her feel undesirable and he would have to change that.

They finally got there and came out of the car which was then placed under magical protection, Azadeh didn't doubt someone would try and steal it. The place was a huge, underground warehouse/village with all types of people, shadey looking ones that could sell you just about anything, from muggle treats like m & m's to dangerous magical devices that had been banned from public use. Hermione wanted some muggle treats and wanted to buy them, she hadn't had m & m's for so long.

"Whoa, no...you don't just go up and buy them," Azadeh smiled. "You'll be labeled a sucker if you pay the outrageous price they're asking for. Plus, if they know you have the money, you could end up mugged by one of their relatives."

Hermione turned pink.

"Here, I'll show you how to do it." Azadeh turned to the man, "HEY! How much do you want for two packages of those treats?"

"fifty pounds!"

"WHAT! No way are those things worth fifty pounds! You have cases of them behind you."

"So? Took a lot of effort to get them in here," the vendor stated.

Azadeh turned to Harry and whispered, "don't be mad at me when I do something." He looked confused until he saw her seductively walk towards the vendor.

"Now you and I both know you didn't spend that much," she bent over slowly so the man could see her cleavedge a bit better, he blushed.

"Well, true..true, well, I could go down to twenty-five pounds. That's not too bad is it?"

"Well, I was thinking more like fifteen. I mean, we're here at the black market for a reason and you know, us being women right now, not a lot of money," Azadeh took his hair and twirled it around her finger. Harry was scowling, but Draco put his hand on Harry's shoulder to calm him down.

The vendor stammered, "fifteen is fair, and just 'cause I like you, I'll give you the one pound bags."

"Well, that's very generous of you," she gave a slight kiss on the cheek, Harry had to turn away, he was going to kill the vendor. Draco was impressed, not jealous at all, in fact, he thought the whole thing was humorous. The man wasn't exactly attractive so Azadeh knew she could get away with what she was doing.

And with that, Azadeh got two, one pound bags of m & m's. She handed Hermione one, which she shared with Draco, who liked them well enough to grab more. Draco grinned, what would his father say? There he was, eating muggle treats, at the black market, and had a muggle-born lover...he couldn't wait to tell him on his death bed, the shock alone would kill Lucius instantly.

Azadeh tried to share her's with Harry, he only huffed. "Oh, don't be that way Harry, sometomes you have to do that. If it were a female vedor, I'd expect you to do the same thing."

"But I wouldn't."

"Yes, you would. You're just saying that to make me feel bad," she looked down sadly.

"Oi, take it easy on her, she did it for Hermione," Draco stated.

"ACK! Fine," Harry put his arm around Azadeh and took some m & m's. He'd forgotten how good they tasted back when he was a kid. He seemed to be getting back a lot of his old ways, his even temper, except when it came to his wife. And this was all thanks to her father, he was getting back his life finally.

Hermione and Azadeh went shopping. "I thought we had to be there soon?" Draco looked at his watch.

"Oh, we do...but it's important that we're late," Azadeh was looking at some jewelry.

Draco cocked an eyebrow, "why?"

"Well, if we're on time then he'll most likely raise the price, assuming we're desperate by looking too eager. If we're late, it looks like we have other potential sellers and he'll either lower the price or keep it the same."

"Smart," Harry grinned.

"Well, Bishop figured that little trick out a while ago"  
Finally they went to go meet the man named 'Mickey'. There was a hidden door with two men guarding it. "State your business."

"Need to see Mickey, we're from the rebellion."

"Let's see the tatoo."

Azadeh took her wrist and waved over the back of it, and there it was...this whole time, the tatoo of the rebellion on her wrist, Harry couldn't believe it. It was that of an eagle tearing a snake apart. She quickly covered it back up and let her in, they eyed the other three but let them in as well.

"Azadeh," a man that was fairly tall and well built approached her. He had dirty blond hair with black highlights and brown eyes. He was attractive and the way he hugged Azadeh bothered Harry. "How have you been? I heard the aweful news about you being captured."

"Yes, but on the upside, I found my husband...this is Harry," Azadeh brought Harry to her, who gladly put his arm around her possessively.

"Oh, Azadeh...how could you? I thought you and I would tie the knot," Mickey almost looked heartbroken.

She rolled her eyes, "yeah, right. You can be barely faithful to any woman for a few weeks much less be a husband."

Mickey grinned and looked Harry up and down, "wait a minute! You're Harry Potter! We thought he was dead!"

"I was just hidden," Harry stated.

"Did a good job then, I get information from everywhere and I heard nothing about you."

Harry shrugged, "did a good job then."

Mickey looked at Azadeh, "so your husband's Harry Potter, guess I can't compete with him. The force is strong with this one."

Immediately Azadeh and Hermione snorted with laughter, while Draco and Harry looked confused. "It's a muggle movie...Star Wars, I'll have to watch it with you," Azadeh smiled.

"OOOH! You have it!" Hermione got excited.

"Yep, the whole trilogy. We'll watch it tonight, make a marathon."

"Okay, okay, back to business. Where's the money short stuff," Mickey motioned his hand to bring the goods, both hers and his.

Azadeh pulled the money out of a secret compartment in her belt and enlarged it with her staff, "here you go, 500,000 galleons like you asked."

"Alrighty, then we're done." She made sure everything was good, that it wasn't fake. "Azadeh, I'm hurt...and would you mind not shaking that around so much?"

"Whatever."

One of the guards came in..."Boss, we got a problem...DEATH EATERS."

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!"

"They're looking for HER," the guard pointed at Azadeh.

"Well she's not HERE," Mickey hissed. Even though Mickey was in the business of making money through selling information and other illegal products, he had sworn never to betray the rebellion. They had saved his skin a number of times, plus, he believed in what they were doing. Death Eaters spoiled his business.

"Boss, they don't believe me."

"Then distract them, who's there...?"

"Lucius Malfoy."

Immediately Harry and Draco looked at each other, "how did he find out?" They were going to kill everyone in the room if they weren't answered.

"I don't know. But this location is normally hidden...looks like we'll have to move again," they all heard the commotion outside of people running and grabbing their things. But the Death Eaters goals were not to destroy the black market, but to find Azadeh, Harry, and Draco...Lucius just wanted Azadeh. "I have a secret way out for all of you, including myself...shall we go?" They all nodded.

But then the door busted open and there stood Lucius and two other Death Eaters. A grin came to his face as he saw his prize standing there with a very unusual case. As soon as the Death Eaters had their wands, Micky, Harry, and Draco had their wands out as well, while Hermione and Azadeh had guns that would devoid the magical ability for a while. Lucius was amazed at how Azadeh looked, she was beautiful and sexy, far more confidant, completely different than he remembered.

"Hello my pretty little girl," Lucius drawled. "If you come peacefully with me, your friends will be spared."

"Some how, i doubt that. Now look, this is not the best position to be in. Do you know what's in the case? Nitrogen." The Death Eaters looked at each other. "Yes, that's right, a dangerous muggle chemical that is highly explosive...so, if I drop, hit, or do anything to this case that isn't gentle...we all end up in hell. So, my advice to you is to let us go and fight another day."

"You're bluffing."

"Care to find out?" Azadeh raised the suitcase, Mickey looked highly nervous at her...he wasn't sure if she'd do it. It was from Mickey's look alone that Lucius determined that she was not.

"Then what do you suggest we do? I'm afraid I can't just let you go," he drawled.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Harry was getting tired of the subject and tired of Lucius looking at her as if she were naked. He moved in back of her, putting his arm around her waist and dragging her backward as they walked, all weapons out still. Lucius looked at him with such hate that Harry could feel the malice dripping from him, the man wished death on Harry, he truly did, but Harry only grinned. He too wanted to destroy Lucius, obliterate him off the face of the planet, and he could do it, Harry felt the power rising within him but controlled it because of the case that Azadeh was holding.

They backed into the secret entrance and Harry sealed it with his wand, and they escaped with the Death Eater's pounding at the new wall created.


	39. Conceiving Possibilities

Chapter 39 

Wolfgang was concerned about the close call, "do you know how they found you?" Harry shook his head. "Then either that dark mark is also a tracking device, or we have a traitor. You will both have to get the marks removed."

Harry and Draco nodded.

* * *

After a most painful procedure, Draco and Harry had the dark mark removed. It was not easy, Voldemort's magic resisted, but it did come off, and in it's place was the tatoo of the rebellion. To ease the torturous event, Azadeh and Hermione helped make a huge dinner, followed by the Star Wars movie that neither Draco or Harry had seen. Six hours later, Draco was impressed by the muggle movie and so was Harry, "they're like wizards, the jedi...maybe that's what we should start calling ourselves now." Everyone laughed. 

"If you like that, you should see the first three, it goes into Luke's mother and father...gotta warn you, it's kind of sad in the end...it's also a trilogy," Azadeh smiled as she sat on the ground inbetween Harry's legs.

"OH, let's watch that tomorrow," Draco said eagerly.

"So does that mean you actually LIKE muggle things?" Hermione joked. Draco looked at her and smiled.

"Perhaps."

They all went to bed and Harry laid there with Azadeh, thinking of the day, "I don't like this, how is it that he knew...are you SURE Mickey wouldn't betray you?"

"Absolutely. Mickey's a lot of things, but a traitor he isn't."

"Alright."

"Something else is bothering you...it's the movie, isn't it?"

"It does have a lot of similiarities."

"Then I don't know if you should watch the other one's. It shows how he became Darth Vadar, his love for his wife, the deception and greed for power."

"I'm not like that, am I?" Harry looked worried.

"NO! No, you were never like that. I think deep down, even when you were still under Voldemort's control, you didn't really agree with it."

"I didn't, but I learned to hide."

She nodded, "you've been through so much, haven't you? I know you remember Hogwarts now, all the attacks by him." Azadeh climbed on top of him, straddling him. "And now I know that there is a great power growing inside of you that my father has unleashed," she caressed his face, "you're so much stronger than me...and you always will be."

Harry caressed her legs and back, how he loved her.

"What is it that you want most?"

He touched her stomach, "I think you know what it is, but I know you're not ready."

"I am now," she smiled. Harry almost looked like he didn't believe her. "Take me."

She didn't have to ask twice, he flipped her on her back and removed her panties and his night pants, revealing his hard length. Azadeh caressed it lovingly and Harry groaned. There was no real foreplay, just the fact that he was allowed to get her pregant was foreplay enough for him, and in his mind, he was going to make love to her all night to ensure it. But Azadeh had other plans, she sat on her knees with him and kissed down his chest and then placed her mouth on his manhood, Harry threw his head back and put his hands through her hair as she moved up and down. He loved this, she hadn't done this to him yet, he felt her tongue trace against his shaft and her lips suckling his tip...finally, he couldn't wait.

"Azadeh," he whispered and threw her on her back again, penetrating her instantly. She gasped at how swollen he was. Harry held her tightly, almost pinning her to him so she couldn't move. Azadeh could feel Harry pumping in and out of her, his breath heavy and hot on her neck. It was then she realized he was simply fucking her, Harry's soul purpose was to cum inside her and get her pregnant. "Azadeh," he said again before he bit down on her neck, putting his hand through her hair. She was submissive to him, his energy alone made sure of it, it felt like he was making her weak so she couldn't resist, not that she wanted to.

"Harry, please," she whimpered. "I want you, I want all of you."

He knew what she was begging for, his seed. And he was going to give it to her over and over again tonight. For the first time, she looked into his eyes. They were half open,the power showing behind them was great...he was putting a lot of force behind this. Finally, she climaxed and he did as well, spilling into her everything he had...only for him to want it again and again, he was mating, his body knew what he was trying to do and complied. Harry was the happiest he'd been in a long time, aside from marrying Azadeh...he was getting his little angel pregnant.

Azadeh was exhausted and it was nearly 3 a.m. They had made love for nearly five hours and he still wanted more, "Harry...please, I'm..." But he silenced her with his mouth and entered into her again, being aggressive, a rape type of aggressive which Azadeh didn't mind. She wanted him to do what he wanted to her, liking it when he was rough with her. She wanted him not to care how tired her body was, how sore she was. And finally, around 5 a.m., he gave his last shout of pleasure and collapsed carefully on his wife, kissing her.

Harry laid her head on his chest, holding her carefully, and when she fell asleep, he got up and flushed all the contraceptive potions down the toilet in case she changed her mind. He wanted her pregnant, he wanted a family, and there was nothing stopping that. He was finally tired and was glad that today would be a day of rest...and grinned that he had spent seven hours making love to his wife. Perhaps when they woke up again he'd want more, but for now, he laid down beside her and held her, taking his usual position of wrapping his legs and arms around her and he hoped, his newly conceived child.

* * *

He woke up again around 11 o'clock in the morning, she was still sleeping and he noticed that she had bruises on her wrists and inner thighs where he held her down...when she started to resist and he didn't like it. For his own curiousity, he put his hand on her stomach and concentrated. After a few moments his eyes popped open and he smiled, she was already with child, Azadeh had taken in his seed almost immediately...he put enough power behind it to make sure that it happened. 

Azadeh woke up and found him looking at her, she was glowing already. "You're glowing," Harry grinned.

"I should be, you pounded the hell out of me last night...," she grinned back.

"We should eat something."

"I'm not really hungry," she sighed and started to fall back asleep. Harry smiled, the first signs, nausea or loss of appetite, plus tiredness. But he would make sure she ate. Harry crouched over her like a protective guard dog, watching her sleep...she was pregnant now, this feeling of testosterone flowed through his veins, feelings of protectiveness, of territory and pride...he didn't really understand it, but didn't question it either. He traced over her body with his fingers, especially her stomach.

Harry let her sleep for a while longer and then made her eat, she picked at it, but she ate. Azadeh got dressed and went downstairs, where her grandmother was cleaning a bit and being helped by Dobby. Suddenly, she looked into Azadeh's eyes and gasped.

"What?"

"You're...you're..."

"I'm what?"

Azadeh's grandmother, Amelia, smiled..."Wolfgang! Come in here."

Her father came into the kitchen, "what is it, mother?...OH."

"WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE 'OH'ing and SMILING ABOUT!"

Hermione and Draco came in, "what's going on?"

"Azadeh, you're pregnant," her grandmother said gently.

"Wow. That was quick," Azadeh looked down, she thought it would take longer but figured Harry had to have done something, she felt him do it.

Hermione squealed and hugged Azadeh, "we get to shop for baby clothes and pick out a name!" Azadeh hugged Hermione with a look of absolute suprise on her face, it wasn't that she wasn't glad she was pregnant, just that she hoped it would take a little longer.

Draco had a pale look on his face...Azadeh was pregnant. Never had Harry's ownership been more real than now, and it hurt him. He left the room and went to the backyard. Azadeh noticed and while everyone was congradulating Harry, who was puffing out his chest, she followed him.

He was standing at the edge of the yard, looking at the trees. "Draco?" He turned...Azadeh looked so radiant now, 10x more beautiful than before...how he hated Harry.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little down."

"It's nothing," he drawled, trying to sound casual.

"It's something...is it because I'm...are you angry with me?"

"No. I'm just regretting past actions."

"Like?"

"If I told you, you'd only feel guilty...so don't worry about it."

"But I am. I wish I could make you feel better...but I wouldn't know how."

"You know how?...By leaving Harry and being with me, run away with me...that's how, but I know it wouldn't happen, you love Harry."

She was silent and then, "what about Hermione?"

"Don't get me wrong, I like Hermione, but I know I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. I want to let you go, I really do...but I don't think it will happen. I'll move on...maybe marry someone else."

"Draco..."

"Don't. When you were just Azadeh, I had a hope that maybe...but now you're Azadeh with child. I will tell you one thing though, and that's this: If anything happens to Harry during this war, I'm claiming you and his child. I'll take care of them as if they were my own, and then you'll have mine, alright?" He didn't wait for her to answer, Draco walked away and decided to get a drink.

Azadeh only sighed, her heart hurt for Draco. This whole time he had been there for her and she couldn't repay him in the way that he wanted...he deserved better. She had thought that Hermione might be able to fill that void, maybe she still could if Draco would stop harping on her.

After a few minutes Harry approached her, "what are you doing?" He hugged her and loved on her, he was euphoric.

"Nothing, just thinking...I'm worried, I'm so worried, Harry. There's something I didn't tell you...one other reason why I didn't want the child right away."

"AND?"

"Lucius promised that...that if he caught me again, and I was pregnant with your child, he'd kill them, he'd kill our child, Harry," she sobbed in Harry's chest. "I didn't say anything sooner, because to be honest, I thought it would be after all this...but we couldn't wait, we didn't want to wait."

"Shhhh, he won't, I won't allow him to harm you or the child," Harry held her, his eyes flashed red again as her head stayed buried in his chest. "No one will take away what is mine ever AGAIN," he thought back to when he lost his parents, losing Ron and his other friends that died...revenge was all he could think about now, to kill Voldemort and get back his life, his peace once more.

* * *

Draco was drinking by a tree, Hermione was looking for him, she hadn't seen him all day and was worried. Finally she found him, "Draco?" 

He turned around, his eyes glassed over, "what is it?"

"I just wondering where you went...we were planning to watch the other three episodes of Star Wars and dinner is almost ready... Are you drunk?"

"Of course, Granger," he drawled.

"Why?...Nevermind, maybe you should come back home and we'll get some coffee in you and a good meal," she knelt in front of him.

"Why do you even care, mudblood," he hissed.

Hermione flinched at those words, "please don't call me that...and it's because I do, I just care what happens to you." Suddenly Draco grabbed her head with large hands, squeezing it, se winced, "please Draco, stop it, you're hurting me...!"

Draco's face came close to her's, "you have no idea how much I CAN HURT YOU. Maybe I should have bought you when you first came at the auction block. To see Ron's face when a Malfoy bought you, to know a MALFOY would be inside you? If I had known I would be your first, I would have saved myself some time..." His hands moved down to her neck, not choking her but he had a firm grip, Hermione's small hands held on to his strong arms, tears were running down...how could he bring up Ron like that?

He wanted to take his anger out on her, to hate her...but he couldn't, because he had grown fond of his little muggleborn. "Please, Draco...come home. I just want to help you...I'm sorry I can't be that woman you care for so much more than me. I wish I could be."

Draco's eyes widened, she knew some how, "yes...oh yes, yes, yes...how you wish." His hands were going through her hair furiously as if he'd gone insane. Hermione had no choice but to stay put, he was stronger than her. "But you are special in your own way Granger...you're like a PET to me...did you know that? A PET! A pure-blood with a muggleborn pet!"

She looked down hurt, not saying anything, he was detroying her heart with those words.

"Yet...you are appealing too, you challenge me...you have potential, Granger," Draco pulled her closer to him, fear was in Hermione's eyes and he loved it. She was now inbetween his legs, trapped, his hand entangled in her hair and forcing her head back. He licked his lips and then plunged them over her mouth. Hermione didn't like this, he tasted of liquor and she started push away, he stopped. "I wouldn't struggle if I were you..," he hissed.

"Draco," she tried to stay calm. "Please...not like this, you're drunk...and..."

"Oh YES, like this...we aren't supposed to deny each other, remember? Besides, a good shag while you're drunk is always a bit of fun."

Hermione was disgusted and she managed to break free from him since he was drunk, and not at his top form. "FINE! Stay here, MALFOY...stew in whatever is pissing you off for all I care. I don't have to take you're insults, hell, I don't even have to care about you...even though I've tried!"

"There's my Granger, my fiesty muggleborn."

"OH...SHUT UP!" she turned around and marched off, tears in her eyes. "Screw this," she mumbled. "There are a hundred other guys to choose from, and I had to choose a psychotic, blonde headed, egotistical, pure-blood." Hermione felt a pull around her waist and noticed she was being picked up off her feet. "PUT ME DOWN, MALFOY!"

"You're not picking anyone else, do you understand! You're mine, I OWN YOU!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU DON'T OWN ME, STOP ! STOP IT!"

Draco pulled her down to the ground and into the tall grass. He climbed on top of her, pinning her, kissing her, forcing her legs apart...she had a skirt on, how nice. Hermione couldn't help it, she kissed him back passionately, they were in a tight embrace as he kissed her neck and chest, growling as he tore her panties off and he unleashed his sex. "GODS, GRANGER, satisify me!" Draco plunged into her. They pulled at each other's hair, kissing each other bruisingly. She could feel him, he was huge, her knees up and spread wide for him as he grabbed her hips so he could go deeper, Hermione gasped. "What's the matter...a little more than you can handle?" he purred.

Bringing her up, Hermione met his eyes, they were clouded with pleasure and so were her's. Finally they climaxed, they had to muffle the sounds of their screams so no one could hear. As they collapsed, Draco was now sober and he smiled, "Granger, I believe you fucked me sober." She slightly turned away from him, Draco grabbed her and forced her to look him, "I meant what I said...you BELONG to me."

"And what about the other?" she said quietly.

"I'm working it out...it will just take time," Draco sighed and held her, as the feelings of conflict raged on again.


	40. Plans

Chapter 40 

Lucius was finally getting the information he needed. The rebellion did have a traitor, one that was unnoticable...a little girl that Voldemort caught and put under his power. Now they found out where the camp was and were getting ready to invade it, but not immediately. How Lucius dreamed about getting his hands back on Azadeh, he'd nearly gone mad because of it. His son would be extremely punished, Harry was to die on sight, and Hermione was to be put back on the auction block.

* * *

They had watched the other Star Wars trilogy, Harry was disturbed...how Padme was pregnant and Anakin still turned on her. He worried that he would do the same if Voldemort managed to get him under his power again. 

Azadeh watched Hermione and Draco, they seemed to be getting closer and she was glad for it. Draco deserved someone that would love him and be there for him, and she knew Hermione was the person for that.

When they all went to bed, Hermione snuck into Draco's room to sleep. He held her tightly, possessively, "Draco, do you at least care for me?"

"Yes," he said flatly. "Just give me time, Hermione."

"Alright."

* * *

She kept having bad dreams, Harry woke her up a few times during the night, "are you alright?" 

Azadeh shook her head and teared, "something is going to happen and I can't see exactly when or how." Harry knew that being pregnant, a woman's senses were hightened much more to protect the child...and that would include Azadeh's sixth sense. But because she couldn't exactly how it was going to happen or when, only that it was coming, made his decision difficult.

He held her face, "then you are no longer allowed to leave the camp, do you hear me?" Harry was desperate, her preminitions were always right, this was his only choice. Azadeh only nodded as he held her, squeezing his eyes shut, he couldn't lose her...he would die if he did.

* * *

Lucius was called to Voldemort, he had some news that was most interesting. "It seems your Azadeh is...now with child." 

"WHAAAT! THAT WHELP! I'LL KILL HIM!" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs, some of the Death Eaters stood back. He had become more powerful, Voldemort feeding him the potions that he once gave Harry.

"Calm youself, Lucius. You will get her back, but once you do, you are not to kill the child," Voldemort leaned back in his chair.

"But my LORD!"

"Listen. The child she will give birth to will be most powerful, and since I have no desire to procreate myself...I ask that you make sure the child is turned over to me. I WILL raise the child, one that will fit my own means." Voldemort grinned, his own means was to have a young body, one that would hold his soul. He would raise Harry's child to be a certain age and then transfer his soul into the child's body, all the while, making him powerful as he grew...and being Voldemort's doorway to immortality. He was disatisfied with his own body now, it had grown slightly ugly, he wanted a 'fresh start', so-to-speak. "You will be heavily rewared, Lucius, make no mistake about that...plus, you can keep your Azadeh...have as many children as you like to make up for the one that betrayed you.."

Lucius grinned, "of course my Lord. It is very generous of you."

"Just make sure that when you strike the camp, no harm comes to her...if any of you clumsy oafs manage to, I'll kill you," Voldemort watched as the rest of his Death Eaters bowed. "Then we will use her to lead Harry back to us...I will have the pleasure of killing him and THAT will be the end of THAT!"

The Death Eaters cheered, except Lucius, who only grinned again.

* * *

Hermione laughed hysterically at Harry, he was constantly babying Azadeh, half the time he wouldn't let her walk up the stairs and would just carry her, "HARRY! I'm pregnant not an invalid!" Draco couldn't help but smile at it either, he had no doubt in his mind he'd be doing the same thing. 

"You know you're supposed to rest," Harry stated.

"Yes, rest, not be carried around all the time where I don't get any exercise at all...I'll end up huge otherwise."

Wolfgang smiled, "relax daughter, he's a new father...and all new fathers panic pretty easily. I know I did when your mother was pregnant with you. Wouldn't let her do anything by herself, if she even breathed wrong in her sleep I was afraid something was wrong..."

"Yes, I remember the phone calls in the middle of the night," Azadeh's grandmother, Agnes said kindly. Wolfgang blushed. "Mother, she's wanting to clean the whole house from top to bottom, I can't get her to stop!' I couldn't get you to calm down enough to explain that she was nesting!"

Draco looked confused, "nesting?"

"When a woman is going to give birth to the baby soon, she starts preparing; cleaning everything in sight, buying things that are necessary, fussing over small things...it's normal, the man just has to roll with it."

Mrs. Weasely nodded, "I remember...poor Arthur, didn't know what to do, thought I was going insane." Hermione was laughing, while Draco eyed her a bit and grinned.

Harry put his head in his hands, he was so overwhelmed and then he took Wolfgang aside, "Uh, I was just wondering...what about...the bedroom, would hurt the baby if...?" This was so embarrassing to be asking her father.

"Oh, no. You can do that well into the pregancy, the last month or so is not suggested though, but there are other ways to handle that," Wolfgang chuckled as Harry blushed.

"I am envious though, she has the kind of frame that will barely show," Mrs. Weasely grinned.

"I do?" Azadeh looked down at herself.

"I barely did," Agnes shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes I'm suprised your father turned out as big a man as he did. At first I thought I couldn't possibly be pregnant for the first six months, but after a few more months, I did start to show enough where people could tell.."

"Okay..."

Hermione grinned, "have you picked a name?"

"No...we normally don't do that until after birth, we look into the eyes of the child and it's soul tells us what their name should be..."

"OOOHHH THAT'S SO CUTE!" Hermione squeeled and held Azadeh tightly.

* * *

Azadeh had to get away from everyone, Hermione was more excited than she was and was already picking out baby names. Harry came out soon after, wanting to keep track of his newly pregnant wife, "how come you're out here?" 

"It's just a lot, you know, being sensitive at all...it's even worse now that I'm pregnant."

Harry grinned from ear to ear, "you are, aren't you?"

"Yes...DAD, I am."

"I'm really going to be a father," he hugged her hard.

* * *

The little spy told them what would happen, Lucius focused on the little girl and listened carefully, "if you attack, the women who are pregnant and the children will be taken to a safe house hidden underneath the camp. But it also has a way out for them in case things get very bad. If you get both ends, you'll be able to trap Azadeh, but she won't just let you take her, you know you'll have to threaten the life of children, she loves the children..." 

He agreed, it wasn't below him to threaten the life of a child. But he knew that he would have to bargain with her, she wouldn't go unless they let all of them go...and he would do it. Lucius knew how stubborn she was, risking herself and her child...though he figured she'd be easier to deal with, her hormones making her more gentle and less likely to do anything foolish.

Lucius didn't like the idea of having Harry's child under his roof and inside his Azadeh, but she was the kind of frame that barely showed and so he could pretend she really wasn't, and when she did, he could pretend it was his temporarily. He didn't care if it sounded dillusional, it was how he would get through all of it without wanting to kill the little abomination.

Soon they would attack the camp and soon...she would be back in his arms where she belonged.

* * *

Harry couldn't resist Azadeh, she glowed, a light just went around her and she screamed of sex. Wolfgang told him that this was natural for a man to be attracted to, what he called 'the light of creation'. Harry would want her all the time, even if she had already conceived. He kissed her belly, causing Azadeh to giggle and she also found it cute that he got every book on pregnancy he could find. He was the happiest man on the face of the planet right now and no one would take that away. 

"I've been training you know, for other fighting styles under your father," Harry stated.

"Really, why?"

"For your protection...and the camp's. Ever since you told me that you had a bad feeling, and your dreams...well, he suggested it."

"I guess that's a good thing," Azadeh's voice was a whisper.

"I know you're worried."

She nodded, "I don't know if it's anything we can prevent..."

"No one will take you from me," Harry hissed. "I'll protect you..."


	41. 180

Chapter 41 

The plan was in it's final phase. They would draw Harry and Draco out, then corner Azadeh. They waited at the secret entrance for the little girl to let them in, and she did on time. ...

Azadeh woke up with a start, something was wrong. She looked over and Harry was missing, she got out of bed and looked around, "Harry!" She heard heavy footsteps come up and Harry came through the door immediately.

"I'm here."

"Something's wrong.."

"I know, Death Eaters found their way through..."

"Harry...," Azadeh panicked.

"Get dressed, we're taking you to the safe house," Harry started to grab her things.

"No, I want to be with you, I don't think it's safe there..."

"You can't be with me or Draco, he's hiding Hermione with some of the other rebellion... Azadeh, you have to go...," he didn't want to leave her, but he had to. "Come on." Harry got her dressed and ready to leave.

Everyone was screaming, people were being attacked as the Death Eaters marched through the dirt road, the killing curse was flying everywhere, stunning spells as well to capture any pretty looking woman that crossed their path. Harry took off with Azadeh, hiding between buildings, she saw her father attack one of the Death Eaters in his Animagus form. Other rebellion members were fighting them off as well. Draco caught up to them and helped Harry get Azadeh to safety.

"Where's Hermione!" Azadeh panicked.

"She's safe, she's with Bishop."Draco turned back to Harry. "We have to get her out of here, I just saw my father, he's looking for her,"his voice was urgent and uneven when he turned to Harry who scowled.

"Okay, this way," Harry took the lead and finally they got to the safe house. He left her but not before kissing her lovingly. "I love you," he kissed her again.

"I love you too," she started to tear, but let him go.

* * *

Lucius watched this whole time, he deliberately had Draco see him so that he would alarm Harry, everything was going as planned. Soon, the Death Eaters were in position and they busted down the doors to the safe house, the pregnant women and children screaming and trying to get out of the other exit, but it was also blocked...how did they know? 

He spotted Azadeh in front of them, almost trying to block them with her whole body even though that wasn't at all possible. "Azadeh," Lucius said in a husky and loving voice. "I have found you at last... It's time to come home."

"I am home," she spat. "Go away, LEAVE US ALONE!" Azadeh cast a wall and threw some of the Death Eaters back, but stopped when the rest of Lucius's regime grabbed children and put wands to their necks. "COWARDS! You hide behind innocent children!"

"You can try and fight us, but I know the women here are pregnant and there are only children left...you can't protect them all, Azadeh. So, I give you a choice...come with me and I will let them go unharmed, fight, and well...I can't gaurantee they'll live, go ahead and use one ounce of magic towards us.." Lucius drawled.

Azadeh looked around, she caught the eye of one child held by a Death Eater. The poor boy was scared and tears were running down his face. "Don't do this, Azadeh...we can fight," one woman said.

"No, you can't...no like this," she whispered. "Do me a favor...tell Harry I love him."

The woman started to tear, "no, Azadeh..."

"PLEASE," Azadeh shut her eyes tight to keep the tears from coming. Then she turned to Lucius, "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" He only smiled at her.

"Let them go men...DO NOT harm any of them..." The Death Eaters stepped aside and the women and children cautiously went ahead. Lucius came up and held Azadeh tightly, "at last, you're back where you should be..." He was trying to kiss her but she turned her head, Lucius forced her head to face him and crushed his mouth over her's.

* * *

They did not expect Harry to take down the Death Eaters he took on immediately, they knew he was dangerous before, but now he had those who attacked him running from him in fear. The new abilities that Wolfgang taught him made him even more fierce a killer than anyone anticipated. Draco watched in awe of the boy he knew back in Hogwarts, so kind then, so unwilling to harm anyone, how he did a complete 180. 

Suddenly, women and children were streaming in the dirt roads again screaming for him. "HARRY! COME QUICKLY!"

He stopped chasing the Death Eaters, who apparated quickly out of the camp. Running towards one of the women he asked, "what are you doing here! Where's Azadeh!"

The woman teared, "she sacraficed herself for us...their taking her, HARRY!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other and apparated quickly to the door of the safe house...they had just caught Lucius as he was about to get to the exit, the indoor part had a charm that prevented anyone from apparating in or out. "Ah, say farewell to your FORMER wife, Harry...my, this scene does look familiar, doesn't it?"

"NO!" Harry bolted towards Lucius as Azadeh screamed for him. He wanted to use his wand but he was afraid he'd hit her instead. Draco tried to get around his father and get his back, but Lucius was too quick for that.

Lucius put a cloth over her mouth, something was wet on it and Azadeh couldn't breath, she was slowly blacking out and going limp. He moved just as fast and had her thrown over his shoulder, barely making it to the exit as Harry nearly lept to get to him.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Harry screamed.

Lucius only laughed as he managed to get out, struggling out of Harry's tight grip on his cloak. Lucius released his cloak and then apparated out in a puff of black smoke before Draco fired his wand.

"NOOOO! NOOOO! NOOOO!" Harry let out a roar of rage and fell to his knees. Draco went to get Wolfgang.

* * *

Wolfgang finally made it to Harry with a sullen face, his eyes filled with worry, knowing his daughter had been taken once again. Yet, he knew it wasn't Harry's fault...but his main concern was Harry's sanity, the boy was shaking with rage, his eyes were as red as garnets. 

"Harry?" he approached Harry carefully. Hermione paced back and forth, her eyes filled with tears, she should have been with Azadeh...but now she kept a safe distance because Harry frightened her.

Harry looked up as if he didn't recognize Wolfgang...

"Harry...," he bent at the knees to meet Harry. "Are you with me?"

"They took her," Harry hissed. "HE TOOK MY AZADEH. HE TOOK MY CHILD!"

"I know, Harry. We'll get her back...I will train you to get her back."

"I. WANT. HER. NOW!"

"I know...we will get her back," Wolfgang hissed. "We will have our revenge."

He finally got Harry calmed down enough to get him back to the house, where Harry sat on their bed, found Azadeh's night gown and cried. He was full of rage and sadness, he was so happy this morning, everything was perfect...and now it was like he'd lost everything all over again. But he vowed he would get her back.

* * *

Draco could do nothing but stare at the wall...he should have known better. They should have apparated with Azadeh, but no one knew about the safe house, why didn't anyone detect it? What happened? His heart ached. He heard a knock at the door and he knew it was Hermione. "Come in." 

Hermione's eyes were puffy and red, she had clearly been crying. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Yes," Draco took Hermione in his arms and held her.

"I saw you fight, you were very brave...I know it must have been hard going against your father..."

"Not as hard as you think...but we were stupid, it was a trap and we should have known that it was."

"Thank you for protecting me."

Draco held her tighter and said nothing...

"Why were Harry's eyes like that? It scared me..."

"Voldemort did something to him while he was under his influence, but that THING doesn't understand it's about to turn on him," Draco hissed. "We'll get her back...we will."

* * *

Azadeh's eyes opened... her head felt so fuzzy. She looked around and realized where she was. The black furniture and bed...she was back at Malfoy Manor. She also felt something on her wrist...the bracelet was back on. "No," she whispered and started to tear.. "NO," Azadeh said again as she tried to take it off but it wouldn't. 

"Yes," a voice drawled. Lucius was sitting by the fire place and watched as Azadeh climbed off the side of the bed, putting distance between him and her. He got up, she only put more distance between them.

"Get away," she whispered.

"And what do you think I'm going to do? I'm not going to harm you..."

"Take me back."

He only chuckled at the request, "silly girl, that won't be possible..." Then Lucius was on top of her before she could blink, throwing her on the bed and laying on top of her. "I've missed this."

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!"

Lucius cocked his head coldly at her, not listening, and forced her hands above her head and locking her wrists with one large hand. Tonight he was going to celebrate and he was going to celebrate by making love to the one person he'd been trying capture back all this time, "you're not going anywhere...EVER AGAIN." He smashed his mouth over Azadeh's and raped her, though in his mind he wasn't...


	42. Realizations

Chapter 42 

Azadeh curled into a little ball while Lucius held her, she had bruises on her wrists and inner thighs, and hickeys on her neck. He had hurt her when he forced himself on her, and only apologized slightly. Her main concern was for her baby, "what are you going to do to the baby, Lucius?"

"I'm not going to do anything to the baby," he gritted his teeth, he didn't want to talk about that little bastard in her belly.

"I thought you said..."

"The Dark Lord wants the baby healthy," he drawled. Lucius wasn't going to tell her that Voldemort was going to take the child, it would only upset her. And though it would make him happy for her Azadeh to lose the child, Lucius wouldn't risk the Dark Lord's wrath.

"WHY?"

"Because he'll be a powerful wizard...a good investment..."

Azadeh squeezed her eyes shut, "he's going to do something to my baby..."

"No, not really...you're being over-emotional, you need to relax now," Lucius turned her head to face him and then took a swig of a potion and forced his mouth on her's. It was a calming drout that wouldn't hurt the child, but get her to become lucid.

Azadeh felt herself calming, her body lax, and could barely hang on as Lucius moved her to the center of the bed. He hovered over her, touching her face...she was so beautiful, pregnancy suited her well, she glowed and was so radiant that one of the Death Eaters commented in such a way that nearly caused him to get back handed by Lucius.

He kissed her again more gently, he did everything more gently, she was so delicate now and he regretted being too rough with her the first time. He shouldn't have rushed, but he couldn't control his lust. Azadeh only hung on to him as he moaned, his breath heavy on her neck. Her tears fell silently.

* * *

Harry paced back and forth in his room. He knew. He knew Lucius was having his way with his wife, raping her, taking advantage of her because he most likely put on that stupid bracelet. Harry could feel what he was doing to his Azadeh and it was driving him insane. Ever since they had been here, it was like they developed a connection, he would know things, but he was so angry as to why he didn't pick up when she was in danger... "I was too busy going after the others, that's why! To eager in my killing," he hissed to himself. 

There was a knock at the door, it was Wolfgang, "Harry, they caught the spy."

* * *

They went down to where the others were holding the little girl, Harry was suprised to see someone so young as a spy. Yet he could tell she was under the Imperius curse and was just about to break it. She screamed at them, but was then forced to tell them everything she knew before they brought her completely out of it. 

"That's why we weren't able to tell how he was getting the information, he was using a child...not below him, but also not expected either, sloppy on our part. And of course Azadeh didn't pick it up, she loves children and it would never occur to her that a child would ever do anything like that...even if she did sense it, she'd put it out of her mind as paranoia. or something," Wolfgang shook his head.

Harry wanted to be angry at the little girl, but he knew he couldn't be. A child wouldn't be able to fend off such a spell. But he didn't have time to dwell on it long, Wolfgang took him to train, this time he wasn't waiting so long to get his daughter and future grandchild back.

* * *

Azadeh didn't move from the bed when Lucius got ready for work, in fact she wouldn't even look at him, she just laid there, her form curled into a ball. Lucius looked down at her in his standard issued uniform, except for the new insignia that was now on his cloak that stated he was now the right hand of Voldemort. 

"You should be proud to be with the right hand of Voldemort, I will be able to take care of you like no one can, you will have anything you want," he drawled. Still she said nothing. "I will expect you to be dressed when I come home and have dinner with me." Again, she didn't move. Azadeh just laid on her side and stared out the window. "Oh, and I wouldn't think of escaping either...there is a force field of sorts around the grounds, so if anyone from your little rebellion tries to invade my lands, they'll simply be put to death...however, YOU will be given a nasty shock and I don't think that would be good for the baby." Her eyes flinched in sadness...finally, a reaction.

Lucius walked by her side of the bed and tried to pet her, she slapped his hand away which angered him. He grabbed her by her arms, practically lifting her upperbody up off the bed, "I suggest you take a really good look at who your future husband is going to be! It should have been this way in the first place! Then you, my son, and Harry defected... Didn't I tell you? Didn't I tell you the next time I caught you, if you were pregnant that I would kill the blasted child! But you had to tempt fate, thought that I wouldn't have my way...but I did. Still, the only thing that is keeping that baby alive right now is my master's orders."

Azadeh looked at him with pain in her eyes, she was keeping herself from crying. He plopped her back down and as he turned his back, she threw something at him which he only caught and put down on the mantle. "I'm a little bit quicker than that," Lucius drawled and left.

She rolled over and cried, then an hour passed and she ran to the bathroom to throw up. The house elves did their best to take care of her as ordered by Lucius. They didn't know what to do, but the female house elves did their best to comfort her and make sure she ate. Azadeh held her stomach, she knew Voldemort was going to do something to her baby and if she didn't do something soon...it would happen. She didn't feel like herself, the damned bracelet prevented her from doing a lot of things...but even if she could, Lucius was stronger than her in many aspects anyway. Plus, his strength had grown, no doubt taking the potions Harry once took. Azadeh focused so hard on Harry, wishing he was there and sobbing.

* * *

Harry was in the middle of practice when he had to stop, he held his head...Azadeh was calling him. Wolfgang went to his side. "She's suffering, I know she is...she's frightened and I can't help her!" Harry started to tear. 

Wolfgang looked down, his own feelings were starting to get out of control. He was a patient man, but like all men, you could push him so far. This Lucius was selfish, a bastard, and though Harry took Azadeh from him, they were meant to be together. Lucius was a madman and that's all there was to it, and he was concerned about his son, Draco, but he had seemed to let go of his attraction for his daughter and go to Hermione. The fact remained, that Draco was learning to let go, especially because he was determined to NOT be like his father.

"I have to go to her!"

"You know you can't now, you'll get yourself killed. They expect you to come and will most like have a trap ready for you. Voldemort will most likely want revenge, Harry, he hates the fact he could never truly control you...and chances are, he hates Azadeh even more because she had awakened that side of you that was good again. He'll use your child against you, and he's most likely using Lucius too in his little scheme."

"Lucius doesn't care though, he has Azadeh now..."

"True, he may not care he's being used...but that is what will get him into trouble, it will make him sloppy. His arrogance will make him fumble, but you must do your best to keep a cool head to catch him when he does. No doubt, Voldemort has given Lucius the same potions you used to take, but I am giving you training that will match it, that will help you. No one else can defeat Voldemort, Harry...it is your destiny to defeat him and you've always known that. Now, you have more of reason to than ever to fight."

Harry only nodded.

* * *

Hermione sat on the picnic table in the front yard after her marial arts practice with Xiu. She was tired, but she was glad she was tired, it kept her from thinking about Azadeh. She had such a bad feeling when Harry took Azadeh to the safe house, but everything was happening so fast that she didn't get to him on time. Guilt set in, Hermione's mind went over things a thousand times to see if she could have found a better way...always doing that when things went wrong. She was so worried about the baby too...Lucius would more than likely kill it if he could, or something worse could be done to it. Harry and Azadeh had wanted this baby, and remembered how Harry talked about having a family, even when they were younger and in Hogwarts. Now he had a chance to truly be happy and Lucius took it away...Voldemort took it away...AGAIN. 

She pulled her legs up to her chest, tucking her head in her knees and started to cry. Hermione liked Azadeh, she was a nice person, much like her father. She knew where Azadeh got it from when she met Wolfgang...he was a handsome man, Hermione blushed when she saw him, but he was quiet, calm, yet a powerful Shaman as well. He had nothing to prove to anyone, and though Azadeh was more of a 'wild card like her mother', he would say...for the most part, she was her father's daughter.

"Granger?" it was Draco. She wasn't in the mood for his sarcastic remarks, whether or not they were shagging.

Hermione wiped her face quickly, "what?"

"What's wrong with you?" he sat next to her eyeing her.

"What do you think is wrong with me? I just lost a good friend to your FATHER, wouldn't be put out over something like that...would I?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hold on, there's not need to get saracastic...I just asked!" Draco spat.

"Aren't you the least bit worried?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain your logic, PLEASE," she glared.

"Yes, I am worried. But I'm mostly worried for the child, as for Azadeh...she will be protected to an extent. But I'm also not worried because we will get her back...we will, you'll see. Plus, she's a fighter, my father can't beat her down so easily...I've seen her in action," he grinned.

But realization hit Hermione, "it was Azadeh you were talking about, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The woman you were really in love with, it was Azadeh," she said softly.

Draco said nothing, but looked at Hermione in amazement, her ability to put two and two together so quickly, "how do you figure this?"

"I'm not an idiot, Draco. The way everyone else was so happy for her pregnancy but you. When you didn't go to bed after her grandmother told us to when we brought back Mrs. Weasley. How you and Harry have been at odds with each other..."

"We've always been at odds with each other," he drawled.

"It's the way you look at her, when she's in the room...you don't see me."

"That's not true, at least not lately."

"No, lately...you have been more attentive towards me..."

He looked at her as if she were accusing him of something, "you need not worry about anything happening."

"I know nothing would happen, she loves Harry. But am I a consolation prize?"

"No. I wouldn't be with you if I didn't want you, if I didn't find you...intriguing in your own way. We Malfoys don't just pick anyone, give me SOME credit...and give yourself some as well. What happened to the Granger that told me to 'shove off' every five minutes!"

"Part of her died with Ron," Hermione sighed.

"And you accuse me of being attached..."

"I'm not accusing you, I just figured it out...but I never called you a 'pet' or anything, you're not a hobby. You've grown up, you used to be spoiled and obnoxious...rude, coniving, sneaky..."

"Do you mind? If this is your way of turning me on, it's not working," Draco glared.

"Sorry. My point is you're no longer these things...or at least at a lesser degree."

"Still not working."

"Look, I care for you more than I should and I know...you couldn't possibly...," Hermione was turned around and kissed passionately by Draco, then he stopped.

"You always did talk too much, Granger."

She nodded, "I'm so worried about her..."

Draco only hugged her and held her, comforting her and he smiled to himself. Never in his wildest dreams when he was younger, did he ever think that he would start to care for the mudblood he knew at Hogwarts. But she was his now, no one else could have her or take her away. He finally had something of his own that was really worth something to him...


	43. Almost

Chapter 43

She was at dinner as Lucius expected, though she didn't say anything to him. Azadeh glowed but he knew she was feeling sick because of her pregnancy, she was picking at her food, in fact some smells made her turn her head and Lucius demanded that they be taken away. He was being so gentle to her and she knew why. "Talk to me," he demanded.

"What do you want me to say?" it felt like they were starting over again. Azadeh knew what Lucius wanted, he wanted to her to care for him as she did in the beginning, before she was taken by Harry. She noticed how he kept staring at her wedding ring. "You know it won't come off..."

"NOT UNLESS HE'S DEAD," he snapped.

"Why are you doing this, Lucius...?"

"Because...you belong to me."

"I belong to no one...what is he going to do to my baby, Lucius?"

He didn't answer. Lucius grabbed her by her arm and drug her upstairs and a bath was drawn for them. He stripped her down and caressed her body before taking her in with him. Azadeh sat between his legs as he washed her and made her lean back on his chest, putting his large hand on her belly. She tried to take his hand off of it but she couldn't, it was a motherly reaction, protecting a defenseless offspring. Lucius snaked his arm around her chest and held her neck, "that child you carry in your belly is doomed, Azadeh." She winced and started to tear. "But I have to make sure it stays safe, then afterwards, the children you carry in your belly from now on will be mine."

Azadeh turned over to face him, "please Lucius, if you ever cared for me...let me go."

"You know I can't, nor do I want to, so stop asking," he looked down at her coldly, and all she could do was put her head on his chest and sigh. Lucius held onto her and bathed her.

The night was even more rediculous in her opinion. After he made love to her...or rather she laid there as he went at it, he kept demanding that she hold him and react to his touch, he had her sleep inbetween his legs and across his chest, while he kept himself propped up slightly on pillows and put his arms across her body. Azadeh knew why he was doing this, to make sure she stayed put, to make sure that if Harry came for her, if she slightly moved, he'd know and wake up instantly.

Sometimes she'd wake up, and look up to find him staring at her...in the mornings especially, when he wanted to again. Yet, afterwards he held her tightly and kissed her...Azadeh didn't mind, but not because she liked it, more like he was familiar to her. She remembered how he touched her before...that day she was stolen from him, how protective he was, not wanting Harry to touch her. But that was a long time ago and everything had changed and he couldn't except it.

The days turned into weeks and she wondered where Harry was, did he not want to come and find her? No. That's wasn't at all true and she knew it, he was biding his time and waiting for the right moment. He was a former Death Eater after all and he knew how they thought and what they would do to change their tactics. Lucius was not helping, "Looks like your Harry is a coward after all, two more years of this and that ring will automatically fall off on it's own."

The stress was getting to her, she still wasn't showing but she felt so weak lately, constantly taking naps...was that normal so soon into the pregnancy? Lucius paid it no mind, but of course, it wasn't his child, it was his enemy's child. "Harry, where are you?" tears streamed down her face.  
Wolfgang came out of his meditation, he sighed and had seen that his grandchild was in danger. It wasn't Lucius doing anything to her, thankfully, but rather the stress and heartbreak, she needed Harry, he was her other half. Soul mates tended to not be much good without the other sometimes.

Harry was resting after all the practice, he was waiting for just the right time and it was almost here. He turned as Wolfgang came in his room, slightly sullen and worried.

"What?" Harry sat up.

"Azadeh is in danger, her and the child."

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER?"

"It's the stress. She has become more tired, sleeping often and that idiot, Lucius is paying it no mind because of his greediness to keep her where she is. If this continues, the child will die...and possibly my daughter. We'll have to speed up the plans, get the others, including Draco..."

Harry nodded and went immediately, he'd cut down and kill every last one of them to get to his wife and child, he had to save them. This panic overcame his heart...what if he lost them both? No. He couldn't think like that, if he lost them...he'd die with them, plain and simple.  
A month had gone by and still nothing. Lucius continued to gloat but he started to notice how ill she was becoming, the Dark Lord had brought it up even. "You NEED to take better care of the girl, Lucius! Remember what she is carrying!"

"I am trying my lord, but she is stubborn...if she loses the child..."

"If she loses the child it can't be helped. I do want the child for my own purposes, but I want the child to draw out Harry more. Still, she'll be fine by herself...however, try and keep her healthy."

"As you wish."

Lucius secretly wanted her to lose the child, and he no longer cared what the Dark Lord wanted in that area. He had her back and he was keeping it that way.  
She walked around the grounds, trying to get fresh air, she was so tired now and worried for her child. Lucius had finally made an appointment at St. Mungo's to see if there was anything else they could do. Where was Harry? Surely he would have contacted her by now...but what if he couldn't? What if something happened to him during the attack and her father couldn't get to her to tell her?

Azadeh felt someone behind her, she turned to find Lucius looking at her with slight concern, "it's time for your appointment." Nodding, she went with him and entered the carriage, again she was quiet and sullen. "You need to stop worrying so much, you're hurting yourself and the child. I want you healthy and at least fairly happy."

"Then let me go," she said soflty.

Lucius only sighed, "you know I won't do that. I can make you happy, Azadeh, you just have to let me. I want to make you happy." Azadeh turned away. "You can be angry with me all you like, but you belonged to me in the first place and had that little whelp not interfered, we would have been fine."

"Harry is my first love, Lucius. The one I knew I was meant to be with..."

"That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore!"

"You don't want to hear the truth..."

"The TRUTH IS, you and I are together now and we will be married as soon as I either kill him or he goes missing for two years. The truth is, you will have my children and you will be my wife! There is no more discussion over this!" Lucius glared at her.

Again, Azadeh looked away from him and out the window. This was exhausting her and she sighed.  
The healers checked her, all tests were done and they needed her to stay overnight. Magda, the head healer said she would take good care of her, but Lucius insisted on staying. For some reason, he thought that something might be going on behind his back, something was not right. Magda was too eager to get him out of St. Mungo's and was frustrated when he asked for another bed to be put in her room so he could stay.

"WHY are you so resistant to my request!" Lucius glared at her.

"Because sir, your presence upsets her. She is tired and needs her rest, a break if you will, from the cause of her stress."

"So I am causing this?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to be so harsh...but she can't relax around you. She will be safe here, there are Death Eaters patrolling the hospital as you requested. Go home and get some rest yourself."

He carefully thought about this, maybe if he showed more consideration towards Azadeh, she would care for him again like she once did? "Alright."

Magada looked slightly relieved, "thank you, it's just...she's in such a delicate condition now and as I healer I am obligated to make sure she returns to perfect health."

"YOU'D BETTER! OR I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED!" Lucius's threats were serious, in fact they were promises. She knew if something happened to Azadeh, he'd have her arrested...and most likely tortured and killed.

"Alright then," she sighed.  
The night seemed uneventful, Azadeh rested peacefully as Magda watched...and suddenly, the lights in the entire hospital went black, everyone screamed, the emergency lightlng went on. Magda looked at her watch, "right on time."

Magda was a spy for the rebellion.

Death Eaters were heard and were falling fast...Harry and Draco were clearly on their way. "Lumos," Magda whispered. "Azadeh..."

"Huh?" she blinked open her eyes. "What...what is it Magda, what's happening?"

Someone opened the door and Magda had her wand ready. "It's US!" Harry stated. He looked over and found Azadeh, "Azadeh..."

"H..Harry?"

He ran to her and kissed her fiercly, "Azaddeh."

"We don't have time, Harry!" Draco hissed quietly.

Harry nodded and picked her up, her harms thrown around him. Magda didn't follow, she wasn't supposed to and deliberately knocked herself out, there was no gaurantee that Lucius still wouldn't kill her, but she took that risk. Azadeh was important to Harry, and Harry was even more important to the rebellion...the two fueled each other, fueled him, motivated him to kill Voldemort and end the tyranny that had enslaved the wizarding and muggle worlds.

They made it down to the second floor, but they were put at a hault, Lucius had just arrived...he hadn't really left the hospital at all, he had decided to just stay out of the way. "Bastard!" Harry whispered.

Draco grinned, "that's my father for you...he had to know something was up, instinct."

"We have to get out of here and we can't apparate!"

Draco pressed on his ear, he had an earpiece on that was very thin, "we need a distraction!"

They watched as Lucius started to walk their way, all of a sudden an explosion happened, but thankfully not anywhere near the patients. The Death Eater's ran towards it to see what had happened, Harry and Draco took this opportunity to head back down to the lower floors. They couldn't take the lift, it was turned off due to the emergency protocols.

They thought they were in the clear. They were very wrong.

"HALT!" it was Lucius.

Harry and Draco didn't bother, but when he shot the killing curse past their heads as a warning, they stood still for a moment and turned, they did have another trick up their sleeve, but it would be risky.

"So...my dear son is a turncoat, a traitor," he hissed.

"You always taught me to go to the winning side, father," Draco glared back.

"You WERE on the winning side. Now...you are dead to me. Give me Azadeh and I will let you go and we can meet on the battlefield and see which Malfoy is actually better."

"Not on your life, or ours. You have no rights, I'm her husband...and I'm very much solid and real. You're not taking her or my child away!" Harry snapped.

Lucius only chuckled, "oh, your child will survive...if of course she remains healthy. Though I can't say I would mourn it's passing..."

Harry's eyes turned red as did Lucius's. Draco looked at both of them, his father had been given the same potions as Harry had...and he didn't know now which one would win. Both turned as Azadeh whimpered, she was hanging on but was weak, her hands slipped from Harry's neck as she passed out.

Lucius furrowed his brow, "GIVE HER TO ME, BOY!"

Other Death Eaters were had come, Harry looked at Draco, "NOW!"

Draco threw something and there was an immense amount of smoke, they couldn't even see, but tried. There was chaos and confusion, Harry felt Azadeh being ripped from his arms, "NO!" Who had her? Someone else grabbed his arm and led him out...but what happened!

They hid. As the smoke cleared, Lucius had Azadeh, "you forget, POTTER! She has a tracking device, my wand can find her!" SHIT! He forgot, how could he forget? The other Death Eaters went to find him and kill him. "NO! The Dark Lord wants him alive...for now. Do you hear me Potter? If you want your wife back so much, then you will come to him tomorrow night! If you survive me...first. You have until midnight tomorrow to show...if not, I claim Azadeh and your marriage will be dissolved."

Harry was shaking in rage as Lucius left back into the hospital.  
Azadeh awoke finally, she had been out for two days. She came out of it wondering if it was all a dream. Lucius was sitting by her side, looking up at her confused face, "no...he was here." He stood up and went by her side, then like that of a striking snake, snatched her neck and choked her. The whites of her eyes were turning red, tearing as she tried to gasp for air. "I should KILL you for your betrayl, I should KILL you for having a child with Potter!" Lucius was going insane with jealousy. How dare she, she belonged to him from the very beginning!

When he let go, she gasped for air...another nurse came in, appauled at his behavior, she started to say something but Lucius put his finger up, "DON'T START. Remember what happened to Magda." He left, but overheard the nurse telling Azadeh that they had taken Magda away...they didn't believe her.

"NO!" Azadeh curled up, "No!" She started to cry. The nurse trying to calm her as Lucius went to get her release papers. 


	44. Confirmation

Chapter 44 Harry had no choice. Hermione panicked, she didn't want them to go, but it was necessary. Wolfgang knew that Harry could do this, and after it was done, the rebellion would go in and take down the rest of the Death Eaters. What choice did they have? If they left Azadeh there any longer, his daughter's marriage would be forfeit and Lucius would claim her...or, she would die. Harry cursed himself for waiting so long, and over the loss of Magda, she was a valuable asset to the rebellion and now she was most likely dead.  
Wolfgang was preparing Harry, more than ever, they had less than 24 hours to get him ready for battle. First with Lucius, Harry was glad about this, he'd wanted Lucius dead since the beginning, since he outbid him for her, and especially since he told him that he didn't care if his child died.

"You will have to go in prepared for the worst, which I'm sure you already know. From what you told me, Lucius has become stronger than ever, most likely being fed the potions you were given. Save her and my grandchild," Wolfgang almost pleaded.

"I will.

* * *

  
"Azadeh awoke and realized that she was back in the bed of Lucius. Her eyes lowered, then turned on her side, she realized he was sleeping next to her. His body reacted to her movement and he awoke, turning to face her. "What's going to happen now?" she asked quietly.

Lucius gently raised a hand to her face, then brought her closer, "he has until midnight tonight to come and claim you. We wlll fight a duel, if he can surpass me...he will fight the Dark Lord, though I doubt he will survive it. If he does not come, the marriage will be dissolved and you belong to me"

"Lucius...I"

"Shhh," he kissed her on the mouth then rolled on top of her.  
"Lucius, please...I don't feel well"

He only silenced her again and removed her nightgown and underwear and sighed when he place himself inside her. Lucius was gentle and moved in such a way that he was pleasuring her too. "I know you don't believe me...but I love you, Azadeh," he whispered softly in her ear as his breath wavered. "I want you to carry my child, we can have what he had once, I will give you anything you desire"

Azadeh clung onto him as best she could when she climaxed and felt him spill inside her as well. Her body couldn't handle the excitement, and she passed out again. Lucius petted her, beads of sweat were on his forehead...how she pleased him, how he desired her, and he would let nothing get in the way of that.

He picked her up and headed for the bathroom, they bathed together, though she was still out, he washed her hair and body, then dried her as if she were a porcelain doll. Lucius took scented and spiced oils and annointed her body with them, once he killed the boy tonight, they would be married and he wanted her prepared. Then a white dress was put on her, it was made of fine materials and caressed her body nicely. Lucius almost wanted her again but chose not to, he felt it was tacky.

The Dark Lord was waiting.

Lucius put her in the carriage with him, still holding her gently and caressing her hair, she awoke.

"Lucius...where are we going?" Azadeh's voice was groggy and quiet.

He simply placed his hand over her face and she blacked out once more, she was not to be awake during all this, it would be too traumatic for her to Potter die. Besides, a woman needn't see such things like a battle between men.

* * *

Hermione sat outside, she hated this. She had made the plans with Draco, strategies that would gaurantee victory...hopefully. But there was so much at stake; Harry's life, Azadeh's and the baby's life...Draco. She had fallen in love with him and hard, her logical mind didn't want to, what if he saw his father and turned on them? Would he kill her? Would he keep her? This great heaviness in her chest developed of both fear and heartache.

"What are you moping around for, Granger?" Draco's familiar draw rang through her ears.

"I'm just thinking"  
"Oh no. Don't do any more of that please...you'll have the apocolypse thought out if you continue," he smiled, but frowned when he realized she was truly upset.

"I just...," Hermione was trying to breathe but couldn't.

"Hermione"  
She started to tear, she didn't want to tear, not in front of him...she didn't want him to know how much she loved him, she never told him, how would he react?  
>"Draco...I"

"We'll all get out of this alive, you know? We'll be alright"  
>"You can't gaurantee that!" she did a sharp intake of breath to try and control herself again.

"I can and will," he sounded arrogant as hell...Hermione couldn't stand that.

"You're so full of yourself," Hermione spat and looked away.  
"I AM a Malfoy," Draco grinned.

She was angry with him but didn't want him to die.

"What is wrong with you, Granger"

"I...love you," her voice was soft and jagged.

"What"

"I said, I LOVE YOU! Alright! I don't want anything to happen to you...and you don't even have to say it back, I know what I am to you for the most part"  
He crossed his arms, "and what is it that you think you are to me"

"I don't know...I want to say a dirty mudblood, but that word doesn't hold much water now anymore, does it"

"No, it doesn't," Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I just wanted to say what I felt before all this started...so even if you don't feel the same way, if I died...you would know. I didn't mean to, I know that you had feelings for Azadeh...and I really did try to step away from it emotionally, but I couldn't and I'm sorry"

He stood there smirking.

"What the hell are you smirking for! Don't make fun of me...I'm serious"

"I know"

Hermione threw her hands up, "Oh forget it! I try to be sincere and honest and of course, you kick me in the head again...just like when we were in school!"

She started to march off, then Draco grabbed her, "and where do you think you're going"

"Obviously to hell"

He tightened his grip, "...don't you get it?"

"Get what!"

"I love you too"

Hermione froze, "you...you do?" She didn't expect this. She expected him to reject her, to not even take her seriously...but he loved her too? "What about Azadeh"  
He sighed, "I...care for Azadeh, but it's more of a sisterly feeling now. I want to get her back for all of our sakes, because she is our friend, because I want peace after all these years of Voldemort's bullshit...I want a life and most of all...a family"

She looked up at him, did he mean with her? A blush came across her cheeks, and then he kissed her like he never had before. Hermione felt it through her body and couldn't help but give in as he seemed to envelope her in his arms.

* * *

Lucius placed Azadeh on what looked like a bed placed on a slab of marble, it floated. He put flowers in her hands, so she would have a bouquet when he took her to the alter to be married. He was extremely confident. Lucius sighed as he looked at her, she looked peaceful and calm, leaning down he kissed her and petted her once more.

With a wave of his hand the barrier came up, no one but the victor could access it, the last one standing or the two which he was sure would be him and the Dark Lord. He had prepared for the worst, he had trained heavily, while Azadeh was sick and in bed, he trained harder than he ever had...Potter would not get out of this alive if he could help it.The Death Eaters paced back and forth, waiting and waiting...Lucius looked at the clock, it was ten minutes to midnight...he grinned, if the boy didn't show up, not only was Potter a coward but he'd have back what the boy stole.

* * *

It was five minutes until twelve, Lucius got up and started to walk towards Azadeh's area and then he heard it...an explosion. "How dramatic," he drawled. The magical weapons were ready as was Lucius.They had taken down a few of the Death Eaters, every one was working together well. They had lost a few...but the rebellion kept their formation. While others faught, Harry tore through his own obstacles as if they were nothing, to the point where they started to run from him, he was deadlier than before, deadlier than they remembered.

But this time he didn't chase them, his goal was to obtain his wife and kill Voldemort along with Lucius. Harry tore through the halls, creating massive damage as he went, none of his enemies were safe and then he found the Great Room...there he found Lucius with Azadeh floating on a slab behind a barrier.

"There you are...I didn't think you'd be coming," Lucius drawled. "Took you long enough"

"You know me, always a little late for a party," Harry glared.

"I wouldn't think so with Azadeh on the line, but as it is...doesn't she look beautiful? I had her all dressed up with flowers, so that when I kill you, she'll be ready and set for me to marry...I even have the High Priest on call," he grinned.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself"

"Hardly"  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "We shall see, won't we"

"Choose your weapon...I find that using the wands first tend to be a bit boring"

And now it was time for them to see...which one would win it all. 


	45. Intermission vote

_ I am taking a little intermission from this story, I know it's not really part of the story, sorry for the dissapointment, but I need your opinion. I have a few stories half written and I would like your opinion on wich one I post next._

Choices are:

1.Lucius and a Muggle who is something more

2.Harry and a Shaman student (yes, I like putting Shamans in my story, what can I say)

3.The traditional-Lucius and Hermione

4.Lucius and the Mayfair witch

Place your votes! E-mail me privately so no one is influenced. Especially those who have taken my story writing for granted and haven't been reviewing...bad readers, bad! j/k :)

Love,

Cheveyo 


	46. Countdown

**Well, it's getting to the end, I hope you've enjoyed it. If you like this, I have created a few others with other characters. One I have posted currently, IS a Lucius and Hermione fic, but I might also be putting up one with Lucius and a muggle, but Draco ends up with Hermione. There is also Harry and a Shaman student...I have WAAAAAY too much time on my hands.**

Chapter 45

They circled each other, sizing each other up. Harry glared at Lucius, "you son-of-a-bitch! Look at her, my Azadeh is ill and you have put under some spell like it's a fairy tale and you're the prince charming!"

"Actually, she passed out mostly on her own. It could be from how I made love to her...her orgasm being so intense and all, and she did have one," Lucius drawled with a smirk.

Harry's rage was getting the better of him, his eyes had turned red, but he was trying to remember what Wolfgang taught him...'he will try and provoke you, Harry. He will try and make you so angry, that you will forget your strategy. Lucius will say aweful things, things he might have done to Azadeh, but you must not let it affect you, no matter how much it may hurt you or make you angry, let it go, think clearly and you will win.'

"Only because you forced her, Lucius. She doesn't want you, she never did. It was me she always dreamed of, me she wanted to marry...and if you kill me, you'll still never truly have her, because I'll have her heart, even after death...that is what her ring means...'I'll follow thee into the beyond'. She's rightfully mine, even after death, she'll follow me...who knows, maybe if you do succeed, Azadeh really will," Harry watched as Lucius's eyes widened in anger. What he was saying was intense and Harry knew it, but like Lucius, he didn't want Azadeh in another man's arms, and perhaps he would call to her after his death and meet her at the gate. They would never be apart again.

"You think I would let that happen, Potter? You think I would let her die so easily, because of love sickness?" Lucius chuckled. "After this, I do tend on adjusting her memories...you'll be erased clean from her mind along with your blasted child!"

"That isn't going to matter, Lucius. Her heart will know...hell, her soul!"

"You HAVE been hanging around the Shamans a bit much, haven't you?" he drawled humorously.

"It's done me a lot of good...how is your training these days, Lucius?" "Better than ever, Potter."

"We shall see, won't we?"

They attacked each other simultaineously with their weapons, both magic swords, slicing at the air and nearly missing each other...it would be close, there was no doubt.

* * *

Hermione and Draco had taken down a number of the Death Eaters, but there was still more. Hermione had unfortunately been wounded, Draco was doing his best to seal up the wound, but it was a powerful curse.

"Are you alright?" Draco panicked as he fumbled to stop the blood.  
"I think I will be," she winced.

"Why did you do that, you silly girl...stepping in front of me!"

"I told you before, I love you," her breath was ragged...she was for the most part alright, the curse didn't hit her directly, but it grazed her enough where it was painful and did some good damage.

Draco kissed her hard on the mouth, "if there wasn't fighting going on, I might just make love to you right now."

She blushed and giggled, but winced.

"Alright you love birds, we have to get going. Hermione, can you walk?" Bishop looked down.

"I think...ahh..ah," she fell down on her knees again, Draco scooped her up.

Bishop shook his head, "give'er to Fritz, we'll take her back to the site and take care of this."

"But..."

"No buts, she can't stay with us, she's hurt and it will make her more of a target, plus, slow us down and I need you to focus. If she's here, you won't be up here," Bishop tapped Draco's head gently. "You'll be too worried about her and we need you."

Draco nodded curtly and handed her to Fritz, who seemed a little too happy to take Hermione. He suspected Fritz of liking her...a little more than he was supposed to. "Be careful, Draco," she said softly. He nodded and kissed Hermione on the lips again.

They left, "alright...you four go down the center, Draco and I will take the left and right corridors, we're almost in."

* * *

Harry and Lucius were both bloody and tired, they had sliced each other, but used healing spells when given a moment. They had gone through many of the weapons, but Harry continued to used the last one, the whip. He liked the whip, but couldn't tell you why, Perhaps it was Bishop's influence. Harry looked over Azadeh's way, she was still sleeping peacefully.

"Take a good look, Potter...she'll be the last thing you'll see before you die," Lucius hissed.

"Or yours."

They went at each other again and this time they lost thier weapons in the stuggle. This time they went at each other with brute strength, throwing each other around like two wild tigers, blooding each other up and skin made contact with skin. Fist made contact with fist.

Harry kicked Lucius square in the chest, causing him to fly backward, but he easily got up and went after Harry. They came to the ground, trying to pull out each other's wands, and some how Lucius ended on top of Harry, punching him fiercley. Harry knocked him off and did the same, but Lucius knocked Harry's wand out of his hand, and pointed his at Harry's chin.

"Oh, how I'm going to love killing you...," Lucius grinned...he grinned until he felt a sharp pain at his side.

Harry yanked out a knife from Lucius's side, one especially made, one that Wolfgang made for him. It's beautifully crafted blade and handle now dripped with Lucius's blood, "I have a little secret of my own Lucius...this knife has a poison in it that will kill you in just 30 seconds. You shouldn't be able to talk now."

Lucius tried, but he couldn't.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you that you before that you were second best for a reason," his eyes were cold, he talked like the old 'right hand' that he had once been. "You took something very precious away from me...and no one gets away with that."

Harry plunged the dagger into Lucius's heart, his body arched... and Lucius was now dead, blood dripping from his mouth. Harry yanked the dagger back out, wiped it off and placed it back in it's holster. Standing up, he looked around, "where are you, you bastard!"

There was a cackling, "very good my 'right hand'...even more deadly than before."

"I am no longer that to you...come out."

"Very well." A black mist formed near Harry. "How you've grown boy. Your Azadeh would be so proud, how bravely you have faught for her. I would hate to see you lose her."

"Play fair, Voldemort...don't you envolve her now."

"And why not? I could easily give you back everything you had before. The money, the respect...Azadeh. You could have your family, I have a feeling she would recover quickly with you by her side again. You wouldn't want for anything...she wouldn't want for anything. A life of comfort and security."

"A life of lies," Harry hissed. "You cleaned my memory...you made me think we were the good guys, that we were doing the right thing!"

"Easy to do when you were suffering over the blood-traitor, Ginny Weasley. Your heart and mind so needed a rest, you couldn't take it, the idea of losing your other friends...because I was winning, wasn't I, Potter? Everyone thought you would surely win, everyone thought that you were the 'chosen one', but you were failing...and badly. What they didn't consider was the fact that you had no real life experience, no real magic experience, except for the encounters we had...but it didn't prepare for what I truly knew, now did it!" Voldemort stared at Harry coldly. "You were a weak child then, though your intentions were noble...but nobility isn't always enough. But now...look at you, you are a worthy opponent now...now this will be exciting. But keep in mind, Potter...if you lose, so does Azadeh...but I won't let her die...oh no. She'll lose the child of course, but then she is a lovely creature. Perhaps being one of my concubines would be suitable. After all, how many of the head Death Eaters have wanted to have a go at her?"

Harry was going to kill him.

"That's right...keep that furry...you'll need it!"

Voldemort attacked, as did Harry...it was time, time to end it, one way or another.

* * *

Draco was Bishop were cutting through as many as they could. Everyone once in a while Draco's mind would wander off to Hermione, hoping she was well. At least she was out of there...at least she was safe. She had to be worrying more about him, he was in the front lines after all. Oh Gods, he wanted to make it out alive, he wanted to be with her, he wanted a family. A real one, one where he would be a good father and not be unkind or cruel like his father was. He wanted to prove himself to be a great husband too...he could do it, he just had to get out alive.

* * *

Hermione laid by the fire. The site was a good ways away and was hidden from the enemy. They constantly changed the spells for that, always hiding. She looked at the stars, the curse she had suffered was now subsiding, thanks to Wolfgang. He was their main healer and only faught when he was truly needed, and when he did, what a fierce fighter he was.

"Draco," she whispered. "Please...please be alright." Tears started to form, she wanted to be there...why did she have to get hurt! But she had to take the blow...if not, it would have been far worse for Draco...far worse. Her heart ached, what would she do with her life if he died?

There was a riot on the street now, she heard. The people were rebelling, the people were tired of the tyranny too and it was rumored that Harry Potter was alive once more...the hope had returned. One way or another...it would all end tonight. 


	47. In the End

**Well, this is it folks...hopefully you're enjoying the Lucius/Hermione fic. But I think I will be putting up Lucius/Muggle one as well in the next couple of days. It was a tie...so, I hope you like them!**

Chapter 46

They seemed to be fighting forever, but Harry knew he didn't have forever. Azadeh was laying there helpless, she could be dying or the child dying every minute that ticked by. Voldemort had shot every spell that he knew, but Wolfgang's training had helped him...this is what Voldemort feared, Harry was using magic unknown to him and Voldemort was slowly starting to run out of ideas.

"Come Harry, why must we fight? You could have it all...we are wasting valuable time. You're Azadeh is not well..."

"DON'T TRY AND DISTRACT ME!" Harry hissed. "Now who is the one who is losing, who is the one bargaining?"

"Don't be so full of yourself. You think I don't have ideas...?" Voldemort pointed his wand at the barrier and shut it off, "perhaps I need a stronger bargaining chip."

"Be careful," his eyes narrowed. "You kill her and I'll have NOTHING to lose then!"

Voldemort stood as if to think about it, "we'll just see!"

"NO!" Harry moved, moved faster than Voldemort expected. Wolfgang had taught him how to bend time. Not like apparating, moving through time quicker than normal...everything moved in slow motion as he grabbed Voldemort's wand and took him down. Now it was normal time and they were struggling, Harry struck him down...Voldemort's body was giving out on him..that's why he needed Harry's child. "Your tyranny ends!"

But Voldemort wouldn't be taken down so easy and tried to lunge at Harry, Harry merely jumped on him like a wild cat, throwing him around viciously, angry at every lie he was given, every person that he loved who died because of this man...he was tearing him apart and then, "AVADA KADEVERA!"

It seemed to only take just a few moments for this all to be over...Voldemort was dead, truly dead. No horcruxes...no searching, it was over forever.

Harry looked over to Azadeh and walked towards her, she looked so peaceful...she was still breathing, thankfully. She blinked open her eyes, "Harry? Harry, is that really you?"

"Yes, we have to get out of here...it's over, Azadeh, it's all over...we won."

Azadeh teared, was it really? She looked over and saw Lucius's body and Voldemort's on the floor...how sad and pointless it all was. "Harry...," she reached up.

"I know, are you feeling any better?"

"I don't know, I'm just so tired."

He nodded, "we have to go, they're planting the bombs."

"Harry...," she passed out.

Harry took her and ran...there was nothing in his way now, he went the escape route that was planned, not thinking of the others as he was told to...but he wondered if Hermione and the others were alright.

* * *

Draco and Bishop had planted the bombs and took off. Bishop checked Harry's position through a magical monitor Fritz invented, he grinned, "Harry won."

"WHAT?" Draco looked over...he blinked.

"Harry won...I see two people now, it's gotta be Azadeh."

Draco sighed in relief, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his stomach, "good...now, let's get outta here."

"No kiddin'."

They ran as hard as they could, the bombs would go off within the next minute.

* * *

Hermione heard the explosions and stood up, "oh GODS, please..."

It felt like forever and ever. Her heart was racing, she paced back and forth, where were they? Finally, three figures seemed to emerge...one carrying someone...it was Harry, Bishop, and Draco.

"DRACO!" Hermione ran to him and practically jumped on him. "DRACO!" she kissed his face as he held her, loved her and wouldn't let go as he swung her around. "You're safe."

"It's over, Hermione," Harry stated.

"It's over. My father is dead and so is Voldemort," Draco had a sense of sadness in his voice.

"Are you...okay?" Hermione looked at him carefully.

"I think I'll be alright...I don't blame any of you...they both died because of their choices, my mother and him, and now they're together like they always wanted to be. Joined in hell, I'm sure."

Hermione turned her attention to Azadeh, "how is she?"

"I think she's alright, but she doesn't look well...I think we've lost...," Harry couldn't bare to say it.

"C'mon, get her to Wolfgang now," they walked quickly to the area where Wolfgang was waiting.

"My daughter...," he took his hands and scanned her body and it stopped over her stomach. Wolfgang shut his eyes tight and screwed up his face, then shook his head, "the baby is...gone, I'm so sorry, Harry...we were too late."

Hermione gasped and put hands over her face and started to tear. Draco lowered his head, Azadeh would be sad and hurt...why did his father have to do this to her? He claimed to love her, but how could love someone and let them suffer like that? They both looked at Harry who shut his eyes, tears rolled down as he knelt by her.

"You can try again, Harry...remember that. This soul just wasn't ready to be born yet, that's all. Think of that way...the circumstances being what they were, the energy she was around, the evil...it wasn't you're fault or her's."

Harry only nodded.

"We have to get the baby out of her so she can recover, it's best you don't watch right now...you need to rest."

"I want to be by her," Harry demanded.

"I know...this won't take long."

Harry sat back and watched as Wolfgang and a few other Healers took Azadeh to a private area and after about a half hour, the child was expelled from her body and buried properly where Harry could say his goodbyes. It was so painful, Hermoine put her hand on his shoulder, Draco too...it was a bittersweet day.

* * *

Azadeh came in and out of consciousness all week. While she was sleeping the world was celebrating, Harry had been asked where he had been a few hundred times, the Ministry was being established again and they begged him to even be Minister...but he wasn't so sure about that kind of status. Every chance he got, he left the crowds and went to Azadeh...disappearing for hours, if not the rest of the day.

Finally she was fully out of it and knew about the child, she cried in Harry's arms who cried with her, "it's my fault!"

"NO, don't blame yourself," Harry was stern with her. "It just wasn't the right time...we..we can try again later, we'll wait a little longer this time, where you aren't under any stress."

She nodded.

He laid down next to her, "you'll get well soon, everyone wants to meet you..." Harry put her hair behind her ear, "you know what they're calling you?"

"No," Azadeh sniffed.

"The woman who found their hope."

"That's a little...long and...kind of..."

"Stupid," Harry grinned.

She laughed...it was so good to see her laugh again, "you could say that."

"Try being 'the-boy-who-lived' for seventeen years."

Azadeh shuttered. Harry held her closer and nuzzled her and kissed her...how he missed her touch and feel, he wanted nothing more right now then to make love, but he knew she wouldn't be up to it...yet it certainly felt like it when she kissed him. "Harry...," she whimpered.

"Azadeh...please don't tempt me. The way I want to make love to you now...it could hurt you, your body isn't ready."

"I know."

Harry rolled on top of her though and continued to kiss her and pet her...he'd have to satisfy himself manually today.It took Azadeh another week to recover and she was finally able to meet the public, she hated this...it was rediculous. When she stepped out with Harry...everyone cheered, causing her to jump and hide behind him...there were giggles and chuckles. Harry looked behind him as smiled as she poked her head back out, Draco grinned and shook his head along with Hermione.

* * *

The ceremony was long and slightly annoying, Azadeh caugh herself nodding off slightly...she was still a bit weak, but Hermione kept poking her side with her elbow. Harry was trying very hard not to laugh because Azadeh was reacting the same way he was. Finally they were issued their plaques and reward money that was gathered together from Voldemort's assets, along with the rest of the Death Eaters. Harry's past was excused because he was under a spell of Voldemort's and him being young...couldn't have possibly resisted it. At least, that's what people were willing to believe and wanted to believe, so he let them. They didn't want to admit that he could have failed and that they were losing in the first place.

But Harry didn't care now, it was over with and he wanted nothing more than to rebuild his life with Azadeh and be a regular person. Though he knew he would never be, niether would Azadeh. How he loved her and how he couldn't wait until tonight...they would be leaving on another honeymoon. They would be gone for a while and then come back to help rebuild.Everyone let them go. Draco and Hermione were making their own wedding plans, but nothing would take place until after they came back. Azadeh was so happy for them...but always knew that Draco and her would have a bond. Harry was to never know what happened between them, it was special, but it was what it was.

Harry looked out the window of the hotel, the same hotel that he stayed at in Paris while he spied on her and Lucius. The first place they had made love and he was waiting for her to come out of the bathroom and when she did, he nearly dropped the cup of tea he was holding. She was wearing a cream colored, nearly see through teddy and stockings that had bows at the top. His face turned dark with lust.

Azadeh thought he didn't like it, "you don't like it...? I can change, Hermione gave me all these..." She froze when Harry lept over the bed and took her into his arms, practically dragging her over to it while he kissed her hard on the mouth and neck. "Harry," she whimpered.

He bit down on her neck as he took her on top of the covers, tearing off what she had on. He was by no means gentle, but he had gone without her for far too long. Their love making was passionate and heated, rough but just enough where he didn't hurt her. Afterwards he held her, "I want you to know...that things are still the same, the rules are still the same with me."

Azadeh looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Meaning, even though I'm no longer a Death Eater...I...can't control my...how I feel about you. Voldemort did something to me that will never go away and sometimes when I notice other men looking at you...I want to...hurt them badly...I'm sorry for that. I still don't want you to have a male Healer...I just..."

She kissed him, "I know...I love you, Harry."

He put his forehead to her's, "you are my other half...you make me feel whole."

* * *

A year later, things still needed to be rebuilt and Harry did his best to help. He turned down the Minister position though, it wasn't for him and he was far too young for such an important job in his opinion. But, he gladly took an Auror position and agreed to teach some of the Shaman techniques to help subdue any future Voldemort's. The women who were auctioned were freed, unless they were truly in love with their 'purchasers', the bracelets were banned, and auctioning was considered illegal.

Azadeh took a job as a Healer, but they both agreed to be home around the same time every day. Harry demanded this of her new job, otherwise she wouldn't be working at all...they worked around it. People knew not to provoke him, after what Voldemort did to him...but the Ministry looked at it as an asset in a way. Harry got her pregnant again and she had a son named, "James Wolfgang Potter," along with his second son, "Sirius James Potter," after his father and Godfather, it was the happiest day of his life, and it was even happier when he saw them off to Hogwarts, which was re-established shortly after Voldemort's death.

Hermione and Draco married, and they had daughters named, "Lily Anne Malfoy" and "Magda Lee Malfoy," after the Healer who sacraficed her life to save Azadeh and Harry's mother. Draco took a job as an Auror also, and Hermione decided the same path as Azadeh...a healer. After all that happened, they wanted to stay as close to each other as possible it seemed. Never wanting to let go of that bond that had been created. The bond was further tightened when each other's children intermarried, through no cohersion of the parent's, it just happened...and forever, the once enemies...were now bonded by blood and marriage as Harry's mentor, Dumbledore, had always hoped. Enemies becoming friends...and now family.

Finis 


End file.
